Farscape: The Lost Warrior Part 2
by NeilGartner
Summary: Scorpius has captured a Stargate and a member of SG1. Can John Crichton stop him, even with the help from the Galactica and the SGC?FarscapeBattlestar GalacticaStargate: SG1 Crossover Story
1. The Dragon’s Tail…

**Author's Notes: **Well, here's Part 2 to our story. Make sure your had read the first part to _**Farscape: The Lost Warrior**_ or you might have a hard time in figuring out what is going on. 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=700437 

After some careful consideration, I decided to place this story in the TV Crossover section. Mainly because this story is finally encompassing all three TV shows equally. 

**Summary:** (Farscape/Battlestar Galactica/Stargate: SG-1 - Crossover Story) Scorpius has captured a Stargate and a member of SG-1. Can John Crichton stop him, even with the help from the Galactica and the SGC? 

**Disclaimers: **Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. Battlestar Galactica belongs to Glen A. Larson and Universal Productions. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received. Also, I'm broke, so a lawsuit won't gain anything. 

**Beta Reader:** Once more, I like to give a BIG thank you to _**Kzinti_Killer**_. His assistance and feedback on this story was priceless. I couldn't had done it without him. 

  


  


**Farscape: Lost Warrior: Part Two**

  


_**Chapter One: The Dragon's Tail…**_

**[Earth, Stargate Command]**

SG-1 made their report to General Hammond in the conference room, after their return from planet P8J 898. 

"It was a massacre, General." O'Neill said grimly, recalling what he and his team found. "This Scorpius rounded up every villager within ten square miles and had them executed when they couldn't answer his questions about the stargate." 

Hammond looked sick and angry. "Who is this Scorpius? Another Goa'uld?" 

"From the weaponry they used and the description that Nolanada was able to give us, probably not." Carter answered. "Clearly since he was seeking information about the Stargate, we might be dealing with someone entirely new." 

"Some other civilization, like us who discovered the stargates?" General Hammond asked. 

Major Carter nodded. "It appears so, sir." 

"What is this Scorpius looking for exactly?" General Hammond said. 

Daniel Jackson slowly tapped his pen against the briefing table, his disgust at what happened on P8J 898 was clearly evident. "Everything and anything concerning the stargate. Who built it, how it works, and where it can take him. General, this Scorpius could very well be the worst thing we've encountered since the Goa'uld. He slaughtered five hundred villagers, including children, just because they knew nothing about stargate, which they considered little more than an ancient structure of worship before we showed up a week ago. He's probably doing the same thing on other worlds, even as we speak." 

General Hammond looked down the table toward the Jaffa. "Teal'c, have you ever heard of beings like this?" 

"I have not. Beings other than the Goa'uld using the stargates are rare, and the System Lords are very quick to put a stop to such use when it is discovered. I feel this Scorpius must have just recently come into the knowledge of how to use the stargates." 

"General, it might be wise for us to dial up our allies and warn them about this," O'Neill suggested. "Also, we should call up the Tok'ra and see if they have any intelligence about old Scorpy. If he's bumped heads with the Goa'uld, they'd probably know about it." 

"Done. Major Carter, will you please make contact with the Tok'ra. The rest of you, alert our allies of the threat that's now lurking out there. Unfortunately, until we learn more about this Scorpius, that's all we can do for now." 

*** 

**[Somewhere in the Uncharted Territories]**

In the command area of Moya; Sheba, Aeryn and Crichton remained gathered about the clamshell, with the projected image of Crais. 

"So, I assume that you've never heard of a stargate?" 

Crichton stared with disinterest. "Okay Crais, so old Scorpy has something called a stargate. Please tell me why should I care?" 

"Because this device apparently permits travel between worlds instantaneously, and because Scorpius always has an agenda of his own, regardless who he serves. I still have a few allies within the Peacekeeper command, and they too recognize the facts about Scorpius' shady loyalty. They would love to see him fail or be eliminated altogether." 

"And they leaked this information to you? And you believe it?" 

"I have no reason to doubt them." Crais said. "They've provided technical data on the stargate, and it's unlike anything I had ever seen. I can transfer that information to you now." 

Always interested in studying new technologies, Sheba slowly stepped away and headed to the strategy table. "I'm going to take a look at it." 

Crichton nodded to Sheba before focusing on Crais again. "So, what do you want us to do about it?" 

"Scorpius cannot be allowed to have access such a device. I intend to stop him and I need your help." 

Crichton kept a straight face. "Ah... No." 

Crais stared at Crichton in disbelief. "Do I have to tell you again of the incredible destruction that Scorpius could inflict on numerous worlds. He has half the Peacekeeper command bewitched at his promises of conquest. This... stargate just might allow him to do it." 

Crichton shook his head, taking a few steps towards the clamshell. "I'm glad that you're gun-ho to go charging after Scorpius and I wish you lots and LOTS of luck, but forget it. For the first time, I don't have Scorpy chasing after me and now you are here suggesting that I suddenly do a 180 and walk into the lair of the dragon?! What part of *I'm not stupid* don't you understand?" 

"Crichton, I can't do this alone." 

"I'll help," said a familiar voice. 

Everyone turned their attention, with more than a little amazement, to Sheba who stood beside the strategy table with a large three dimensional image of the stargate. The colonial warrior was grinning ear to ear. 

"This device has the same symbols that represent the location of Earth. It could be the way to Earth!" 

Crichton didn't know what to feel. Excited that Sheba has found the way to Earth or terrified that Scorpius has the way to Earth too. 

"Are you sure, Sheba?" 

"Yes, of course." The colonial warrior pointed excitedly at the image of the stargate. "The six symbols are all right on it. They match what we deciphered from the records on that derelict ship that we found. Every warrior has them memorized!" 

When Crichton looked back at Aeryn, she knew his intentions before he spoke. 

"I think it might be time to rally the troops," he said. 

All Aeryn could do was to nod her head. Her only desire was nothing more than to have a long moment of peace with John, but now that seemed impossible. She feared for his safety in going up against Scorpius again. From their experience, she knew that no one confronts Scorpius and walks away unscathed. 

John Crichton was living proof of that. So was she. 

*** 

**[Somewhere Else in the Uncharted Territories]**

Planet Tobin had been a major Goa'uld fortress and an outpost in launching assaults into the uncharted territories. That changed when the Peacekeepers suddenly overran the Goa'uld defenses months ago. Now, it served for a Peacekeeper platform for strikes launched into Goa'uld space. 

Try as they might, the System Lords had failed to retake this world despite four daring assaults. The Peacekeepers were dug in and their positions were heavily fortified. They were here to stay. 

On the barren rocky world, the Peacekeepers were occupying the former Goa'uld base as their own. When they first took the planet, their commandoes hit the Goa'uld base so fast that they managed to capture much of their equipment and technology intact before the resident Lord and his Jaffa could destroy any of it. 

Deep within the giant pyramid shaped base was the grand prize that had attracted the attention perhaps the most sinister agent for the Peacekepers. 

Scorpius. 

By appearance, it was just a giant ring with curious symbols, but Scorpius was drawn to it like a long lost lover. He had read the reports from interrogated prisoners, and it seemed too good to be true. Traveling between planets without ships. 

He rarely left the stargate chamber now, spending his every waking moment with the ancient and wondrous device. Studying and analyzing every piece of information, he could glean from it. He almost wished that it could talk. The secrets it must hold, the god-like knowledge that had to be built into such a device. The power its creators must have commanded! 

The only time he ever left it was to travel through the gate itself with a squad of Peacekeeper commandoes in an attempt to gather more information about the gate and its builders on the numerous worlds the stargate led to. Much to his dismay and incredible disappointment, he found nothing but primitive and ignorant Humans that knew nothing. He couldn't believe the number of planets that Crichton's species had infested. 

The Peacekeepers did capture several Goa'ulds but the symbiont nature of their species made them impossible to interrogate, even with the aurora chair. Even when facing certain death, the Goa'ulds refused to cooperate. Their Jaffa warriors were fanatically driven as well as loyal to the death, and their Human slaves were deliberately kept ignorant of Goa'uld technology by their masters. 

What he discovered on his own was that the within the normal galaxy a stargate could take anyone anywhere, just as long the destination had a gate of its own. Distance was no barrier. Best of all, it used a wormhole to do it. 

Impressive as it was, the stargate was very limited in the amount of matter and size of the objects that it could transport, which was determined by what could fit through the gate opening. If Scorpius could unlock the secret of how this stargate was able to generate a stable wormhole, then he could perhaps use it to move entire fleets of ships. Then there wouldn't be a distant corner of the universe that wasn't beyond within his reach. 

"Scorpius?" An uneasy voice called out from behind him. 

The Scarren hybrid barely glanced in the direction of the voice. "Yes, Commander Arin? Unless you are here to warn me that the base is about to come under attack, you are wasting my time." 

"I have to report that technical data about the stargate has been stolen." 

This finally caused Scorpius to turn about and face the more than slightly intimidated Peacekeeper officer. It was well known among the ranks that breaking bad news to Scorpius could prove fatal for the messenger. 

"Just how much damage has this thief caused?" 

"No damage Scorpius," Commander Arin said quickly, his nervous voice betraying a slight quaver. "Whoever did it, only made a copy of the data. Nothing was taken." 

"Someone copying information to steal IS taking and it IS damage, Commander Arin." Scorpius said darkly. "Find the thief or I will hold you personally responsible." 

"Yes, Scorpius." Commander Arin nodded and quickly turned to leave. 

"Oh, and Commander Arin?" 

"Yes, Scorpius." 

"Prepare another squad of your best men. I'm going through the stargate again. And you had better hope that this time, my attempts prove more fruitful." 


	2. Gathering Storm…

  


  


**_Chapter Two: Gathering Storm_**

Back in the command area, Moya's crew debated Crichton and Sheba's desire to join Crais in his mission to go after Scorpius. Not surprisingly, Rygel had the most to say.

Have you gone completely fahrbot! You want to turn Moya around and head back into Peacekeeper territory?

Crichton slowly paced about before facing the others. I know the risk Fluffy, but if Crais and Sheba are correct, Scorpius has a device that can reach Earth. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to connect the dots as to what he could do to Earth, let alone the galaxy. I won't speak for the rest of you, but Sheba and I are going with Crais. We're going regardless of whether you come or not, but if you choose to come along we sure could use your help.

Chiana twitched nervously. Just what do you have in mind? Walk up and knock? According to Crais, Scorpius and this stargate are located within a former Goa'uld fortress, surrounded by a protective forcefield dome, and at least one Peacekeeper Command Carrier is in orbit. Even with Talyn's help, it would be impossible to destroy it without getting blasted first.

You would be quite right in your plan, Pip. We'll go right up to Scorpius front door and knock and have him let us in. Crichton answered.

Aeryn regarded John with deep worry before stepping forward and saying angrily. No! Forget it, if you'd think that I'm going to sit back and let you sacrifice yourself again...

There's no other way we can possibly get by those planetary defenses. Crichton interrupted. Stargate or no stargate, Scorpius still wants the wormhole secrets in my head.

Staring into his eyes, Aeryn realized that there was no stopping him. The former Peacekeeper just gave a painful nod, I'm not going to watch you die. You can do this without me.

John saw the angst on her face. Her eyes almost welling with tears. He tried one last time to explain why he had to do this, trying to make her understand. He reached out and took her by the shoulders.

Scorpius has the ability to reach my world. Aeryn, we're talking about my home.

In one twisting move, she brushed his grip off. I'm not going through this again.

Then Aeryn turned and stormed out of the command area. For a moment Crichton started after her, but Sheba suddenly blocked his path and indicated that she'd go after Aeryn.

***

It wasn't hard for Sheba to track Aeryn down. She could hear the former Peacekeeper down in her personal gym beating the tar out of her punching bag.

Before entering the room, she felt for her blaster on her hip, making sure it was there. Confronting Aeryn when she was this angry wasn't the safest course of action.

Sheba just walked through the entrance and watched Aeryn, who was simply slugging the daylights out the punching bag in the center of the room. The Colonial warrior cleared her throat, trying to get her attention.

Want to talk? Shaba asked

Aeryn shouted, not stopping for a second from unloading her fury of blows on the punching bag.

Sheba whispered to herself. After a moment, she walked over to the opposite side of the punching bag and helped to hold it in place. For her part, Aeryn ignored Sheba's presence and continued hammering away.

Nothing else was said between the two women. Sheba just stood there, continuing to hold the punching bag steady, and let Aeryn punch out her anger. After a while, Aeryn slowed and finally stopped from exhaustion.

Sheba watched Aeryn as she stepped away to catch her breath. Feel better?

Aeryn glared back. 

For another moment, Sheba just remained beside the punching bag as Aeryn finally got her wind back. Once Aeryn stopped panting she spoke, but she murmured so quietly that Sheba barely heard it.

*"I hate myself."*

Sheba was expecting: I hate you' or I hate John'. But not that one.

I let him back in, back into my life. Aeryn added.

Try as she might, Sheba could only nod in agreement. That's the price we pay for love. When we open our heart, we also open ourselves for possible pain.

Aeryn sighed and collapsed on the deck to sit. Why does he have to be that way?

Sheba sat down next to her. He's Crichton, he's Human and he cares. Sadly, more about others than himself. He's a rare type in the galaxy.

Aeryn snorted. You say it like I should be grateful.

You're angry right now and I understand, especially after what you have been through, but John is only doing what's right. His world might be endangered. Would you behave any different if the situation was reversed?

You're right. Aeryn finally sighed, wiping a tear away. It's what he is and who he is, and I can't change that. I would never want to because then he would stopping being John Crichton.

Reaching out, Sheba placing a comforting hand on Aeryn shoulder. I promise I won't let anything happen to him. I swear on my honour as a warrior that I will protect him.

Looking to Sheba, Aeryn managed a smile. The former Peacekeeper always had mixed feelings when it concerned Sheba. The Colonial warrior had quickly bonded with Crichton, becoming close friends. Even though the two humans came from two different distance corners of the galaxy, they did had a common interest, Earth. Crichton still desired to return home and Sheba also wishes to seek it out as well. Aeryn felt jealous at first but she later determined the relationship between John and Sheba was pure friendship.

In time, Aeryn came to admire the Colonial warrior. Sheba was a soldier and a fighter pilot, although as a human, she shared Crichton's complex behaviour patterns. She can laugh, joke freely but when a deadly situation should arise, Sheba can instantly became professional and lethal as any Peacekeeper. Aeryn also couldn't believe the hours they spend over dinner chatting about battle maneuvers and close fighter actions or dog fighting' as Crichton described it. If Aeryn had a choice in picking one person to watch her back in a fight, Sheba would be one of them.

You can keep your promise to yourself. Aeryn said to Sheba. I'm going with you and I'm going to keep Crichton alive myself.

Sheba grinned. Then in that case, I'm going to make sure you both get out of this in one piece.

***

Five days had gone by and no word from the Tok'ra. Carter was worried that something dreadful had happened to them and her father. Teal'c thought that something of great importance must have happened that required their full attention. Daniel suggested that the Tok'ra might be in the midst of relocating their base, considering the fact that they never lingered in one place for too long. O'Neill sort of wondered if Carter had just simply dialled the wrong number in trying to call them.

Regardless of the reason or reasons why, life at the SGC had to go on. There was the scheduled dig on P3X 727, a desert planet where SG-4 discovered a buried remains of an ancient city. Daniel Jackson was dying to investigate it, so General Hammond gave a go ahead on the mission. SG-1 and SG-3 were to join and assist SG-4 at the massive site.

For O'Neill, the only thing worse than supporting a rock hunt was having to look under one himself.

Once on P3X 727, the assigned SG teams moved out to set up camp at the site while Major Carter, Teal'c, and Lt. Hailey returned in an electric buggy to transport the last of the supplies from the stargate to the camp area.

So, Major, Hailey said, lifting a small crate and loading it on the cargo bed of their small vehicle. What are Daniel and everyone else hoping to find here in some old buried city?

Carter smiled at the young petite woman. She had taken an interest in Hailey, after meeting her at the Airforce Training Academy when she was still a cadet attending during a lecture Carter was giving. Carter saw the potential that the brilliant young woman could bring to the top-secret SGC program and executed a leap of faith when she had General Hammond recruit her. To Hailey's credit, she didn't disappoint Carter and committed herself to the project 110 percent. She was now an important member of the SGC team.

Well, Lieutenant. It could help us to understand who lived here before. Whether they were Humans, a Goa'uld outpost, or someone else entirely. For all we know, this place could have been a world where the Ancients lived.

Hailey gave a snort. So, this could be just the place that would bore Colonel O'Neill to tears.

Carter grinned remembering how much O'Neill *loved* science and being on digs. Oh, I think the colonel will survive even if nothing exciting is going on.

Teal'c was in the process of moving one of the more larger crates when he heard the stargate powering up, humming with growing energy. He watched as the chevrons were slowly locking into place. Someone was dialling into their stargate.

Major Carter. He said aloud. The stargate.

The SG-1 second in command stared at the stargate for a long moment, realizing that there were supposed to be no further scheduled visits from the SGC until tomorrow.

Take cover! she shouted.

Teal'c and Hailey ducked behind several crates on either side of the gate, while Carter moved behind a robotic MALP in the middle. Each levelled their weapons towards the stargate, covering it at three different angles.

Holding her P-90 with her right hand, Carter reached up and activated her shoulder radio.

Colonel O'Neill. Do you read?

Read you, Carter. What's up?

The fifth chevron was already locked in.

Sir, someone is coming through the stargate. It might be an unscheduled visit from the SGC, then again it might not.

O'Neill's voice instantly became more serious. I read you, I'm coming with SG-3 and 4 right now. Don't be a hero, if trouble comes out of that gate, fall back to us.

Understood, Colonel. Carter was relieved that the cavalry was on its way, but O'Neill was a half a mile away and would have slow going over sandy terrain. So, help wouldn't arrive for several minutes.

Just then, the stargate flared to life with the ever familiar exploding sound of kawoosh'. Five seconds later, black armored clad beings, armed to the teeth stepped through the gate. They weren't from Earth and they weren't Goa'uld neither. They were definitely anything but friendly looking.

That's far enough! Major Carter barked at the unexpected visitors, pulling her assault rifle tight against her shoulder. I'm Major Carter from the SGC. Identify yourselves.

The armored beings paid Carter and her two companions little attention other than stepping down off of the gate platform, taking up positions about the stargate, and levelling their own weapons at the SGC defenders. What was worse, as Carter continued to watch more of them were pouring out of the gate. She counted up to twenty-three of them by now.

She shouted again. I said HALT! Identify yourselves!

I believe I can help you with the answer to that question, said an oddly cultured voice. Carter's eyes were drawn to a new figure that had just emerged from the stargate. He was unlike anything she had ever seen before. He was dressed in black armor like the other visitors, but more reptilian in design, and his face was pale and demonic looking.

He stood proudly at the foot of the gate, with the glowing pool of the event horizon behind him. Around the base of the stargate, his men who numbered twenty-four Peacekeeper commandos formed a protective ring about him, covering their surroundings and the badly outnumbered SG members.

My name is Scorpius and what is yours my dear? 


	3. Casualties and Losses…

_**  
**_

  


_**Chapter Three: Casualties and Losses…   
**_  
For a split second, Major Carter had the look of a frightened animal caught on the tracks in front of an oncoming freight train. She'd had plenty of encounters with strange with sometimes frightening alien lifeforms before, but seeing Scorpius for the first time made them all look quite tame in comparison. He looked like sin and evil in humanoid form. 

  


She glanced over to her right at Teal'c, his usual stone faced calm had given way to the look of astonishment as he stared at Scorpius. Apparently Teal'c had never seen anything quite like him before either. To her left, Hailey was also staring wide eyed, clearly shaken, but to the young lieutenant's credit, she managed to hold herself and her weapon steady. 

  


Carter looked back to Scorpius, licking her lips that had suddenly became awfully dry. "I am Major Samantha Carter from the SGC. State your purpose here!" 

  


Scorpius eyed the two human females and the Jaffa. The female was speaking Crichton's language as he had learned it from Crichton. Seeing these two species working together was quite a surprise, considering the golden emblem on the Jaffa's forehead showing that he was a First Prime, yet the human female was showing signs of being in command here. 

  


More importantly, these three looked like gate travelers. They had crates stacked neatly about the gate area and were in the process of loading it all on the back of a small vehicle. It looked like a supply dump if there ever was one. These people just might have the answers he was seeking about the stargates. 

  


He looked at Major Carter as she watched him through the sights of her P-90. Scorpius smiled, showing his dark yellow teeth. "My dear, we are merely travelers like yourselves. Tell me, have you been using the stargates long?" 

  


Major Carter knew who she was dealing with and the vibes she was getting off him was making her ill. It was almost like the devil himself just popped out of the stargate. Remembering the massacre he had inflicted on P8J 898, she selected her words carefully and prayed that O'Neill and the others would get here on time. 

  


"We just arrived here. Please tell your men to lower their weapons." 

  


Scorpius watched Carter closely. Strangely, he found the human female rather quite becoming. There was something about her eyes too. Unlike most of the humans he had encountered through the stargates, this human's eyes had intelligence and confidence gleaming in them. 

  


Such pretty eyes... 

  


"I will consider your request Major Carter, but just tell me this. Do you know anything about the stargate and where it can take me?" 

  


He was fishing for information, that much Carter could tell. "I don't know a thing, that's not my field of expertise." 

  


Scorpius eyed her closely. He always knew when someone was hiding something from him, her body language was a dead giveaway, even from this distance. This Major Carter was being far from truthful, and he was delighted in the possibility of finding someone that knew something about the stargate. 

  


"You are lying to me but no matter. You will tell me all you know soon. Peacekeepers, I want Major Carter alive, you can kill the rest of them." 

  


*** 

  


Colonel O'Neill was no big fan of sand. It gets into everything. Equipment, weapons, boots, clothing, ears, eyes, and any other orifice, crack, or crevice that it can find. And trying to run across it, especially up towering sand dunes was no fun either. For every two steps you take, it feels like you're sinking back one. It just adds to the frustration when you desperately need to get somewhere else pronto. 

  


He and the rest of the SG teams were running hard to reach the stargate. What had him worried was that neither Major Carter, nor the others, had radioed him back to say what had come through gate, or indeed if anything had at all. He knew that Carter was a very capable officer and soldier, having proved herself reliable in a tight pinch. Hailey although brave and able to think on her feet, was untested in a real fight. As for Teal'c, if there was one man that he would have chosen to be there with Carter and Hailey, it would be him. He was the toughest and bravest warrior he'd ever met, and he would defend them fiercely. O'Neill just hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. 

  


An eruption of weapons fire from the direction of stargate suddenly brought O'Neill and the group to a stop. 

  


_"Oh hell!"_ he snarled. 

  


The overwhelming cacophony of sound seemed to made up of alien weaponry being discharged all at once, followed the thunderous roars of two P-90's and a Goa'uld staff weapon answering back. 

  


"Oh My God." Daniel Jackson whispered beside O'Neill. 

  


They had four more dunes to cross before they could reach the stargate to help Carter, Teal'c and Hailey. 

  


"Lets move people!" O'Neill shouted before breaking into a full out run again. 

  


_Hold everything together Carter, we're coming!_ He silently prayed. 

  


*** 

  


The initial onslaught from the Peacekeeper Commandos was nearly overwhelming. Major Carter, Teal'c and Lt. Hailey ducked behind what little cover they could grab. 

  


From her position behind the MALP, Carter could see that Teal'c and Hailey on either side were taking most of the alien fire. This Scorpius did in fact want her alive. Perhaps it was time to see just how _badly_ he wanted her in one piece. 

  


With her weapon ready, Carter popped up from behind her cover and fired a full burst on automatic into the front rank of Peacekeepers. The P-90's new armor piercing rounds had proved to be very effective against Jaffa warriors of the System Lords, so it was no surprise that they had little trouble against the Peacekeeper Commando's armor. As Carter continued to rake her fire across their ranks with her P-90, several Peacekeepers collapsed to the ground from fatal hits. 

  


Now, with Carter taking some of the pressure off them, Lt. Hailey and Teal'c started to return fire, adding their firepower to Carter's. Unfortunately, these were veteran Peacekeepers and crack marksmen. Even under the incredible pounding they were receiving, several took their time to aim and shoot. 

  


Hailey was the first to go down. A single pulse blast struck her P-90, and her weapon disintegrated in her hands, it's ammunition detonating all at once. The resulting concussion and spray of shrapnel knocked the young woman back, leaving her with severe bloody wounds about her hands and face. 

  


Teal'c went down next as the Jaffa warrior took three hits across his body, but he ignored his injures with superhuman strength and continued to fire his staff weapon. Carter saw the horrific wounds he was taking and she screamed at him, pleading. 

  


"Teal'c! Get down!" 

  


Four commandos leveled their weapons and fired together, striking the Jaffa squarely. Teal'c collapsed and fell to the ground unmoving, with a thin white column of smoke raising from his body. 

  


Carter was now thoroughly enraged. First Hailey and now Teal'c. She was going to make the Peacekeepers pay dearly! 

  


With malevolent hatred in her eyes, Carter fired her weapon repeatedly, taking down four more Peacekeepers before her weapon ran dry of ammunition with a deafening **click**. 

  


The Peacekeepers must have heard it too, because those that were still standing, twelve in all, charged her as one. 

  


Carter threw her main weapon down and tried to reach for her sidearm. One Peacekeeper had almost completely leapt over the MALP when Carter drew her pistol and fired several times, killing him. Another Peacekeeper charged at her from the right and met the same fate as Carter emptied her pistol into him. 

  


Scorpius had seen enough. He moved forward with deliberate strides, waving the remaining Peacekeepers away. 

  


"I will deal with her." 

  


Seeing Scorpius suddenly advancing on her was a scary sight as she reached for a fresh ammo clip while backing away. In three easy moves, Carter ejected the old clip, slammed the new one home, and chambered the first round. She could never recall doing those moves so fast in her life before, but however fast it was it wasn't fast enough. 

  


With unbelievable speed, Scorpius closed on Carter, seizing her weapon from her hands before she could aim it. He grasped her tightly by the throat with his other hand. Carter fought back trying to free herself, but this made Scorpius apply just enough pressure to cut off her air, which caused her to cease struggling. 

  


"Fascinating," Scorpius said as he inspected Carter's sidearm, while still holding her by the throat. "It has been awhile since I've seen a slug thrower. Primitive, but effective in the task of killing one's enemy." 

  


"Scorpius?" 

  


Out of the corner of her eye, Carter saw a small group of Peacekeepers about Lt. Hailey. The young blond was groaning, slowly regaining consciousness. 

  


One of them was pointing to her. "This human is still alive." 

  


"Bring the little one here." Scorpius said while staring at Carter. 

  


She had such lovely eyes... 

  


Two Peacekeepers reached down and pulled Lt. Hailey to her feet then dragged her before Scorpius. 

  


Carter was struggling for breath as Scorpius continued to grip her painfully by the throat, but she still managed to gasp at the bloody sight of Hailey. Her face was covered with numerous ragged gashes and bruises and her left eye was slowly swelling shut. Hailey glanced up with her good eye towards Scorpius then to Carter, but had little strength left to do anything else. The two Peacekeepers holding her by either arm was the only thing keeping her from falling over. 

  


"Now, Major Carter." Scorpius said politely before pointing the pistol at Hailey's head. "Tell me what you know about the stargate or I will get the chance to see what this primitive slug thrower can do to a human skull." 


	4. Whispers in the Dark…

  


  


_**Chapter Four: Whispers in the Dark**_… 

  


Carter froze at the threat and she looked over at Hailey briefly. The injured young woman stared back with her good eye and shook her head, whispering. 

  


"Don't tell them anything, Major." 

  


Scorpius sighed, lowering the weapon. "Somehow I feel this could be a waste of time. If Crichton showed me anything about you humans, he taught me that you are a self sacrificing lot." Scorpius shook his head in disgust. "I have more effective and entertaining methods of interrogation, that are also less time consuming." 

  


In a flash, Scorpius raised the pistol again and fired one shot into Hailey's chest. The impact of the 9MM slug slammed her backwards as the two Peacekeepers holding her simply let go, allowing her to drop to the ground. 

  


"NO!" Carter screamed as she went into a berserk rage, fighting and kicking at Scorpius as he grinned down at the body of the young lieutenant before tossing the pistol away. 

  


"A very loud and messy weapon considering how easily you humans bleed." 

  


He barely registered the punches and kicks from Carter before he slowly applying more pressure to her throat until she couldn't breath. Scorpius watched her intently as she gasped for breath that she couldn't get before her eyes finally rolled into the back of her head and she sank into unconsciousness. 

  


Satisfied that the human wouldn't be giving them anymore trouble, he handed her off into the waiting arms of the two nearby Peacekeepers and proceeded to the Dialing Home Device to open the return gate back to Tobin. 

  


Laying motionless on the ground, Hailey was amazed that she was still alive. The pain she felt was crushing agony, but the fear of them finishing her off helped force her to remain still. Scorpius had shot her just below the rib cage. A couple inches higher and he could have struck her in the heart. 

  


As she listened to the sounds about her, Hailey realized that she couldn't hear Major Carter anymore. That worried her. 

  


Soon, she heard someone entering co-ordinates into the DHD which was quickly followed by the ever familiar 'kawoosh' of the stargate activating. Hailey was thankful when she heard the Peacekeepers starting to move back towards the stargate. 

  


Even though she was in the desert in mid afternoon, she felt a growing chill. Hailey knew she was bleeding to death, but if they left her alone, she might make it. Provided the other SG teams found her. 

  


She listened to the Peackeepers walking up the stargate platform, probably to return home. A minute later there was silence. She heard no more movement or foot steps, just the gentle rippling noise of the gate's event horizon. Taking a risk, Hailey opened her eyes to look at the co-ordinates dialled into the DHD to see where they went. 

  


Upon cautiously opening her eyes, she discovered that the aliens were gone, they had even taken the bodies of their fallen comrades with them. Hailey then struggled to see the entire panel to the DHD. She was too low to the ground to see them all. With a lance of pain shooting through her mild section, she sat up halfway to take another look. For a second, Hailey thought that she was going to pass out from the effort, but she concentrated on the lit glowing symbols on the DHD and memorized them. 

  


The young lieutenant smiled in triumph before the stargate disengaged. 

  


"TEAL'C! HAILEY!" 

  


Colonel O'Neill and the rest of the SG teams crested over the top of the last dune and came charging down it's side, looking left and right for possible hostiles, but found none. The entire area was shot to pieces. Blasted crates and equipment littered the desert floor. O'Neill continued to scan left and right, but he couldn't find Major Carter. 

  


"Daniel! Check Teal'c!" O'Neill shouted to the archaeologist, who had amazingly managed to keep pace with him during the entire run across the desert. 

  


As Daniel headed for Teal'c, O'Neill reached Hailey just as she collapsed back to the ground. Dropping to her side, he noticed the blood stain spreading across her uniform as well as the brutal injuries to her battered face. He went to check her chest wound when she weakly grabbed his forearm. 

  


"It was... Scorpius... He took Major Carter... We couldn't stop them." 

  


O'Neill was joined by two other SG members who were breaking out their first aid kits to try to slow the lieutenant's bleeding. He watched as Hailey started to lose consciousness. 

  


"Stay with us Hailey!" O'Neill shouted, grabbing her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Don't quit on me Lieutenant!" 

  


The young woman's eyes snapped open again, trying to focus on O'Neill. She managed a smile. "Yes, sir." 

  


"Jack!" Daniel shouted from his position the other side of the camp with several other SG members. "Teal'c is alive, but he's in bad shape." 

  


O'Neill gave a big sigh of relief. They were alive, but they still had to get them back to the SGC fast. "Someone, start dialling for home." 

  


One SG member ran up to the DHD and quickly started punching in the co-ordinates for Earth. 

  


Hailey suddenly started pulling O'Neill down towards her. "I saw the co-ordinates... I know where they went." 

  


O'Neill held her hand, leaning close to her. "Can you tell me?" 

  


Hailey nodded and named the star constellations used. "Pegaus... Gemini... Lynx... Leo Minor... Bootes... Norma... Got that?" 

  


O'Neill nodded. "I got it. You did good, Hailey." 

  


"Sir..." Hailey's good eye started to well up with tears. "... I don't want to die..." 

  


O'Neill stared at her for a second. Hailey seemed so small now, so fragile. "You're not going to die because we're not going to let it happen." He tried to reassure her. "Look at me, you're going to live. Do I have to make it an order?" 

  


Hailey calmed down slightly. She smiled gratefully to the Colonel. "No, sir... I'm no quitter." 

  


Just then, the stargate flared to life. O'Neill checked the GDO transmitter on his wrist and keyed in the code for the SGC to open the iris and let them in. "Lets get them home. Look lively people!" 

  


Looking over to Daniel, he already saw him, with the help from two other SG members, lifting up a heavily bandaged and unconscious Teal'c to carry him to the gate. 

  


"We're done, Colonel." A female SG member said as she finished wrapping Hailey's wound. 

  


Without waiting for help, O'Neill reached down, lifted Hailey up himself, and made a straight line for the gate. Stepping through, with their wounded SG team members, they were taken back to Earth. 

  


Emerging on the other side in the SGC, it arrived in a bees nest of activity. Everyone shouting was for medical teams to get to the gate room immediately. Scores of medical personnel soon came rushing in, carrying equipment and stretchers. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Doc. Frasier looking after Teal'c, who was the most critically wounded, before wheeling the Jaffa away to surgery. 

  


A doctor in a white lab coat suddenly appeared before O'Neill. He pointed to a waiting stretcher. "Lay her down here, sir." 

  


He put Hailey down and two soldiers started to carry her to the medical faculty, but Hailey didn't want to let go of O'Neill's hand. She stared at him with her good eye, Hailey wanted him to stay with her. 

  


"Lieutenant, you have to let him go." The doctor pleaded gently to Hailey. 

  


With a heavy heart, O'Neill reached down and disengaged her hand from his and rested it on her chest. He leaned down and said softly. 

  


"Hey, the docs need to look after you. I promise that I'll be the first ugly mug you'll see when you wake up." 

  


Hailey smiled faintly before they carried her off. This left O'Neill alone for a moment to absorb everything that had happened just moments ago. Samantha was kidnapped by Scorpius and in the process both Teal'c and Hailey were badly wounded. O'Neill always took it personally when someone harmed the people under his command. He was looking forward to the chance to teach Scorpius a harsh lesson in diplomacy and good manners. 

  


"How's Hailey?" 

  


O'Neill turned to see Daniel Jackson beside him now. "I don't know, she was still conscious when they took her. How's Teal'c?" 

  


"Doctor Frasier said the only thing that's probably keeping Teal'c going was his symbiont." 

  


"They'll make it. Both of them." O'Neill said slowly. 

  


He hated losing people. "They'll make it," he repeated to himself. 

  


*** 

  


"I thought that spacebird of yours was almost out of fuel?" 

  


Sheba looked up to see Crichton strolling into the maintenance hangar as she sat in her viper's cockpit doing a quick system diagnostic on her craft. "It is, but I still have about a ten percent of fuel reserve left. Not enough for a major trip, but just enough for one more battle." 

  


Crichton walked up along the flank of her fighter. "I don't like that idea." 

  


"We could use its firepower and it still has four solonite missiles in the belly. According to Aeryn, the Peacekeepers have nothing near as fast." Sheba said as she stroked the edge of the cockpit. 

  


John snorted. "Only as long you don't run out of fuel. Its too dangerous, forget it." 

  


"Too dangerous? Like your scheme isn't?" Sheba stared at him briefly through narrowed eyes. 

  


Crichton shook his head, apologizing. "I'm sorry Sheba, but I don't like you being out there with only five bucks worth of gas in the tank. What if you get cut off from Moya or Talyn, then what?" 

  


"So, I'll be careful not to," she responded. 

  


"You're family now Sheba," Crichton said softly. "We would all hate to loose you, especially me. I don't want to be the only human in the Uncharted Territories again. Also you've listened to my stories and even let me wax poetic about the game of football. You sat through it all and didn't roll your eyes once." 

  


"Crichton?" 

  


"Yes?" 

  


Sheba leaned over the edge of her cockpit and waggled her finger, beckoning him to come closer. Not knowing what to expect, Crichton walked up closer. With a smile, Sheba leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. 

  


Sheba then pulled away and sat back down in her viper. "Thanks for caring Earthman, and I _do_ like listening to the stories about your home." 

  


Try as he might, Crichton couldn't stop the silly grin forming on his lips before he glanced worriedly behind him to make sure Aeryn hadn't suddenly walked in. She would have, had his luck been running true to form. Thankfully no one was there. 

  


He and Aeryn had just patched things up between them, after he'd made his diehard determination to go after Scorpius clear. Unfortunately, there was still some remaining patchwork to be done. 

  


"That's odd." 

  


Crichton turned back to Sheba. "What is it cowgirl?" 

  


"My computer was doing a check on my long and short radio communications, and its picking up short range signals, although barely but it looks like..." 

  


Crichton saw Sheba freeze in shock. No, more like surprise. He climbed up the side of her viper. "What is it?" 

  


She turned to him smiling joyfully. "It's Colonial frequencies! It's the fleet!!" 

  


Sheba quickly tried to get a lock on the transmissions. They were at extreme range, barely detectable, but if she could get a direction, tracking them down would be easy. 

  


"Something is _not_ right." Sheba said, as she checked the readings. 

  


"Is it your people?" John asked. 

  


"Yes, but there's way too much chatter. We're too far away to hear what they're saying, however there's too many people talking. We're a fleet that doesn't want to draw attention to ourselves, and we don't make noise like this unless something is seriously wrong." 

  


Sheba was still trying to adjust the settings on her communications unit when she detected a different transmission. It wasn't verbal, but instead consisted of a complex pattern of electronic pulses and it was originating from the direction of her fleet. She couldn't recognize it. 

  


"What is that?" She asked Crichton. 

  


He leaned in to listen to the faint signal tone and went pale. "It's Peacekeeper. They may have found your people before we did." 


	5. The Galactica VS The Peacekeepers

  


  


  


_**Chapter Five: The Galactica VS The Peacekeepers**_

  


The wailing alert klaxon sounded throughout the Galactica as Commander Adama hurried onto the bridge, which glowed a dim red hue from the battle lights. 

  


"Report, Colonel Tigh." 

  


Galactica's executive officer and second in command stood close to Omega as they both viewed incoming data, at the main bridge station. Colonel Tigh turned towards Adama as he approached them. 

  


"Our patrols have detected three incoming ships heading straight for us," he reported. "According to scans, the three ships are heavy cruiser class and their markings show them to be Peacekeepers. When they get closer we should be able to perform a more detailed scan to see what type of armaments they have." 

  


"Peacekeepers?" Adama stared at the computer images of the three oncoming cruisers. 

  


This would be their first serious run in with the Peacekeepers. They heard much about this race of aliens called Sebaceans, who outwardly looked very much like Humans. This species was reputed to consider themselves superior to those who are not of their own kind, and for behaving much like intergalactic bullies. The similarities between Humans and Sebaceans hadn't helped the Colonial fleet much either. Adama routinely sent out small scouting missions to inhabited worlds they pass near to purchase or to trade for needed supplies. Unfortunately, the Human scouts on one world were mistaken for Sebaceans who were deeply hated there, and a crazed mob descended upon them. The scouting team had to race back to their shuttle using their blasters to clear a path and stun their pursuers. The scouts had just barely escaped with their lives. After that, Adama had restricted any planetary scouting missions until they cleared Peacekeeper territory. 

  


He studied the tactical data on the screen. "How much time do we have before intercept?" 

  


"Forty-five microns." Omega reported. 

  


"Incoming communication, commander. Visual and audio. Translators are online." Omega announced. 

  


Adama took a deep breath and sighed. From what little information they had gathered on the Sebaceans, he feared that this meeting could only go badly. He drew himself up straight and readied himself. Any signs of weakness here could be fatal. 

  


"On screen," he ordered. 

  


A very human looking Sebacean appeared on a console monitor. He appeared to be middle aged in appearance with dark slowly greying hair. He stared at Adama in surprise, mistaking him for a Sebacean and demanded aloud, "This is Captain Patrell of the Peacekeeper patrol squadron seventeen. Identify yourself and your fleet!" Adama kept his voice low and direct. "My name is Commander Adama of the Colonial fleet. We don't mean harm to you, or anyone else. We are merely passing through your space." 

  


"Colonial?" Patrell said in puzzlement. "Commander, I don't recognize any ship configurations in your _fleet_." 

  


"That's because we're not from this part of the galaxy. We're Human." Adama informed. 

  


"Human!?" Partell laughed. "Like that troublemaking fool John Crichton? Strange, I had thought that his people were nothing, but backwater primitives. Obviously that information was gravely incorrect. No matter, Commander Adama surrender your fleet and prepare to be boarded." 

  


"No," answered Adama firmly. 

  


The Peacekeeper leaned closer to the screen, eyeing Adama darkly. "What was that Commander?" 

  


"You heard me. I'm not looking for a fight, but I will not surrender the fleet. Any attempt to seize our ships will be repelled with force." 

  


"Commander, our sensors have determined that your vessel is the only warship in your _fleet_. We outnumber you three to one." 

  


Colonel Tigh was checking some of the scans made on the Peacekeeper cruisers. He went to Adama's side and whispered carefully. "They have defense shields and some sort of chemical powered energy weapons. They might have us outnumbered, but we have them outgunned. Their shields can't hold up against our turbo lasers and heavy solonite missiles." 

  


Adama welcomed that bit of information with a nod before focusing on the Peacekeeper Captain again. 

  


"I advise you against taking any hostile actions towards us. This vessel you are facing is a Battlestar Class warship, and it is called that for a very good reason." 

  


The Peacekeeper captain was unimpressed. "We shall see." Then he terminated communications. 

  


Omega watched his sensor board and said quickly. "They are launching fighters and powering up weapons and shields." 

  


Adama swung in action issuing battle orders. "Positive shields! Arm turbo lasers and launch all fighters!" 

  


*** 

  


The three smaller Peacekeeper cruisers moved forward to engage the much more massive Galactica. They brought their frag cannons to bear as waves of their Prowler fighters moved up into defensive positions. 

  


Captain Patrell ordered his three cruisers to open fire upon the Galactica as they came within range. He also ordered all ships to ready their secondary weaponry for use against the fighters that the Battlestar was launching, if any should get through their own fighter screen. 

  


However, the Peacekeeper Captain wasn't too concerned as he watched the bridge main tactical screen. The Humans looked undisciplined as he observed over one hundred and fifty small one man type fighters moving in to engage the one hundred and twenty Prowlers shielding his ships. The Human scattered formations were laughable, compared to the orderly deployment of his Prowler pilots. His forces would make short work of them. 

  


"Captain! Our frag cannons are refusing to lock on the Human warship." 

  


Captain Patrell turned to face his Gunnery Officer. "Then make them lock on. They're obviously using a sensor jammer, break it!" 

  


The gunnery officer feverishly worked the controls. "I'm trying, Captain. It is just too powerful." 

  


Patrell didn't want to hear any excuses. "If you have to, get someone to visually aim down the barrels!!" 

  


*** 

  


"Blue squadron form up!" Captain Apollo ordered as he took point. "Red squadron, hold back until we can punch a hole for you, then engage the cruisers. Silver Spars, flank the fighters on the right, Bronze Spars, focus on the left." 

  


"First, the Cylons, then the Goa'uld, and now the Peacekeepers." Starbuck complained. "Ever get the feeling that the universe has it in for us?" 

  


"We're not dead yet." Boomer said, as he moved up just off Starbuck's port wing. "We didn't start this, but lets be the one's that finish it." 

"I'm all for that." Starbuck agreed. 

  


The Peacekeeper Prowler and the Colonial Viper were each the main attack fighter for either side. The Prowler had superior armor and maneuverability, while the Viper had greater speed and heavier firepower. So when the shooting started, the odds were about even between them. The tie breaker would down to which side had the better pilots. 

  


Blue squadron were on full turbo as they engaged the Prowlers. The two opposing forces ripped into each other in a wild and heavy exchange of weapons fire. 

  


Captain Apollo locked on to one Prowler from behind and fired a volley of laser torpedoes. He watched the laser fire disintegrate the entire tail section before the craft was engulfed in a massive explosion. 

  


"That's one," he muttered. 

  


Moving in above one Prowler, Starbuck dropped down for the kill, striking it in the middle section with a hail of laser fire, splitting it in half before it exploded. He peeled away from the dying Prowler searching for another target. 

  


"That's two," he sang over his comm unit. 

  


Another Prowler pilot tried to keep up as their tight and orderly formation began coming apart. The Human fighters were just too fast. They were everywhere! His onboard computer screeched an electronic warning that a enemy targeting sensor locked on to his fighter. He threw his Prowler into a sharp half _**S**_ turn to try and shake off the lock. Much to his horrified surprise, as he finished his maneuver, he found himself going nose to nose with another Viper. 

  


The combined speed between the two opposing fighters charging at each other was alarming, as they quickly devoured the distance between them. The Peacekeeper opened fire, but the Viper's pilot gingerly swerved, avoiding his shots. The Viper then returned fire with a single solonite missile. The lethal warhead found its mark, despite the best efforts of the Peacekeeper pilot to dodge the tracking missile. 

  


Boomer smiled in satisfaction with another kill. "That's three!" 

  


*** 

  


Captain Patrell watched as the humans almost blew right through the formations of his Prowlers. 

  


These humans flew like madmen!! 

  


If the Peacekeeper Captain had known anything about the Colonial Warriors and their history, he would have known that they were used to fighting in loose combat formations and were capable of fighting independently. It was the only way to out fight the robotic and complex combat formations of the Cylons. 

  


Now, the Colonials used that know-how against the well disciplined formations of the Peacekeepers. As the waves of Vipers hit their lines at full turbo thrust, the Prowler pilots found themselves hopelessly outclassed and reacting blindly to the almost crazed and brazen behavior of the Colonial Warriors. 

  


Within the first few minutes of the battle, Patrell's forces had lost nearly half of their fighter cover while the humans were suffering mere token losses. He had to regain control of the situation. 

  


"All cruisers! Close range on the Galactica immediately and engage it with visual targeting. Destroy that ship at all costs!" 

  


If they could eliminate the Galactica, then their fighters would have no place to rearm and refuel. They would be easy meat.. It was his only hope to regain control of the battle. 

  


*** 

  


The Galactica's turbo laser batteries opened fire on the approaching Peacekeeper heavy cruisers. Unlike the Peacekeepers, the Colonial weapons had little trouble in locking on to the three warships and raining hellfire upon them. 

  


Bit by bit, the secondary batteries of the Galactica were wearing away the cruisers protective shields, but unfortunately, as the cruiser drew closer, the more accurate their own weapons fire became. 

  


*** 

  


"Peacekeeper cruisers are still firing on us," Omega reported as the Galactica shuddered from their weapon's impacts. "I'm registering hits across our hull. Outer plating is holding." 

  


"Continue to return fire," Adama ordered. He was hoping to lure them in closer before using their big guns, but he couldn't afford to let the Galactica to suffer any unnecessary damage. "Standby on main laser cannons. When I give the order, fire on the cruiser off of our port bow." 

  


"Main laser cannons locked on target," reported Omega. 

  


"Fire." 

  


*** 

  


The Galactica's bow mounted twin turbo laser cannon that were her biggest anti-capital ship guns. They fired and the two powerful energy beams touched the Peacekeeper cruiser's shields for only a second before the doomed cruiser's defense field collapsed under the intense bombardment. The beams then impacted on the hull causing it to buckle and rupture as they sawed the cruiser in half. 

  


*** 

  


Patrell stared in utter shock and dismay at the complete destruction of one of their cruisers in mere moments. The firepower of the human vessel was enormous! At the same time, the human fighters were completely routing his Prowler squadrons. He had to retreat and come back with reinforcements, perhaps a Command Carrier preferably. 

  


"Signal all vessels to retreat." Patrell shouted. "Initiate a distress beacon for any Peacekeeper vessel to respond at once." 

  


*** 

  


"They're retreating." Colonel Tigh said with relief. 

  


"I'm picking up a transmission from the lead Peacekeeper cruiser." Omega said. "I think they might be signaling for help." 

  


"Jam that signal," Adama ordered. "Continue pursuit, target their weapons and engines. We can't afford to let them escape. They'll just return with more ships." 

  


The two remaining cruisers fled at high speed with the Galactica close behind, but the mighty Battlestar was struggling to keep pace. The Peacekeeper vessels had more powerful faster than light drives, and less mass to push. The cruisers easily outpaced the pursuing Vipers, and now they were outdistancing the Galactica herself. 

  


Adama could only watch helplessly as the Peacekeepers stretched the widening gap between them. The Peacekeepers would be out of weapons range soon. 

  


"Laser cannons recharged!" Omega barked out, with his finger over the fire control. 

Adama glanced for a second at Omega's board. They would only have time for one more shot before the Peacekeepers would clear their fire zone. 

  


"Fire." 

  


The twin beams lashed out again, striking the trailing cruiser in its aft section. The shields collapsed and the beam burrowed deep into the ship like a knife piercing flesh. Its aft section was then engulfed in a powerful blinding explosion that worked its way forward consuming the length of the ship until it encompassed the bow of the cruiser in a flaming chain reaction. A heartbeat later, the heavy cruiser had completely ceased to exist. 

Unfortunately, there was still one Peacekeeper cruiser left and it was now out of range of any of their weapons. 

  


Colonel Tigh murmured angrily. "As soon as they get clear of our jamming they'll call down every available Peacekeeper warship upon us." 

  


"Commander? Colonel?" Omega said urgently. "I have one... No, two vessels on a fast approach vector. They are registering as..." He stared in disbelief as to what his console screen was telling him. "Our sensors are registering them as space going life forms. One of the vessels are hailing us. Visual and audio." 

  


At least it's not another Peacekeeper vessel, Adama thought. "Lets see it." 

  


One of the darkened monitors flashed to life and all three men found themselves staring at a face that they never dreamt that they would see again. 

  


"Sheba?" Adama was all that he could manage to get out. 

  


On the Galactica's small monitor, the young Colonial Warrior was standing in a golden chamber with curved walls. A strange grey skinned female alien with dark eyes stood beside her. As Sheba spoke directly into the monitor, the alien female cocked her head to one side and grinned awkwardly, realizing that she was in the picture too. 

  


"Galactica. This is Lieutenant Sheba of Silver Spars, do you read? I'm on one of the two approaching Leviathan ships. We're coming to help, do not fire!" 

  


Adama paused for a second to absorb all that was happening. Sheba was back, and was now charging to their rescue? 

  


"We read you, Sheba. By the Lords of Kobol, where have you been?" 

  


Sheba laughed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Commander Adama! It's so good to hear your voice! I'll gladly explain everything, but only after we deal with that Peacekeeper heavy cruiser." 

  


"Yes, the cruiser is out of range. Can you assist us?" 

  


"Not to worry, Commander." Sheba said. "Talyn will deal with it, but you better back off a little. That gunship ahead of us might be small, but he has a mean steak a mile wide." 

  


*** 

  


"IT'S TALYN!!!" 

  


It sounded like a death knell to Captain Patrell, as his gunnery officer shouted from his station. 

  


And it probably was, for them. 

  


He had read all the current data on that Peacekeeper and Leviathan hybrid ship, and he knew what that monstrosity barreling directly at them was capable of. 

  


With Talyn in front and the giant human ship trailing just behind, there was nothing much that Captain Patrell could do was except for the obvious. 

  


"Bring all cannons to bear on that Leviathan and fire!" 

  


*** 

  


The cruiser fired every weapon it had at the gunship, but Talyn wove through the glowing energy projectiles launched at him with gracefully ease. He drew in closer, so he could strike for maximum effect. 

  


In the command area, Crais focused on helping Talyn achieve that goal. 

  


"Watch those bow guns. Angle your attack vector to six degrees. Good. Talyn, I recommend that you concentrate on the bridge and the engines to blind and cripple the cruiser. Do you concur?" 

  


Talyn gave his reply to Crais through the transponder that he wore at the base of his neck. 

Crais smiled slightly. "By all means then, fire when ready." 

Talyn swooped down on the heavy cruiser like a bird of prey on a fat rabbit, firing a massive volley to collapse the ship's defensive field. When the shield failed, Talyn prepared and launched a second volley. 

  


On the cruiser's bridge, Captain Patrell had only a moment to see Talyn firing a second energy salvo directly at his view screen before the blast consumed him and his entire bridge crew. 

  


Hugging close to the hull of the dying cruiser, and under its guns, Talyn flew onward until he had completely passed the length of the ship before turning his turret back on the Peacekeeper ship and firing once more. The cruiser engines exploded, but several seconds later, a secondary explosion erupted through the ship and the entire cruiser was ripped apart. 

  


There was relief on the Galactica and Moya that the Peacekeepers had been prevented from successfully broadcasting for help. 

  


On Talyn, Crais sighed to his gunship Leviathan. Talyn was not pleased with his performance. 

  


"It's all right, Talyn, do not be angry with yourself. You did your best. Disabling a vessel's engines is not easy. Just remember your error and learn from it." 

  


Talyn replied. Crais smiled again. 

  


"Yes. I have every confidence that you will do better next time. Now, Talyn, lets go and introduce ourselves to... _Ahem_... The Humans." 


	6. Light and Shadow…

  


  


  


_**Chapter Six: Light and Shadow…**_

  


With Moya and Talyn following closely beside the Galactica, the Battlestar rejoined the fleet, and they resumed their orderly course out of the Uncharted Territories. However, on board the Galactica, especially in Alpha landing bay everything was slightly chaotic. Every Colonial Warrior hurried down to the bay just to watch the approaching Moya transport pod land and greet their lost Warrior. 

  


Captain Apollo and Starbuck waited alongside Commander Adama and perhaps over one hundred fellow Warriors. Starbuck could see how antsy the Blue squadron leader was. When Apollo heard that Sheba was alive and well on the alien ship after he landed, Starbuck swore that Apollo wanted to turn his Viper right around in the hangar and fly back out to get to her. 

  


"Where's the shuttle now father?" Apollo asked Adama. 

  


Adama listened to a small communicator headset linked to the bridge. Colonel Tigh was reporting scanned information to him on the two alien vessels and the approaching shuttle. 

"It's on the final approach," Adama said. "It has no weapons and six life forms. Four aliens and... and two humans." 

  


The three gave each other looks of startled amazement. 

  


"Two humans?" Starbuck said in surprise. "I thought she told you on the bridge that she lost Bojay." 

  


"Maybe it's another straggler she picked up that was left behind from the thirteenth tribe." Apollo suggested. 

  


"Perhaps," Adama said as he spotted Moya's transport coming in for a landing inside Galactica's spacious landing bay. "We'll have our questions answered soon enough." 

  


The transport's engines hummed loudly as it came to rest several meters from the gathered crowd. As the multi-legged craft settled down, the engines were deactivated. Several moments later, a side hatch opened and a boarding ramp was lowered to the Galactica's deck. After another moment of bated breath, a figure descended down on the ramp and huge round of cheers erupted as Sheba walked towards them. 

  


Sheba was beaming with pride to finally be home. She waved to the crowd and was anxious to simply rush over to greet them, but she stopped at the foot of the ramp, turning her attention back to the hatchway of the transport pod. 

  


A head slowly emerged from the shadowy hatchway as John Crichton stepped outside. He looked left and right, smiling broadly suddenly feeling like a family member amongst kin. 

Humans! 

  


A LOT OF THEM!! 

  


Aeryn stepped out just behind John. Despite Sheba's assurances, the Peacekeeper side of her was on guard. Aeryn trusted Sheba to watch her back, unfortunately all it would take is someone in authority amongst her people to feel unkindly towards aliens. Then it would be one short trip to a holding cell and perhaps later an examination table to see how their insides worked. 

  


Crais came out next. He too felt defensive about coming to the Galactica, but he'd had a chance to witness the Galactica in action and it was truly a formidable vessel of war... even if it was a human ship. He wanted to learn more about their technology and perhaps gain an ally to battle Scorpius. 

  


D'Argo was next and he instantly felt every human eye fall upon him. He didn't mind, he was used to that reaction, being a Luxan warrior, and with his imposing appearance. He just ignored the looks and walked down the ramp to join the others. 

  


Finally, Rygel made his grand appearance, waving to the crowd like a conquering hero. First impressions were everything to him of course. He hoped to speak to Commander Adama later. Sheba described him as a very intellectual and thoughtful man. It would be nice to meet someone of intelligence equal to his own... For once. 

  


Once everyone had exited from Moya's transport pod, Adama, Apollo, and Starbuck crossed the short distance to greet Sheba and to meet her new friends. Not surprisingly, Apollo reached Sheba first and the female Warrior leaped into his waiting arms. They hugged and kissed, simply overwhelmed , never dreaming that they would be seeing each another ever again. 

  


"I thought I had lost you for good." Apollo whispered in her ear as they continued to hug each other tightly. 

  


"The feeling was mutual," Sheba sobbed quietly. "But I'm back, thanks to my new friends." 

  


They pulled away slightly as Adama and Starbuck final stepped closer after giving the two a moment to themselves. 

  


"Commander Adama." Sheba whispered softly as she moved towards him and the two embraced warmly. 

  


"Thank the Lords of Kobol and these travelers who brought you back to us." Adama said. 

Sheba pulled back, smiling at Adama and then at the people standing patiently behind her. "Yes, I owe my friends much." 

  


Her eyes then came back to the last Colonial Warrior standing next to Apollo. She grinned and then laughed. 

  


"Starbuck." 

  


The hotdog pilot and Warrior gave her one of his winning smiles. "I hope you have one more hug in you." 

  


"Do I." Sheba giggled and lunged forward giving him a huge bear hug, that made Starbuck wince in surprise. 

  


Behind them, the crew of Moya, and Crais, watched quietly. Rygel, D'Argo, and Aeryn were moved by the reunion between Sheba and her shipmates. Even Crais was affected, witnessing the deep and open comradeship between the humans. As for John, he was affected the most. In the time that Sheba was among them, she became a trusted and reliable crew member on Moya and a friend to all of them. She was like them, homeless and lost. Now, Moya had finally delivered one of them home, such as it was. In the grant scheme of things, it was just a simple change in area code. From one ship to another ship. But these are her people, her friends. 

  


Unfortunately, even though he was now standing on a ship filled with humans, in a way they were still aliens to John. They were from another world, from another corner of the galaxy. His time with Sheba showed him that she couldn't understand what he was saying half the time any better than D'Argo, Aeryn, or anyone else on Moya could. However, she tried to understand him and listened to his incredible and colorful stories about Earth for hours on end. More than once, Aeryn had become slightly jealous of the attention Sheba gave him, but the former Peacekeeper understood his need to bond with another human. His own kind. Aeryn understood that need as well being outcast with her own people. 

  


"John?" 

  


Crichton turned toward Aeryn. She was looking up at him puzzled, whispering. "Are you crying?" 

  


"Ya," John replied quietly as he wiped a single tear from his cheek. He then took a hold of her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I also cry at weddings too. I'm such a sucker for happy endings." 

  


*** 

  


Samantha Carter had always had this weird dream not long after she joined the SGC. In this dream, she would be in this huge elegant ballroom, wearing a beautiful red evening gown. Her hair was much longer and was combed to one side, hanging loosely about her right shoulder. O'Neill was there too, wearing a blue Union Civil War officer's uniform of all things. From the look of people about her and the room itself, it had to be around the mid eighteenth hundreds. 

  


In her dream, O'Neill would cross the dance floor to meet her. Standing proud and gentlemanly, he would bow slightly to Samantha, and ask her if he could have the honor of the next dance. 

  


She in turn always smiled, and said yes. Offering her hand, he would then lead her through the other dancing couples to the center of the dance floor. 

  


Samantha felt safe and happy while she and O'Neill danced a waltz as an orchestra played some nameless piece of classical music. She was always amazed in how well their bodies moved to the music, considering she'd always had two left feet, and O'Neill, the real one, wouldn't dance even at gun point. 

  


As they danced, they stared into each other's eyes. No word was spoken. There was no need. The love between them required none. When the music stopped, she would then lean into his chest to hold him and all the world felt right. 

  


It was a very nice dream... 

  


Then she woke up. 

  


With a start, Samantha found herself strapped into a chair on a rotating platform. Even her head was held in place by straps. She struggled against the restraints before realizing it was futile. 

  


A beam of light shone down on her from above, but she couldn't see the darkened room beyond. As the platform rotated slowly about, she finally detected movement in the shadows. 

  


"Major, Samantha Carter of the SGC. Is that correct?" came a voice. 

  


Scorpius moved into the light and up on to the slowly spinning platform, while studying his now conscious prize. And a lovely one at that. It was a shame that he had to use the aurora chair on her. 

  


"Assuage my curiosity. What do the letters, S.G.C. stand for?" 

  


Glancing about, Carter now sensed that she was in some sort of an interrogation room. That much was unmistakable. This wouldn't be the first time she was tortured, or faced the threat of being tortured, but something felt different this time around. For one thing, she'd never had a person like Scorpius staring down at her before. 

  


Carefully controlling her breathing and a growing sense of dread, she spoke with exaggerated calm. "Major Samantha Carter. Serial Number: 366349. US Airforce." 

  


Scorpius sighed at the woman's brave, if foolish, front. "Your co-operation is not required my dear. The aurora chair will give me the answers I seek about the Stargate, or anything else that you might have stored up in that pretty head of yours." 

  


Carter flinched against her restrains as Scorpius reached out and gently brushed aside the blond hair that had fallen across her forehead. 

  


"I won't tell you anything," Carter snarled defiantly. She found his touch repulsive. 

  


"The device that you're sitting in will tell me. You won't have a choice in the matter," Scorpius informed her. "You can try to resist, but that will only succeed in dragging the process out that much longer, and with a corresponding increase in suffering and pain for you." 

  


"Go to hell!" she responded. 

  


Scorpius leaned down closer. His face was so close that Carter thought he was going to kiss her, but he simply stared into her eyes. As if he were examining her soul. 

  


"No, my dear Samantha." He said her name in a sweet loving voice. "The only one here that's facing hell is you. Save yourself and don't fight the machine, because it inflicts all sorts of terrible neural damage after prolonged exposure. And I'm not afraid to admit that I'm growing rather fond of you. You have such _lovely eyes..._"   
  


* * *

  
**Note: **_Please remember to leave some feedback. Even if it's just to say that you 'Like it'. It's a great morale booster to keep me writing. Thank you. ;-) __ _


	7. Visitors and Allies

_**  
**_

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you for all the reviews!! You guys are the greatest! Please keep them coming. **:-)**

As for Scorpius, I also love the pure evil form of him. He's currently the most memorable TV or movie villain I had seen in an awful long time. Not like those two dimensional bad guys we see nowadays. However, if you think Scorpius creepy now, just you wait. 

Also, I like to take this time again to thank, **Kzinti_Killer.** His tireless efforts as my Beta Reader is deeply appreciated. 

* * *

  


_**Chapter Seven: Visitors and Allies  
**_

The entire SGC was on alert as Colonel O'Neill hurried to the Gate Room Control. Over the base intercom, he'd heard the gate room duty technician announcing loudly.  


_"Unauthorized off world activation!"_  
  
Reaching the control room, he saw the that iris was already closed over the Stargate. A dozen armed soldiers were taking up positions with their assault rifles covering the stargate, with two fire teams setting up and adding the firepower of their two heavy machine guns situated in flanking positions on either side of it.  
  
Moving in next to General Hammond, O'Neill waited as the technician kept his eyes glued to the main computer monitor. After a moment he reported.  
  
"Receiving incoming IDC... It's the Tok'ra."  
  
"Better late than never." O'Neill muttered under his breath. It had been over eight days since they had first tried to contact the Tok'ra.  
  
"Open the iris and alert the troops to an incoming friendly." General Hammond ordered before moving to greet their Tok'ra visitors with O'Neill just a few steps behind him.  
  
O'Neill and Hammond both entered the gate room just as a lone figure emerged from the stargate. It was the Tok'ra, Anise.  
  
"Stand down everyone." Hammond ordered his troops.  
  
Anise continued to walk down the gate ramp, and nodded her head in greeting. _"General. O'Neill. Sorry for the delay in reaching you, but more important matters have had our attention."_  
  
At the best of times, O'Neill could tolerate the Tok'ra and their secretive and sometimes manipulating ways, but the events of the last few days had worn his patience thin. In fact it was beyond thin, and into anorexic. Carter had been kidnapped, Teal'c and Hailey were still recovering from their injuries. Teal'c was slowly being healed by his symbiont, but Hailey did not had such luxury and had lost so much blood during the operation that she was now in a coma. Doctor Frasier wasn't sure when, or even if, she'd ever come out of it.  
  
Afterwards, they tried to send a MALP to the co-ordinates that Hailey provided. To which this Scorpius had apparently taken Carter. But it never completed the journey to the other side. Something was blocking the gate on the other end. The aliens probably had their own version of an iris.  
  
Standing there looking at Anise and with _all_ of that on his mind, try as he might, O'Neill couldn't hide the anger from his voice. "Let me guess. You can't tell us what it was."  
  
Anise sensed the hostility in O'Neill's tone, but before she could react Hammond stepped in, explaining. "We need your help. There's a new race using the Stargates and three days ago, they attacked our teams during a mission. Teal'c and a Lt. Hailey were badly wounded, and they managed to capture Major Carter."  
  
Surprised, Anise's host Freya now spoke. "I am deeply sorry. If we had known how serious this was I assure you that we would have come sooner."  
  
"Jacob should be here," Hammond said. "Can you reach him?"  
  
"No, that is not possible at the moment," Freya said. "He's on a mission and I don't know when he'll return. I know that you'd much rather deal with him than me, but I am capable of assisting you..."  
  
"He's Samantha's father and he should be here!" O'Neill snapped heatedly.  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond glared at him, then said evenly, "Get control of yourself or leave."  
  
O'Neill sighed, suddenly feeling very stupid for using Freya as a verbal punching bag. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No apology is required. I know how much Major Carter means to all of you." Freya said. "Please, let us help."  
  
"I hope that you can," O'Neill finally admitted. "Does the name Scorpius ring a bell?"  
  
Freya's eyes went wide before they glowed as Anise jumped in to speak  
  
_"Yes! And, if he was the one who has taken Major Carter, then I fear for her very survival."  
_  
***  
  
Before she let any of Moya's crew set foot aboard the Galactica, Sheba made sure that Crichton and the others kept their mouths shut about John being from Earth. Sheba remembered how some of her people in the fleet had behaved during their last encounter with beings whom they had also believed to be from Earth. Some serious caution was in order.  
  
After all the introductions, hand shakes, and pats on the back in the landing bay were done, Sheba requested a private conference with Adama and his most trusted officers together with her and her new friends.  
  
They were in the Galactica's huge main conference room. Seated about the large circular table were Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh, Captain Apollo, and Lt. Starbuck. They each were wearing a small ear piece that was tied into the Galactica's translator computer, which enabled them to understand the various alien languages that Sheba's friends spoke. Sheba had described to them the translator microbe technology that she'd discovered in use aboard Moya, but Adama resisted from using alien technology on themselves for now. Intriguing and superior as this technology sounded, Adama had decided rely on their more trusted universal translators for now.  
  
Situated on the other side of the table, were Lt. Sheba who chose to sit with her new friends, John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Captain Crais, D'Argo and Rygel.  
  
"Okay, Sheba," Adama said with a smile. "What was so important that you needed to tell us about it in private?"  
  
The Colonial warrior glanced to John who nodded his approval to her. She looked back at Adama.  
  
"John Crichton is from Earth."  
  
Immediately, the Colonials on the other side of the table sat up straight in their chairs, all were staring at John as if he'd grown an extra head.  
  
Adama struggled for words as he beamed with pride at the female Colonial warrior. "First, you helped to save the fleet, and now you've located the Tau'ri? Now I understand your desire to keep this a secret, Sheba."  
  
John couldn't help but smile. He had found Adama to be behaving more like a father figure than a commander of a huge battleship. "Sheba mentioned the little incident you had a while back, when you came across a human family in space awhile back. But I can assure you that I am human, and I _am_ from Earth. I could show you my ID and driver's license as proof , but I seem to have misplaced my wallet somewhere."  
  
Apollo gave John a blank look. "A driver's what?"  
  
"And what's a wallet?" Starbuck added.  
  
John waved his hand. "Never mind."  
  
Colonel Tigh decided to ask the two questions that mattered the most to the weary Colonials. "Can you tell us where Earth is, and whether or not your people protect us from the Cylons?"  
  
John answered the first question. "According to Sheba, it's about forty light-years from here." Then he paused over the second question. "As for our defenses... " His voice trailed off for a second. "We have none worth mentioning."  
  
Sheba watched the hope in the faces of Adama and the others fade as John gave them the bad news. It had long been devoutly hoped that Earth would have the power to protect the human survivors of the Colonies from the Cylons, but now that ray of hope was crushed.  
  
"Wait a minute." Starbuck suddenly asked. "You have no fleet, no ships or weapons?"  
  
"That's right," John admitted. "The furthest we've ever travelled in manned flights into space has been to our moon and back. And even now we have no significant presence there. Although we have a small shuttle fleet, they can't go any further than low Earth orbit. We do have some weapons, but none of the outer space ray gun variety."  
  
"Just short range shuttles?" Apollo was confused. "If your people have never journeyed any further than to your orbiting satellite then how did you get way out here?"  
  
John explained as best as he could. "I was flying a new experimental module when I got sucked into a worm hole, and dumped way out here. It was an accident."  
  
"Can this get any worse?" Starbuck murmured. This was hard to take. They had all been hoping that Earth would be their salvation at the end of their long trek through space.  
  
"There is one more thing," John said slowly. "My people know nothing about the legend of Kobol, or any of the twelve tribes of humanity. As far as we are concerned, life began on Earth."  
  
Starbuck shook his head. "I should had kept my mouth shut."  
  
Colonel Tigh rubbed his forehead in disbelief. To come this far only to find Earth was unprepared, ignorant, _and_ defenceless. He turned to Adama.  
  
"Commander, we could be making a huge mistake if we continue towards Earth. They have no advanced technology and they can't protect us, let alone themselves, against the Cylons. Second, we could be looked upon as invaders and be unwelcome."  
  
Starbuck looked down the table to Tigh. "No offence Colonel, but where else can we go? I say that we try for Earth and hope for the best."  
  
"There's too much risk," Apollo responded. "Even if we succeed and settle on Earth, we'll be endangering them too. If the Cylons track us down, they could wipe out all of humanity in one stroke."  
  
"Excuse me!" John said loudly. "The Tau'ri wishes to make a statement. I know from what Sheba has told me that you guys have been making with the great wagon train in space, heading out to find greener pastures, and that I can understand that. I'm sorry that we Earthlings are not exactly what you had hoped for, but the truth is that we have nothing much to offer. No Starfleet, or Star Wars, no Captain Kirk or Picard, not even a Buck Rogers or Flash Gordon. Nothing but a possible home." He glanced over to Sheba.  
  
"I had an honor to get to know one of you for a while, and you won't find anyone from Moya that has a bad thing to say about her. If her character is any reflection on you guys, then I'm sitting with friends and maybe beer buddies. In the time that she was with us I promised to help her find Earth, and to get you guys there. Not because we're humans, but because we're in the same boat. We're all looking for home, and I want to help you find one. If you'll let me"  
  
"Nicely put, John Crichton." Adama said, staring appreciatively at the man from Earth. If there were more like him on Earth, then they all might have a chance for a new start. Although he didn't quite understand all of what he just said, Adama reflected wryly. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
John did have a few ideas, but they were all longshots. How well would his people on Earth accept visitors from another world, even if they were humans too?  
  
"Well for one thing, it will still take you guys another two years to reach Earth at your current speed. That will give us some time to pull something together. Maybe you can quietly contact the various Earth governments and get the public prepared. You could very well trade some of your technology for the right to settle on Earth. From what Sheba told me, you have weather control technology and the ability to transform deserts into fertile farmland. Stuff like that would be a godsend to us."  
  
Tigh remained doubtful. "And your people won't react with fear and suspicion?"  
  
John looked directly at the Galactica's first officer. "I can't guarantee anything, but if you handle this right we Earthlings might surprise you. We're fast learners and adapt quickly. I'm the prime example of that adaptability after surviving out here for three years.. err... cycles... no I mean, yahrens."  
  
John groaned inwardly. Not exactly the best way to end his little speech.  
  
"All of this is very touching and human," Crais suddenly interrupted. "But before we get too far ahead of ourselves there's another important matter that we must deal with. Scorpius and the Stargate."  
  
Adama gave Crais a puzzled glance. "Who's Scorpius? And what's a Stargate?"  
  
***  
  
_"Scorpius is a scientist who works for a vast military organization called the Peacekeepers,"_ Anise said to General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson and Major Davis in the SGC conference room.  
  
_"He holds great power within the Peacekeepers ranks, even commanding a powerful warship. In the last few months, the Goa'uld and the Peacekeepers have been waging war, and the Goa'uld have been losing steadily. This conflict has given us many opportunities to strike against the System Lords, and that's why we didn't respond immediately to your calls. Unfortunately as we learned more about these Peacekeepers the more concerned we became. They're little better than mercenaries and have been raiding the conquered worlds, leaving death in their wake. This Scorpius is the worst of them all. Your planet has a term to describe people like him, call him an evil scientist if you will. He recently captured an operational Stargate and has been learning how to use it. By the simple grace of good fortune, his knowledge about the Stargate network is limited. On the other hand, if he can successfully interrogate Major Carter for her information, the Peacekeepers could expand their influence over the galaxy, replacing the System Lords as the next galactic tyrant."_  
  
"If these Peacekeepers come after us, the Asgard Protected Planet Treaty won't save us." Major Davis said. "It only safeguards us against attacks from the Goa'uld."  
  
General Hammond couldn't believe what Anise was telling him. "Are the Peacekeepers that powerful, that they can defeat the combined might of the Goa'uld System Lords?"  
  
_"The System Lords are not known for their co-operation amongst themselves," _Anise explained. _"Once they realized the power of the Peacekeepers they began to co-ordinate their efforts with one another, but it might be too late. As much as we would welcome their fall, we fear that the Peacekeepers could be much worse. Major Carter could give them the key to victory with the vast knowledge that she has."_  
  
"We know where they're holding Major Carter." O'Neill said. "The problem is that we can't get to it by way of the Stargate. Can you loan us a ship?"  
  
_"We can give you a shuttle with a cloaking device." _Anise offered. _"What are you planning Colonel?"_  
  
"Well, for starters maybe rescue mission," O'Neill said sarcastically, then looked to Hammond respectfully. "With your permission, General."  
  
"I have no intentions of abandoning Major Carter to these people. You have my go ahead to launch a rescue mission if you can, Colonel." General Hammond replied.  
  
_"That may not do,"_ Anise responded. _"This Scorpius is no fool. It is very probable that he is holding her in a secure location that would be impossible to penetrate. You may have to look at an alternative if your plan fails."  
_  
"And that would be?" Daniel dared to ask.  
  
_"You might have to kill her."_ Anise knew that it had to be said, and was worried that O'Neill's feelings for Major Carter could cloud his judgment. It was too dangerous to let Scorpius have Major Carter, along with the knowledge that she had._ "You all must understand. Scorpius is also a brutal and thorough interrogator. Eventually he will break Samantha Carter and gain the information he desires."_  
  
She sat there expecting an angry outburst from O'Neill, but he just stared at her coldly.  
  
"Do you have anything else to add, Anise?" he said.  
  
_"No, I do not."_  
  
"Good," O'Neill said with an amazing politeness that unnerved Anise. "There is one more thing that you can do before you decide to go."  



	8. Making Plans & Demands…

_**  
**_

**Author's Note:** I'm afraid that I might be requiring a new Beta Reader soon and I was wondering if there are any volunteers out there who wouldn't mind in helping out. Please contact me at: **Tower@mnsi.net**

Any assistance would be deeply appreciated, although experienced Beta Readers would be preferred. It'll be for general tweaking of lines and making sure that the characters are in actual character. **:-)**

Thank you. 

* * *

  


_**Chapter Eight: Making Plans & Demands…**_

  
_Where... am I?_ She thought drowsily as she awoke face down on a hard concrete-like surface.  
  
The next thing that hit her was the awful smell, and the dampness in the air. It felt that she was in the middle of a sewer drain. When she opened her sore eyes, all that greeted her was darkness.  
  
_Where the hell I am!?_  
  
Samantha Carter, couldn't remember much. She had a migraine sized headache and had to struggle to focus and organize her thoughts.  


_Wait... Scorpius... He put me in that machine... It ripped into my mind... It tried to get to my memories about... The Stargate... The pain... Oh, God! The horrible pain!_  
  
Carter shuddered as she recalled the horrendous experience. She wasn't sure how long she was strapped in the aurora chair, as Scorpius called it. But she might as well had been in it forever, with the sheer agony she endured. Carter fought against it as the machine had seemingly drilled into her mind. Scorpius didn't lie about the pain. The more she fought, the worse it grew, until death would have been more preferable.  
  
However, she could remember that Scorpius was also angry.  
  
Something was wrong. The aurora chair was not working on her.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
She had blended with a symbiont once. And the machine was useless against the Goa'uld. Something to do with the unique chemical markers left in their body and mind. And now in _her_ mind and body.  
  
"Thank you Jolinar," Carter whispered to herself, grateful that Jolinar had once again helped her. "Although I wish that you were here with me now. I sure could use your healing abilities and strength... Not to mention some of the stimulating company that you could provide."  
  
Unexpectedly Carter giggled to herself. "And your glowing eyes could also help to show where I am in the dark."  
  
Carter burst out laughing in the darkened room. She laughed for several minutes straight before she became too winded to continue in her weakened state. And her head had started to throb in pain again. As she settled down, Carter realized that something was wrong with her. In the way that she was behaving. She was acting like a crazy person.  
  
She held her head, groaning. "God, what's wrong with me?"  
  
Scorpius mentioned something about side effects, that his machine could damage her brain in time. How long had he had her strapped in that chair? Was there a risk of the machine driving her insane?  
  
For all of her adult life, Carter's greatest asset had been her mind. She was a thinker, a problem solver. Rarely was there a situation that she couldn't think her way out of. Now the very idea that her mind was being damaged or destroyed by Scorpius's machine terrified her.  
  
What fear could be greater than the possibly in losing your own mental faculties. It was like facing artificially induced Alzheimer's.  
  
She had to escape!  
  
Her eyes tried to pierce the darkness again. Trying to see anything at all, but all that Carter could see was a blackened void. She sat up carefully and reached out, exploring her surroundings, and touched a brick wall. Standing up now, she felt along the wall, following the hard surface until she reached the heavy steel door to her small cube shaped prison cell.  
  
Carter ran her hands across the cold metal door feeling for a handle or door hinge, but found nothing. It was completely smooth.  
  
She pounded her fists on its unyielding surface, shouting. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Hello?" Despair crept into her voice.  
  
Samantha Carter was strong willed, but Scorpius' aurora chair had drained off some of that independent resolved. To make it worse, she was alone, separated from her team, and trapped on some other world. Probably now left in some cell to die.  
  
"Help me..." Carter begun to sob in the darkness with her hands pressed against the door. She sank down to her knees, crying.  
  
_"Please... Help me..."_  
  
***  
  
"Scorpius' base is located here, on planet Tobin," Crais pointed out the target world on the huge wall mounted star chart in the Galactica's tactical briefing room. "The fourth planet orbiting a single red dwarf star. My sources tell me that there's only one Command Carrier guarding it. The base itself is shielded by a force dome and possibly guarded by surface frag batteries."  
  
Adama watched Crais' briefing with part of his command staff and the crew from Moya. Crais was indeed a fine military officer and tactician. And, listening to him, Adama had to admit that they could use a few more military minded people like Crais within the fleet. However, he was still cautious about him and this Aeryn Sun, both being Sebaceans, but Lt. Sheba thoroughly trusted them. For now, that was good enough for him.  
  
"I am still curious about this Stargate," Adama said. "If it can do what you suggested and it's the doorway to Earth, can we capture it?"  
  
"It would be very difficult, even with your superior weaponry," Aeryn Sun said. "A base of that size could have as many as three hundred soldiers."  
  
"Try six hundred," Crais corrected. "Does your Battlestar have that many troops, Adama?"  
  
Adama sighed sadly. "No. We could muster perhaps two hundred warriors for a ground assault, but no more."  
  
"Can you even get by that shield protecting the base?" D'Argo asked. "I've heard stories that claim that dome shields are nearly indestructible."  
  
Tigh glanced up at the towering Luxan. "We have armaments on the Galactica that could crack that planet to its molten core if need be. That dome shield won't be a problem."  
  
Crais and the Moya crew stared at Colonel Tigh in surprise.  
  
"You have such weaponry?!" Rygel gasped in amazement. He might have to stop making fun of Crichton's species. Now he'd have to find his entertainment somewhere else.  
  
"It's not called a Battlestar for nothing," Apollo answered before walking up next to Crais, studying the map. "Regardless, we can't do anything until we've actually performed our own recon and see what's really down there. Not that we don't trust your information Crais, but I would like to find out for ourselves."  
  
"Agreed. I hate surprises too, but we're too far out for your Vipers to reach the system. However I can take Talyn in."  
  
Apollo shook his head. "No, your ship is too big, it won't be able to get in close enough to that planet to scan it. I was thinking that if we could squeeze a couple of Vipers into your ship's hangar, you could then get us in close enough to scout the area ourselves. If we should get into trouble, you could back us up, and pick us up once the recon is done."  
  
Crais was pleased. These Colonials had the warrior's instinct. He also continued to be more impressed with the Galactica, as he saw more of it. It had dispatched two Peacekeeper heavy cruisers with little trouble. It easily equalled any Peacekeeper warship, including one of the mighty command carriers. With these Colonials on their side, Scorpius wouldn't stand much of a chance.  
  
"I might be able to fit four of your fighters within Talyn. Who will be going?"  
  
Apollo considered for a moment, the first two choices were obvious. "Myself and Starbuck..."  
  
Sheba stepped forward, holding her hand up. "Count me in."  
  
"That's three." Apollo smiled warmly to the female warrior. "We have room for one more."  
  
"I think we'll be needing someone who has first hand knowledge about Peacekeeper ships and installations." Sheba suggested.  
  
Crais shook his head. "As much as I would like to fly around in your speedy little fighters, I can't leave Talyn for any great length of time."  
  
"Actually," Sheba cast a backward glance to the woman standing next to John Crichton, "I had another Sebacean in mind. Are you up to piloting a Colonial Viper, Aeryn?"  
  
Crichton looked over and he watched as Aeryn's eyes went wide as saucers at Sheba's offer to come and to fly one of the Colonial fighters with them. As much as she loved her Prowler, there was something that attracted Aeryn to the sleek delta wing Colonial Viper. Maybe it had something do with it being the fastest fighter in this corner of the galaxy.  
  
A feline smile now formed across Aeryn's face and Crichton instantly knew. She was going and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
***  
  
Lt. Hailey awoke to an odd humming sound, and a gentle warmth encompassing her body. She opened her eyes and discovered the injuries to her face were now healed over. Standing over her, Hailey saw a woman, dressed in a rather revealing Tok'ra outfit. The Tok'ra had her eyes closed in complete concentration to operate the Goa'uld healing device that she held over the young lieutenant. Surprisingly, even as she laid there, Hailey felt her strength steadily returning.  
  
Hailey then took in her complete surroundings. She was in the SGC medical facility resting on a bed with several machines and wires plugged into her. How badly was she hurt anyway?  
  
_Oh, ya. I was shot._  
  
The Tok'ra woman was standing on one side of the bed to her right, and O'Neill and Doc. Frasier were on her left.  
  
O'Neill winked down at Hailey. "I told you that I'd be here when you woke up. I also brought some friends along, hope you don't mind. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Surprisingly, better." Hailey breathed in and out, feeling no pain. "Considering that I got shot in the chest and had my face half blown off."  
  
Doc. Fraiser moved closer, checking a monitor that listed all her medical vitals. "Well, just give me a minute to confirm that before you decide to start running around and doing handstands like Teal'c."  
  
"Teal'c is okay?" Hailey asked, worried about her Jaffa comrade.  
  
"I am here, Lt. Hailey." Teal'c stepped into sight at the foot of her bed. "Anise helped to heal the rest of my injuries. Although, despite Doctor Fraisier's claims to the contrary, I never ran about and or did a handstand."  
  
Hailey laughed, then she remembered the Peacekeepers and Scorpius. She looked at O'Neill questioningly. "Major Carter?"  
  
"Still missing," O'Neill admitted sadly. "But we're going to get her back."  
  
Hailey raised her head up in interest. "Are we going after them, sir?"  
  
O'Neill nodded. "That's the plan."  
  
"Then count me in."  
  
"Hold on," Doc. Fraiser interrupted. "You're not going anywhere until I clear you as fit for duty."  
  
Hailey opened her mouth to protest, but O'Neill cut her off. "Listen to the doctor, lieutenant. Nothing is going to happen until tomorrow at the earliest. We'll see about your status then."  
  
"With all due respect, Doctor, Colonel," Hailey stared at them with steely determination, "Nothing short of a court-martial and a firing squad will keep me from going on this mission to help get Major Carter back."  
  
O'Neill knew from her records and Sam's recollections that Hailey could be very bull headed at times, and looking into those angry sky blue eyes of hers, he knew Hailey meant every word she said.  
  
She was going and nothing was going to stop her.  



	9. Gearing Up

  


  


_**Chapter Nine: Gearing Up**_

  


Crais was at his familiar station up in Talyn's command area. Checking Talyn's sensors, they were already leaving the Colonial fleet far behind, and they were on course for the planet Tobin. Everything was normal. 

  


No, better than normal. In fact, everything felt perfect. 

  


For the first time, Crais felt like Talyn was a properly manned vessel. He had nearly two dozen Colonial warriors and support personnel from the Galactica preparing the four Vipers within Talyn's hangar bay. 

  


So far the entire operation was going as planned. The Humans were very disciplined in their duties, although they might not show it in their outward behavior. For example, he'd overheard the one named Starbuck, apparently a masterful pilot and warrior, referring to Talyn's hangar area as having 'about as much room as his footlocker'. 

  


For some reason, John Crichton found that remark rather amusing. He wondered if Crichton and this Starbuck were somehow related. 

  


_Humans_! For the life of him, he may never fully understand their unusual behavior or humor. 

  


Despite this, Crais noticed that Aeryn seemed completely at home amongst the Humans. Working side by side with Captain Apollo and the other Colonial warriors had apparently given her a sense of belonging. The military way of life was bred into her just as it was with him, and now she had found a new, yet familiar, environment in which to thrive. 

As for Talyn, at first he was cautious about having so many people on board all at once, but now the Leviathan was enjoying the hive of activity within his decks. He was curious with his new passengers and was studying them closely. 

  


Reaching out with his mind, Crais used his transponder to survey the hangar area again. There he saw the four Vipers nestled within the somewhat cramped bay. Several technicians from the Galactica were doing their final routine checks before refueling the fighters for their upcoming mission. 

  


He spotted Aeryn walking amongst the quiescent group of fighters, watching the techs do their work before moving to one that was parked in the left, rear corner. It had to be the one that was assigned to her, Crais thought. She stood off to one side, staying out of the techs way and just stared at the Viper before walking about it in a circle. 

  


Aeryn was studying and admiring it, like a precious jewel. 

  


_What was it that Crichton had called the Vipers? _Crais thought. _Ah, yes_, o_versized lawn darts with an attitude. What the frell does that mean?? _

  


"How are we doing?" A voice said from behind Crais. 

  


Startled, he quickly drew back within his own senses and prepared to greet the new visitor in the command area. Crais gave a quick tug at his uniform, making sure it was straight and presentable before turning to face Athena. She was the Galactica's Bridge Operations Officer and a Viper reserve pilot, also daughter to Adama. Right now, she was assisting operations on Talyn by overseeing the Colonial personnel who were making sure that the fighters would be all ready to go. 

  


"We're on course for Tobin and will be arriving at the launch point in 8 arns." Crais politely informed her. 

  


"Excellent, we'll be ready to go before then." Athena said before glancing about the command area appreciatively. "This is a fascinating ship that you have here Captain. Where we came from, we have nothing that could compare to this. Talyn is quite beautiful." 

  


The bridge area pulsed and rumbled gently. Crais' eyes were drawn upward for a moment, listening to the sounds that only he could understand. "Talyn said, thank you. If you'd like, I could give you a more thorough tour." 

  


Crais winced inwardly, he hoped he didn't come across too eager with the young lady. Much as he hated to admit it he was finding himself attracted to the human females. He had once thought that his attraction to Sheba was an oversight on his part, to be drawn to a non-Sebacean, but his growing infatuation to Athena was proving it was no accident. 

  


The raven haired Athena was a sight to behold. It was as if she had cast a spell over him the second they met, however Crais doubted that was the case. It was more logically due to the fact he was lonely for companionship, after spending so long in space on his own with Talyn. Although he enjoyed the Leviathan's company, it would unfortunately never be enough. He needed to be with other people like himself, if it was from a race he had once considered to be mentally deficient. The lady standing before him was anything, but that. Athena was as efficient as any Peacekeeper in her duties, yet she was also extremely warm and friendly. 

  


Athena gave him a disarming smile. "I would love to." 

  


Crais smiled gratefully, and half bowed to her. "Then it would be my honor." 

  


*** 

  


"Hey, Sunshine." 

  


Aeryn heard Crichton's voice just as his two strong arms slipped about her waist from behind. 

  


"You know," he whispered, "if you stare any harder at that Viper, I might get jealous." 

  


A tiny smile played across her lips as Crichton gently kissed the back of her neck. Aeryn sighed and leaned back against him. A second later, Crichton whispered in her ear again. 

  


"We've got a small problem." 

  


Aeryn's body instantly stiffened and she turned her head trying to look at Crichton out of the corner of her eye. "What type of problem?" 

  


Crichton sighed before he released her, letting Aeryn turn to face him. He answered quietly. "Captain Apollo, Starbuck, and Sheba need to speak with you. They say that it's important." 

"Did they say why?" Aeryn was starting to worry. Were they starting to have second thoughts of letting her fly with them? 

  


Crichton shrugged. "I think that it would be better if they told you." He gestured towards the far corner of the hangar. 

  


A million thoughts and worries went through her mind as Crichton lead her around the small line of parked Vipers where the techs continued to ready them for flight. As they came around the last Viper, she spotted the three Colonial warriors waiting for her. Aeryn scanned their faces to get an idea of what this was all about, but their faces betrayed little emotion. 

  


Aeryn was feeling apprehensive as she arrived and stood before them, even with Crichton by her side. 

  


Apollo looked at the Sebacean sternly with his hands behind his back. "Officer Aeryn Sun." 

  


"Sir!" she rapped out. Out of habit and some worry, Aeryn snapped to an attention. "Crichton told me that there is a problem." 

  


"Oh, yes. There is," Starbuck said seriously. "And it has to be dealt with now, without delay." 

  


Apollo continued in a very official tone. "Lt. Sheba has addressed this concern with me and my father." 

  


Aeryn glanced over to Sheba, wondering what was going on. Her friend stood there, looking back apologetically. 

  


"I'm sorry Aeryn, I just couldn't allow this happen." 

  


"What the frell are you all talking about?" Aeryn demanded, still wondering what she could have done, if anything, that was so wrong. 

  


"What we are talking about," Apollo said before bringing his arms forward and presenting a large flat box to Aeryn, "is this." 

  


Aeryn froze for a second, staring at the simple looking plain white package. She glanced around in confusion at everyone about her. 

  


"Open it." Crichton gently urged her. 

  


With nervous hands, Aeryn lifted the lid off the box to see a brown leather Colonial uniform jacket inside. Bewildered, her eyes shot up to Apollo. 

  


"Are you..." 

  


"It's yours, Aeryn," Apollo said warmly. "Congratulations. We need more people with your skills and courage on our side." 

  


Starbuck smiled. "Welcome to the Colonial Warriors, Junior Lieutenant Aeryn Sun." 

  


"Please say yes." Sheba said with a faint note of pleading. 

  


Still shocked, Aeryn looked over to Crichton. "You were in on this too?" 

  


"Sheba ran it by me first," Crichton confessed with a grin. "The only thing that had me worried was whether or not you'd actually be willing to wear brown leather." 

  


*** 

  


**[Planet PX4 154 - Tok'ra Secret Base.] **

  


SG-1 stepped out of the active Stargate, and the first thing that greeted them was the bitter cold air and blowing snow. Even though they dressed in preparation for the planet's icy climate, O'Neill shivered as the wind almost stabbed through his winter clothing. No one would last long out here in the open without the proper gear. 

  


He sighed with relief when he spotted the Tok'ra shuttle through the blizzard, parked not far from the stargate. He lead his four member team towards the shuttle airlock which opened as they approached it. They all gratefully and quickly filed inside to the much warmer interior of the craft. 

  


Inside the shuttle's main compartment O'Neill dropped his bulky backpack and started to shed his parka. A second later, he spotted their assigned Tok'ra pilot stepping down from the pilot's station. 

  


_Oh, for crying out loud! _O'Neill grumbled silently as he frowned at Anise who bowed her head slightly to greet them. She was just constantly turning up around him, like a persistent bad penny. 

  


He managed to fake a smile. "Lovely weather you have here. What does it look like in the summer?" 

  


_"This IS the summer cycle for this planet, Colonel O'Neill." _The symbiont Anise informed. 

  


"Oh, I guess sunbathing is out of the question then," O'Neill said dryly. "You're flying this thing?" 

  


_"Yes, Colonel O'Neill. I am the most knowledgeable with the Peacekeepers and their technology. Hence, I am the most qualified to assist you." _

  


Behind him, Daniel and Teal'c slipped out of their cold weather clothing too, and just off to one side of them their fourth new team member stepped forward, pulling her parka hood back. 

  


"Anise!" Lt. Hailey smiled happily at the Tok'ra female. "You left before I had the chance to thank you for saving my life." 

  


The host Freya took over to greet the young lieutenant. "Lt. Hailey, both Anise and myself are pleased that you are well. Are you going to be joining us on this mission?" 

  


"Yes, after a lot of persuasion." Hailey grinned, glancing over to O'Neill. 

  


"Oh, yes. She was very persuasive," O'Neill commented as he recalled the knock drag out argument he'd had with a borderline insubordinate Hailey. He stepped up next to the lieutenant and added half-jokingly. "By the way, you're looking at the SGC's new CO." 

  


"I would like to hear more of it," Freya said. "However, that can be accomplished once we are underway. All of you can store your equipment and gear in the shuttle's rear compartment. I'll show you where." 

  


Hailey watched Anise leading the way to show Teal'c and Daniel where to place their gear before whispering to O'Neill. "She does know that you were joking, right? About the CO thing?" 

  


O'Neill shrugged. "The Tok'ra are not usually known for their sense of humor. My advice is, run with it." 


	10. Dreamscape…

  


  


_**Chapter Ten: Dreamscape…**_

  


Carter had no idea how long she'd been in that cell. She lay curled in the corner of her darkened prison with no way of keeping track of the passage time. How long had it been? An hour, a day, a week? However long it was, her parched throat and her hunger pangs did help to somewhat gauge her time here, since Carter had never been fed once she had awakened. 

  


They might have left her to die here for all she knew. 

  


Carter didn't care all that much, for the time being anyway. She was asleep at the moment, an exhausted sleep that her battered body and mind needed more than food or water. And, as she slept, the blond Major hummed a gentle dance melody. She dreamt that she was dancing in her safe place again. For a while, Carter blocked out the ongoing nightmare surrounding her. 

  


A sound from the cell door awoke her just before the heavy steel door slid open and Carter was nearly blinded by sudden bright light flooding into her cell. She tried to use her arms to cover her face to block out the painful light. Two large Peacekeepers marched in, grabbed her wrists, and dragged her out into the lighted corridor. 

  


They weren't gentle and didn't bother to wait for Carter to try and gain her footing so that she could walk on her own. The two Peacekeepers seemed to be in a hurry to get her somewhere. So they dragged her by the arms with her boots scraping over the marble floor beneath her. 

  


After a few moments, her eyes adjusted to the light and she tried to get an idea where she was. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell much beyond the fact that she was inside a Goa'uld fortress, being hauled down a winding corridor. These Peacekeepers must have captured it, she thought fuzzily. The System Lords aren't known for having non-Goa'uld allies. 

  


Soon she had a horrible thought. Were they taking her back to the aurora chair again? The mere idea of returning to it terrified Carter to her very soul. In those few seconds she decided that, if she got even the smallest chance, she would try to grab a weapon from one of the guards. Carter doubted she could escape, but perhaps she could provoke them into killing her. At the very least she could take her own life. It was the better option than having the aurora chair drive her into insanity. 

  


The guards eventually dragged her through two enormous sliding doors at the end of the corridor and into a huge room beyond them. What she saw next baffled her. They'd brought her to a stargate chamber, but what got her full attention was the sight of Scorpius sitting in front of a white cloth draped dinning table at the foot of the stargate platform. The table was covered with a multitudinous variety of dishes and plates of food, including the centerpiece which resembled a roasted pig, except for the fact that it had scales. The exotic aroma of food reached her nose, causing Carter's stomach to knot with painful pangs of hunger. 

  


"Ah! There you are!" Scorpius beamed joyfully as he looked over to her. "Major Carter. I was about to eat and decided I could use some company." 

  


He gestured to an empty chair situated across from him. Before she could answer him, the two Peacekeepers dragged Carter over and unceremoniously sat her down in it. 

  


"Leave us." Scorpius ordered to the two Peacekeepers. 

  


After they left, Carter slowly pulled herself upright in her chair, staring at Scorpius and the table full of food before her. She was desperately hungry, but she realized that this was simply another attempt to gain information. She was trained to be aware in the classic methods of torture. First the cruel interrogation, then left to starve in a dark cell to weaken her resolve before making with the sudden gentle approach. Good cop, bad cop. It was an obvious choice to the victim, either co-operate and be cared for, or resist and be made to suffer more. 

  


"Would you like something to drink first, Major Carter? Or can I call you Samantha?" Scorpius said, reaching for a pitcher and poured some clear liquid into a large glass. "Perhaps some water?" He offered. 

  


Carter stared wantonly at the water filled glass. Just seeing it was making her parched throat worse, but she wasn't going to play Scorpius' game. 

  


"Major Carter will do and I know that your chair doesn't work on me. So I no longer care what you do with me." 

  


"And I am not asking any questions," Scorpius replied, as he rose up from his chair, walking over to the other side of the table to place the glass of water before her. "Drink it." 

  


Scorpius sighed when Carter still refused to touch it. "I give my word that the water is not drugged, is that better?" 

  


Carter stared up at him suspiciously. Why should she believe the word that this murdering bastard said? Then her eyes were drawn back to the glass of water. 

  


After a long moment, logic slowly won out over Carter's hatred of Scorpius. She had to keep up her strength to survive, and pray that O'Neill and the SGC could make a successful rescue attempt. Right now, fatigue and hunger could become an enemy just as deadly as Scorpius. Carter hesitantly reached out and took the glass in her hands. Bringing it up to her lips, Carter slowly took a desperately needed drink. 

  


"There now, was that so hard?" Scorpius smiled with satisfaction. 

  


After she had emptied the entire glass, Carter decided if she was going to be interrogated, she might as well dig for her own information. 

  


"Where are we?" She asked. 

  


Her captor looked amused. "If I answer your question, will you answer one of mine?" 

  


Carter mustered what defiance she could and said, "Forget it." 

  


"A compromise then. I will not ask you any questions about the stargate or this SGC. How's that?" 

  


Carter nodded, still holding the emptied glass in her hand. "Okay." 

  


Scorpius sat on the edge of the table, facing her. "You are on a planet, which was named Tobin by the former, and the now quite deceased, System Lord who ruled here." He leaned slightly toward Carter, his eyes almost staring through her. 

  


"That particular Goa'uld didn't answer my questions as he should have." 

  


Try as she might, Carter couldn't stop herself from trembling under Scorpius penetrating gaze and dark threat. 

  


"Now, it's my turn." The Scarren hybrid now assayed a friendly smiled that simply ended up looking vicious. "Do you enjoy dancing?" 

  


Carter blinked in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that one. "I... I always wanted to, but never did. My studies had priority. Why?" 

  


"Oh, just curious," Scorpius replied innocently. "It's just that you looked so radiant in that red dress and with your hair being so much longer. The way you moved to that strange music was simply divine. I could have watched you for hours." 

  


In that eerie moment, Carter's heart nearly jumped up in her throat. _He knows about my dream? _

  


She struggled to speak. "How did you know..." 

  


Scorpius ignored her and pressed on, enjoying the evident fear flooding over her. "And who was that man that you were dancing with? That blue uniform he was wearing was rather dreadful. No sense of style at all. Actually, now that I think of it, I've seen that particular outfit in someone else's head before... Ah, yes! Crichton. You are from Earth!" 

  


"You... You can read my mind?" Carter cursed her weakness as she stammered. 

  


"No. Although I _can_ tell when someone is lying to me, I cannot read a person's mind without a little help." Scorpius stood back up and produced a small coin shaped object, showing it to Carter. "Do you know what this is?" 

  


Carter looked and her eyes widen. There was no mistaking it. 

  


"That's a Goa'uld memory recall device." She answered with growing dread. 

  


Scorpius was pleased with Carter's acknowledgement. "You really have faced the Goa'uld's before, haven't you? It is a remarkable little invention and with a few added modifications of my own, it will work on you. I planted it on you when you were unconscious in you cell. As you can tell, it worked quite nicely. It allowed me see your dreams. My compliments Samantha. You do have a beautiful imagination." 

  


It was then when Carter noticed a sudden peaceful lassitude settling over her. As her eye lids grew heavier, Carter stared at the empty glass in her hand. She knew what was happening to her. 

  


"You drugged me! You said..." 

  


Scorpius gave a cold chuckle. "And you actually believed me? Come now dear, you should know better than that. You've dealt with the Goa'uld. And next to _me_ they are a basket full of playful puppies." 

  


"Bastard!" Carter tried to get up, managing clumsily struggle to her feet, but her legs gave out and she tumbled over onto the cold solid marble floor, landing hard on her left side and shoulder. Groaning in pain from the fall, Carter rolled onto her back as it became ever more difficult to keep her eyes open. Staring upward, she found Scorpius now standing over her, like a predator would over it's wounded and exhausted prey. 

  


"Can you still hear me, Major Carter?" 

  


Her world was going black, but she still could see Scorpius. His cruel features were still quite visible. He reached down and placed the memory recall device on the side of her forehead. 

  


"Yes... I can hear you..." Carter answered weakly. "Please... Let me go..." 

  


Pulling up a chair to sit beside her, Scorpius placed a strange glowing metal band over his head. "I can't do that my dear. You are far too valuable and, although this method of extracting information will be far from efficient, it could prove to be very entertaining." 

  


Carter rallied all of her inner strength against the drug to stay awake crying aloud. 

  


"Stay... Out... Of... My... _HEAD!_" 

  


But it was all for nothing. She was hopelessly fighting a losing battle as her remaining strength was steadily failing. 

  


The lights started to pulsate on the band that Scorpius wore. This time when he spoke his lips didn't move, but she heard his voice clearly as Carter's world faded to darkness. 

  


_**"Too late. I'm already in."**_

  


A moment later, the drug finally placed her into a deep sleep. Alone with Scorpius. 

  


*** 

  


They were on course for the Peacekeeper base, which O'Neill hoped was where the Peacekeepers were holding Samantha Carter. What did Anise call the planet... Tobin, wasn't it? He fervently prayed that the Tok'ra had the location right. 

  


It was a long boring trip and they did what they could to pass the time. Thankfully the Tok'ra had a layout of the actual Goa'uld base from a previous espionage mission. It wasn't very informative and it couldn't tell the SG team how much the place had changed under new ownership, but it was a start. It allowed them to at least plan out a few possible tactics and strategies before they got there. 

  


Also, Anise had some intelligence on Peacekeeper technology and tactics. After she had briefed them, the information that O'Neill had heard worried him some. They were pure fighters and had the weaponry to match. Lt. Hailey and Teal'c gave their own observations from their fight against them. The good news was that, advanced as their weapons were, at close range with Earth weapons they were about even with them in a quick slugging match. This fact gave O'Neill some comfort. 

  


Anise also stated that the Peacekeepers' sensors could detect cloaked ships, but she added that the Tok'ra had modified the cloak on their shuttle so it should be undetectable. O'Neill didn't really like hearing this, especially with the words _should be_ attached to it, half way to their destination. 

  


A while later, everyone was relaxing. O'Neill was quietly cleaning his weapon and reassembling it. Off in the corner in the shuttle rear compartment, Hailey was curled up in a camping bag, asleep. Teal'c was in deep meditation, and Anise was busy piloting the shuttle. Just across from O'Neill, Daniel was reading a book. 

  


Daniel glanced over to Jack for a second before saying. "You know, that is about the third time I have seen you take your gun apart." 

  


"It's called a rifle, Daniel," O'Neill replied with his attention still on his weapon. 

  


Daniel chuckled. "Minor oversight. Are you okay?" 

  


Still focused on his P-90 O'Neill said, "Ya, I'm fine." 

  


Daniel wasn't fooled. "Sure, but are you _okay_?" 

  


O'Neill looked up with annoyance, ready to shout, but he managed to keep his voice down so as not to disturb the others. "I said, I'm fine. Considering two amongst us were almost killed and another kidnapped." 

  


Daniel sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Jack." 

  


O'Neill shook his head at the archaeologist. "Why shouldn't I? I should have sent a full team back to the gate. Instead I sent an understaffed one with a green kid in support." He looked over to the sleeping form of Hailey. 

  


"She's a lot tougher than she looks, Jack and she's not a kid," Daniel responded. 

  


"Ya, a 4 foot 9 inch fighting machine." O'Neill went back to reassembling his weapon. Then adding quietly. "She's a lot like a mini-Carter." 

  


After a long moment of silence, Daniel said. "We are going to get her back." 

  


"That we are." O'Neill replied as he slapped and locked down the final piece to his P-90. Problem was, he wasn't sure of the how they were going to do it just yet. 

  


A few hours later, the Tok'ra shuttle dropped out of hyperspace. They had arrived in the outer system of the planet Tobin's star. Anise immediately activated the cloaking screen. The plan was for them to go in and scout out the planet and its defenses. Once the status of the place was determined, they would decide if it was possible to launch a rescue mission. 

  


O'Neill just hoped that nothing unexpected would happen. 

  


He hated surprises. 

  


*** 

  


"Are you ready?" 

  


In their private quarters on Talyn, Crichton had his eyes shut tight with a wide and silly grin plastered across his face at the sound of Aeryn's voice. He liked surprises... At least ones of this nature. 

  


"For you, always," he answered. 

  


"Okay," she said, "you can open them." 

  


Opening his eyes he took in the sight before him. She was gorgeous. All that Crichton could say was simply, "Whoa! Look at you!" 

  


Aeryn glanced self-consciously down at herself in her new Colonial warrior's uniform. The tan colored uniform hugged her body nicely. As did the brown leather flight jacket that was decorated with the insignia patch of the Silver Spars squadron. To top it off, Aeryn was sporting a Colonial blaster holstered on her right hip. It was a grudging acknowledgement that the Colonial weapon was superior to her Peacekeeper pulse pistol. 

  


She looked back up at John, frowning. "What? Is something out of place? Did I forget anything?" 

  


"No, no." Crichton softly reassured her, stepping toward Aeryn, eyeing her affectionately. "You make that uniform look good. How does it feel?" 

  


Aeryn smiled before answering. "Strangely, very comfortable. So do the people I'll be serving with. I like them, John." 

  


Crichton smirked. "Even their quirky human behavior?" 

  


Aeryn wrapped her arms about Crichton who returned her embrace. "I learned to put up with you, didn't I?" 

  


Crichton pulled back slightly. "Does this mean you would like to stay here with them?" 

  


"I was born in space, I belong in space, John. These people... My new friends offered me a chance to be a pilot again." 

  


Crichton stared at her a moment before smiling wryly. "Is that a yes?" 

  


Aeryn sighed. "As long it's with you." 

  


John grinned happily. "Sunshine, I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	11. Far From Normal

**Author's Note: **_Whew!_ I think I created a fanfic monster here. This story will dwarf Part One of F:TLS at this rate.

For those who have been waiting, I am sorry but here's chapter 11 and 12 to reward your patience. Also, please remember, feedback is always appreciated.** ;-)**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: Far From Normal_**

Aboard Moya, Chiana was sitting rather dejectedly on her bed while she stared out the view port at the strung line of the ragtag Colonial fleet. Outside in the corridor, she heard the gentle hum of Rygel's hover throne approaching before it stopped at her open door.  
  
There you are, The ex-Dominar called to her. Commander Adama has invited us over to a ship called the Rising Star to enjoy their hospitality. Are you coming?  
  
She sighed, feeling glad that someone had finally come along. Chiana was starting to grow tired of sitting alone. She whispered. They won't be coming back.  
  
Rygel moved into her room, saying. What do you mean, they won't be coming back? Of course they will! We are talking about Talyn, the meanest Leviathan that ever lived.  
  
Chiana shook her head. No, I mean John and Aeryn. After they deal with Scorpius, they'll be going with the Colonials.  
  
Rygel could see that Chiana was softly crying. He tried to say something to comfort the young Nebari. Don't be ridiculous. John would never leave Aeryn. And, do you think that she'd be caught dead living amongst a fleet of humans?  
  
Nice try, Chiana shook her head. But I saw Aeryn when she returned to Moya to pick up a few of her belongings before she headed off on Talyn. Captain Apollo offered her a chance to fly on a mission with them. Aeryn was so thrilled... She's already had begun to fit in over there, Rygel. John now has an entire fleet of humans to be with and Aeryn has a shot at a military life again. Best of all, they'll still be together. They're so lucky...  
  
Rygel observed that something more was going on with Chiana. You're worried about yourself, too?  
  
Chiana nodded sorrowfully. Yes, I mean... You're planning to return to your home planet and try to regain your throne. D'Argo is ready to leave and make his way home too, and Jool...well, who cares about Jool. All the while, I have nothing to fall back on. No home, or family. I have nothing going for me.  
  
Of course you do. Rygel reassured her, moving closer to Chiana.  
  
Name one thing! she wailed.  
  
Rygel pondered for a moment.  
  
_What was the saying that John used every now and then? _He thought. _Ah..._  
  
Well, you still have your health. he said.  
  
With a tear stained face, Chiana glared at him briefly, but then managed to laugh. She leaned over and gave Rygel a hug. He in turn wrapped his little arms around her as far as they would reach.  
  
You're always welcome to come with me, he offered.  
  
Thank you, Rygel. Thanks for caring... Chiana pulled away to study him. She gave him a serious yet half playful stare. But I'm not going to become one of your wives, so forget it.  
  
Well, you can't blame a Dominar for trying, Rygel said with a sly smile.  
  
***  
  
The last thing Carter could remember feeling was Scorpius' presence taking root in her mind like icy cancerous tendrils. Probing and forcing his way in despite all of her efforts to keep him out. She could feel his essence pouring in through her failing defences, and in that moment, Carter knew what true evil was. All this time she'd thought that the Goa'uld was the epitome of evil, but they were like playful children when compared to Scorpius.  
  
His malevolent thoughts swept over her like a dark chilling wave, threatening to overwhelm and even to corrupt her very being. Carter felt like she was drowning, unable to turn away or escape, all she could do was to await the eventual end.  
  
Then she woke up...  
  
Inside her lab at SGC.  
  
She was at her desk, apparently having fallen asleep there. Bewildered, Carter glanced around. It wouldn't be the first time that she had lain her head down at her desk to catch a much needed catnap.  
  
Then came the big question... That couldn't have been simply a bad dream? Could it?  
  
_God, I hope so!_ Carter prayed.  
  
Still, if Scorpius were putting illusions in her head, she had to be careful. He could be trying to manipulate her into revealing information that he could use.  
  
First she checked around in her lab. A quick search showed everything was in place, as it should have been. Including that awful romance novel that she'd dumped in her bottom left hand desk drawer and never bothered to finish reading. She'd even taken the time to read the entire next chapter only to discover that it was even worse than the one before.  
  
Everything looked and felt real enough.  
  
Carter checked her watch; it was 5:08 PM, April 3rd. One day before their mission to P3X 727.  
  
_This is too weird!_  
  
She went to the door, stuck her head out, and observed a few base personnel going about their regular duties.  


_Sure looks normal, but lets put it to the test.  
_  
She walked back to her desk, fished out the local phone directory and looked up a number. Carter then reached for the phone and, using her security clearance to make an outside call, she dialled up the phone number.  
  
Hi! Domino's Pizza? This is Major Samantha Carter. I'd like to order an extra large pizza with everything on it, and could you have it delivered to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Yes, the military installation. And there will be a $100 tip if it's delivered on time. Thanks. Bye!  
  
Carter hung up the phone with a shrug while muttering to herself. Well, that seemed real.  
  
She left her lab and took an elevator up to the personnel quarters level and stopped when she found the door she was looking for. Carter stared at the door plaque for a long moment.  
  
**LT. JENNIFER HAILEY**  
  
Finally, Carter knocked on the door and a second later, a voice on the other side answered.  
  
Come in.  
  
Stepping through the door, Carter found Hailey, at her desk, typing behind her lap top computer. She looked up and smiled as Carter closed the door behind her.  
  
Hey, Major. All set for P3X 727 tomorrow?  
  
Seeing her friend sitting there, alive and well filled Carter with overwhelming emotion, however, she refused to buy into this until she conducted a few more tests.  
  
Carter snapped loudly. Stand at attention, Lieutenant!  
  
Slightly startled, Hailey immediately obeyed and stood at attention.   
  
Walking over to Hailey, Carter kept her voice firm. Turn and face me.  
  
When she turned towards Carter, the Major then said. Lieutenant, I want you to hit me.  
  
Hailey was now more than a little surprised.   
  
I said, I want you to hit me as hard as you can, Carter demanded.  
  
Hailey managed to laugh, apparently thinking that this was a joke that Carter was playing. Oh, you must have just seen the movie _Fight Club_ with Brad Pitt.  
  
This is no laughing matter Lieutenant, Carter snarled angrily, causing Hailey to stop laughing and to take the taller woman more seriously.  
  
I order you to hit me!!  
  
Without waiting another second, Hailey jabbed her fist squarely into Carter's stomach with everything that she had. Since she was unprepared, the impact caused Carter to cry out as she doubled over and fell to the floor gasping to catch her breath.  
  
Hailey was kneeling by Carter, worried about her superior officer and friend. Are you okay?  
  
That felt very real. Carter managed to wheeze out. That's good...  
  
Major, what is going on?  
  
Carter stared at the young woman and smiled before suddenly hugging her tightly. Hailey was deeply confused as she awkwardly returned Carter's embrace.  
  
Uh, Major? I love you too, but this could be inappropriate and might start some rumours going if someone should suddenly come in and see us like this. What's going on?  
  
Carter pulled back, keeping her hands on Hailey's shoulders, tears welling in her eyes. Hailey was alive and if so, that means Teal'c was safe too.  
  
Nothing. I just... I had a bad dream. A really bad dream. I'm fine now. Carter answered softly.  
  
That must have been some nightmare. Hailey commented sympathetically.  
  
You have no idea, Carter answered.  
  
***  
  
Freya brought their shuttle into a high orbit around the planet Tobin. This gave SG-1 their first chance to see a real Peacekeeper warship for the first time. Seeing it on Tok'ra recording discs was one thing, but actually seeing it first hand was an entirely different matter.  
  
Now that's what I call a ship! O'Neill said in awe from the co-pilot's seat. Ah... Freya, the cloak is working properly, right?  
  
Yes, Colonel O'Neill, Freya reassured him again. The cloak is running perfectly and at full power.  
  
Hailey was hunched over the back of Freya's pilot's chair, trying to get a good look at the incoming sensor data on the Peacekeeper vessel. Her jaw almost dropped open.  
  
It's over 2.5 kilometres in length and weighs in at 110,000,000 metric tons!! Now I know why it's called a Command Carrier.  
  
It is indeed an impressive vessel, Teal'c commented as he watched the huge dreadnought slowly orbiting the planet it was guarding.  
  
With ships like that, I can see now how the Peacekeepers are winning against the System Lords, Daniel added.  
  
Freya blinked before Anise took control to speak to SG-1. _The Peacekeeper Command Carrier is the largest class of war vessel they have. It takes four Goa'uld Motherships to successfully engage one Command Carrier._  
  
Okay, so it's a ship that only Darth Vader could love, O'Neill said.  
  
Anise checked her console. _I have only gained limited scans on the Peacekeeper base on the surface. I may have to move in closer._  
  
Daniel said in surprise. That Carrier is sitting right on top of that base in a geosynchronous orbit.  
  
_The cloak should keep us hidden.  
  
_O'Neill pointed at Anise, almost berating her. Hey! There's that word again.  
  
Anise looked confused when Hailey whispered to her. O'Neill likes it if you sound a little more confident. He hates the word, should.  
  
__ Anise nodded then looked over to O'Neill. _What do you want me to   
say?_  
  
I don't know...that maybe our chances are better than good? O'Neill   
suggested.  
  
_But our chances are actually less than good,_ came Anise's puzzled reply.  
  
O'Neill frowned and sat back in his co-pilot seat, sighing. Some people are just too pragmatic for their own good. Now I feel _much_ better. Let's move in closer then.  
  
It looked like a risky operation to O'Neill, but the sooner they finish snooping about, inspecting the Peacekeeper's defences, the sooner they could see if it is possible to rescue Carter. And besides, this whole mission was already insanely risky as it was. What difference could a little more make?  
  
O'Neill just hoped that Sam was still safe. Unfortunately, the way that Anise described this Scorpius character and what he was capable of doing to prisoners, especially to women...  
  
O'Neill forced himself to stop. It was better if he didn't think about it.  
  
***  
  
On Talyn, they had finally reached the launch point. In the Leviathan's hangar, Crais was standing with Apollo giving him last minute instructions. Apollo listened to Crais intently. The Leviathan Captain had been extremely helpful in giving them useful tactical information about the Peacekeepers.  
  
Just remember, standard Peacekeeper procedure is to have Marauders patrol the outer rim of the solar system. These will have sensor arrays to scan for approaching vessels and they won't be well armed.  
  
Apollo nodded to Crais. But if they see us, they'll raise the alarm.  
  
Crais replied. With Officer Sun with you, you should have a greater chance of success since she was a Prowler pilot herself. She knows their patrol pattern just as well as I do.  
  
By that time, Crichton, Aeryn, Starbuck and Sheba had just entered the hangar area. Crais turned as they approached and he was slightly taken aback seeing Aeryn wearing one of their brown Colonial uniforms. He stared at her for a long moment, but said nothing.  
  
Starbuck clasped his hands together and said, Well, kids, we'd better get this show on the road.  
  
Crais said before looking back to Apollo. Success Captain, to you and your people.  
  
Thank you Captain, for all of your help, Apollo said as he extended his hand to Crais. After pausing for a moment, Crais placed his hand into Apollo's and the two shook.  
  
We'll be waiting for your return, Crais replied as he turned to leave, nodding his head to the others as he passed them.  
  
Crichton looked amazed. I think that was the closest that I have seen Crais come to having an emotional outburst. He then glanced to Aeryn and the others thoughtfully. Well, like Crais said, we'll be waiting for you right here. Just don't bring any uninvited friends back with you.  
  
Starbuck smirked as he and Apollo started walking to their Vipers. If we do, they most certainly won't be friendly.  
  
Crichton shook his head. No, what I meant was... Oh, never mind. Good luck.  
  
Aeryn went up to Crichton and gave him a quick kiss. Be seeing you soon.  
  
I'm counting on it. Crichton smiled back as he watched her turn and walk towards her Viper.  
  
We'll be back before you know it, Sheba said before Crichton reached for her arm, stopping her from following Aeryn.  
  
Surprised, Sheba looked at Crichton and their eyes met. His eyes silently pleaded with the Colonial warrior. _Please, look after her._  
  
Sheba understood, and nodded to him. She then turned away to follow Aeryn and the others.  
  
***  
  
Samantha Carter walked into the SGC main conference room where she found General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c seated about the conference table, all waiting for her.  
  
Sorry I'm late, Carter apologized. What's going on?  
  
You'll love this, O'Neill said sardonically, as Carter took a seat next to him. We've got a bigwig from the Pentagon paying us a visit.  
  
Carter asked worriedly. Every time some high level official shows up at the SGC, some disaster was always quick to follow.  
  
Just a routine inspection of the facility, General Hammond said. The higher ups want to see how we're doing things and whether we can do it better.  
  
In other words. We're going to have someone looking over our shoulders for the next few days just searching for an excuse to trim our budget, Daniel added.  
  
_Pencil pushing bean counters sticking their noses into SGC operations again,_ Carter thought. Another sign that everything appeared to be normal, as it was with Lt. Hailey. Yet a part of her remained on guard.  
  
O'Neill leaned over to her and whispered, Where were you?  
  
With Lt. Hailey, Carter whispered back.  
  
Ah... discussing some complicated technical stuff I bet.  
  
No, just girl talk.  
  
Girl talk? That piqued O'Neill's interest. About what?  
  
Carter wasn't about to tell the Colonel (real or not) that she spent the last hour privately talking to Hailey about her nightmare'. So she made something up.  
  
We were talking about whether you wear boxers or briefs. As soon as she said it, Carter's eyes widened.  
  
_Where the hell did that came from?!_  
  
She and O'Neill did tease a lot and even lightly flirted with one another occasionally, but she'd never said something that blatantly suggestive to him before.  
  
O'Neill himself appeared to be taken back by Carter's statement, but he eventually seemed to settle for being amused. I just knew that you two couldn't just sit together all day only talking about work. In case you're wondering, forget it. That information is between me and my Happy Face underwear.  
  
Carter started to giggle like a schoolgirl and for the life of her, she couldn't stop. Everyone about the table was staring at her dumbfounded, as her giggling grew louder.  
  
Hammond looked at her confused. Are you okay?  
  
Carter had to struggle to speak between snickers. I'm... fine, sir. Its just... hehehe... I had a mental image of O'Neill wearing... hehehe... Happy Face underwear.  
  
Hammond looked at O'Neill for an answer, considering that he'd heard the two of them whispering to one another moments before. O'Neill held his hands up, more than slightly embarrassed.  
  
I have no idea what's going on, sir. However, the topic of underwear did come up in our conservation.  
  
Suddenly, Carter went from the giggles into full out laughter. O'Neill looked at her bewildered.  
  
Major, are you on the happy pill or something?  
  
No sir, Carter had tears of laughter running down her face. I haven't acted like this since...  
  
An eerie feeling came over her and she instantly stopped laughing. She hadn't acted like that since Scorpius had put her in the Aurora chair. It did something to her...sapped her self-control. No. That can't be it.  
  
It was a bad, horrible dream.  
  
It had to be.  
  
_Oh, God. Please let it have been a dream._  
  
It's not a dream, Major Carter.  
  
The voice was like nails across a chalkboard in the way it made the hairs on the back of Carter's neck stand up on end and her skin crawl. There, standing in the doorway of the conference room was Scorpius... Wearing a dark three piece suit and carrying a black leather briefcase.  
  
He gave her a sinister smile. It's all in your head....and so am I.  
  
In that instant, Carter did something that was very unnatural and out of character for her.  
  
She screamed.  



	12. Very Close Encounters

  


**_Chapter Twelve: Very Close Encounters_**  
  
On board the Peacekeeper Command Carrier, the bridge Tactical Officer studied his console in concentration. He adjusted the setting on his monitor before finally looking up.  
  
  
  
Yes, Lieutenant. The Captain rose from his command chair to approach his Tactical Officer's station.  
  
Sir, I'm detecting an anomaly in sector 34 by 78 and it is closing.  
  
Can you identify it? the Captain queried.  
  
Small signature, barely detectable. The Tactical Officer reported as he tried to decipher what his sensor array was trying to tell him. It has changed course twice since I first located it. It could be a ship with stealth capability, but the energy readings are familiar... It's Goa'uld!  
  
That's all the Captain needed to hear. All stations alert! Tactical, lock the co-ordinates of the Goa'uld ship into our weapons station and prepare Tak charges for disruption only. If they're Goa'uld, Scorpius might want them alive.  
  
***  
  
Now I know the secret of how the Peacekeepers are kicking the crap out of the Goa'uld, O'Neill commented, eyeing the Command Carrier looming large in their shuttle view port.  
  
Their cannon barrels are big enough to swallow my whole house!  
  
I'll say, Daniel agreed. _Hmmm_... Anise, don't you think that we're getting a little too close?  
  
_It has been an hour and they still haven't detected us. Obviously our new cloaking screen is effective._  
  
Yes, but we've scanned the base and their ship, so why are you still moving towards it? Daniel asked.  
  
_This will be our first chance to get a good look at one of their capital ships,_ Anise explained.  
  
Hello? We're getting closer to a ship with cannon muzzles the size of my house, O'Neill informed sarcastically. Lets back away a little.  
  
Anise frowned in disappointment._ Very well.  
_  
She hated to pass up such an opportunity to thoroughly study a Peacekeeper Command Carrier, but she finally started to reverse course. At that moment a light flashed on her pilot's station console accompanied by an eerie dull beeping sound. It quickly gained everyone's attention.  
  
What's that? A concerned Hailey asked.  
  
Teal'c knew that sound. We are being targeted, Lt. Hailey.  
  
The space about their ship erupted in a multitude of explosions, rocking the tiny craft. Anyone not seated was thrown about in the interior of the Tok'ra shuttle.  
  
I think they found us! O'Neill shouted, almost being tossed into the pilot's console. Get us out of here, Anise!  
  
Anise struggled to remain seated as she brought the shuttle around and sped away at maximum thrust, just clearing the detonating Tak charges being fired at them.  
  
O'Neill looked at his team who were scattered across the floor in the shuttle like fallen chess pieces. Is everyone okay?  
  
Hailey held up her hand as she sat up wincing a little. In one piece, I think.  
  
I am well, O'Neill. Teal'c said, moving to his feet before offering a hand to help Hailey up.  
  
Daniel picked himself off the floor, straightening his glasses. Anise, may I ask again, why did we have to get so close?  
  
Knowing his people were uninjured, O'Neill turned to Anise, Do you think we'd better jump to hyperspace and put some distance between us and them?  
  
_I wish I could, Colonel O'Neill but we've lost main power and are operating on reserves. We can't use the hyperdrive.  
_  
Got anymore bad news? O'Neill asked.  
  
_The cloak has failed and several Peacekeeper ships are in pursuit._  
  
O'Neill paused for a moment, and then inquired. Any good news?  
  
_We have perhaps six minutes before they overtake us.  
_  
O'Neill accepted the information and nodded.   
  
***

  
During her active service as a Peacekeeper, Aeryn had flown just about every sort of Peacekeeper spacecraft there was, but nothing compared to flying a Colonial Viper. The entire design and control layout was simple and straightforward. As John Crichton would say, it was a no thrills vehicle. It was very user friendly' and built to do one thing. Fight. Needless to say, it fulfilled that function extremely well.  
  
As for its speed, it was almost untouchable by any craft of equal size. Apollo gave Aeryn plenty of time to get fully acquainted with the fighter while on Talyn. She'd proven herself in the simulators and her time with Sheba had allowed her to hear every single micro detail about the Viper's virtues and nearly non-existent flaws, while she was still aboard Moya.  
  
When Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba and Aeryn finally departed from Talyn, Aeryn soared right along with them as if she had done it a hundred times before.  
  
Apollo and Starbuck were slightly taken aback how fast Aeryn caught on to handling her Viper. Meanwhile Sheba was smugly pleased by the way Aeryn's performance left the male warriors rather speechless. Her confidence in her Sebacean friend was never unjustified for even a micron. Aeryn was indeed a natural pilot and warrior.  
  
As they approached the system, the plan was for Apollo and Starbuck to break off quietly to scan and sweep the left side of the system in search of Peacekeeper forces and positions. At the same time, Sheba and Aeryn would do likewise on the opposite side. Together they'd converge on the planet Tobin. If all went according to plan, they'd reverse course and rendezvous outside of the system in two centars then head quietly back to Talyn with all the intelligence they could possibly gather.  
  
Captain Apollo was leading his four Viper force and was preparing to order them to execute their assigned recon missions when his sensor beeped an alert. It was detecting weapons fire just at the outer edge of his scanner range.  
  
He decided to get confirmation. Starbuck, Sheba and Aeryn. Check you sensors. I'm detecting weapon fire directly ahead.  
  
I'm reading it too. Starbuck replied.  
  
Sheba's sensors showed the same thing. There's definitely something going on in that system.  
  
Aeryn was studying her cockpit monitor when several targets entered into sensor range. I'm now registering several ships exiting the system, she reported.  
  
I see them, Aeryn, Apollo answered. I'm reading four Marauders and six Prowlers and... he groaned. You have to be kidding me!  
  
***  
  
The Peacekeeper ships were slowly running them down. Teal'c was piloting the shuttle while Anise tried to stretch out their meager power reserves to engines and shields. Between them they were trying their best to fend off their pursuers. The good news was that the Peacekeepers weren't trying to blow them out of the sky; the bad news was that they were gaining and getting close to boxing them in. They wanted them alive.

O'Neill left the shuttle cockpit area and hurried back to the stern engineering compartment. Hailey was busy trying to make repairs and get main power working again, Daniel was doing all that he could to give her a hand.  
  
How are you doing? O'Neill asked with an edge of urgency in his voice.  
  
Hailey looked frustrated as she worked feverishly in an open panel with several glowing and burnt out control crystals. Not very well, sir.  
  
Can you fix it?  
  
I'm trying, was the only honest answer that Hailey could give at the moment.  
  
Here's a suggestion, O'Neill replied. Try harder.  
  
Daniel looked up to O'Neill. Jack, she's doing her best.  
  
The shuttle rocked again with another hit. Daniel could see the growing frustration in the Colonel's face, as he faced the stark possibility of loosing his entire team.  
  
I know she is, O'Neill finally said. Just keep at it. Beat it with a hammer if you have to.  
  
Hailey couldn't agree more. She stared at the burnt out power system, desperately trying to make heads or tails of it, in an effort to fix something that appeared to be hopelessly broken. She would probably have started beating it with a hammer quite a while ago, had she bothered to pack one in their gear bag.  
  
It was then they heard Teal'c shouting.   
  
Now, what? O'Neill murmured racing forward again.  
  
Reaching the cockpit area, O'Neill hurried to Teal'c's station. What is it?  
  
We have four incoming fighters directly ahead, the Jaffa answered.  
  
_They have us,_ Anise said in defeat, then looked puzzled_. Wait...those are not Peacekeeper craft!  
_  
***  
  
I can't believe that we're rescuing the Goa'uld! Starbuck muttered over the comm.  
  
The four of them were charging headlong at full turbo thrust towards the Peacekeeper ships that were chasing the lone Goa'uld shuttle.  
  
Don't feel bad, Starbuck, Sheba replied. We're only rescuing them so we can make them our prisoners later.  
  
Besides, it's the only option that we have left, Aeryn added. The Peacekeepers will be on heightened state of alert now. Getting in and out of the inner Tobin system would require better luck than ours. Let's just hope that those Goa'uld in that shuttle were doing their own recon job so we steal their information for ourselves.  
  
It was a good plan and the only one they had left if they hoped to salvage their mission, Apollo thought before saying, Everyone lock a solonite missile on an opposing Marauder and take them out first. Protect that Goa'uld shuttle! Aeryn, after we take them out, you go after that shuttle and don't let those daggits get away.  
  
Yes, Captain! Aeryn replied crispy over the comm.  
  
Apollo smiled at Aeryn's eagerness to prove herself to him and earn the right to wear their uniform. Much of it was unnecessary; tight military discipline was not Apollo's command style. She was doing her job very well so far and that's all that he required from his people. He'd talk to her about dropping some of her military formalities later.  
  
He continued, The rest of us will engage the Prowlers and keep them off of your back. All right everyone, engage the Peacekeepers as we come into range.  
  
***  
  
Anise couldn't believe what the four approaching alien fighters were doing. She looked up from her console.  
  
_They're targeting the Peackeepers, not us!_  
  
O'Neill couldn't believe it either, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Someone was smiling down on them after all. Give them some room, get us out of their line of fire!  
  
Teal'c pushed the shuttle straight into a power dive just as four missiles streaked by, each one striking one of the four closing Marauders dead on. All four craft disintegrated in the fierce all consuming explosions.  
  
Three seconds later, the four alien fighters flew past to engage the six rapidly approaching Prowlers. Watching the battle develop, O'Neill suddenly felt like he was right in the middle of the movie, _Airforce One_. In the scene where the President's plane was being threatened with a shoot down by several MIGs, and a squadron of F-15's came charging to the rescue (Go Airforce!). Unfortunately, O'Neill wasn't too sure if he could call their apparent saviours the good guys yet, but hopefully they could make use of this and escape in the confusion.  
  
Teal'c checked his console sensor board and reported, One of the four alien craft has broken off from the others and is turning to pursue us.  
  
O'Neill sighed in frustration. I knew it was too good to be true. Can we shake him?  
  
I don't believe so O'Neill, Teal'c replied. These ships are much faster than the Peacekeeper fighters.  
  
***  
  
Not so fast." Aeryn muttered as she dropped behind the Goa'uld shuttle at full turbo thrust. She locked her targeting computer onto it.  
  
It was a big fat slow moving target compared to her agile Viper. It would be so easy to destroy them.  
  
Aeryn remembered what the Goa'uld had done to her, and to her friends. She'd almost died because of them. She had little love for those aliens.  
  
***  
  
In the Tok'ra shuttle, their computer sounded the familiar and deadly alert of a hostile enemy targeting sensor tracking their craft.  
  
Anise breathed nervously, not sure of their new pursuer's exact intentions._ He has us.  
_  
O'Neill couldn't argue with her assessment. He could see the sensor display in front of Anise and could read it well enough to know that bogie behind them was on an attack vector. He couldn't believe the speed with which it was overtaking them. They were sitting ducks.  
  
***  
  
Aeryn's thumb pressed down on the firing button as she unleashed her Viper's weapons load on the Goa'uld shuttle.  
  
***  
  
He's firing! Teal'c warned aloud.  
  
O'Neill cursed. Oh, hell!  
  
Not exactly the famous last words that the Colonel was thinking of...  
  
Then there was a blinding white flash and O'Neill barely remembered his feet being knocked out from under him as his back slammed against the shuttle deck.  
  
And his world faded to black. 


	13. There Be Humans Here!

  


  


_**Chapter Thirteen: There Be Humans Here!**_

  


_"Colonel?"_

  


O'Neill heard a distant voice, all the while he felt his head throbbing with that pulse pounding pain that he knew and hated so well. The type of excruciating pain that always followed after his head impacted against a solid blunt object, usually a floor, a deck, or something else that's really, really hard and unyielding. Ergo it was his head that 'yielded'. 

  


"Colonel?" The voice sounded familiar and closer now as he struggled his way back into consciousness. 

  


He opened his eyes and trued to concentrate on a face hovering over him....and the lovely features of Samantha Carter finally came into focus. 

  


She smiled down at him, that very special radiant smile that always brightened O'Neill's spirit on those weary days at the SGC. 

  


"You gave us quite a scare, sir." His second in command said with evident relief. "You were out for nearly an hour." 

  


O'Neill sighed, and said drowsily, "Sorry about that Major, but the floor just suddenly reared up...and ambushed me from behind." 

  


Carter frowned with puzzlement. "Sir, are you okay? You just called me, Major." 

  


"What do you mean, you're..." O'Neill stared up at her for a second before blinking his eyes hard and Carter's imagine faded away to be replaced by that of Lt. Hailey. Who was regarding him with concern. 

  


The Colonel just groaned in frustration as reality came back roaring back to hit him like a flying brick. 

  


_Well, this is a rather uncomfortable moment._ O'Neill thought as his eyes darted about and noticed Daniel and Teal'c standing nearby looking at him with some concern too. 

  


O'Neill took in a breath and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. What's our situation?" 

  


Hailey also decided to put the awkward little moment behind them, and concentrate on the now. She made her report. "Hyperdrive is still out. Our four mysterious rescuers have engaged and completely destroyed the pursuing Peacekeepers ships and they're now leading us out into space. We have no communications with them, but they made their intentions clear when that one boogie fired a warning shot. Follow us or else." 

  


"That was a warning a shot?!" Those fighters must be packing a lot of firepower, O'Neill thought. 

  


He tried to push himself up off the floor and he could have sworn that he felt every muscle and joint in his tired and abused body protesting at that simple attempt. And this despite years of toughening in an active military life. 

  


_Damn it! I'm getting too old for this shit! _O'Neill cursed silently. 

  


"Do we have any idea who they are?" O'Neill grunted as he staggered to his feet. Hailey grabbed his arm and helped to steady him. 

  


"We do not, O'Neill," Teal'c answered. "Their ship design is completely alien, but lifeform sensors reveal that the pilots appear to be three Humans and a Sebacean." 

  


O'Neill looked surprised. "They're Human? And a Sebacean, one those Peacekeeper people, is with them?" 

  


"Looks that way," Daniel said. "Although I'm more curious to where they're taking us than I am about their personnel roster." 

  


"I think that I know now," Freya answered from the cockpit area. "We're approaching a waiting ship." 

  


SG-1 gathered around the view port. They spotted two of the four alien fighters flanking the shuttle on either side. The other two hung just behind, covering the rear. However, the team's attention was focused ahead, to the ship they were being herded towards. It was an oddly designed and rather ominous looking red hulled vessel. Its curved, sloping, tapered design made it look more like an angry mutant lobster than anything else. 

  


Freya checked her sensors. "It's a Leviathan." 

  


"A what?" Daniel asked. 

  


"A Leviathan is a living ship," Freya explained. "An actual space going life form. Peacekeepers are known to use them as beasts of burden, but this one looks very different from the norm for the species and rather young." 

  


"It appears they want us to dock with it," Teal'c commented. 

  


Just then a large tentacle extended from the belly of the red space creature. It reached out in their direction and the tip of it opened up into a large gaping maw. 

  


Daniel almost took a step backwards, in spite of his interest. "Or then again," he said, "They just might mean to feed us to it." 

  


*** 

  


John Crichton hurried up to Talyn's command area where he found Crais and Athena closely observing the main monitor. The image of a Goa'uld shuttle surrounded by Apollo's squadron filled the screen. 

  


"The docking net has locked onto the shuttle and Talyn is reeling them in." Athena reported from a nearby console station. 

  


Crichton walked up beside Crais, as he continued to watch Talyn pull the shuttle in closer. Once it was within reach, Talyn slapped his 'boarding arm' over what appeared to be the shuttle's airlock. 

  


Crais nodded in satisfaction. "The boarding arm is secured." 

  


"I thought that Apollo and the gang went out to spy on some Peacekeepers? How'd it come about that they came back with a Goa'uld ship?" Crichton asked. "What happened?" 

  


"Apparently that shuttle arrived there ahead of them and the uproar it caused set off the entire Peacekeeper defence force in the system," Crais explained. "After that a stealthy approach was out of the question. So, Captain Apollo decided to capture the shuttle and it's occupants for any intelligence they might have gathered on the forces guarding the planet Tobin." 

  


"They're all okay?" 

  


"Yes, they're returning to the hangar at this very moment," Athena said from her station before turning to leave the command centre. "Apollo wants every available warrior on hand to meet our 'guests' at the airlock to board that shuttle." 

  


"Need a hand?" Crichton started to follow her. 

  


"Grab a blaster and make yourself useful Earthman," Athena said with a teasing note in her voice. 

  


*** 

  


Freya shook her head in frustration. "The tractor beam that they used to drag us in has deactivated, but that tentacle is now locked down tight over the airlock. If I try to thrust the shuttle away, it will just rip the entire right side of our hull off." 

  


O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 were busy arming themselves. Jack slapped a flesh clip into his P-90. "Then forget it. Grab yourself a weapon, Freya, and make yourself useful." 

  


Freya rose from the pilot's seat. "They may not mean us any harm at all." 

  


"Do you want to wait to see if they intend to kill you, while you stand there bare handed?" Hailey said as she stuffed extra ammo clips into her vest pockets. 

  


*** 

  


During his time in the Uncharted Territories, Crichton and his friends on Moya had always been the underdogs in most of their encounters with hostile beings. They were often either outgunned or outnumbered, or a little (or a LOT) of both. 

  


My oh my, how things had changed in such a short time. He stood at the airlock leading to Talyn's docking arm, with a Colonial blaster (now named Winona II) in hand, prepared to board the Goa'uld shuttle. With him were Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba, Athena, Aeryn and a dozen of Talyn's exceptionally aggressive looking DRD's. Scans of the shuttle showed there were only three humans, probably slaves, as well as one Jaffa and a Goa'uld. They had them outnumbered and outgunned, but Apollo was planning to try and negotiate with them first. Violence would be a last resort. 

  


That gesture alone impressed Crichton greatly. Apollo was an officer and a soldier, but a smart one with that important edge of compassion that made him a good leader, much like his father Adama. There was an old saying back home on Earth..."There are old Marines and there are bold Marines, but there are _no_ old, bold Marines." That saying left out an important corollary. Bold Marines tend to get their friends killed unnecessarily. Apollo would definitely have been an "old Marine". Apollo looked after his people and didn't always go looking for a fight if it could be avoided, even though they could probably take the shuttle at gun point easily. 

  


"Okay," Apollo explained to the group about him, "when the DRDs override the shuttle's airlock controls, we'll take up positions to storm the ship, but only on my signal. Hopefully they'll listen to reason and if not, the DRD's will go in first, followed by us. We'll try to take them alive, and use lethal force only if all else fails. Any questions?" 

  


There were none. They knew their parts and were ready to go. 

  


"Good. Take your positions," Apollo said. Then he spoke into his comm link. "We're set, Captain Crais. Could you please have Talyn force the airlock." 

  


  


*** 

  


O'Neill heard a sparking crackle of electricity coming from the shuttle's airlock controls. They were trying to get in. He readied his weapon, as did the rest of SG-1 and Freya. He had everyone fan out to cover the single airlock entrance to the shuttle from the best protection and as many different angles as possible. 

  


"Get ready, but fire only on my command!" O'Neill ordered, just as the airlock slid open. 

  


There was a pause as O'Neill waited for trouble to come pouring in, but nothing happened. Then he heard a voice calling out from the other side of the airlock opening. 

  


"This is Captain Apollo from the Battlestar Galactica. I wish to speak to whoever is in charge." 

  


O'Neill frowned for a second. English? And he'd always had a problem with beings that used godly names, with the exception of the Asgards. Heck! Who wouldn't like to be called by the name, Thor? He paused a second deciding how to reply. Most people have only two sides to their brain. Left or right. Logic or poetry. O'Neill however, had three sides. Left, right, and sarcastic. The sarcastic of his brain was the one that eventually took over. 

  


Outside, Crichton hung back in the rear of the group when he heard a voice from inside the shuttle answering back to the Colonial Captain. 

  


"Nice to meet you Apollo, how's your buddy Hercules?" 

  


While the Colonial's and Aeryn frowned in puzzlement to the voice's odd reply, Crichton's eyes narrowed slightly and he leaned closer to listen. English, with an American accent no less. And, furthermore, it sounded like something he himself would say. 

  


"I don't know a Hercules," Apollo replied. "Do you have a name?" 

  


"You can me Colonel O'Neill. What do you want?" The voice said. 

  


"We're after any sensor logs you might have recorded from that system you just visited. If you hand them over, we'll let you go free." 

  


O'Neill wasn't sure why they wanted their sensor logs, but he wasn't about to give them up so easily. They needed them if they were going to have a prayer of rescuing Carter. 

  


"No dice," he answered. "We need that data for ourselves." 

  


Apollo shook his head; he'd known that this might not go easy, so he tried again. "All right then, how about sharing it? Give us a copy and you can go free." 

  


O'Neill looked to the rest of his team. Daniel shrugged, as did Hailey. It seemed reasonable, almost too reasonable. There had to be a catch. Nothing could possibly go that easily for them. 

  


"That's all you want? Just a copy of the data from that solar system back there?" 

  


"Yes," Apollo replied from the other side of the airlock. "Mainly on the planet Tobin and all of its defences." 

  


"May I ask why do you want it?" O'Neill was curious now, about this these beings motives and intentions. 

  


Apollo decided to be truthful. "You're at war with the Peacekeepers, right? We intend to attack that base on Tobin. That should be more than enough reason for you to give us a copy of that data." 

  


"Jack?" Daniel whispered urgently to O'Neill from his hiding spot behind a bulkhead, "They think that we're Goa'uld." 

  


O'Neill gave Daniel a disgusted look and gestured around them to their Goa'uld shuttle, mouthing back. _"Ya think?"_ Then he focused his attention back on the opened airlock. 

  


"Okay, I need to clarify a few things," Jack responded . "First, we're not with the Goa'uld or the System Lords. And second, we have a friend trapped on that planet. We can't have you attacking that base just yet. Not with her still in it." 

  


Now it was Apollo's turn to be confused momentarily. "You have Jaffa and a Goa'uld on board with you, do you not?" 

  


"We do have a Jaffa, but he's no longer serving with any of the System Lords," O'Neill answered, then he glanced at Freya and caught the offended look on her face. "I'd like to add that the 'Goa'uld' that you mentioned doesn't appreciate being referred to as a Goa'uld. She's a Tok'ra." 

  


Apollo paused, floundering for a moment. A Jaffa who's against the System Lords and a Goa'uld who's not a Goa'uld? Time to take things in a different, less confusing, direction. 

  


"And who's your friend that's being held there?" Apollo asked. 

  


O'Neill wondered about the wisdom in trusting these people. He still knew nothing about their motives, but if they're all gung-ho to attack that base, then just maybe he and the SGC could use them to help save Carter. 

  


"She's a member of my team and a personal friend of ours. I have a proposal. If we give you the data, would you consider helping us rescue her?" 

  


Apollo looked back at the others for a moment, wondering how to answer that one. 

Starbuck shrugged. "It's your call." 

  


"Can we even hope to do that?" Athena asked. "Help them rescue their companion with our limited resources?" 

  


Apollo nodded his head in agreement, but this could be a basis for negotiations. Deciding that it was time to broaden the contact a bit, he called out, "Listen, I'd like to see the person whom I'm speaking with. May I come aboard? I'll be unarmed." 

  


O'Neill made a snap judgement. "Okay, just you and only you." 

  


Sheba watched worriedly as Apollo handed his blaster to Starbuck before slowly stepping through the airlock with his hands held up at his sides. Inside the shuttle, Apollo found five weapons trained on him. A man with greying hair moved out from behind a bulkhead and took a few steps towards him. He held a black rifle, but he lowered it as he approached, saying, "So, you're Captain Apollo." 

  


The Colonial Captain nodded. "And you must be Colonel O'Neill." 

  


"That's right," O'Neill said, then nodded his head towards the shuttle view port with Talyn filling the entire window. "Are you planning to attack Tobin in that thing? That's an impressive ship I grant you, but I have to tell you, you'll be needing a bigger boat." 

  


"We have another ship, the Galactica, which is slightly... A bigger boat," Apollo said. "Who's your friend that's in trouble?" 

  


"Her name is Major Samantha Carter," O'Neill said. "Six days ago, a being calling himself Scorpius attacked us and captured her. He's probably interrogating her as we speak." 

  


"I'm sorry about your friend," Apollo replied sympathetically. "But I'm not sure what we can do, we don't have the manpower to go in..." 

  


Suddenly O'Neill's eyes narrowed as he saw another person stepping into view at the airlock opening just behind Apollo. 

  


O'Neill shouted as he raised his P-90 and his finger tightened about the trigger, "Hey! I don't recall inviting anyone else in here!!" 

  


Apollo held his hands up higher, half expecting to be shot at any moment. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Crichton take a half step in. Apollo also spotted Aeryn and Starbuck reaching as if trying to prevent Crichton from going in but they weren't fast enough. 

  


"I'm sorry but did I hear you say that Scorpius has been holding your friend for six days?" Crichton said, carefully keeping his opened hands clearly visible. 

  


O'Neill kept his rifle trained on both of them, no longer in a trusting mood. "That's right," he said to the new person standing before him. 

  


"She's probably already dead," Crichton said sympathetically. "I'm sorry." 

  


O'Neill face hardened, refusing to believe it. "And what makes you so damned sure?" 

  


"Because I've been his prisoner on more than one occasion, and the only reason I'm standing here is because my friends busted me out fast enough." Crichton said painfully, remembering the less than pleasant memories he'd acquired at the hands of Scorpius. 

  


Crichton watched O'Neill as his eyes filled with a deep sorrow. The menacing rifle he held on them lowered again somewhat. Crichton felt for him, it was quite easy to sense how much this Samantha Carter meant to him. 

  


O'Neill recovered a little from the bleak news. "Are you sure about this?" 

  


"If she's still alive... I doubt she'd be the same person you remembered," Crichton said honestly. "Scorpius methods of interrogation are... unique, and destructive." 

  


"No offence," O'Neill said, "but I'd rather find out myself if she's alive or not." 

  


"I understand," Crichton agreed. "I'd do the same in your position." 

  


"Do you have a name?" O'Neill asked. 

  


Crichton was about to introduce himself when an uncertain voice from the corner of the shuttle spoke first. "John Crichton?" 

  


Everyone in the shuttle looked towards Lt. Hailey. She stepped out from behind her cover staring straight at him. "Is that you?" 

  



	14. Mind Games

  


  


_**Chapter Fourteen: Mind Games**_

  


Samantha Carter leapt up from her chair so abruptly that it overturned on its side and slid clattering across the floor. The initial shock and horror of seeing Scorpius was overwhelming for her, realizing that he still had her. And this SGC, including all of the people about her, was nothing more than a mere illusion. As if to highlight that, General Hammond, O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c suddenly froze in position as if someone paused their movements with a remote. There was no one here to come to her aid. 

  


"Stay the hell away from me!" Carter snarled as she backed away. 

  


"Ah, Samantha," Scorpius said as he stepped towards her. "You must learn that you are in no position to resist me." 

  


Carter quickly moved around the room, keeping the table between her and Scorpius. However, the Scarren hybrid just sighed in annoyance. He moved towards the blond Major and walked through the table like a predator stalking wounded prey. 

  


Horrified, Carter stepped away from the advancing Scorpius until she backed right up against a wall. 

  


"What do you want from me?" she pleaded. 

  


"What do I want?" Scorpius smirked darkly. He moved up to her placing the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of her. He stared into her eyes. "My dear, I want anything and everything that you know about the stargate." 

  


"You have it working," Carter said nervously, struggling to control her rising fear. "You don't need me." 

  


"Yes, I do need you," Scorpius said. "How many worlds exist with a functioning stargate?" 

  


Carter shook her head. "I don't know, I don't think that anyone does." 

  


"That's a lie, my dear," Scorpius growled, leaning closer to her. "Don't lie to me. I can sense that your will is strong, but you can't possibly win. Not against me." 

  


Carter turned her head away from the smiling nightmare confronting her, shutting her eyes. He was very close now, so close she could feel his breath on her face. Carter heard him sniffing the air, to take in her scent. She was panicking now, her heart was racing and she couldn't think. She needed room to breath and regain some composure. With a trembling voice, Carter uttered quietly. 

  


"P3W-451." 

  


"What was that?" Scorpius said, backing away slightly. 

  


"It's the co-ordinates to a world." Carter opened her eyes, glancing back at him. 

  


"And what is on this planet?" 

  


"Something that you will like," She whispered. "Something special just for you." 

  


Scorpius watched her for signs of deceit. "And what would that be?" 

  


Carter grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed Scorpius in the crotch with all her strength, and screamed. "A fucking Black Hole!!!" 

  


Scorpius was caught by surprise as he doubled over when Carter pummelled him with all of her strength, delivering a series of blows to his head, all the time shouting. 

  


"This is for Teal'c! This is for Hailey! This is for me, you sick bastard!!" 

  


Carter had gone into a complete berserker rage. The signs of the stress and her experience in the aurora chair were clearly evident. Had this been a real environment, against an average man, Samantha Carter's numerous adrenaline powered punches would have been severely injured or maybe even killed. But this was an artificially created fantasy world, and she was facing Scorpius. Who was the ruling puppet master in this realm. 

  


With a roar, Scorpius shrugged off her blows and struck Carter in her stomach with such force, that it slammed her back into the wall. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, holding herself stomach while giving a series of wrenching coughs. 

  


Scorpius was now fully enraged. He snarled angrily, but managed maintained control over his enraged Scarren side. 

  


_"Do I have to prove that I'm superior to you, both in intelligence and strength?" _he roared. 

  


That first thing Carter did when she caught her breath was to snicker as she carefully rose to her feet. She held her hands pressed against the wall for support before saying, "If you're so smart, you wouldn't be needing me." 

  


Scorpius didn't look amused. "You are truly from Crichton's species. You have his tongue." 

  


Samantha grinned. "You've said that name before. Who or what is a Crichton?" 

  


"No one to be concerned about," Scorpius sneered slightly before stepping towards Carter again. "But you are forgetting the rules here. I ask the questions and you answer them." 

  


Carter cocked her head to one side. "Thanks for the tip," She said before pushing off the wall and slamming her foot to the side of Scorpius' temple. "How's that for an answer!" 

  


As Scorpius staggered backwards, Carter bolted for the door and ran down the corridor. The SGC, this artificially created SGC was now devoid of life. She rounded the corner and found Scorpius waiting for her. Carter managed to skid to a stop before crashing into him. 

  


"I seem to recall something that I learned from John, about Earth monster movies," Scorpius said darkly, his eyes fixed on Carter. He stepped towards her even as she backed away saying. "When a woman is being chased, no matter how fast she runs she can never get away. So what's the point in trying to run?" 

  


Carter shook her head fiercely. "I won't tell you anything so you might as well kill me now!" 

  


"Samantha, my dear lovely little human," Scorpius sighed. "Death is not an option for you. You see, what I want from you is your stargate secrets...and you." 

  


"I'd rather die!!" She screamed. 

  


"No, Samantha," Scorpius whispered softly as he slowly reached to caress her face. "I said that's not an option that I'm offering. You have such lovely eyes..." 

  


She recoiled from his outstretched hand and turned to flee in the other direction screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO!" 

  


He watched her racing away and Scorpius' smile grew wider as he said quietly. "This is far easier than I had hoped." 

  


*** 

  


Up in the Tobin's mainbase Command and Control area, a Peacekeeper Lieutenant approached Commander Arin. 

  


"Commander," the lieutenant said, as he snapped to attention before his superior officer. "The Command Carrier has reported that they have detected a Goa'uld shuttle under cloak that attempted to enter into orbit. Prowlers and Marauders were dispatched in pursuit, but our ships where intercepted and destroyed by four fighters of unknown origin. The unknowns and the shuttle escaped into deep space before reinforcements could arrive." 

  


Commander Arin frowned at hearing this. He hated mysteries. "Unknown origin? Do you have any information on these unknowns?" 

  


"Very little sir, but a recovery team brought back some of the wreckage of our destroyed ships." The Lieutenant paused with some concern. "Initial examination showed that Goa'uld explosive was involved." 

  


"Ah, naquadah. That's nothing new." 

  


"There's more, sir. Metal scaring on the wreckage also showed what the Engineering and Weapons people believe to be the use of pulse lasers." 

  


"Are you sure?" Commander Arin demanded. 

  


Several cycles ago, Peacekeepers experimented with pulsed lasers that were amplified several times greater than the strongest conventional laser, giving both superior range and hitting power. Unfortunately all the prototypes built were a failure. The techs found the pulse laser unreliable, consuming too much energy to be powered by conventional means and the best design that they could come up with had a poor rate of fire. The idea of small alien fighters being armed with such weaponry could prove to be a problem if these beings had larger ones mounted on warships. 

  


"The technicians are doing the final analysis, but they are most certain that..." 

  


"I want that report in full handed to me one arn ago!" Arin shouted. "Now move!" 

  


*** 

  


Scorpius remained perfectly still seated in his chair in deep concentration. All his energies were focused into breaking the will of the blond human female at his feet. Then he sensed someone entering the stargate chamber. His expression of concentration slowly gave way to annoyance. He opened his eyes and found Commander Arin standing at attention with the look of utter dread on his face. 

  


Commander looked straight ahead to avoid the piercing eyes of Scorpius. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but there was an incident in orbit one arn ago." 

  


"What sort of incident, Commander?" Scorpius said. 

  


"A Goa'uld shuttle was detected in orbit and when our ships gave pursuit they were intercepted by four unidentified fighters using missiles with naquadah warheads and pulse lasers." 

  


"You interrupted me for that?" Scorpius growled with soft menace. 

  


"Sir, they're using advanced weaponry and could be a threat. Also, a Peacekeeper cruiser squadron has failed to report in..." 

  


"Not my concern, Commander. Now leave, I have work to do." Scorpius then refocused himself back to the sleeping form of Samantha Carter. She moaned softly as her body twitched from the nightmare intentionally inflicted on her. 

  


"Yes, Scorpius," Commander Arin said. But before he turned to leave, he glanced one last time at the blond Human female and felt pity for her. 

  


He was a professional soldier and commander, and he always tried to do his best to conduct himself as such. The day that Scorpius arrived at the base, and assumed authority over him and his personnel was the lowest ebb of his career. The things that Scorpius routinely did to the prisoners were horrific. He avoided this level when Scorpius was performing his interrogations. But sometimes it seemed is if Arin could hear the screams of the tortured in the upper most levels of the installation. 

  


Commander Arin hoped Scorpius would soon find the information he wanted about the Stargate and leave his base. 

  


He stepped out into the corridor as the huge double doors to the Stargate chamber closed behind him. If Scorpius did have any mercy at all, he'd kill the human woman after he was done, but Arin doubted it. Probably after he'd finished interrogating her, Scorpius would have another new 'Lab Assistant' then. It's what he did with females who captured his interest. And this Samantha had indeed caught Scorpius' full attention. 

  


Yes, he felt pity for the human female. 

  



	15. I am John Crichton…

  


  


_**Chapter Fifteen: I am John Crichton…**_

  


O'Neill kept his eyes glued to the two men in front of him as he addressed the young Lieutenant's claim. 

  


"You know this man, Hailey?" he rapped out. 

  


Crichton was a little surprised himself as he looked at the small blond woman cradling the big assault rifle, one which looked every bit as lethal as the one that Colonel O'Neill had. Try as he might, he couldn't recall ever meeting her. 

  


"No, sir," Hailey said slowly, still focused on Crichton. "I don't know him personally, just from news coverage a few years back. But he looks and sounds just like John Crichton." 

  


"That's because I am John Crichton." Crichton carefully scrutinized the people before him. The pieces were falling into place. The way they talked, the way they were dressed in army greens and behaved. They were speaking English all right, with an American accent. 

  


Were they really from Earth? 

  


He decided to play it safe and keep his cards close to his chest. They could be fakes, planted by the Peacekeepers or something worse. But how would they have known that Talyn was coming here? Also, what were the astronomical odds of his chances encountering people from Earth way out here in a Goa'uld spaceship of all places? It made winning a multi-state lottery look like a sure thing by comparison. 

  


Then again, what would be the chances of encountering a group of human refugees from another part of the galaxy? 

  


"Are you guys from Earth?" Crichton asked with a carefully guarded expression. 

  


Beside him Apollo shot him an astonished look. "Are these your people, Crichton? The Tau'ri?" 

  


"We'll find out in a minute, Apollo." Crichton replied under his breath. 

  


"Ya," O'Neill answered them both. "We're from the planet, Earth. I am now recalling those news bulletins too and if you are really John Crichton, why aren't you a smear of debris in orbit? Didn't you die over three years ago in a ship explosion or something?" 

"That's a long story," Crichton answered with a hint of amusement. "But trust me, I'm quite alive." 

  


"There was no explosion, sir," Hailey said to O'Neill. "Space radar showed no break up of his craft or a re-entry burn up. He disappeared as if something swallowed his ship whole. However, investigators concluded that his module did explode, incinerating the entire ship and obliterating it from radar, although I always assumed that they were wrong. I got curious and reviewed all the information that I could get on his module. There was nothing on his ship could cause such an powerful explosion." 

  


Crichton looked at Hailey. The young Lieutenant was closer to the truth than she knew. She was one smart cookie. 

  


"Listen," Apollo said to O'Neill. "If you are truly the Tau'ri then you're amongst friends. We meant you no harm." 

  


"That's very nice of you to say, but we've heard that one before," O'Neill said, refusing to put his rifle away. He studied Apollo's uniform. "And just what are you supposed to be? A futuristic cowboy?" 

  


Apollo stared back dumbfounded by the comment. "A cow what?" 

  


"It's an old Earth Western American reference," Crichton explained to Apollo. "A cultural idom. Ask Sheba later. She'll know." 

  


"Okay," Apollo nodded and focused on O'Neill again. "This might be hard to believe, but you are our long lost thirteenth tribe of humanity. We've been seeking you and your world for nearly three yahrens." 

  


"Ya... right," O'Neill muttered in a low voice, then he called out, "Daniel, get over here and talk to this gentleman. He has something to say that you might like to hear." 

  


"If you have any doubts, you may keep your weapons," Apollo offered. "Although I wish to know about the Jaffa and Goa'uld in your company, and why they're apparently on your side." 

  


"I intend to take you up on that offer," O'Neill said keeping a tight hold on his rifle. "As for your question. This is Teal'c, our friendly neighbourhood Jaffa." He gestured towards a large powerful looking dark skinned man who slowly rose up from behind a console. He had a golden emblem on his forehead and hadn't lowered the staff weapon that he held. "He saved our lives a while back and is now fighting with us against the System Lords to free his people. Quite a few of his fellow Jaffa warriors have followed him into rebellion." 

  


O'Neill then pointed to the female crouched behind the pilot's seat, armed with a Zat gun. "The 'Goa'uld' you mention prefers to call themselves the Tok'ra. They're the same species as the Goa'uld, but with an entirely different outlook on things. They are against the ways of the System Lords and our allies. The host's name is Freya and the symbiont is called Anise." 

  


"Symbiont?" Crichton whispered, then spoke in a slightly louder voice. "There's something living inside her?" 

  


By now, Daniel had stepped up alongside O'Neill. "The host shares control of their body with the symbiont," he explained carefully to Crichton and Apollo. "In return, the host gains the symbiont's knowledge, superior health and resistance to injury, and a long life. It's not as bad as you might think." 

  


"I'll just take your word for it," Crichton said with a shudder, having had his fair share of encounters with creepy crawly critters and his neural clone, Harvey. "By the way, why don't you have one if its so beneficial?" 

  


O'Neill and Daniel looked at each other briefly. "Personal preference, I guess." Daniel finally admitted. 

  


"Honest enough answer," Crichton said. "Now, how did you get this ship and your two unique friends?" 

  


"The ship is a loaner," O'Neill explained. "And we met each other by way of the Stargate." 

  


"So there is one on Earth!" Crichton said. "Figures! Where do you keep it? Hidden inside Area 51?" 

  


"Try a little deeper." O'Neill smiled slightly. 

  


"You know about it?" Daniel asked. 

  


"We'll gladly tell you everything when time allows, but we're still too close to Tobin and we need to return to the fleet," Apollo said. "There's no room on Talyn to hold your shuttle, so we need to rig it for towing." 

  


"Wait a minute!" O'Neill's eyes widened. "You have a fleet? As in having more than one ship? As in armada?" 

  


Apollo smiled somberly. "I wouldn't call it an armada. Just a simple ragtag fleet loaded with weary refugees. They're all that is left of our civilization except for you." 

  


"Just how many ships are we taking about?" Daniel inquired with interest. 

  


"Two hundred and five ships, of all types and sizes," Apollo answered. 

  


"And you're all heading for Earth?" O'Neill exclaimed. Then he thought, _Whoa! I'm going to need all of my vacation time just to fill out this mission report when or if I get back!_

  


*** 

  


She ran. 

  


There was little else she could do. 

  


And he chased after her. It felt like he was toying with her. He could stop her at anytime, but why didn't he? 

  


Carter was hoping to buy time, enough time to let her think of a way out. To escape this artificial reality that was apparently taking place entirely in her mind. She remembered SG-1's encounter with the Gamekeeper years ago. Unfortunately, that meeting had shown how she and the rest of the team were powerless to escape his artificially created reality. Until they later learned of the 'exit' that permitted them to wake up from the machines that they were plugged into. 

  


Sadly, she had no such way out here. She was drugged and Scorpius was not going to let her go so easily. 

  


With no other apparent options, Carter continued to run for her life, and her sanity. 

  


She just needed time. To figure a way to escape, or to resist Scorpius' probing of her mind. 

  


She just needed time... 

  


As she ran down yet another corridor, a blast door suddenly lowered down from the ceiling, cutting her off. Carter quickly spun around and raced back the way she had come. 

  


_I guess Scorpius is getting tired of chasing me. I can't let him trap me!_ she thought, as she retraced her steps. 

  


As Carter rounded another corner, up ahead another blast door lowered itself down to the floor with an ominous _chunk_. 

  


Feeling a little more frantic now, Carter raced down another corridor only to find that it too was now sealed off. 

  


_Oh, God! He has me._

  


Carter ran her hands through her short trimmed hair, desperate for an idea, a plan. Something... Anything! 

  


_Please, someone help me._ she thought in a silent plea. 

  


A phantom voice echoed down the corridor behind her. 

  


_"Samantha. Your time of avoiding me is over."_

  


After a moment, Carter realized that she was trembling. She couldn't prevent fear from engulfing her. In her situation anyone else would have been frozen with it. She acknowledged the fear, but she wasn't going to let it paralyze her to inaction. If this was going to be her final stand, then so be it, but she wasn't going to make it easier for Scorpius. 

  


Carter hurried back down the corridor, checking the rooms and was surprised to realize that she was on the level where Doctor Daniel Jackson's lab was. Sudden hope blossomed as she entered his research room. If this was an exact recreation from her memories, then she could turn this area and it's contents to her advantage. 

  


*** 

  


Scorpius was surprised at how well Samantha was fighting his attempts to break her. The Human mind is always full of surprises, as he learned from his time in battle against John Crichton. 

  


When Commander Arin interrupted him, it seemed to give Carter time to reinforce her mental defences, but he was slowly breaking them down again. Now he was tracking her down and had her cornered. 

  


She was close... 

  


He entered a room littered with books, and old and rather useless relics. What benefit could possibly be derived from examining clay pots and stone tools? 

  


He surveyed the room. His prey was close. Scorpius' attention was drawn to a line of five bookshelves. He gave a vicious smile. 

  


"Samantha? Where are you?" 

  


Scorpius approached the bookshelves, still calling to her. 

  


"Hiding amongst the books are we? Going to make me search for you? Where should I start? Are you under A for Alluring? Perhaps B for Bold?" 

  


When Carter didn't answer, Scorpius went on saying, "Maybe C for Charming? Or even D for... 

  


Carter hid behind the last bookshelf, clutching an iron tipped spear that Daniel was examining from a previous mission. She heard Scorpius walking ever closer. 

  


"...Dangerous?" 

  


Scorpius stalked by the first bookshelf, and not seeing his prey there, he moved on to the next. "How about E for Elegant?" 

  


He moved down to the second bookshelf. "Or F for Feminine?" 

  


The third. "G for Graceful... No?" 

  


The fourth. "Perhaps H for... Hiding?" 

  


With a scream of furious rage, Carter jumped out from behind the final book shelf and jabbed the spear into Scorpius chest, where his heart should be, if he possessed one. 

  


"Try, I for IRON!" Carter crowed. 

  


She doubted that she could kill him, but it was well worth the effort to inflict as much pain on him as she could. Carter had her father to thank for inheriting his stubbornness. It was the only thing that kept her fighting on, even though she was certain that she would eventually lose this battle. It was better to go down fighting. 

  


Carter pushed him up against a table covered with artifacts and research papers, with the spear imbedded firmly in his chest. Scorpius hissed in pain. 

  


"How does that feel!?" Carter shouted. 

  


Scorpius was surprised that he was getting feedback every time that Carter attacked him. Perhaps he should have been more patient and did more a little experimentation before trying the modified Goa'uld memory recall device on her. 

  


Oh well, too late to fix it now. 

  


With a concentrated effort, Scorpius reached up and pulled the spear out of his chest, despite Carter bearing down on it with all of her strength. 

  


Realizing that she would loose in this contest of strength, Carter released the spear as Scorpius removed it. With a hateful growl, Scorpius swung the spear, just missing Carter as she ducked under it. She then tucked down and rolled across the floor and darted behind the examination table, placing it between them. Carter then drew a bronze Egyptian style knife from her belt. Another find by Daniel Jackson during another dig on PY1 459 four weeks ago. It was old, but surprisingly still sharp. 

  


Scorpius snarled as he approached the table. Carter was prepared for him to try to walk through it but he just strode up, grabbing the edge and flipped it over. The large eight foot by six foot wooden table was tossed over like a tiny card table, crashing on top of Carter. She cried as the mass of it came down on her. The sheer weight of it should have broken bones and inflicted severe internal injuries, but amazingly she was mostly unhurt. Obviously, Scorpius wanted to inflict pain on her, but not death. 

She was laying on her back with the table on top of her. Carter was trying to crawl out from underneath it when Scorpius stepped up onto table, adding his weight to it. He continued to walk up the overturned table towards Carter, even as she was desperately trying to get out from under it. 

  


Carter had managed to get her upper body free when Scorpius raised the spear over his head and drove it down through the table, right where Carter's stomach should be. 

  


The blond Major screamed in agony. 

  


"How does that feel?" Scorpius asked coldly. "Really, Samantha, this tit for tat thing is extremely unproductive." 

  


Carter's long howling screams of agony finally faded to whimpers of pain. Scorpius knelt down, with one hand still on the spear. "Tell me about the Stargate! Are there any worlds that I could visit that would reveal more of its secrets? Just tell me that much!" 

  


Carter, her face stretched in twisted agony, gasped in several breaths and hissed out. 

  


"Screw you!" 

  


Not amused, Scorpius twisted the spear once and Carter choked out another scream. 

  


"There is no escape," Scorpius informed her. "You can't die in here, but you will feel pain, or any other sort of punishment that I can dream up. Want to experience the sensation of having your flesh being boiled away by lava or dissolved by acid? Or I can forego the physical for pure mental torture. How about if I make you relive the moment that I killed your little friend with your own weapon, again, again and again." 

  


"Go to hell!" Carter snarled. 

  


Scorpius didn't look pleased at Carter's unwavering defiance. "No, my dear. Like I said, I can't, but you certainly can." 

  


Carter screamed again as Scorpius jerked the spear out from her body and table. With a inhuman growl, he raised the spear up before plunging it downward again. 

  


It struck only the floor. 

  


Samantha Carter was gone. 

  


Scorpius looked about, startled. 

  


That wasn't possible. He couldn't even sense her anymore. It was if someone pulled her away at the last second. 

  


Something was afoot and Scorpius did not like in being outfoxed. 

  



	16. Allies United

**Author's Note:** Once again I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback and even all the creative criticisms. Things like that make me strive to be a better writer. If you guys see something incorrect, or something that you simply love to see more of, then please let me know. Even if it's to tell me that you hate something I just wrote. I aim to please. Like being reminded that a Goa'uld shuttle doesn't have any weapons. ___**;-)**_

  


  


  


  


_**Chapter Sixteen: Allies United**_

  


For Lt. Hailey, what started out as a mission to rescue Major Carter had taken a completely unexpected turn. First they'd found a group of humans who were not only refugees, but who had also a most curious story to tell. About a legendary world called Kobol where all humanity apparently originated from, including the people of Earth. The tale began when the Thirteen Tribes of Humanity had to flee from their dying world. The last one to leave happened to be the Tau'ri and for some reason, either deliberately or by accident, they headed off into deep space nearly fifty thousands of years ago. They were never heard from again. 

  


These people they encountered, who call themselves Colonials, are supposed to be their long lost brothers and sisters. That piece of information was hard to believe, but the SGC encountered equally baffling tales during many of their previous Stargate missions. 

  


Daniel Jackson immediately broke out his pen and paper to get all of this down. Captain Apollo was more than happy to explain the great tale of the Thirteen Tribes of Humanity and the Twelve Colonies. 

  


Amazingly, the entire crew on Talyn, with the exception of Aeryn Sun and a Captain Crais, were all able to speak English. Still more surprising, the young woman named Athena was able to speak several Earth languages, including French and Japanese. Apparently they learned to speak the languages of Earth when they found an alien ship adrift in space. Stored inside its computer database, they discovered a vast trove information on countless worlds within this galaxy, which included Earth and its numerous cultures and languages. O'Neill was shocked when they described the dead crew, and the SGC identified them as the Asgards. 

  


Daniel tried to build a timeline of exactly when this Thirteenth Tribe became lost in space, and compare it to the earliest records on Earth. If this was true, it could rewrite the entire beginnings of mankind. Daniel could just picture what this information could do back on Earth when everyone learned that human life hadn't begun there, but rather out here. For better or worse, things wouldn't be the same on Earth again. 

  


For the moment though, Daniel talked with Apollo, learning more about his people and their culture as Talyn headed back to their fleet. 

  


They'd met Talyn's Captain, and this Crais fellow wasn't too happy to see that Apollo had permitted them to keep their weapons without asking his permission first. Apollo smoothed things over by assigning a Colonial warrior to each of them as a chaperone. 

  


Naturally, Daniel stayed with Apollo to learn to more about Kobol and the Colonials history. Crichton paired off with Colonel O'Neill, and Hailey heard Crichton asking the Colonel something about football..._Who won the last three Super Bowls?_ Starbuck decided to keep an eye on Teal'c. Poor Starbuck was more than a little intimidated by the huge Jaffa warrior, but was surprised at how unfailingly polite Teal'c was. Sheba was assigned to Anise and the female warrior wasn't too thrilled in hanging around a Goa'uld. However, Sheba eased up a little after listening to the host, Freya, talking for a bit. Hearing a normal human voice coming from the Tok'ra relaxed her wariness somewhat as Freya explained the difference between being a Tok'ra and being a Goa'uld. As for Lt. Hailey, she had the one called Aeryn Sun looking after her. 

  


Right off the bat, Aeryn had a few points against her with Lt. Hailey. First, she was a Sebacean. The same race that kidnapped Major Carter, almost killed her and Teal'c. Second, Aeryn reminded Hailey of her 5th grade teacher, Mrs. Rich. That was one lady who could put the fear of God into her entire classroom with a single glare. And you couldn't imagine what it was like if you actually got into trouble.... Hailey and the rest of her classmates couldn't graduate into the 6th grade fast enough. 

  


Hailey was fairly confident that she would never like this Aeryn Sun. Apollo gave her one of their portable universal translators, which looked like a computerized neck collar connected to an earpiece, so the two them could talk to one another. However, Hailey did not have much desire to speak to the alien. Although she was curious as to why Aeryn was wearing a Colonial uniform. With the Command Area getting a little crowded, she decided to go for a walk and see more of Talyn. 

  


"So, you are a soldier?" Aeryn inquired trying to make conversation. She studied the petite woman as they walked side by side. Hailey's P-90 that seemed too big for her to handle. This was Aeryn's first real chance to speak to a Human female from Crichton's home planet. 

  


"I'm a Lieutenant in the US Air Force and I graduated at the top of my class," Hailey answered firmly. "Find that so hard to believe?" 

  


That wasn't a question, Aeryn sensed easily. It was more of a challenge. The hostility from Hailey was clearly evident. Aeryn couldn't blame Hailey for wanting to hate her. She and her friends had suffered at the hands of Scorpius and the Peacekeepers. "No, it is just... I mean no disrespect, but you seem so small to fight effectively," she said. 

  


"I'm tough enough," Hailey shot back. "And a person's height isn't always a deciding factor in being a good effective soldier." 

  


Aeryn could see it in her eyes. She was indeed a fighter. "I believe you." 

  


Hailey sighed. It's hard to be deliberately angry with someone; especially if they're trying to be nice. 

  


"So, you're an alien," Hailey commented. "You look perfectly human." 

  


"Only in outward appearance," Aeryn answered. "My internal organs are much different than yours for one thing, and my species is cold blooded." 

  


Hailey stared at Aeryn for a moment, still weighing her. "Have you been friends with John Crichton for a while?" 

  


"I've known him almost since the day he arrived here in the Uncharted Territories..." Aeryn paused and added hesitantly. "... We are close. I owe him much for all has he done for me. You said you know Crichton from a C.N.N?" 

  


It sounded like an honest response_. Maybe Aeryn isn't such a bad person after all_, Hailey thought. So she tried to open up to her a little and tell her what she knew about John Crichton. 

  


"John Crichton was my hero of sorts back on Earth," she said. "I watched him on CNN as he struggled to gain funding for his Farscape Project. Ah, CNN is a news broadcast network. It tells day to day events on our world. Anyway, I listened to him and his passion for breaking through the boundary of space purely for the sake of exploration. He inspired me, you know, to push further and to do something that no one had ever done before. I was thinking of trying a shot at NASA after graduating from the Academy, although there were hundreds of others lined up ahead of me trying for the same thing. Then I met Samantha Carter. She took me under her wing and introduced me to the top secret Stargate project. Now I'm visiting worlds that I thought would be impossible to see beyond staring at them through highpowered telescopes, or in virtual reality. This job sure beats flying military cargo planes." 

  


Aeryn smiled. "John Crichton has that effect on people." 

  


"What's that?" Hailey asked. 

  


"He makes you want to become something more than you ever believed that you could be." 

  


*** 

  


Up in Talyn's command area, O'Neill and Crichton chatted away, the long lost astronaut a chance to catch up on current events which he missed on Earth when he was gone. Needless to say, he had a lot of catching up to do and some of the things he learnt were simply too horrible to believe. 

  


"Who Wants to Marry a Millionaire?" Crichton said incredulously. "You're joking… Right?" 

  


"No joke," O'Neill insisted. 

  


"Are you sure you are from Earth?" 

  


"For crying out loud," O'Neill grumbled. "For the hundredth time, YES, I am from Earth! Although I believe the Executives who run Fox may not be." 

  


"And Arnold Schwzrzehegger is no longer the big action star of the movies?" 

  


"No. He never did recover from the 'Last Action Hero' fiasco. A Vin Diesel guy is merging as the big muscleman draw. Actually in his first movie, 'Pitch Black' there was a woman in it that looked a lot like your alien girlfriend." 

  


"Hmmm, another Aeryn lookalike. That's a rather exciting and scary possibility all at the sametime," Crichton said, letting him daydream for a second about the possibly of having two Aeryns. No, that would be too dangerous, even for him to risk fantasizing about it. He quickly snapped out of it, asking. 

  


"You like watching science fiction movies?" 

  


"Ya," O'Neill said. "I watch them from time to time for a good laugh and Teal'c just loves Star Wars and can't get enough of it. But I have to admit those Hollywood people don't know a thing about life on other planets." 

  


Crichton chuckled. "Tell me about it. Steven Spielberg sure got it all wrong. ET wouldn't last two seconds, but his big bad villain Darth Vader could stomp out a good living out here." 

  


"Sorry but that's George Lucas' character," O'Neill corrected but then frowned when he saw Crichton smiling, realizing what just happened. "Just how long are you planning to test me to see if I'm a fake?" 

  


"Oh, the way my lucks goes sometimes, maybe forever." 

  


Meanwhile on Talyn's huge forward monitor, a large 3 dimensional image of the Peacekeeper base on Tobin appeared. Being a former Goa'uld installation, the base was naturally shaped like a pyramid. Crais examined the structure closely and was grateful that they were able to successfully download the data from the Tok'ra shuttle and integrate it into Talyn's systems. Now they had an idea what they were facing. 

  


Next to him, Athena turned and called to the people behind them. "We're getting something. You may want to see this." 

  


Crichton, O'Neill, Anise, Apollo, Daniel, and Sheba gathered around to inspect the images that Talyn was displaying. The 3-D pictures were broken down level by level, showing highly detailed floor plans. There were even life scans, represented by hundreds of blue dots, showing the location of the Peacekeeper troops during the moment that the scans were taken. 

  


Crais looked at Anise. "Impressive. Most impressive. This gives us what we need to finish off Scorpius. Talyn, can you locate Scorpius lifesign please?" 

  


A moment later, Talyn display the huge floor plan , down at ground level and focused on one large room with a single red dot and a green one. 

  


_"That's the Stargate chamber."_ Anise observed. 

  


"And there's old Scorpy," Crichton added. "He's home." 

  


Interested, O'Neill scrutinized the map and pointed. "What's that green dot next to him?" 

  


"It's a human lifesign," Crais informed him. 

  


O'Neill took a step towards the monitor, staring hard at the single glowing green dot. "Anything else you can tell me about it?" 

  


"Talyn informs me that the human is female and that her lifesign is somewhat weak, but stable," Crais said. 

  


"It's Sam," Daniel said aloud. "We've found her!" 

  


"That could be anyone," Crais countered. "Peacekeepers have captured humans from the Goa'uld before." 

  


"No," Crichton shook his head. "If Scorpius is after the Stargate secrets and he thinks that your Samantha Carter has what he wants, he'd keep her close to him. I know how that bastard thinks. It's his game." 

  


"Even if that _is_ her, how do you purpose to rescue her? There are nearly thirteen hundred Sebaceans in that base. And, chances are, half of them will be Peacekeeper commandos," Crais said. "Do you believe that you can just shoot your way in to find her. Even if you can, it will be unlikely she would be alive, let alone in one piece." 

  


Annoyed, O'Neill glared at Crais. "I don't know how you Sebaceans operate, but we Humans don't leave our people behind!" 

  


"I'm not saying that, but you have to face the facts. She is more than likely dead, or wishing she was right now," Crais insisted calmly. "It's best if we let the Colonial's use an MDB on the base to put an end to Scorpius and the Stargate." 

  


"MDB?" O'Neill said. 

  


"Mass Destruction Bomb," Apollo explained. "Just one will do the job. There wouldn't be anything left except a huge crater twice the size of the Galactica." 

  


O'Neill stared at Apollo and Crais for a long moment before turning to the rest of the group. "Is there anyone else not completely thrilled with this plan?" 

  


_"Colonel O'Neill,"_ Anise said slowly. _"I know your feelings for her, but to risk a near impossible rescue attempt, which could only result in the lost of your own life and countless others, would be foolhardy."_

  


"It's not impossible," Crichton suddenly interrupted, moving to stand beside O'Neill. "And it's not foolhardy. Come-on, Crais! We pull off the impossible on a weekly basis around here. And I, for one, will be damned if I'll leave another soul to the tender mercies of that pale faced ghoul." 

  


"I agree," Apollo nodded. "We didn't come this way to find the Tau'ri, just to kill one in a bomb run without attempting to rescue her first. We have to try." 

  


O'Neill looked gratefully at Crichton and Apollo for their support. "If you have any helpful ideas, I'd love to hear them." 

  


"We've already discussed forcibly taking the base, but we don't have the people for it, and the casualties would be too horrific," Apollo said. 

  


"I know," O'Neill replied in near defeat. He glanced again at the base 3-D image. "And it's too well protected for a small insertion team to sneak in because of that dome shield." 

  


O'Neill shook his head in frustration. There had to be a way! 

  


"I can get her out." 

  


All eyes turned to John Crichton. Crais shook his head slightly, almost sensing what the human was considering. 

  


"I'll just offer a trade to Scorpius for your Samantha Carter." Crichton announced rather calmly. "Something too tempting for him to resist." 

  


O'Neill looked at Crichton confused. "Just what can you offer for Sam that could be more important to him than she is?" 

  


"Me." 

  


*** 

  


The last thing Carter saw was the broad point of the spear as Scorpius drove it down towards her head. She had closed her eyes bracing herself for the blow when suddenly she felt herself falling, and landing on loose grainy soil... Sand. 

  


Carter slowly opened her eyes and sat up to survey her new surroundings. There were sand dunes as far as the eye could see and not a living thing in sight. 

  


_What is Scorpius up to now?_ she wondered. 

  


She looked up at the bright sun blazing down on her. She should had been sweating already, but the temperature felt comfortable. 

  


To her right, Carter spotted a lone figure just cresting a nearby dune, slowly walking towards her. Immediately, Carter could see that it wore the familiar garb of the Tok'ra, draped as it was in a large hooded cloak. 

  


Curious, Carter stood and waited for the figure to reach her. Whoever it was, she was through with running. 

  


Soon, the mysterious visitor stopped within a few feet of her. Carter could already tell that it was a woman by the grace of the Tok'ra's walk. The hood covered all but the lower part of her face, revealing her smiling mouth. 

  


"I guess this is the part that we introduce ourselves?" Carter said cautiously. This didn't feel like some sort of trick that Scorpius would pull. 

  


_"Hello Samantha,"_ the Tok'ra said, the symbiont part talking. _"I am most pleased to speak to you again after so long."_

  


Confused, Carter shook her head. "Should I know you?" 

  


The Tok'ra reached up and pulled her hood down. In that instant, Samantha Carter found herself was staring at her own mirror image. Except her Tok'ra twin had the look of complete serenity, just before her eyes glowed. 

  


Bewildered, Carter stepped away from her apparent doppelganger. "Who the hell are you!?" 

  


_"I'm slightly disappointed that you don't remember me, but then again, we met under rather difficult circumstances."_ Carter's Tok'ra twin said then held her head proudly. 

  


_"I am Jolinar of Malkshur."_

  


  


  



	17. Being the Damn Hero

  


  


_**Chapter Seventeen: Being the Damn Hero**_

  


Commander Adama sat at ease in his command chair in the Galactica bridge area, his attention focused on a nearby monitor, with an image of Moya dominating it. The Leviathan was obediently cruising alongside the battlestar at a respectable distance. He studied the lines of its hull and couldn't find a straight line anywhere on the biomechanical vessel. 

  


Never before had Adama encountered such a fascinating ship... A living ship. It was only a quarter of the size of the Galactica, but in many ways its very existence dwarfed Adama's mighty battlestar. 

  


Its manoeuvres looked so effortless and graceful as it moved along with the fleet, that it made the Galactica look unwieldy and sluggish in comparison. Being born into its natural environment of space, it could withstand many space hazards much better as well. If it should take damage, it could heal itself or repair any injuries' with an army of tiny little robots or DRDs as they are called. Adama could recall many occasions on which his battlestar would have fared better with such useful machines for damage control. Unfortunately, ever since the start of the Cylon war, many Colonials had developed a fear and paranoia of any intelligent machine, no matter how small, simple....or useful. 

  


Adama pushed that thought away as he studied Moya again. Sheba's report's had told them that the Leviathan can think, feel and communicate through its Pilot who, in himself, is another remarkable species. His sole duty was to look after Moya whom he was bonded with and to see to her and her crew's needs. In return, Pilot and others of his kind get to travel and see the stars, which they all thirst for. 

  


It was unfortunate that the Peacekeepers were enslaving such gentle species like Moya and Pilot. He wished there were a way that he could help them. Placing any race forcibly into chains was intrinsically repugnant to Adama. 

  


Or perhaps if Moya could give birth to a few more gunships like Talyn, the Leviathans could solve their own problems within a few yahrens. 

  


  


Colonel Tigh quickly approached as Adama turned in his command chair to face him. The Galactica's second in command wore a rather baffled look. 

  


We just received a coded transmission from Captain Apollo. The mission was a success. 

  


Smiling, Adama rose from his chair with much relief. Thank you, Colonel. When is Talyn due back? 

  


Shortly, however there's more sir. Tigh glanced over his shoulder, seeing the numerous bridge personnel on duty. But not here. 

  


Adama said noticing that Colonel Tigh had that; _You're not going to believe this look._

  


*** 

  


Carter just stared Jolinar' for a rather long moment before laughing hysterically. Now I know I've gone off the deep end! 

  


_I am real, Samantha_ The Tok'ra female replied. 

  


Not from where I'm standing, Carter said sadly. I have news for you, you're dead. You died saving me. 

  


_I am Jolinar, not some illusion or a trick planted by Scorpius. However, you are correct on one point, I did die. A piece of me, some essence if you will is still with you. For some reason, only now I have been able to gain your attention._

  


Carter could only shake her head, feeling her remaining sanity flying, no, rocketing out the window. I have finally lost it. 

  


_You are still quite sane, Samantha, _Jolinar insisted._ It is very unique for a host to outlive the symbiont. After I died, your body absorbed me into yours, making me truly one with you. I can't explain it beyond that, although I'm here now, able to speak to you._

  


For a long moment, Carter stared at Jolinar in realization. You helped me to escape from Scorpius? 

  


_For only the time being. He is having difficulty with you being a past host, but he's steadily overcoming it by using Goa'uld technology. Even now he's seeking you out._

  


If you have a plan to fight him, I'd love to hear it? 

  


_I do, but you may not like it. If we anger him, he might kill you out in the real world._

  


Just as long it prevents him from gaining my knowledge about the stargate, I don't care. And being dead can't be worse than having him steal my sanity an inch at a time. 

  


_Then let us prepare. _Jolinar gestured for Carter to follow her. 

  


Carter said, stopping her with a touch on the arm. I'm... I'm so sorry about Martouf... I had to stop him. 

  


Carter remembered that terrible day when everyone had thought that she and O'Neill were za'tarc's, programmed Goa'uld assassins. But they weren't, Martouf was the za'tarc. Under the influence of the Goa'uld programming, he was powerless to stop himself from trying to kill the man that he'd believed to be the President of the United States who had come to the SGC to sign a treaty with the Tok'ra. It wasn't the President; it was all staged with a decoy to smoke out the za'tarc. 

  


In the confusion and mayhem, Martouf withstood a hail of bullets fired from several Secret Service agents and even a blast from a zatgun while remaining conscious. Carter still remembered clearly Martouf falling to his knees after the first hit from the Teal'c's zatgun. He started to reach to activate the self-destruct button on his weapon. His face was so desperate as he looked at her as she held her own weapon on him. 

  


he pleaded. Martouf couldn't stop; he needed her to do it for him. 

With little choice, Samantha shot him with her zatgun, killing him. 

  


Killing him... 

  


Jolinar studied Carter for a moment, seeing tears welling in her eyes. With a sorrowful expression, the Tok'ra placed both of her hands gently on Sam's shoulders. _There is no need to apologize. You did what had to be done and Martouf knew it as well. As do I._

  


But I'd hoped that it wasn't him, Carter quietly sobbed. I should have... 

  


_Samantha, you did exactly what I would have done. If I had been there instead of you, I would have shot him and I would have grieved as much, if not more. _Jolinar leaned in closer to Carter, adding softly. _I am grateful that you two managed to become friends in what little time you had because I enjoyed the way that you saw him through your eyes._

  


Hearing that from Jolinar meant a great deal to Carter. She was about to say something when the Tok'ra suddenly looked to her left, eyeing the horizon. 

  


What is it? Carter asked, but she already sensed the answer that she dreaded. 

  


_He's coming,_ Jolinar whispered before looking to Carter. _We must get ready for him._

  


  


*** 

  


When Talyn finally rejoined the Colonial fleet, curiosity about the two alien ships and their passengers had grown to a fever pitch throughout every vessel in the refugee flotilla. 

  


Commander Adama was prepared to meet Apollo's return as Talyn's transport pod approached, carrying his son and their newly acquired friends, who were yet more descendants of the Tau'ri from Earth! According to Apollo's last transmitted report, the people of Earth do indeed have this ancient device called the Stargate and had mastered its use. 

  


Amazing. Just merely stepping through a seemingly magical portal permitted them to visit far distant worlds. It was hard to believe that such a device could exist, let alone operate...but it does. This alone showed that the people of Earth had much to offer. They had, in a matter of a few yahrens, explored further and deeper into the galaxy than the former Twelve Colonies could accomplish in a thousand yahrens. 

  


Unfortunately, as Adama started to leave the bridge to greet Talyn's transport pod, Colonel Tigh reported that the Council of Twelve had gathered and were politely' requesting his presence. 

  


This had Adama concerned, he wished to keep the discovery of Earth quiet for the time being. If the council had learned about Earth's discovery before the fleet could be properly informed, then rumour and speculation could get ahead of the facts, especially about Earth's ability to protect them. 

  


Adama ordered Colonel Tigh to see to the landing transport pod and its passengers and to keep everything quiet while he went to see what the Council wanted. 

  


Not that Adama was too overly worried. He was the ruling President for the Council of Twelve and had full authority in military situations, but the Council had the power to overrule him in matters of civilian affairs. They could cause problems if they found out about Earth and started demanding answers he could not possibly give at the moment. 

  


With a deep sigh, Adama readied himself and entered the Council Chambers prepared for the worst. 

  


The Council of Twelve were all present and seated about the chamber's huge conference table. Adama walked casually to his seat at the head of table, pretending that all was normal. 

  


Gentlemen, I understand that you have requested my presence here. What may I do for you? 

  


One of the council members on the far side of the table spoke up first. We are concerned about those two alien ships that has been accompanying us for the last two days and how you've permitted these alien beings' to swarm all over the fleet. 

  


_So, that's the problem,_ Adama thought with a smile. Gentlemen, I've already informed you and the fleet that the aliens are friendly. They did help return Lt. Sheba to us, and even saved us from the Peacekeepers. Also, I don't believe that four aliens touring on the Rising Star constitutes a swarm. 

  


Regardless, we still know little about these beings, another Council member said loudly. For all we know they could only be assisting us to further their own interests. Now you have allowed them run amok through the fleet permitting them to do as they please. 

  


I assigned Lt. Jolly and Lt. Boomer to look after them and I've received no complaints of any kind. He paused significantly. That is, I'd heard no complaints until I stepped into this chamber, Adama pointed out to the Council member. Also, Montrose and with all due respect, there is no secret that your feelings about beings who are non-Human are not exactly...balanced. 

  


Montrose's face suddenly reddened. You dare to make light of this situation with an unfounded accusation Adama?! 

  


A Council member seated next to Montrose suddenly raised his hand trying to defuse the growing tension in the room. I'm sure Adama meant nothing. We all have been under a great deal of strain ever since we entered this new and hostile region of space. But we must recognize the need to be cautious of the lifeforms who live here. That means Adama, that you must understand our concerns in having these new beings amongst us. However, if you have them under watch by our warriors, then I don't see a problem. 

  


All your concerns are duly noted. Adama nodded. Now, if there's nothing else, gentlemen, I must take my leave of you. 

  


There is one more thing, Adama, Montrose said slowly. That second smaller ship. It has come to our attention that you transferred four Vipers and several support personnel and warriors on it, including Captain Apollo before it headed off into deep space. Is there something we should be informed about? 

  


Adama smiled very calmly. Nothing too important. I requested an area of space along our path to be thoroughly scouted and their Captain was happy to comply. 

  


*** 

  


Since joining the SGC, Colonel O'Neill had been on quite a few spacecraft in his time, but he was quite impressed by the very sight of the immense Colonial warship and the fleet that it was guarding. 

  


_The Battlestar Galactica!_ O'Neill thought silently with a grin. _ If we had that baby parked at the front doorstep of Earth, we probably wouldn't have to worry about the Goa'uld again. _

  


Although he wasn't exactly the most in-depth' man in the technical arena, he did his best to take in every detail as their transport came in for a landing. Once they had touched down inside the Galactica's immense landing bay, and were disembarking from the shuttle, the first thing that O'Neill noticed was the long line of parked Colonial Vipers. 

  


O'Neill had to admit, it wasn't as flashy as an Asgard ship, but it was very practical built. Sort of like an Earth aircraft carrier crossed with a spacegoing battleship, except it was bigger... a whole lot BIGGER. 

  


Captain Apollo, O'Neill said to the Colonial warrior leading them, as he pointed to the line of Vipers. If we let you folks settle on Earth, would you guys be willing to share some of those with us? 

  


Apollo smiled politely. My father and the Council of Twelve will have the final decision on that, but yes, I am certain that we will. All our technology and knowledge will be shared and taught to you. 

  


O'Neill was pleased. 

  


Finally, not only had they made contact with a civilization with advanced technology (and one that was willing to share it!) that could finally enable them to defend Earth, but that contact also offered their best hope to rescue Sam. 

  


*** 

  


After his meeting with the Council of Twelve, Commander Adama decided to meet with the newly discovered Tau'ri in the privacy of his ready room, and only them. He was suddenly becoming bothered by the fact that after three yahrens with no contact from the people of Earth, suddenly in a mere two days, the Tau'ri were popping up all over the place. 

  


He wanted to interview them with no one from Moya present, including John Crichton. If this was some elaborate deception, then he might be better able to expose it. 

  


As he sat behind his desk, pondering what the next few days might bring for his weary fleet, the door to his office slid open to reveal Colonel Tigh. He walked in, closely followed by three human looking males and two females. Four of them all wore green coloured uniforms and black vests, very military in appearance. However, the taller female in the group had on a form fitting grey coloured bodysuit that was quite revealing in strategic locations. Apparently she cared little for modesty. 

  


Just behind them, Captain Apollo and Lt. Starbuck and Lt. Sheba filed in. 

  


With their new visitors standing before Adama's desk, the battlestar Commander stood up from his chair and greeted them warmly. 

  


Welcome brothers and sisters of the Tau'ri. I am Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica. 

  


The slightly older gentleman amongst the Tau'ri, with steadily greying hair placed himself at the front centre of Adama's desk, and said nonchalantly, Colonel O'Neill, Then he politely gestured to his team. This is Lt. Hailey, Teal'c, Doctor Jackson, and Anise of the Tok'ra. 

  


Adama focused on O'Neill. You are the leader of your team? 

  


That's right, O'Neill replied. From what Captain Apollo told me, you have a serious problem and are seeking our help. 

  


Quite right, Colonel, Adama said, suddenly thankful that Apollo had brought them up to speed on the dire situation the fleet was in. Do you have authority to act on behalf of your people? 

  


O'Neill shook his head. If you're asking me for the right to settle on Earth, I don't have that sort of power, but I can deliver a message to my superiors on your behalf. Also, there is a guarantee that we'll be asking to have access to some of your technology in exchange for our help. 

  


Fair enough, Adama said. And we would be grateful for any help or assistance you can provide. 

  


That was almost too easy but O'Neill wasn't about to jinx it. We'll do what we can, he said and paused a second before taking a breath and pressing onto an entirely different matter. It also has come to my attention that we seem to have a common enemy, name of Scorpius and that you are planning to clean his clock. 

  


Suddenly, Tigh, Apollo, Starbuck and Adama stared in confused to O'Neill statement; all three were almost thinking the same thing. 

  


_Clean his clock? Why would we do that something that ridiculous?_

  


For Sheba, she could only smile. It was something that Crichton would say. These people were truly from Earth. 

  


She immediately spoke up explaining. He means, that we're going to kick the crap out of him. 

  


A very puzzled Adama repeated the odd phrase that Sheba just spoken. Kick the _crap_ out of him? 

  


Sheba blushed. Sorry Commander, I have been hanging around with Crichton for too long. 

  


No kidding. Apollo smiled, noting that ever since her return, Sheba's vocabulary had become more...colourful. Sheba returned his smile with a rueful look. 

  


What I'm trying to get at is that, we have a friend of ours who is trapped on that planet and we could use your help to bust her out, O'Neill explained. 

  


Apollo relayed that message to me, Adama explained. I'm not sure what we can do to free her. We can't take the base by force. 

  


Crichton has a plan, Apollo said. Although I believe that its very risky, he is convinced that he can do it. Then he gave his father the bare bones of what Crichton was going to do. 

  


This was the first time that Adama heard of this. Apollo's initial report that was passed onto Colonel Tigh and then to him, failed to cover it. Just him going in alone? What does Crichton have in mind exactly? 

  


*** 

  


So, you're just going to hand yourself over to Scorpius?! Aeryn shouted just too stunned and angry to remain calm. For someone you don't even know? 

  


Crichton finally got up the nerve to tell Aeryn what he was planning. After they'd landed on the Galactica, he'd led Aeryn to a parked Colonial shuttle saying only that he had something important to tell her. At first, Aeryn had grinned happily, thinking that Crichton had other things on his mind. Which only made it harder for him, knowing the effect that what he was about to say would have on Aeryn. 

  


He told her that he was going to get Samantha Carter out, and he'd trade himself for her freedom to do it. If all else failed, the Galactica will blast the entire Tobin base from high orbit, even though they both might still be inside. 

  


All in all, Aeryn was taking it well, Crichton thought. So far she hadn't tried to knock him on his ass yet. 

  


She's in trouble, Aeryn, Crichton replied calmly. And does it really make a difference whether I know her or not? Scorpius has her and she's probably going through hell right now. 

  


And what am I getting out of this? she said softly. Another dead John Crichton for me to bury? 

  


Crichton sighed; he could now see tears glistening in her eyes. Do you want me to abandon her, Aeryn? Leave her to Scorpius? 

  


Then let me come with you, she demanded. 

  


Crichton said immediately. I have to go alone. Scorpius would use you against me in an instant. 

  


Get someone else to do it, Aeryn pleaded sorrowfully. Don't do this to me! 

  


There is no one else, Crichton stared at her, seeing nothing but anguish. I have to do this. As insane as this might sound, me and Scorpy have some unfinished business. 

  


Then, Aeryn's sad features hardened, as if something finally gave inside her. She drew herself up. I'm sorry to hear that John. You may not have any choice, but I do. 

  


Aeryn then turned and walked away from him. Marching through the shuttle door and across the spacious hangar deck, not looking back. 

  


Crichton leaned against a bulkhead and slowly slid into a sitting position on the floor, shaking his head, muttering angrily to himself. 

  


Way to go hero. 


	18. The Nebari and the Archaeologist

  


  


  


_**Chapter Eighteen: The Nebari and the Archaeologist**_

  


When they'd first come aboard the Rising Star, D'Argo, Rygel, Chiana and Jool had become celebrities of sorts. The Colonials had seen aliens of course, but nothing like any of their species before. Thankfully the Humans were polite and courteous. Jolly and Boomer who had been assigned by Adama to look after them weren't too excited about baby-sitting the four aliens. However the two warriors were slowly coming to appreciate their company. They liked D'Argo, a sort of protective yet gentle giant for the group, although they sensed that he could break a man in half if given a good enough reason to do so. They also found Rygel to be quite a character, who couldn't seem to keep quiet even if his very existence depended on it. Boomer and Jolly also had their doubts about his claim of being a ex-ruler of some Galactic Empire. And being red-blooded males, the two Colonial warriors quickly warmed to the two alien women. In turn, Jool and Chiana appreciated the gentlemanly treatment that the two warriors accorded them, especially the flirtatious Chiana. 

  


The four Moya crew members enjoyed the recreation facilities on the huge luxury liner. Being the warrior of group, it took D'Argo a while to unwind, since he was always half expecting trouble to erupt at any moment. On the other end of the spectrum, Rygel was fully immersed in the hospitality that only Rising Star could provide, crowing that this ship and its crew really knew how to treat a Dominar. The two women, Jool and Chiana also took full advantage of their time on the ship, though without the overindulgence like Rygel who ate just about anything remotely edible that was placed in front of him.....and a few things that weren't. 

  


Boomer and Jolly gladly explained things and answered any questions that they had about the sights on the pleasure ship. Another reason they were there was because there weren't enough universal translators to go around the entire fleet, and the Moya crew could only talk to those who had one. Adama still had his doubts about those translator microbes that Sheba kept talking about. The fleet scientists were diligently studying the microbe technology to see if it was safe for everyone to use. 

  


After a day or so, everyone had just about their fill of the sights on the Rising Star. It was about the nicest vacation the four had ever had. Once they learned from Boomer that Talyn had returned to the fleet, they all wanted to go over to the Galactica to meet their returning friends. 

  


Boomer and Jolly saw no problem in that, for the truth was that the two warriors were curious as to why Apollo, Starbuck and Sheba had boarded the smaller alien vessel with four Vipers, and headed off into space along the fleet's course. 

  


There had been a lot of hush-hush stuff going on ever since the aliens shown up. Boomer and Jolly had even overheard Rygel talking between breaths as he stuffed his mouth full of food, something about Scorpius and a Stargate....and their friend Crichton being a complete farbot about going after him? The others quickly told him to shut up. 

  


There was indeed something going on, but the aliens had refused to say more. 

  


Boomer and Jolly decided the answers had to be on the Galactica, and if the aliens wanted to go there, then so much the better. It would give them a chance to snoop around, pump a few people for information, and find out what is going on between their superiors and the aliens. 

  


*** 

  


The shuttle ride over to the Galactica was uneventful. Chiana and Jool watched with intense interest as they approached the huge battlestar. Unlike D'Argo and Rygel, the two women had never had a chance to visit it before. 

  


Once they'd landed in Beta Landing Bay, Boomer and Jolly led them from the shuttle. 

  


Crossing the landing bay deck area, Jool glanced about, giving the spacious interior of the bay the once over. Everything is grey. Not as nice looking as the Rising Star. 

  


It's a warship, Jool, Chiana commented while following her closely. I don't think that they were worrying about the colour schemes when they were painting it. 

  


I know that, but why grey? Grey is so... Jool stop when she noticed the harsh glare from Chiana. 

  


Grey is so what? The grey skinned Nebari demanded. 

  


Jool met Chiana's stare, with no intention in backing down. Where should I start? she challenged. It's so plain and unimaginative, a boring colour that it drains the light right of the room. Shall I go on? 

  


Why ask permission? Chiana laughed. Nothing stopped you before, from being such a windbag! 

  


Windbag! You cheap little tek! Jool growled. 

  


Better being a tek than a loud mouth royal bore that can put men dead asleep! Chiana shot back. 

  


D'Argo and Rygel along with the two Colonial warriors watched the heated exchange until Jolly leaned forward and asked the two alien males. Do they argue like this a lot? 

  


__

  


_Spoil brat!_

  


Both D'Argo and Rygel replied in unison. 

  


Rygel spoke to D'Argo as Chiana and Jool continued to yell at each other. We'd better break them up before their shouts work up to screams. You know what will happen next. 

  


D'Argo nodded in agreement, knowing that Jool could melt a good sized hole in this ship with one of her metal destroying screams. He was stepping forward to separate the two bickering women when Chiana's body suddenly jerk backwards as her hands flew up to her mouth, covering it as if she'd been hit. 

  


For a second, D'Argo thought that Jool punched Chiana and he somehow missed it, but Jool looked just as surprised and worried. 

  


What happened? A now concerned D'Argo demanded, looking from Chiana to Jool and back again. Are you injured? he asked the Nebari girl. 

  


I didn't touch her, Jool exclaimed, moving closer to check the young Nebari, while also asking, Are you hurt? 

  


Chiana stood there wide-eyed, she slowly removed her hands from her mouth, but she gently brushed her fingers over her lips and smiled faintly. She was still speechless. Even a worried Rygel, Jolly and Boomer came closer to investigate. 

  


Are you hurt, Chiana? D'Argo asked again. 

  


Chiana shook her head slightly. No, I'm fine... It happened so fast, that it took me by surprise. I needed a moment to realize what was happening to me... I had another vision. This one was physical rather than just sound or sight. 

  


Vision? She can see into the future? Boomer asked in disbelief. 

  


From time to time, and then only in glimpses, Jool said, then she gave a snort of borderline amusement. And more often than not her visions just create a bigger mystery than they solve as you try to make sense out of them. 

  


The young Nebari slowly gathered her wits, saying, Well, I can tell you all one thing. It doesn't concern you guys, just me. Chiana suddenly smiled brightly. Someone... I even saw his face... He kissed me. 

  


*** 

  


It was hard to believe. 

  


So far, whenever Humans were found living on other worlds that the SGC had visited, there was always evidence that they'd originally been brought there from Earth via the Stargate to be used as slaves by the Goa'uld. Now, here they were confronted by proof that the people of Earth themselves were actually colonists from another world called Kobol. 

  


Incredible! 

  


This new information fascinated Daniel Jackson as he tried to unravel the puzzle of what had happened to their space travelling ancestors of so long ago. Whatever it was, it must have been devastating enough to destroy their civilization and erase all knowledge of their past, thus causing the huge technology gap between Earth and the Colonials. Maybe there was something to the legend of Atlantis. It was said in myth that the people of that island nation had technology far superior to Earth's current technological level. Unfortunately, there were no ruins or artefacts to study, just writings and legends passed down by word of mouth that offered previously questionable claims of its existence. 

  


He needed to find those few missing pieces to fit the puzzle together......and if he could, it would either make him a laughing stock, or the envy of his peers. 

  


Daniel was perched inside the frame of a large porthole window of the Galactica. It was big enough for him to sit in with his feet stretch out, and with room to spare. From there he had a clear view of several of the Colonial refugee ships, and a beautiful shimmering starfield lazily floating by. 

  


Their meeting with Commander Adama, that ended several hours ago, had gone incredibly well. Right now, O'Neill was with Adama and Captain Crais going over the scans of Scorpius base and defences , as they decided how best to attack it. Not able to bring much to the military table, Daniel asked to look over some of Adama's ancient literature and books about Kobol, and any information on when the thirteen tribes of humanity had fled from it. Unfortunately, the Colonial written word was very nearly alien to him. However, after close examination of the words, he discovered that they vaguely resembled some extremely ancient and rare Egyptian texts that pre-dated hieroglyphics. As a result, he was slowly and painfully managing to read some of words on the pages. As he slowly moved through the pages of the book , he found a word here and there that he probably could have asked for help with, but that wouldn't have made for much of a challenge. 

  


One question that made Daniel curious beyond all else, which Adama's books and ancient parchments failed to answer. Why did the Tau'ri long ago headed off on their own rather than following the other Twelve Tribes to the new colonies as originally intended? 

  


Daniel suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up from the papers that Adama loaned to him and found a grey skinned girl, cautiously peeking around the corner of a nearby corridor junction. 

  


She regarded at him with cautious interest. He waved politely to her. Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson. 

  


The grey skinned girl stepped out into the middle of the corridor, and grinned before saying, __

  


Daniel blinked in surprise. I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you just said. 

  


The girl smiled. She pointed to him before gesturing to her ear. Daniel understood and sheepishly reached up to reinsert the tiny ear piece for his translator, making sure it was connected to the computer collar about his neck. 

  


After a moment, the girl said softly. Can you understand me now? 

  


he responded with a rueful smile. Sorry about that. 

  


It's okay, the girl said, as she cocked her head to one side, studying him. Are you from Earth? 

  


That's right, he answered. And you must be Chiana. Crichton and the others mentioned you. 

  


Don't believe everything that you hear, Chiana smiled to Daniel. People tend to exaggerate. 

  


Actually, they have a lot of nice things to say about you. 

  


Chiana beamed. She quickly hopped up next to him in the porthole window. Like what? 

  


Daniel was taken aback by her forwardness. He gathered his thoughts for a moment before saying. Well, they said that you're brave, maybe a little too curious for your own good sometimes, that you always have a smile for everyone, and that you're a loyal friend. 

  


Chiana's smile grew as she eyed Daniel closely. You know, you're not like most of the Humans around here. 

  


Daniel blinked. Excuse me? 

  


Chiana giggled. I mean, you don't have that fighting look in your eyes and you surround yourself with paper and books. Are you a scientist or something? 

  


You're right, Daniel was surprised at how perceptive she was. I'm an archaeologist to be precise. 

  


Chiana furrowed her eyebrows. An archo-what? 

  


An archaeologist. I study artefacts and relics to learn about ancient cultures. How they lived, what their level of development was, what type of society they had. 

  


Chiana's frown deepened. And you can do that by studying old junk? 

  


Daniel smiled. It's more than just junk. Examining what people used in their everyday life can tell me much about them and their society. If they used steel then it tells me that learned to smelt and forge iron. If I find coins, then it tells me that they developed enough commerce to need to use currency. Every little thing I find can reveal so much about a society, even if its people are long since gone. 

  


Chiana snorted. Sounds very... Boring. 

  


Daniel chuckled. That's what Jack keeps telling me, but I enjoy it and I get to do it almost every time I travel through the Stargate. 

  


Chiana brightened. Now that sounds exciting. Travelling to other worlds as if you were going for a walk around the block. 

  


It's all that and more, but it has its hazards. Daniel looked at Chiana for a moment. Her exotic beauty was not lost on him, nor her catlike grace and mischievous smile. However he kept himself in a polite, but professional and distant manner. It had served him well in the past, especially when confronting a beautiful woman. 

  


For a very long time, he'd suffered from insomnia and nightmares resulting from the kidnapping and death of his wife, Sha're. Apophis had captured her in a surprise attack on Abydos, and he'd selected her as the host for his new queen, to be possessed by Goa'uld parasite, Amonet. He'd hoped to rescue her someday, but that was not to be. Two years later, the SGC had gotten word from Abydos that a Goa'uld was enslaving the population. SG-1, supported by several other SG teams, had answered the call for help. They'd quickly learned that the Abydonians tormentor was the Goa'uld Amonet. While SG teams freed the Abydonians and battled Amonet's Jaffa forces, Daniel had spotted Amonet and pursued her into her tent. He'd tried to speak with his wife, to reach her, but quickly found himself at Amonet's mercy and on the receiving end of a Goa'uld ribbon device. Although Daniel was armed, he couldn't bring himself to fire, but Teal'c had appeared and, seeing Daniel in grave danger, he'd fired his staff weapon, killing Amonet and Sha're. 

  


Daniel had long since forgiven Teal'c for doing what he felt was right in defending the life of his friend. Unfortunately, for Daniel a small part of himself still couldn't answer that small persistent question, could he have done more to save her? 

  


  


Daniel suddenly looked up to see Chiana staring at him inquisitively. Are you okay? You just had one of Crichton's 1000 metra stares. 

  


John Crichton always had one of those when he was suffering from the pressures of life on Moya and in the Uncharted Territories or just Aeryn, in general. 

  


Jackson sighed. I'm fine. 

  


Sure you are, she shot back, but are you okay? 

  


Daniel almost did a double take. Didn't he have this conversation with O'Neill on the shuttle...only from the opposite end? Maybe he should follow his own advice? Chiana certainly looked more than willing to lend him a sympathetic ear. So, Daniel told her about the loss of his wife, Sha're to the Goa'uld. He didn't hold anything back, once he opened up to her, Daniel couldn't stop. After he'd finished, there were tears welling in Chiana's eyes. 

  


She whispered to him softly. Hey, you did everything you could. No one could have asked more. 

  


The thing I hated the most was breaking the news to her father. I promised him that I would find Sha're and return her safely , instead I had to bring her body home for burial. Daniel looked down at his shaking hands. Maybe this is why he drove deeper into his work. So he wouldn't stop to think about that horrible day....like he was now. 

  


Chiana said, as she reached out and placed her hands over his. You are _not_ the bad guy in this. Frelling bastard Apophis was. You were a victim, every bit as much as Sha're was. You did as best as you could. 

  


Daniel reflected a moment and decided to change the subject in an effort to lighten their conversation, saying. May I ask a favour? 

  


Chiana grinned and said, I am all ears. 

  


I'm going to turn off my translator. Can I hear you speak in your native tongue again? 

  


Sure but why? Chiana cocked her head to one side. 

  


Daniel pulled out his digital recorder from his vest pocket. Because I'm building a data base on alien languages and dialects. There's no telling when it might come in handy. 

  


Chiana blinked in surprise. What do you want me to say? 

  


Anything that you like, but keep it about a hundred words of so, Daniel said, before removing his earpiece and pressing the record button on the machine. 

  


For a second, Chiana stared at the tiny machine that Daniel held in his hand before looking back up to him. The human was watching her in anticipation of hearing what he obviously thought of as her enchanting alien language once more. Chiana consider it for a moment and finally decided what to say. Thus, knowing that he had his translator off, she gave voice to what was on her mind. 

  


I'm sitting here looking at you and all I can see is Crichton's kindness in your eyes, and even some of his sadness too. I can tell that you also have his curiosity about the universe and his gift for understanding the seemingly impossible. Do you believe in destiny? I don't know my own future yet, but everyone seems to have his or her own path to follow even though they appear to question.. and sometimes deny...their own destiny. I can see things you know, glimpses into the future, and I had a vision of you. You were looking at me like you are now, with your funny but cute looking optical aids on, and you leaned over to kiss me. I felt the love you had for me. It was real and it was good. Maybe I'm wrong about my vision, but my power has never let me down before. Do you believe in destiny Doctor Jackson?' is the question I would like to ask you... Because I sure do, Chiana shook her head. Now I'm babbling like an idiot, but I already finding myself caring for you. 

  


When she had finished, Daniel stopped the recorder and reinserted his earpiece and said with a smile, That's a very lovely language you have there Chiana. He was actually understating. He'd almost been spellbound by her alien voice. 

  


Thank you, she responded. However, after she watched him push a few buttons on the recording device he held she asked, What are you doing now? 

  


Jackson smiled. Just going to replay it so I can hear what you said. 

  


Chiana panicked. _Oh, frell! Why didn't I consider that he would do that later?! _Then she silently cursed herself. _Because you ARE a frelling idiot, that's why!_

  


With a sudden cry, she tried to grab at the recording device in Daniel's hands. Wait! You don't want to hear that! 

  


Surprised, Daniel held onto it a little tighter as he tried to calm her down. It's okay Chiana, it's not like I'm going to publish whatever you said. I just want to properly translate your native language. 

  


Can we do it again? Chiana pleaded as she held onto Daniel's hands and the recorder, trying to prevent him from playing it. Just tape over what I said before. 

  


he said, looking bemused, But why? Are you embarrassed over something... 

  


Then, with their hands and fingers over the tiny recorder, a button was accidentally pushed and the recorder started play. 

  


_I'm sitting here looking at you and all I can see is Crichton's kindness in your eyes, and even some of his sadness too. You also have his curiosity about the universe and his gift for understanding the seemingly impossible. Do you believe in destiny? I don't know my own path yet, but everyone ..._

  


Blushing furiously, Chiana couldn't even hope to look at him now. Cursing her own stupidity and naiveté, she stood up and bolted down the corridor. Fleeing from Daniel Jackson.. 

  


Surprised, Daniel got up and called after her. 

  


But she was already out of sight. He stood there alone in the corridor of the Galactica as the recorder played the last of Chiana heartfelt message. After it finished, Daniel gave voice to the only word that his poor short circuiting synapses could come up with after listening to it. 

  


  



	19. Into the Belly of the Beast

  


_**Chapter Nineteen: Into the Belly of the Beast**_

Colonel Tigh walked around the briefing table that had a large and extremely detailed three-dimensional projection of a Peacekeeper Command Carrier floating over it. 

To be perfectly honest, he commented thoughtfully while scrutinizing the image of the formidable warship and the statistical data scrolling beneath it, I'd rather we were facing a Cylon Baseship. This Command Carrier is every bit as big as the Galactica and, although we're carrying more firepower, its protective shielding is stronger than I would have thought possible. 

Commander Adama, Captain Crais, Colonel O'Neill, Captain Apollo, Freya and John Crichton were seated around the briefing room table, trying to hammer out a plan of action against the Peacekeepers. 

This Battlestar's offensive weaponry is far superior than anything that the Command Carrier mounts, Crais said. You can destroy it fairly easily. 

But we have no defensive shielding, Tigh countered. We can't afford a blow for blow exchange of heavy fire with that ship. Once we attack, the Peacekeepers will put out a distress call, and I doubt that we can effectively jam it. We need to be in and out fast, and we can't do that if the Galactica is limping from engine damage. 

That means that we not only have to be sure to get the first strike in, but that first strike must also be absolutely decisive, Adama stated, looking around the table questioningly. Any ideas? 

We can mask ourselves with our countermeasures, but I doubt we could get close enough to use our solonite missiles before they detect us, Tigh said. 

Just a thought, O'Neill spoke up. Could you use Talyn as a distraction, just to hold their attention for a moment while you come up from behind them? 

Crais nodded. That might well work, and with a squadron of Vipers in support, Talyn would look like a sufficient enough threat to draw the Command Carrier into battle. Your Battlestar could then swing around out of the sun and come in from behind. 

Colonel Tigh looked doubtful. Don't you mean, _if_ they decide to commit their carrier to battle. 

Crais smiled confidently. I will _make_ them engage me, Colonel. Don't concern yourself. Just make sure that the Galactica is there when we need it, Talyn can not hope to hold off a Command Carrier for long. 

As the planning session dragged on and on, John Crichton sat there silently, barely listening to the group's tactical discussions. To say that his mind was somewhere else would be an understatement. This should be a joyous time. He was as good as home! If it wasn't enough to be on a friendly fleet heading for Earth, he'd also made contact with a top-secret military organization from Earth, the SGC. One of his deepest wishes was within his grasp, but as fate would have it, he was not quite home free yet. Once again Scorpius blocked his path. Somehow, he'd known that this day would come. Sooner of later, he and Scorpy would have it out once and for all and the time was now. 

_What are you doing John?_

Crichton looked up to see Harvey regarding him across the briefing table. Adama was talking to Crais, while Tigh, Freya and Apollo inspected the holo-image of the Command Carrier. Tigh was fiddling with the console display, trying to call up some bit of tactical data or other. Meanwhile, O'Neill tried to pretend he understood all of the otherworldly techno-babble that everyone was using. 

Not now, Harvey! Crichton hissed under his breath. 

_No, I'm not going away that easily, John. Now explain this, you have Aeryn, and a free ticket back home to Earth and what do you do instead of getting while the getting is good? _The neural clone laughed aloud._ You are going to surrender yourself to Scorpius? Are you actually hoping to kill him, and then save this Samantha Carter? Ah, but you could never resist coming to the rescue for a damsel in distress, could you John? _

Go away, Harvey! Now! Crichton whispered angrily. 

But Harvey was now walking around the table, determined to goad Crichton on. _She hates you now, John. Aeryn lost the first Crichton, and now she faces the possibility in losing another. How can you, in good conscience, do that to her?_

Crichton was struggling now, to keep his voice down. I'm warning you Harvey... _Shut up! _

_There's time to back out, John. No one will blame you. Don't face Scorpius. He will kill you, John. Starting first with your mind, then your body. As for this Samantha Carter, she'll be alright.... for a while. You see, if she's half as pretty as most of the women that have walked into you life, he will probably keep her around and even make her into a new lab assistant. After some reconditioning of course,_ Harvey smiled viciously. _Scorpius has probably never experienced having a Human female before. Of course, whether he __**can**__ or not depends on a few things...like, is the female side of your species put together like Sebacean women are, John? If so, then Scorpius should be good to go. _

**SICK BASTARD!!** Crichton flew out of his chair and straight at Harvey, gripping the spectral clone's neck to throttle him. However, Crichton barely blinked an eye before discovering that his taunting neural clone had vanished again. This left Crichton standing up and lunging over the table with his hands clutching at nothing but air. Adama, Tigh, Apollo, O'Neill, Freya and Crais were all staring at him rather startled by his furious outburst. 

O'Neill broke the uneasily silence in the room first, by asking cautiously. Is there something you want to add, Crichton? 

It was then that Crichton realized that he was still trembling with pent up fury. He took a second to compose himself, taking in a few deep breaths before addressing everyone. 

he said slowly. I have to go Tobin...now. 

Tigh looked surprised. Go to Tobin? 

Crichton said as he nodded. You heard me. 

What's going on Crichton? Apollo asked. 

Crichton grimaced. Samantha Carter might be in more danger than I thought. I have to go to her now. 

Freya shook her head. We're not ready yet. You'll be completely on your own if you leave now. Give us some more time. 

Unfortunately, Carter doesn't have that much time left to her, Crichton argued. I'm prepared to go and I have plan A and B to fall back on as we have discussed. 

You're forgetting about Plan C. O'Neill reminded him. 

I'm not crazy about Plan C, Crichton muttered. But I'll keep it in mind. 

Why the sudden urgency? O'Neill asked with a mixture of curiosity and dread. 

Pausing, Crichton pondered the wisdom in telling them about his inside source, Harvey. No! It would be a huge mistake to tell them now. Adama was already having doubts about letting him go, as it was. Telling them that he had a personality fraction from Scorpy himself running around his psyche would not win him any fans at this table. 

You'll have to take my word for it, he said. I have to go now, Samantha Carter can't wait. 

I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist, Adama said in a firm, but even tone. If you have additional information, then please share it. It is the only way we can be properly prepared to assist you. The Battlestar Commander then smiled faintly. Also, I fear that Aeryn Sun would never forgive us if we let any harm recklessly befall you. 

You're going to have to take my word for it, Crichton answered again. After Scorpius is finished with his interrogation of Samantha Carter, if there's enough left of her to make it worthwhile, he'll make her into his personal pet. In fact, the process may have already begun. That's the simple truth. If you don't let me go, I'll never forgive myself for not stopping it. That's all there is to it. 

*** 

High above the huge maintenance area in the Galactica's Alpha bay, from a catwalk running the length of it, Aeryn watched the activity occurring below. Numerous maintenance teams that were efficiently performing various tasks from routine repairs to major overhauls on different Colonial Vipers, getting them prepared for the upcoming battle. She leaned over with both hands gripping the railing tightly, staring down with only half-hearted interest. Her mind was elsewhere, on more troubling issues. 

said a voice. 

Aeryn barely gave a passing glance to the approaching figure coming down the catwalk towards her. 

Despite its apparent size, it's impossible to actually be alone on this ship, Aeryn said as Sheba came up beside her to share her view of the work taking place below. 

You can do a lot of things on a Battlestar, but having time alone isn't generally one of them, Sheba replied with a friendly smile. 

Aeryn kept her eyes fixed to the activity on the service deck under them. I'm not up for any idle chit-chats, Sheba. 

The Colonial warrior nodded. Then just listen, John's leaving soon. He has a transport pod set and he's departing in a little more than an centar. 

Hearing this, Aeryn turned suddenly to face Sheba. So soon? I thought there'd be more... her voice drifted off in total shock. 

Sheba finished for her. No, Aeryn, there is no more time. He's leaving soon. I know that you're hurt and angry that he's chosen to place himself in harm's way again, rather than remaining safe here with you, but he's leaving this ship thinking that you hate him. Please come and see him off with the rest of us. 

I can't... I can't do another good-bye...I don't do good-byes to begin with...and this one... I can't, Aeryn whispered in sheer dread. 

Sheba immediately placed her hands gently on Aeryn's upper arms and spoke to her with a comforting voice. Who said that it has to be good-bye? 

*** 

In the Galactica's infirmary, Crichton sat on a medical bed, intently studying the simple four by six inch colour photo that he held. What made it special was that it was taken on Earth, the sky was clear and the sun was bright for the five figures in it. In the picture, a smiling Jennifer Hailey stood front and centre in an Airforce dress uniform. It was her big day; she'd just graduated from the Academy. Gathered around her was Colonel O'Neill in his own blue Airforce dress uniform, with Teal'c and Daniel Jackson close by, both wearing civilian clothes. Crichton stared with passing amusement at Teal'c for a bit, taking in the huge ten-gallon hat that the Jaffa was wearing to conceal his golden tattoo on his forehead. However, his main focus was on the other woman in the picture, who was wearing an Airforce dress blue uniform. She had short blonde hair, a radiant smile and an air of intelligence that he could sense just by examining the photo alone. 

Major Samantha Carter I presume, Crichton muttered before looking up to the gather members of SG-1. 

O'Neill nodded, and then regarded Crichton with genuine appreciation. Listen, I'm grateful for what you are doing, but I can't let you go in there and risk your own life. 

Crichton grunted as he studied the photo for another moment, committing Carter's face to memory before handing the photo to Hailey, And I appreciate your concern, but this is my choice and no one else can do this but me. Scorpy won't rise to any other bait. He looked to the young Lieutenant as she took the picture back from him. 

So did you have fun at your graduation? Crichton inquired curiously. 

It was the happiest day in my life, Hailey smiled as she put the photo away in one of her many vest pockets. A week after graduation, I was in the SGC learning how to defend our planet and exploring new worlds. 

Crichton laughed sombrely. Here I thought I was breaking new ground with the launch of Farscape One and all the time you guys were out there literally exploring the final frontier before I even got off the ground. What a waste. 

Well, I wouldn't be so certain of that, Hailey spoke up. With this worm hole technology of yours, we could open an entirely new avenue to space travel that is probably a thousand times faster than using hyperspace. Think of it, generating wormholes without the need of Stargates. It would permit us to visit new worlds outside the existing Stargate network. You're going to be a hero Crichton, just as I knew you would be. 

Crichton smiled wryly at Hailey's praise of him. A hero... You know I've never thought of myself as a hero type. I considered myself as more of a survivor than anything else, after arriving out in the UT's. 

Jack chuckled. Sometimes the label hero' goes to the last man standing. To the survivor'. And deservedly so. He shook his head ruefully. Either way, when you get back, we'll take you to Earth, and throw you the mother of all welcome home parties, O'Neill said. Heck, maybe even the President of the United States will attend. 

Just give me a cold beer and a nice quiet stretch of sun washed beach, and I'll be happy, Crichton said with a grin. 

Sure thing. O'Neill answered with a nod of affirmation. 

Do me a favour, Crichton said as he reached for a small black bag that lay beside him. He handed it over to O'Neill. These are audio tapes that I have been making since I first arrived in the Uncharted Territories, some of   
them are of a personal nature that I made for my family. Could you make sure that they reach my father, if anything should go wrong down there. 

O'Neill took the bag in his hand, and felt the weight of numerous cassette tapes inside it. He looked directly at Crichton and promised. I'll make sure they get to him, but I really it would go better if you come back so you can   
have the honour of doing it yourself. 

I have every intention of doing so, Crichton said with a smile. 

Just then, Doctor Cassiopeia approached holding a tray with several assorted medical instruments, placing it on a small table beside Crichton's bed she said, And how's our patient today? 

_Is the bedside manner' universal to doctors everywhere?_ O'Neill wondered silently. 

Ready to become a radio antenna, Doc. Crichton said, as he gave the pretty blond physician a half smile. 

Cassiopeia plucked a small clear plastic bag off of the tray and pointed to the grain-sized object it held. This is what I'll be implanting under your skin, just behind your right ear. It'll just take a centon to insert it, then we'll be   
able talk to you and we'll be able to hear everything you hear. 

There's no chance of the Peacekeepers detecting that? Hailey asked worriedly. 

Captain Crais hit it thoroughly with every detection device that Talyn had in his inventory and they couldn't register a quiver from it on any scanner. So it shouldn't be a problem, Cassiopeia answered Hailey. 

There's that word again, O'Neill muttered under his breath. 

Cassiopeia continued. Unfortunately, it has a somewhat limited range. It won't work until we actually enter the system. 

Fair enough, lets get this done, Crichton said laying back on the bed and rolling on to his left side, presenting his right ear to her. 

We'll give you some time alone, O'Neill said, and then winced. And to be honest I'm not real big at watching a medical procedure anyway. 

While Cassiopeia readied a couple of oddly shaped medical instruments to implant the transmitter under Crichton's skin, Daniel hung back as the rest of SG-1 filed out of the room. He approached Crichton with a vaguely troubled expression on his face. 

Ah... I have a question that's been on my mind, and I was wondering if you could help me out? 

Sure, what is it? Crichton said. 

Daniel paused before deciding to cut to the chase. Could you tell me a bit more about Chiana? 

*** 

Once again, Samantha Carter was managing to surprise Scorpius...and he didn't care for the feeling at all. How was she eluding him? Either it was a result of her time as a host to a Goa'uld symbiont, or there was a lot more to her than met the eye. Much more than she'd let on. And whatever it was, it was giving her a superior resistance to his efforts to probe her mind. The question was, where were these superior qualities during his initial successes? Or had there actually _been_ any initial successes? Had she let him believe that he was winning, simply to lull him into complacency? 

Scorpius shook his head in disgust and self reproach as he trekked across the desert in search of his chosen prey. As he slogged up, up the face of yet another sand dune he thought, _Who would have believed that I would come across another Human from Earth just as annoying and troublesome as Crichton! And I've only met TWO of them to begin with. It stretches all credulity __**and**__ the laws of probability that I could draw two such irritating, aggravating, infuriating specimens as the only Earthers to fall into my hands! What does this say about their species?_ Scorpius snarled. That's it, he half-muttered, half-snarled, I'm blowing up their planet! They're too dangerous to have running around the same cosmos that I'm in! 

Then he felt it. A distant sub-sonic vibration that caused the ground to tremble faintly. It sounded like the grinding stone and humming of an energy flux, and it was steadily building in strength. Immediately, Scorpius knew what it was... Somewhere a Stargate was being activated. 

Cresting another dune, he saw his prey standing at a DHD and just beyond that was a Stargate, which from the looks of it was approaching its activation threshold. Samantha Carter didn't even bother to turn around as Scorpius marched down the dune face towards her. When he got within a dozen feet, she called out to him while still watching the Stargate as the chevrons continued to lock in. 

You came to see me off... Scorpy? Carter said in a soft cooing voice. 

Scorpius paused at tilted his head speculatively at the change in the blond human's behaviour. I don't know what your plan is Samantha, but it won't work. There's no escape from this place. I rule here. 

I beg to differ, Carter said slowly as she turned to face him. You see you aren't the first person or thing to take possession of my body and mind. So what is the big deal with you? Am I supposed to cringe before you? She waved her hand at him dismissively. You're just the next thing in a long line of maniacs who've had their crack at me. I'm still here. Do your worst. 

Scorpius glared intently at her. Where is this coming from? 

Sam smirked. It was working. Where's what coming from? 

This sudden surge of new-found courage, Scorpius stepped closer to her. What are you planning Samantha? 

Go fuck yourself Scorpius! Carter snarled. I'm through with your mind games. Go find you next victim, I'm done! 

Scorpius scowled darkly. Sounds like you're becoming delusional about your situation here. I'm in control, not you. 

I wouldn't bet on that Scorpy, Carter replied heatedly, then suddenly smirked. We just might surprise you. 

Behind Scorpius, a patch of sand suddenly erupted as a lone figure rose from the ground, welding a Goa'uld staff weapon. Scorpius didn't sense the new intruder until he heard the staff weapon being primed to fire. He turned just in time to see... A second Samantha Carter?? Dressed in desert garb and aiming a Goa'uld weapon directly at him. 

Scorpius whispered in stunned admiration, before coming to the most obvious answer. The symbiont! 

Jolinar wasted no time as Major Carter leapt out of the line of fire behind Scorpius, the Tok'ra fired her weapon at point blank range, hitting Scorpius square in the chest. The first blast pierced straight through his upper torso, causing him to stagger backwards. Jolinar fired again, and again, striking Scorpius several more times before he collapsed to the ground in an unmoving heap. 

Shocked by the sudden victory, Carter was slow to move to join Jolinar, who still held her staff weapon at the ready. Only a little more than 10 ten feet from them was the prone form of Scorpius, laying flat on his back with a half a dozen black smoldering holes in his chest. For a moment, there was silence broken only by the constant rumbling from the Stargate as another Chevron locked into position. 

That was too easy, Carter whispered to her Tok'ra counterpart. 

Indeed it was! Scorpius growled aloud as he stood up as if nothing happened. His chest was still marred by several gaping wounds that were the size of Carter's fist. His face was compressed into a hateful sneer. This little display of defiance is over, Samantha. After I'm finished with your friend, I will show you the real meaning of... 

It was then that Scorpius paused as he noticed something else. The Tok'ra was focused completely on him, but Samantha Carter wasn't watching him at all. She was looking past him. What was behind him? 

The Stargate!!! 

The seventh Chevron locked into position and Carter yelled. 

The Stargate flared to life and almost immediately, a mighty howling vortex erupted from within the portal, drawing in everything within reach with the force of a hurricane driven wind. 

Scorpius, for his part, was half expecting the two women to run, however his arrogance didn't allow for the possibility of them laying this trap, or for the both of them charging at him to push him towards the Stargate. He already felt the swirling air clutching at him, pulling him backwards, even before the two women barrelled into him and shoved Scorpius towards it. 

His feet suddenly left the ground as he was being sucked backwards into the Stargate. Desperate, Scorpius reached out and unexpectedly made a desperate grab at Jolinar's flailing cloak. 

Carter couldn't believe it, but they'd done it! They managed to manoeuvre Scorpius close enough to the Stargate just as it activated. 

Scorpius was able to create images and realities in Carter's mind, with which to assault her. However, with Jolinar's help and added strength, they were able to turn the tables on Scorpius. Now, he was getting a taste of his own medicine. If this worked, it would get Scorpius out of her hair, for a while at least. 

Together, they pushed Scorpius towards the activated Stargate with the co-ordinates set for P3W-451, to the infamous black hole. It was a fitting place for a monster like Scorpius, but the major disappointment was that none of this is real enough to kill. At best, this would probably give Scorpius a terrifying ride and a splitting headache. 

The incredible roaring wind and stinging sand created by the suction from the Stargate caught Scorpius and pulled him up into the air as it began to carry him off. Suddenly, Jolinar yelled as she fell forward. Scorpius had managed to seize the end of her cloak as it whipped wildly in the bellowing winds. He was now pulling her with him. 

Carter screamed as she leapt after her Tok'ra double. She grasped Jolinar by the arms, then by the cloak about her shoulders. She thrust her feet forward, trying to dig in her boot heels in the soft blowing sand to prevent them from being dragged along the ground towards the Stargate. Sam managed to steer them to the DHD, where she anchored them long enough to let Jolinar get a grip. Carter used her web belt to buckle herself to the DHD. She wasn't going anywhere now. Then she wrapped her legs around Jolinar to help her hold on. 

Carter could see that Jolinar was being choked as the strings on her cloak tightened about her neck under the added burden of Scorpius weight. Carter glanced up for a second to see Scorpius not only still holding the end of Jolinar's cloak, but was now climbing up it, hand over hand to reach them. 

With all her strength, Carter fought to keep Jolinar from being pulled towards the Stargate with Scorpius. At the same time, she tugged back on the cloak to relieve some of the pressure on Jolinar's throat with one hand, while with the other, working the knot to unfasten the cloak. 

_Major Carter...._ Jolinar wheezed, as her grip on the DHD slipped. _Let me go... Save yourself. _

_Work the knot!_ Carter thought before answering with a flat. No! Just hold onto to me! 

_Save yourself._ Jolinar pleaded again. 

Carter's fingers moved fanatically to loosen the knot as Scorpius pulled himself closer. There was murder in the Scarren hybrid's eyes. 

_Work the knot!_

I said no! Carter shouted over the howling winds. _For Pete sakes!_ She cursed silently as she struggled to untie the string that was almost slicing into Jolinar's throat. _You majored in astrophysics and you're a Major in the United States Air Force, and you can't untie a bloody knot?!_

Something made her look up again. 

Scorpius was only three feet from her now. His eyes focused solely on her as he pulled himself up a bit more along Jolinar's cloak. 

_Let... Me go... Major Carter..._ Jolinar croaked painfully as she gasped for breath. 

Suddenly, Carter's desperation turned to anger. She wasn't going to let Scorpius beat her. She focused on the knot. 

_Forget, Scorpius! Just untie the knot!_

After another moment of futility, Carter had enough. 

Fuck this! she shouted as she looked up at Scorpius, who was even closer now. Their eyes locked for a second in mutual hatred before Carter wrapped her arms around Jolinar, raised her one foot, and planted the heel of her combat boot squarely in his face. 

Once... 

Twice... 

Three times! 

Stunned from the kicks, Scorpius grip on the cloak weakened and failed as the furious winds snatched him away into the Stargate. The gate then closed and all was still. 

Carter cradled her Tok'ra friend in her arms as she stirred back to life, drawing in a breath of needed air. 

_You didn't give up on me,_ the Tok'ra whispered. 

Carter smiled, relieved. Having had you die once for me is enough! Besides, I don't abandon my friennnnnndsssssSSS!! 

_****_ Carter sat up screaming in pain. All she felt was something burning into the side of her head like a jabbing red-hot poker. Someone else was screaming too, but it sounded more like a cry from a wounded bear crossed with a scalded tiger 

With weak and fumbling hands, Carter reached up and pulled the memory recall device away from the side of her forehead. Then she yelled again as the smoking device burned her fingers tips. With a curse, she tossed it away. 

Nearby, Scorpius was up on his feet, pulling what was left of his smoking and burnt out headband from the top of his head, hissing in pain before throwing it away. Then he slowly turned and glared down at Samantha Carter with growing hatred, as the salient fact sank in that he'd been bested by yet another Human. Again! 

He took one threatening step towards her before seeming to double over in pain, grasping his head with a hiss, then collapsing to the floor. 

For her part, Carter simply looked more than a little amused at the sight of Scorpius' weakened condition. Wasn't it good for you? she said with a cocky smile. 

Still in considerable discomfort and struggling to stand up again, Scorpius could only glare at her with impotent fury. 

TWENTY SECONDS LATER... 

The cell door opened and two burly Peacekeepers heaved Samantha Carter inside before slamming the door closed behind her. The blond Major picked herself off the floor and turned, staring at the door. 

I guess not, she muttered. Some men are just _never_ satisfied.... and let's not talk about the evil overlords. Sam began laughing as hopelessly as a mad hatter, and somewhere in the corner of Carter's mind, Jolinar laughed with her. 

*** 

Crichton had sort of lost his taste for good-byes, long or otherwise, after spending three years out in the Uncharted Territories. A simple good-bye to someone, more often than not, tended to be permanent. 

A transport pod from Moya had been prepared and was waiting in the Galactica's Alpha launch bay. All he had to do was climb aboard and fly to Scorpius' base on Tobin, but first he had all of SG-1, along with Commander Adama, Captain Apollo, Starbuck, Athena and Sheba, plus his friends from Moya, with Crais included, all waiting to see him off. 

It was quite a gathering. 

It was nice to see that he had the support of so many people and close friends. Although, having something as big as the Galactica in your corner never hurts either. It would let him walk softly, but carry a big stick'. As sticks went, you couldn't get much bigger than a Battlestar. 

After a dozen handshakes, assorted back slaps, and a few tearful hugs, Crichton bid them all farewell. Sadly however, Aeryn was not there. Painful as it was, he couldn't blame her. 

As he turned to leave, Sheba followed him, asking politely, May I walk you to your ship, Crichton? 

I'd appreciate that, Crichton said quietly and started walking towards the transport pod with the Colonial warrior by his side. After a few steps he stopped walking and looked over to her. I need to ask you for something. 

Sheba halted and turned to face him. Ask away. 

It's about Aeryn, Crichton said, speaking hesitantly, and wondering if he'd jinx himself by asking this favour. If anything should happen, make sure that she's looked after. 

Don't worry, Crichton, Sheba promised, patting his shoulder. We'll treat her as one of our own, all of us. She'll be safe. 

Crichton said in noticeable relief. Hearing that from you means a lot. Also, when you see Aeryn, tell her... he paused, not knowing what to say. Just tell her that I... I... Oh, hell. 

Sheba softly interrupted. It might be easier if you tell her that in person. She pointed past him, indicating that Crichton should look behind him. 

Turning his head, John saw Aeryn Sun standing along side a parked Viper. She managed a sombre smile. The mere sight of her transfixed him so completely that he barely heard what Sheba said next. 

Aeryn didn't want an audience watching, so she waited here until after I shooed everyone else away. I'll leave you two to talk. Take care of yourself Earthman. 

Crichton managed to tear his eyes away from Aeryn long enough to glance to Sheba, ever grateful to his Colonial friend. I owe you one, Sheba. If you ever need something, like waxing your Viper, ironing your uniform, or the vital body organ of your choice, just let me know. 

With a big grin, Sheba walked a short distance away to let the two have some privacy, or at least what passed for privacy on the Galactica. However, she remained close enough to make sure that no crewmember interrupted them accidentally. 

While Sheba kept an alert eye out for interlopers, the Colonial warrior couldn't help but cast an occasional glance at her friends' tryst in the shadow of the Viper. Although she couldn't hear what was being said, their actions spoke volumes about the affection they bore for each other. The touching of hands, the gentle caress of one anothers face, just the way they looked into each another's eyes said that they had a unique love. It was an entrancingly romantic sight to behold. 

Aeryn suddenly kissed Crichton and he returned it passionately. That was the moment when Sheba realized that she shouldn't be watching and she reluctantly turned away to look in another direction. 

After a long moment, with tears flowing down her cheeks, Aeryn broke the kiss. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes once more. No good-byes, she whispered. I won't say good-bye. 

Crichton nodded, still holding her face in his hands, gently wiping some of her tears away. Then how about, I'll see you soon'. 

She couldn't fight down the fear and panic engulfing her. He'd be leaving any moment and Aeryn didn't want him to go. A part of her told her to stop him from leaving. To break his frelling legs if that's what it took to keep him from leaving. However, another part told her that this was something he had to do and if she did truly loved him; she'd let him do this. 

We'll get you out Crichton, Aeryn said, choking back tears. I'll get you out. 

There's no one I could count on more to come riding to my rescue than you, Crichton smiled, drawing his right hand across her face to her chin, holding it. He leaned down and kissed her one last time. For love. For luck. 

*** 

On the bridge of the Galactica, Colonel Tigh turned away from a monitor to face Commander Adama. Crichton's transport pod is requesting permission to launch sir. 

From his command chair, Adama once again pondered about the wisdom of their plan. Could they pull it off? Or would John Crichton and Samantha Carter end up paying the ultimate price if he and the Galactica should fail in their part to be there when they needed them the most? Adama sighed; he was growing weary at in sending out young people to their possible deaths. 

Colonel Tigh stepped closer, softly repeating. Commander? Does Crichton have permission to launch? 

Adama sighed heavily. He hated this. After another long moment, he finally said, Permission granted. Wish him well, and tell him that we shall come for him as soon as we can. 

Aye, sir. 

_May the Lords of Kobol protect him and Samantha Carter_. Adama quietly prayed as he watched the transport pod on a console monitor as it left the launch bay and headed off into deep space, on course for Tobin. To deliver John Crichton into the hands of his enemy. Into the hands of everyone's enemy 

  


  


* * *

  


**Author's Notes:** Please remember that feedback is very appreciated and needed. :-) 

Also, it can't be said enough. I like to thank my Beta Reader _**Kzinti_Killer. **_His supreme efforts are making this fanfic possible. 

  


  



	20. Jolinar

  


  


_**Chapter Twenty: Jolinar**_

The damaged Tok'ra shuttle had been brought over from Talyn into the Galactica's Beta maintenance bay for some needed repairs. Unfortunately, none of the Galactica's technicians could make head or tails of the strange alien technology. So Freya and Lt. Hailey had to see to the operation, hands on, to get the shuttle up and running before they could even hope to use it to help launch the assault on Tobin. 

Inside the aft engineering section of the shuttle, Freya was trying to restore main power. Much to her regret, they did not have all the required spare parts stored aboard to repair the shuttle, and most attempts to use Colonial technology to bridge the resulting gaps proved to be quite futile. It was like using GM diesel truck engine parts to try and fix the motor on a Japanese Honda. 

Freya sighed in frustration, staring morosely at the interior components of the shuttle's main power generator through an open access port. They simply weren't going to get this shuttle up and running in time she feared. 

No luck? said a voice from behind her. 

From her seated position on the deck, Freya turned and looked up to the Colonial warrior standing in the doorway to the rear compartment. No, Lt. Starbuck. I am having no luck. 

Starbuck walked over and squatted down next her, inspecting an open service port and the several, strange, glowing, and pulsating crystals inside it. He smiled. The last time I saw anything like that, it was hanging from the ceiling in a dance club on Capricorn. 

Freya inquired curiously to Starbuck. 

Oh, it was once a lovely planet before that snake Baltar betrayed us to the Cylons. They had a pleasure city that was a favourite spot for Colonial warriors seeking some needed R&R. You wouldn't believe the place. It was like heaven for me, with gambling halls on every street corner. The food and drinks they served were marvellous and the women, oh man! The women were so... 

Starbuck suddenly remembered whom he was talking to, as the female Tok'ra looked back with an arched eyebrow. He had to think fast before he buried himself any deeper. ...Intelligent! Great listeners. I could talk to them for hours. 

It was beyond all doubt to Freya, and Anise had concurred, that Lt. Starbuck was quite a ladies man. He had the warm charm along with a disarming and mischievous smile, which he was flashing at her right now. There had been a few occasions on which she'd caught him staring at her back on Talyn. Not that she objected to the attention, but she had other things on her mind that were of a much higher priority at the moment. 

I believe that Captain Apollo mentioned that Galactica's engineers had some power generators that could supplement the power source for this shuttle, Freya said. Could you assist me? 

No problem, Starbuck said. He was simply grateful for the quick change in subject after nearly putting his foot in his mouth. We have several portable units that we can set up in here easily. 

Freya said before rising gracefully to her feet. First, I need to check with Lt. Hailey to see how she and your maintenance teams are coming with the repairs being done on the shuttle's hull. Then you can show me where those generators are. 

Good enough, Starbuck nodded getting up to follow Freya as she exited the shuttle. Walking a few steps behind her, try as he might, he couldn't help it as his eyes were drawn to admire her lean and athletic body, and the slight sway of her hips. 

*** 

Carter did a thorough check of her new prison cell. Nothing surprising here, there wasn't much to see. Four plain and very solid stone walls, two very uncomfortable looking metal cots placed on either side of the room, a single drain in the floor which probably doubled as a toilet... _ugh_!, and one heavy steel door to keep her inside. At least this cell had some lighting to allow her to see. Small improvements, but she'd take them. 

Well, see the inside of one prison cell and you've seen them all, she muttered. The blond Major then sat on the hard metal cot, still muttering to herself. I bet the room service will be on the lean side too. 

_I wouldn't say that, Major Carter,_ Jolinar's thoughts gently brushed with Carter's. _If the Goa'uld were still here, you would be hanging from the ceiling in chains._

Don't you mean we? Carter smirked. 

_Perhaps, but I'm not truly a part of you. I can only see through your eyes and read your thoughts. Nothing more._ Jolinar explained. 

Do you have any idea why I can hear you now? Samantha queried. 

_I have none at all. Perhaps it has something to with the devices that Scorpius used to probe you mind. Maybe it did something, opened a channel of some sort, permitting us to communicate._

Carter hissed angrily. More brain damage! 

_No, Major Carter. You are fine._

I don't feel fine, damnit! Carter shouted. It's taking all I got to hold myself together. And to top it off, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I smell gross! 

_Major Carter,_ Jolinar pleaded. _This is what Scorpius wants, to break your spirit. You must hold on._

Carter buried her face in her hands, and rocked briefly back and forth on her cot. Then her head snapped up. Are you real? she asked. 

__ Came Jolinar's response. 

Carter said, looking up, as if searching to see if the Tok'ra were somewhere in the room with her. Are you real or did I just create an invisible friend in a fit of desperation? 

_I am real, Major Carter. However you've got one thing right, I am your friend._

Carter whispered. How long have you been in my head... you know.... conscious? 

There was a pause before the Tok'ra answered. _I have been conscious, so to speak, since the moment that I died'. You couldn't sense me, but I was here, able to see through your eyes and read your thoughts as I do now, but I couldn't make you hear me. _

My God! You've been a prisoner in my mind for all these years, Carter gasped. I'm so sorry. 

_It's all right, Major Carter. It was not that bad, the life that you lead is exciting and your dreams are interesting._

Carter could almost sense Jolinar's amusement. How so? she asked. 

_Well, you dream constantly of dancing with Colonel O'Neill, but I have a question. It's always the same, why don't you do something different?_

Samantha responded uneasily. 

_Why don't you kiss him?_ Asked Jolinar forthrightly. _You want to, but you don't._

Carter blushed. That wouldn't be right. 

__ Jolinar laughed. _Even in your dreams, military regulations rule over you. Are you afraid to give in to you feelings completely?_

Carter shook her head. He's my superior officer, Jolinar. 

Jolinar's silent laughter whispered across Sam's thoughts. _But you've both admitted your feelings for each other, when Freya tested you two to see if you were possible za'tarc. O'Neill refused to abandon you and you wanted no harm to befall him as he stubbornly tried to free you from behind that force field. Even though the timer on the bombs you two planted was running down. You both would gladly have given up your life to save the other. Now that is love._

I'm not going to answer that, Jolinar, Carter said. Can we discuss something else other than my love life? 

_I'm sorry, Major Carter. I didn't mean to intrude. Perhaps we should focus on escaping before Scorpius comes for us again._

Good idea, but there is little I can do until they open that door. However, when they do, there will be at least two muscle-bound Peacekeepers stomping in here to get me and I'm not at the top of my game. I couldn't hope to take on even one of them hand to hand. The lack of food is taking its ugly toll on me. Any thoughts? 

Carter leaned up against the wall and after a long moment of silence and no reply from her Tok'ra counterpart; the blond Major sat up straight, worried. 

_I'm still here, Major Carter. I'm considering our options._

Carter sat back quite relieved. Geez! Don't do that. For a second I thought that you'd left me. 

_I wouldn't do that to you, Major Carter. However, I do have a plan, but like the last one you may not like it._

What do you have in mind? 

_We blend, becoming as one._

Me becoming a host for you? Carter's eyes narrowed at the mere thought of it. A few years ago the very idea of being a host to a symbiont would have been inconceivable. Revolting beyond description. Strangely though, here and now, the thought of sharing her body with Jolinar no longer seemed so bad. Her time with the Tok'ra had taught her how the two species, symbiont and human, worked together. It could be to their advantage, not to mention the fact that having the added strength of the Tok'ra at her disposal just might be enough of an edge for them to make their escape. Unfortunately, Carter had her doubts about whether or not they could do it. Blend a discorporate Tok'ra mind with a host body. 

Is that even possible? Carter asked. You are... well, just existing in my head without your own body. 

_It is very possible._ Jolinar assured her. _Your body absorbed me remember? All you have to do is open up your mind and let it happen. _

To become a Tok'ra... Carter whispered, she considered her options, and then nodded in agreement. This could be the only hope they had left. Okay, lets do this. Tell me what to do? 

_Just close you eyes, then lie down and listen to my thoughts. I just hope that we have time..._

*** 

Major Carter and her Goa'uld friend are both going to suffer! Scorpius snarled as his Lab Assistant inserted a new cooling rod into his head. 

Standing before him, Commander Arin managed to keep a straight face at Scorpius misfortune. It was unfortunate that the Human woman didn't succeeded in killing the Scarren half-breed. It is surprising that a Goa'uld symbiont was still existing inside her. I thought that your scans showed only chemical and genetic residue remaining. 

Obviously I underestimated both the Goa'uld and Major Carter, Scorpius winced in obvious discomfort as the cooling rod screwed back into place inside his head. It won't happen again! 

On Commander Arin's belt, his comm unit started to beep insistently. He quickly reached down and snapped it open. Arin. Report. 

a tiny male voice replied from the small communicator. Our Marauder patrols have intercepted and boarded a leviathan transport pod approaching the system. They found only the pilot aboard. However, the pilot is requesting to speak to Scorpius. He claims to be John Crichton. 

*** 

**[Earth - Stargate Command]**

General Hammond stood at the foot of the ramp leading up to the active Stargate, watching and waiting for incoming gate traveller to emerge from the glowing event horizon. 

He was not looking forward to this meeting. He hated breaking bad news to family members. Even after all his years as a commanding officer, this particular aspect of his duties never got any easier. 

Soon, Jacob Carter stepped out of the energy portal of the Stargate. Upon seeing General Hammond waiting for him at the end of the ramp, he immediately walked down to greet him. 

Hammond extended his hand to him. I'm sorry that we have to meet this way. 

Jacob shook his hand. The feeling is mutual, George. Do you have any news? 

Hammond admitted sadly. Considering that SG-1 was travelling into enemy territory, they won't be able to communicate with us, or they'll risk detection. It's been four days since they left. 

Jacob said slowly. If you're going to tell me that I have no choice, but to sit tight and wait for them to contact us, I'm already hating that idea. 

Hammond smiled in sympathy. Then, Jacob, if it will help, we can wait together. 

George, these people, who have my daughter. They're nothing like the Goa'uld. They don't showboat under the delusion of pretending to be gods. They're straightforward butchers almost like the Nazis were, Jacob said, his voice boiling with emotion. I should be there to help her. 

I know, Hammond said sympathetically. But Major Carter's fate is in good hands. If anyone can rescue her, it'll be SG-1. 

Jacob nodded and accepted what he was told. So, I'm back to sitting tight and waiting. 

Hammond shrugged with resignation. I'm afraid that we both are. Unless the Tok'ra wish to assist us further? 

Jacob shook his head grimly. No, the Tok'ra are worried that if they get further involved, they may draw the attention of the Peacekeepers. And right now they're just as happy to see the System Lords taken down a bit. 

What does Selmak have to say about this? Hammond asked curiously. 

In an instant, Jacob's eyes closed. When they opened, the Tok'ra Selmak spoke through him. _I also understand the Council's fears of alerting the Peacekeepers of our existence. However, being a symbiont, I not only shared their concerns, but I also feel Jacob Carter's concern for his daughter as if she were my own as well. I too wish to help save Major Carter just as much as Jacob does. _

General Hammond nodded to Selmak, speaking to both of them, knowing that Jacob could still see and hear him. In that case, Selmak that makes three of us wishing we could do more to help. 

*** 

With escort fighters flying a tight formation that boxed in the transport pod, and Peacekeeper troops onboard guarding Crichton, it was a quick and almost pleasant trip to the Peacekeeper base on Tobin. From one of the transport pod's view ports, John managed to get a brief peek at the base during the descent from orbit and, true to the scans that SG-1 had taken of it, the complex looked much like a giant pyramid. As they made their approach to land, Crichton took note of the heavy rocky terrain surrounding the base. 

After touching down inside of a huge landing bay, Crichton was escorted out on to the bay deck, surrounded by at least a dozen Peacekeepers. He glanced around the former Goa'uld base looking amused. 

I love what you guys have done with the place, but that ancient Egyptian classic look died out about a couple thousand years ago. 

Then an approaching voice answered in hollow tones, which momentarily filled Crichton with dread. Ah, is that the sarcasm of John Crichton that I hear? 

The Human turned to the owner of the voice and did his best to look cool and collected. Scorpius, I wish I could say that it's nice to see you, but then we would both know that I'd be lying. 

The Scarren hybrid stopped within a few feet of him, unable to believe what he was seeing. I must say it is a surprise to see you John. I would have thought that you would be halfway across the galaxy by now, but here you are in Peacekeeper space and standing before me. 

John shrugged. I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque. 

Scorpius' patience was wearing thin. This was not his day for tolerating insolent humans. Why are you here, John? 

Crichton smiled. I missed you Scorpy. I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by so we could discuss old times, break open a six pack, and maybe go out and do some bowling. 

Do you have anything else remotely important or sane to say? Scorpius sighed. He'd lost Crichton the moment that he'd opened his mouth and the funny words came out. 

Yeah, just one, Crichton said, leaning closer to whisper. 

Scorpius eyes narrowed. How did you know about that? 

You have a leaky boat Scorpy, Crichton said. It has more holes in it than the Titanic. I even know you have a Human woman from my home planet. I want to see her. 

Scorpius smiled. Are you making demands, John? 

Crichton said, staring directly at Scorpius. I know that the neural chip that you pulled out of my head was a bust, and that you're studying this Stargate hoping to unlock the secret of how worm holes are created. Also, I know this alien artifact you're examining can, quite possibly, get me home. So, what I'm suggesting is that we make a trade, I'll help you with your worm hole problem and you use this Stargate to get me and the woman home. 

That's a very tempting proposal, but there _is_ one slight problem. Scorpius replied. 

John was expressionless. What's that? he deadpanned, knowing what was coming. 

I've grown fond of the Human female, John. Scorpius grinned. She reminds me a lot of you. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn that you two came from the same family tree. You are both madly irritating. 

I guess this means no deal? Crichton asked with a sigh. 

That's correct John. I'll interrogate you both until _you_ die and until I'm bored with the woman. Scorpius smiled darkly. 

Crichton shook his head in apparent defeat. I can't talk you out of it? 

Scorpius bared his teeth in an expression that was way to savage to be called a smile. That's a silly question. No. 

I just needed to be sure. Then Crichton swung, punching Scorpius straight in the jaw. This is for leaving Harvey in my head!! 

As Crichton knocked Scorpius over, he jumped on top of the Scarren hybrid, pinning him and delivering two more solid blows before the surrounding Peacekeepers could react and pull Crichton off of their superior. 

One Peacekeeper behind Crichton raised his pulse rifle and slammed the butt end against the back of his neck. The shock from the blow caused Crichton to fold over, collapsing to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Then, the other Peacekeepers started to get their licks in too, striking Crichton with their rifle butts or just giving a good old flash boot kick. 

Unharmed, Scorpius rose to his feet, his pride dented more than anything. He watched for a moment as the Peacekeepers worked Crichton over. 

Don't strike his head, Scorpius warned the Peacekeepers. I want his brain intact. As for the rest of him... oh, well. Just as long as his heart is still beating. 

Half conscious, Crichton was rolled up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the numerous blows raining on his body before he blacked out. 

Commander Arin stormed into the landing bay. I said ENOUGH! 

The Peacekeepers assaulting Crichton immediately stopped and stood at an attention. 

In one of those rare moments, Arin's anger at seeing such abuse by his men over came his fear of Scorpius. He confronted the Scarren hybrid. I don't care what you do in the lower levels of this base, but I will not have this sort of thing happen up here! 

Commander Arin's surprised Scorpius with his new-found bravery. John Crichton seemed to have forgotten his place, Commander. He needed a reminder. Scorpius paused significantly. And don't forget you place either, Commander. 

He won't be worth much for questioning or anything else if he's beaten to death. Commander Arin snapped, ignoring Scorpius idle threat. Amuse yourself however you like, but I will _not_ have my men get in the habit of thinking that their superiors approve of such sloppy undisciplined behaviour. 

I only need his mind, the rest is just excess. Scorpius said airily, and then addressed the Peacekeepers. Take John Crichton to cell Gamma 22. Place him with the other prisoner. Let the two of them get to know each other, then I can interrogate the both of them at the same time. It will be interesting to see how protective they will be of each other after they've bonded a bit. 

*** 

_Ow!_

Crichton winced as he struggled his way back to consciousness, then regretting it when he discovered that pure pulse pounding pain was the first thing waiting to greet him when he came to. 

Well, at least nothing is broken this time...I think, he groaned as he rolled off of his stomach and onto his back. He touched his sore and bleeding face, feeling the nasty gash across his forehead. But I think I just set a new record for cuts and bruises. 

Slowly he sat up taking in his surroundings. It had four windowless walls, a ceiling, a sleeping blond, and a steel door. Yeah, it looks like a cell. 

Wait a minute! A sleeping blond? 

There she was, Samantha Carter, sound asleep on a metal cot. Her chest was peacefully rising and falling as she slept soundly. Her green military fatigues were a little ragged and dirty, and her short blond hair had the appearance of a badly abused floor mop. But, under dirt and bruises, her face had the fairness of sleeping beauty herself. He could see why O'Neill was smitten. 

Crichton tried to struggle to his feet, but still felt too unsteady to stand up, so he crawled over to her. Samantha Carter? 

he reached her side. She looked okay, but she had a nasty first degree burn mark about the size of a quarter on the side of her head. Crichton said her name louder. Major Carter? 

Kneeling beside her, he carefully touched her shoulder and tried to shake her awake. Come on. Can you hear me? Samantha Carter! Sam! 

Much to his relief, Carter's eyes finally cracked open. She sighed, drawing in a few deep breaths, smiling. 

That's it. Are you okay? Crichton asked in great relief. 

Slowly, her eyes opened a bit more as she looked at him for the first time. In that instant, Carter's eyes glowed brightly. 

WHAT THE HELL!! Crichton shouted. She's a frelling Goa'uld! 

Shocked, he tried to back away, but her hand shot up and clasped tightly about his throat with the strength of a Luxan warrior. Choking under the crushing grip, Crichton struggled against her, trying with all of his might to pry those steely fingers from about his neck, but with no success. 

He couldn't believe what was happening. Did Scorpius put one of those Goa'uld snakes in her for some sort of sick and crazed experiment? 

Gasping from the painful grip, Crichton helplessly watch as Samantha, or whatever she'd become sat upright, eyeing him closely. Then she, or rather it, spoke in a hauntingly beautiful, but inhuman voice that resembled Anise's voice when she spoke through her host, Freya. 

_Who are you?_

What the hell are you doing... in Samantha Carter? Crichton hissed out as his captor held him before her like he was nothing more than a rag doll. 

_You will answer my question, _Jolinar demanded_. Or I will kill you right here! _

  



	21. It Takes Two…

  


  


_**Chapter Twenty-One: It Takes Two…**_

The man was still dangling from Jolinar's grip when a voice prodded her from within. 

Carter's mind voice said, _Jolinar, what just happened?_

The Tok'ra paused. _I found this man leaning over us while we were completing the blending. I'm trying to question him._

Carter's voice was still...distant. _This is… Weird!_

_Are you well, Major Carter?_

_I'm fine_. Carter responded. _No I'm better than fine, actually I feel great! That annoying persistent headache that I had went away faster than I could say Tok'ra! This shouldn't be possible, but the blending worked! Maybe with your subconscious somehow surviving all this time inside my mind…and your body absorbed into my own system, theoretically you could operate on a cellar level like your body was still whole, but then that wouldn't explain how… _

_Major Carter!_ Jolinar cut in. 

_Yes?_ Sam said, almost absently. 

_I'm trying to interrogate someone._ The Tok'ra said with some asperity. _Could you give me a moment to focus on the task at hand._

_Sorry._ Carter said before hushing up. 

Jolinar now concentrated on the man before her as she held him tightly by the throat. _"I am loosing patience, Peacekeeper! Who are you? Why are you here?"_ She threatened menacingly. 

Crichton tried to answer, but he just gasped helplessly for breath as his face began to change colour. He stopped trying to pry at her wrist and helplessly pointed to his throat where her hand was clamped down on his windpipe. 

Once again, Jolinar 'heard' Samantha Carter's thoughts. _Uh, Jolinar? I think he's having trouble breathing. Ease up on the bad cop routine. He's no match for us anyway. _

Jolinar reluctantly nodded in agreement. _Perhaps you are right._

She released Crichton and let him drop to the floor where he lay, loudly gasping for breath. Jolinar waited for a moment for his breathing to return to something like normal. 

_"All right,"_ The Tok'ra started again. _"What is you name?"_

"John… John Crichton and I'm no Peacekeeper," The human on the floor wheezed out, rubbing his now quite red and sore looking throat. "What the hell did you do to Samantha Carter?" 

_"She's here and quite safe,"_ Jolinar said then frowned in puzzlement. _"Are you the Crichton that Scorpius kept talking about?" _

"That would be me, Scorpy and I have old issues. And, if Sam Carter is 'okay', what is a Goa'uld doing in her?" Crichton demanded angrily. 

_"I'm __**NOT**__ a Goa'uld!"_ Jolinar answered vehemently. _"I'm a Tok'ra."_

Crichton blinked in surprise, but remained quite doubtful. "Like Anise?" 

_"How do you know of her?"_ Jolinar demanded. 

"Oh, no," Crichton replied. "One thing at a time. If you're a Tok'ra, then you understand the human term 'quid pro quo. I tell you stuff, you tell _me_ stuff. Now, I want to talk to Carter, let me hear her." 

For a moment, Jolinar frowned skeptically before finally releasing control of their shared body to her Human host. 

Crichton watched as Jolinar lowered her head, seemingly drifting off to sleep, but just as quickly, she 'awoke'. However it didn't end there. He noticed that her body language was now different; more at ease, less stilted, and her eyes and facial expression were not as stern looking as she stared at him with more warmth than she had before. 

"So, you're _the_ John Crichton, the astronaut that went missing years ago?" Carter said, eyeing Crichton's somewhat battered and bruised face. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" 

"Ya, I have been getting that a lot lately," Crichton replied before trying to pull himself up to sit on the nearby metal cot across the small cell from Carter. "Rumours of my demise are greatly exaggerated...in spite of the efforts of the Peacekeepers and half of the Uncharted Territories to make it otherwise." Crichton paused thoughtfully... or as thoughtfully as he could in his condition. Shifting painfully to redistribute his bruises he said, "You know, your friends failed to warn me that you have a symbiont in your head." 

"My friends?" Carter said quickly. "What do you know about them? How do you know about Anise?" 

"Shhh!" Crichton raised his finger to his mouth. "Not so loud, the wall might have eyes _and_ ears." 

"I've checked the entire cell, they might have listening devices, but I couldn't find any cameras," Carter said while looking suspiciously at the man before her. "Anyway, give me one good reason to trust you?" 

"Yeah, now there ya got me. Scorpius recreated a man who supposedly died in orbit about the Earth three years ago. A person that you never knew personally, and sent me in here to trick you into revealing information about the Stargate. Believe me, as mind frells go, I'm familiar with the way Scorpy works." 

"Ha! That's nothing," Carter said evenly. "I have seen stranger things." 

Crichton smirked then grimaced as he pressed part of his shirt to the sore wound on his forehead. "Lady you cannot _possibly_ have seen anything as weird as some of the stuff I've encountered." 

Carter chuckled. "I doubt that." 

"Want to bet?" Crichton laughed. 

The blond Major smirked, accepting the challenge. "You're on!" 

Crichton grinned. "Okay, let me tell you about Harvey..." 

*** 

Back in the maintenance bay of the Galactica, the work continued inside the Tok'ra shuttle. With two portable generators supplied by the Colonials, bolted to the deck in the aft engineering compartment, and connected to the main systems to power it, they were ready to try and restart the small vessel. 

"Would you like to have the honors?" Starbuck looked nodded to the female Tok'ra. 

With a shrug of the shoulders, Freya stepped forward to both generators, which were no larger than two beer coolers and flipped the power switch to activate them. 

With a soft whispering hum, the generators activated and a few seconds later, the shuttle's lights and systems slowly reawakened, fully functional. 

Starbuck smiled triumphantly. "What did I tell you? Colonial and Tok'ra technology _can_ be compatible." 

"Most impressive," Freya commented, when Lt. Hailey entered the engineering compartment. 

"Looks like the old girl has a heartbeat again." Hailey commented, inspecting the now various working console stations. 

"Unfortunately this is only a stopgap measure. It isn't enough to give us the hyperdrive back, but it is more than adequate to operate the rest of the ship's systems including the cloak," Freya said. "Other than that, were ready to go." 

"Great," Starbuck said. "I can inform Adama that the shuttle is all set." 

Hailey was looking at the two power generators for a moment, noticing a similar design to something they have back on Earth. She politely asked the Colonial warrior, "Starbuck, what do you use to fuel those generators?" 

"Tylium," He answered matter of factly. 

Hailey grew more interested. "Do you use this tylium for anything else?" 

"Oh, tylium is the corner stone for all our technology. From power generators, to fuel for the Galactica and our Vipers, to explosives," Starbuck explained. 

Freya and Hailey shared a knowing look with each other before the Tok'ra asked Starbuck. "What does this tylium look like?" 

"It's just a mineral that we dig out of the ground or in asteroid belts, and refine on site," He replied. "Slightly dangerous stuff though. Once Apollo and I blew up this mining planet by using our blasters to set fire to a vein of Tylium, which caused a chain reaction that grew until it reached critical mass. The entire planet went up like a supernova, and even took out a Cylon baseship along with it." 

"That sounds a lot like a naquadah," Hailey said with more than a little wonder. 

"Or something very close to it," Freya agreed. "Do you happen to have samples of this tylium on hand?" She asked Starbuck. 

"Sure," Starbuck glanced over to Hailey, curious. "By the way, what's naquadah?" 

*** 

On the bridge of the Galactica, everything was starting to come together. So far, Adama had kept only his highest-ranking and most trusted officers informed as to what was really going on. The remaining officers and personnel knew only that something very important was about to happen, considering that they were getting the Battlestar ready to go on the offensive. But that particular secret couldn't last forever. People will talk. Therefore, Adama would have to let the rest of the crew and the Council know the full story...and soon. 

Adama was with Colonel Tigh doing the finally run down on the readiness of the Galactica's combat systems when Captain Crais and Lt. Athena approached them. 

"Commander Adama. Colonel Tigh," Crais said while standing respectfully at attention. "I must return to Talyn to get him prepared for battle." 

Adama nodded. "Understood, Captain. Well have Talyn's transport pod ready for departure when you arrive at the launch bay." 

"Father," Athena spoke up. "I also request permission to join Captain Crais, to help co-ordinate operations between Talyn and the Galactica." 

For a moment, Adama was about to say no. Letting her go on Talyn for a simple recon mission was one thing, but this time she'd be in direct and heavy fighting on a ship that was no bigger than a Colonial frigate. He tried to be fair and even-handed with his children, but Athena was his daughter, the apple of his eye... who looked so much like her mother, and if anything should happen to Apollo, then she would be all the family that he had left. She would be safer here on the Galactica than on that tiny gunship. 

Then he met Athena's eyes. She was looking at him calmly, with a steady glaze while standing at a perfect attention. It was then that Adama realized again that she was no longer his little girl, but a warrior and he had to respect that. Moreover, Athena was right, someone had to be on Talyn to co-ordinate with the Galactica and she was the best quantified since she was the colonial that was most familiar with the Leviathan gunship. And vice versa. 

"Permission granted," Adama finally consented, then he watched as Athena left alongside Captain Crais, hoping that Crais could keep his daughter safe. 

"Commander?" came a voice. 

Adama turned to face Omega as he looked up from his station. "Lt. Starbuck reports that the repairs on the Tok'ra shuttle are completed. However, its hyperdrive is still off-line, and is likely to remain so." 

"Tell the repair teams good work, and give them my thanks," Adama said to Omega. Freya had doubted that she could get the hyperdrive operational, but it was not a major problem. Their zone of operations would be close enough to the Galactica for the Tok'ra shuttle to do without a faster than light drive. "Contact Moya and alert Pilot that we'll be transferring Vipers and personnel over immediately, and while you do that, I'll inform the Council of the truth." 

Deep down, Adama wishes he didn't have to. "I'd rather eat filtercarb than have to deal with that pack of nervous old women," he muttered. 

*** 

Elsewhere on the Galactica, there was another slight test of wills underway. O'Neill's voice was firm and direct to the point that there no hint that negotiation was an option. No, ifs, ands or buts. 

"Daniel, I said no! You're staying behind." 

Teal'c just watched quietly, observing as his two Human friends and teammates argued. 

"Jack," Daniel protested. "She's my friend too and I have every right to be on the retrieval team to pull her and Crichton out of that hellhole!" 

"Normally I'd say yes, but not now," O'Neill said sternly. Then he added more calmly, "Listen, Captain Apollo has assigned over a dozen warriors to help out, and that big Luxan guy, D'Argo is coming along too. Your presence on the rescue team won't make a bit of difference force-wise, but you remaining here with the Colonial fleet _is_ needed in case we don't make it back. You have to make sure that the Colonials make it to Earth and you have to be the one to inform General Hammond about them. They'll need an earth born human as liaison." 

"He is right Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said in tones of ever-calm reasoning. "Your presence here will be far more important than it would be on the planet. The Colonials and their technology could be the key in Earths survival as anything other than another slave world for the System Lords or The Peace Keepers." 

The logic of their argument was undeniable, but it still rankled Daniel deeply. "Fine," he said finally as he nodded to Jack and Teal'c. "I'll stay behind, but I don't have to like it. Just be sure you bring Sam, Crichton and yourselves back in one piece. If you don't, I'll never forgive you for leaving me behind. There's no telling what sort of hell they're going through." 

*** 

In their prison cell, John Crichton and Samantha Carter sat on the floor facing one another, laughing and hooting like they were old high school buddies. 

"I kid you not!" Crichton insisted, trying hard not to laugh so he could tell the rest of his story. "All I wanted was a toothbrush and next thing I know, D'Argo was shoving a worm in my mouth claiming that it would clean my teeth." 

"Did it?" Carter laughed. 

Crichton smiled showing his pearly white teeth. "My own dentist couldn't get my teeth to shine like those little wormy critters did." 

Carter shook her head laughing. "Okay, I'll give you that one in the ultra strange department, but I once got possessed by an entity and was downloaded into a memory mainframe. Thankfully I was rescued and uploaded back into my body." 

"Memory mainframe?" Crichton smiled, and piled on the skepticism. "Are you sure that you aren't making this stuff up just to compete with me?" 

"Hey, I kid _you_ not!" Carter fired back with a laugh. "Once my team was exploring another planet and discovered this huge underground complex. There was this lonely android caretaker named Harlan who made android copies of us with our entire life experience…our very personalities...copied from our minds and memories, and programmed into them. For a while, they actually thought that they were SG-1. Geez! They were us from hair to toenails...except for the fact they were machines." 

"Original and equal," Crichton said thoughtfully. 

"Ya, that's about right," Sam agreed. 

"What happened to them?" John asked. 

Carter shook her head sadly. "They all died helping us free this conquered planet from a System Lord." 

"I'm sorry," he responded. 

Sam got a far away look in her eyes. "I… I watched the android of me die right before my eyes. She died saving us, all of them did." 

After a moment, Crichton admitted to her, "I was cloned once. Original and equal were the exact words of that crazed alien who copied me used to describe to results. My doppelganger and I could play could play 'rock, paper, scissors' for hours, and always… every single time, come up with matching moves." 

"Wow," Carter commented. "And where is your clone now?" 

"I have no idea," Crichton answered with a shrug. "Maybe he's sitting in front of you right now." 

Sam blinked. "You really don't know if you are the real you?!" 

"A real bitch not knowing if you're the copy or not, isn't it?" Crichton sighed. 

Sam nodded, yes indeed that could suck. "So, where is the 'other' you?" 

"He died about a cyc… a year ago," Crichton answered. "I wasn't there when it happened, but Aeryn was. She took it hard…extremely hard." 

"I'm sorry," Carter whispered. "For both of you." 

"I guess the thing that really got to me was that I was so jealous of him. He had everything that I didn't. He got rid of Harvey, figured out how to generate a stable wormhole, and he had Aeryn's love," Crichton said sadly. "For awhile, I did feel like the clone. The unwanted spare part." 

"And now?" Sam asked sympathetically. 

Crichton looked up at her with determination. "My name is John Crichton and that's all that matters." 

"Good for you." Carter said approvingly. 

They sat there quietly, until the silence became too unbearable for Carter. She broke it by boasting rather proudly. "I blew up a planet once." 

Crichton feigned boredom and yawned. "Been there, done that." 

"How about the time that I figured out how to save the Earth when our Stargate was jammed open and connected to a planet that was close to the event horizon of a black hole?" 

He perked up and said with a laugh, "That's a new one. Does the story end with some explosions?" 

Sam nodded cheerfully. "In fact, it does. A big one." 

John settled back. "So, the Earth is still in one piece?" 

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Carter smiled. 

"It's still good to know," John responded. 

Crichton suddenly shuffled closer to Carter, until he was beside her. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "In case the walls really do have ears, just nod or shake your head." 

She understood and nodded her head. 

John paused to gather his thoughts. "I was unconscious when they brought me here. Do you know were we are in this base?" 

Carter nodded her head. 

"Good," Crichton said, still keeping his voice to a whisper. "Do you trust me enough to make like Clint Eastwood in 'Escape from Alcatraz'? Because, if Scorpy follows his usual procedures he'll wait until he reckons that we've become buddies, then he'll make one of us watch while he works on the other. I'm not up for that, are you?" 

See stared at him for a second before nodding emphatically. 

One more hurtle down, much to Crichton's relief. He had Carter's trust now. He asked the next and equally important question. "Is Jolinar willing to help us?" 

Carter rolled her eyes and nodded her head fiercely. 

"Okay, that _was_ a dumb question." Crichton smiled. 

The blond Major glared at him. _Well—Duh!_

He whispered in her ear again, "Can you or Jolinar find your way around inside the base?" 

Jolinar had the best idea about the layout of this base from her days as a Tok'ra infiltrator. Carter nodded yes. 

The she 'heard' Jolinar's voice in her head. _I had forgotten what it was like to have a man whisper in my ear. The feeling of his warm breath washing over my skin is…stimulating._

_What?!_ Carter's body stiffened at Jolinar's words...and at the physical responses that were beginning to wash over from her Tok'ra companion. Jolinar was becoming aroused. 

_I like this John Crichton._ Jolinar said. _He's an interesting male with a very kissable mouth and the cutest eyes. Don't you agree Major Carter?_

_Jolinar!_ A dumbfounded Carter replied silently. _What are you doing? We're trying to plan for an escape… Focus!_

_I am sorry, Major Carter,_ Jolinar deeply apologized. _But I have been trapped in your mind for so long and I'm just enjoying the taste of physical sensation and freedom. _

Sam sighed. _That's nice Jolinar...and it's okay, but please help us to concentrate on getting out of this place and then you can really start to enjoy the taste of freedom. Escape first, tasting second._

Jolinar's response sounded almost smug. _Does that mean I can have some time with John Crichton afterwards? _

Sam's eyes narrowed. _Exactly what are you planning, Jolinar?_

There was a wave of affected innocence. _Nothing unlady like, Major Carter. Trust me. _

"Yeah, right!" Carter muttered. "Why did _I_ get the horny symbiont?" 

"Excuse me?" came a voice. 

Startled, Carter turned to Crichton. She hadn't realized that she'd just spoken aloud. She blushed deeply. "Uh… Nothing. I was just...discussing some things with Jolinar." 

"Anything that I should know about?" Crichton inquired innocently. 

*** 

"This is not fair!" Chiana wailed angrily to Jool and Rygel as they walked down the long corridors of the Galactica. "D'Argo has no right to tell us that we can't go with them on the rescue ship!" 

"Well, I for one don't have a problem with it," Rygel spoke up. "This is one of the rarer, but more intelligent ideas to come from that Luxan brute in a long while." 

"It's not too much of a surprise that you'd approve of D'Argo's demand," Jool commented in disdain towards the Hynerian. "Considering your habit of not sticking your neck out anymore than you have to." 

Rygel laughed at Jool's insult. "Ha! Look around yourselves ladies. We're on a warship surrounded by hundreds of capable warriors, despite them all being Human. What can we do that they can't, besides melting steel with your vocal cords or getting confusing glimpses of the future?" 

"And making food disappear," Chiana said heatedly, looking at him. "That's not the point! We want to help!" 

"It _is_ the point," Rygel said. "Yes, we have been in many battles, but were still not soldiers. However, Colonel O'Neill's team, D'Argo, Aeryn and the Colonials are experienced and hardened fighters. If we go with them, we might just get in the way." 

"Spoken like true Hynerian Dominar," Jool said. 

"Yes-yes. Say what you will, but this time we'd better sit this one out and let the warriors around here handle it. It's our best hope to get Crichton and this 'Sam-whoever-she-is' back. For your information, well meaning heroics could get them both killed," Rygel countered. 

"I hate it when you make sense, but I don't do waiting well," Chiana grumbled. "And I don't like being told what to do." 

"Who does?" Jool said sympathetically. 

"Well, you can always spend some time with that Earthman, Daniel," Rygel smiled at the grumpy Nebari. "Oh, I forgot, you're avoiding him." 

"May I ask what you were thinking when you poured your heart out into a recording device and never considered he would try and replay it later?" Jool asked with a hint of amusement. 

"I'd rather not say, so drop it," Chiana replied sharply, still walking just ahead of the group. However, she had to agree with Jool, it was a dumb thing to have done. There was something about that Human, Daniel Jackson that excited her. Unfortunately, whenever Chiana got overly excited, she never thinks before she acts. Or sometimes she just does her thinking with another part of her body other than her head. 

As the group continued to walk on, they turned a corner and Chiana suddenly came face to face with the object of her desire, Daniel Jackson himself. The Human with the strange optical enhancers looked equally surprised to see her, as he had just happened to be talking to Teal'c about her. There was a rather long and uncomfortable moment as Daniel and Chiana stopped within a few feet of each other and stared. 

Behind Chiana, Rygel smirked and rumbled, "In the immortal words of John Crichton, 'speak of the devil'." The Hynerian glanced at the Human with the optical enhancers. 

Daniel was staring, almost spellbound, at Chiana, but he managed to say. "Uh, Teal'c can we continue our discussion about… hmmm… Colonial history some other time?" 

"Very well Daniel Jackson," the confused Jaffa answered, looking between the Human and Nebari. "But was not our discussion a moment ago was for your feelings towards her?" He gestured to Chiana. 

"Uh, thanks for reminding me Teal'c," Daniel went pale as he looked around for a convenient hole to crawl into, regretting his failure to emphasize the idea of their discussion being a private conservation, to his Jaffa friend. There was no going back now. Brushing aside that mistake, he looked to Chiana. "I would really like to talk to you." Then glanced to their small audience. "Alone." 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in curiosity, while Jool and Rygel smiled at each other. After another moment Daniel sighed, adding, "Please." 

Jool nodded and turned to Daniel's companion. "Teal'c, what's the name of the world that you're from?" 

"My home world is called Chulak," Teal'c answered. 

Jool smiled, extending her hand to him, taking Teal'c by the arm. "I would love to hear about it." 

"I would be honoured to tell you." Teal'c bowed politely before letting Jool lead him away. 

Daniel watched the two of them go when he realized that Rygel was not leaving with them. The Hynerian just watched him and Chiana, grinning from ear to ear. 

Daniel frowned slightly. "Do you have somewhere you need to be your, uh, lordship?" 

"Dominar! Not lordship, what do I look like, a mere King? As for your question, no, I don't have plans to be anywhere else." Rygel smiled broadly at the two apparently would be lovers, if the young Nebari's vision holds true. "And why would I?" 

Chiana was alternating between staring at the deck and Daniel when she finally turned glaring at the ex-Dominar. 

"Rygel!" She growled angrily. "In the immortal words of John Crichton, 'buzz off'!" 

Laughing, Rygel swung his hover throne about and started to follow Jool and Teal'c. "Ha! I can take a hint as well as the next one, but Chiana, I have to say that this young man seems to have gotten under your skin…in more ways than you are accustomed to." 

As Rygel disappeared down the corridor, Daniel shook his head at the unusual little green creature in the floating chair. He had seen a lot of strange things and curious forms of life throughout his journeys by the stargate, but Rygel was unique to say the least. Learning more about Rygel people and their world would be very educational. It could be like visiting a planet run by a race of cousins of Kermit the Frog. 

The archaeologist chuckled to himself at the thought of it before looking back at Chiana, who smiled back nervously. 

"You've been avoiding me," Daniel said softly. "I was wondering if we could just talk." 

"Well…" Chiana's body twitched nervously, looking down at her feet. "… I have my reasons to avoid you. It's a natural after-effect of me making a total fool of myself." 

"We all have our off days, Chiana," Daniel replied. 

"I shot my mouth off… I just poured my heart out to you… I…" Chiana groaned angrily at herself before pacing about. "I'm an idiot! I'm usually smarter than this!" 

"Chiana," Daniel stepped in front of her, to stop her from pacing. "Listen to me. If there were a law stating that anyone who commits a foolish act had to be sentenced to life in prison… Well there wouldn't be anyone left on the outside of the cell doors. Trust me, when it comes to acting foolish, we Humans do it on a daily basis. Even me." 

"It's just when I had that vision of us, I just wanted everything to be right," Chiana confessed. "I really… attracted to you." 

Daniel grinned. "Would you feel better if we could start over?" 

Chiana laughed half-heartedly. "If it could be so easy." 

"It can be if you let it," Daniel took a step back and extended his hand to her, saying. "Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson." 

Confused, Chiana stared at him oddly. "What are you doing? I already know your name." 

Smiling, Daniel continued to hold his hand out. "Humour me, Chiana." 

_Must be a Human thing… a very weird 'Crichton' Human sort of thing._ The Nebari thought before placing her hand into his to play along. "Very well, my name is Chiana… it's nice to meet you." 

"That is a very lovely name," Daniel smiled, gently shaking her hand, then releasing it. "For very lovely lady." 

Chiana almost felt her heart skip a beat. It had been a while since a man had made her feel like this. "That's very kind… you're quite lovely… err… handsome yourself. Round optical enhancers and all." 

She winced as she fumbled over her own words. Daniel saw that she was becoming frustrated and quickly stepped towards Chiana, placing a hand on her arm. "It's okay, you're doing fine." 

"If I only could keep my foot out of my mouth," Chiana muttered then paused to softly look up into his eyes, asking. "Do you believe in destiny Daniel?" 

He regarded her steadily. "Sometimes." 

Chiana stared back just as calmly. "Then lets make this easy for both of us. Please kiss me?" 

For moment, Daniel managed to resist. "Chiana… you have my attention you don't have to… " 

"Please," she pleaded softly. 

It was hard to stare into those dark smoky eyes of hers and not feel compelled to do as she asked. Daniel found that he wasn't just sinking into them...he was already lost. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Much to his surprise, just as his mouth met hers, Chiana slipped out her tongue and licked his upper lip. It surprised him, but Daniel quickly decided that's perhaps how they kissed on her world. On Earth, you don't normally 'French' someone on your first kiss. Their mouths locked together for a moment, parted briefly, then came back together as Daniel held with itand put his heart...and other things, into it. 

It was Chiana that finally broke the kiss. And what a kiss it was. Daniel's ears were ringing. 

Backing away slightly she stared at him, her facial expression nearly blank and unreadable. Then she broke into a grin, almost giggling, while bouncing up and down in excitement. "It is you!" 

"I'm happy that you got the answer you were looking for Chiana," Daniel paused for a moment then spoke frankly. "But I really have a problem with this 'predicting' one's entire future based on a vision that you are betting on. I just don't put much stock in letting faith or predictions run my life." 

Hearing this, Chiana frowned sadly fearing he was rejecting her, but the Human kept smiling. "I've always believed that you also have to chart your own future, your own way. I'd like to go for a walk and would be honored if you would to join me?" 

Chiana's heart now sang happily. "I'd love to, but don't you have to get ready for the rescue mission with your team?" 

"Jack ordered me to sit this one out despite my objections," Daniel said unhappily. "He wants me to stay with the Colonial fleet in case anything should go wrong." 

"I know that feeling well," The Nebari frowned sadly. "After everything I've been through, showing that I'm capable as the next girl in a fight, I get told that it's suddenly too dangerous for me." 

Daniel glanced at her. "I don't suppose that you can tell me how this all ends?" 

Chiana shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Daniel. It clicks on and off whenever it wants to like it has a mind of its own. But believe me, when or if I do get hit with a vision, you'll be the first one to know." 

*** 

Crichton was resting on his side of the cell, on the extremely uncomfortable metal cot. Amazingly, on the other side of their tiny prison, Carter slept soundly. It probably had something to do with the symbiont living inside of her now, or perhaps it was just the soldier in her allowing her to sleep anywhere, and at any time. Aeryn herself could drop off to sleep almost anywhere, at will. 

In his short time with Samantha Carter, Crichton could tell she'd been through a lot by judging from his own personal experience with Scorpius. Her eyes were still slightly red and bloodshot, indicating a high level of stress. And when she smiled or laughed, occasionally, it never really quite reached her eyes. Crichton wasn't about to ask Carter what had happened during her imprisonment here, but it was very likely that she'd been through the aurora chair, and probably several other types of mental interrogation. Crichton hoped that perhaps he could help her later on, when she was ready. 

Now, the BIG surprise was the symbiont, Jolinar. Samantha didn't give him much on the details of how she got a Tok'ra in her. What she did say was that Jolinar had died saving her, but somehow ended up surviving and trapped in her mind. After Scorpius had interrogated Carter, Jolinar was now able to communicate with Carter directly. Thankfully, the two of them seemed to get along quite well. Which was a thousand times better than having a neural clone named Harvey. 

This Jolinar seemed to be a tough one lady who can take care of herself, even bare handed. She could probably arm wrestle D'Argo to a still stand. Also she was as direct and to the point as Aeryn was. 

Crichton chuckled, shaking his head. _Man! She even acts a bit like Aeryn._ The first thing Jolinar had done when she came to was to attack him. What was it with him and women who wind up kicking his ass? 

Still chuckling quietly to himself, Crichton forced his mind back to the subject of their escape. He had a trick or two up his sleeve that the Peacekeepers still didn't know about yet. While he hoped that the Galactica would come along and save the day, he still believed in Murphy's Law. 'If anything can go wrong, it will.' Even more so he believed in Crichton's corollary to Murphy's Law, coined by his father. 'If anything can go wrong, it will...unless someone makes it their business to do something about it.' If Galactica got them out, fine. If not, they would be on their own then...and he wasn't about to do another round in the Aurora Chair. 

Suddenly, the door to their cell opened. Crichton snapped up to a sitting position, half expecting that it would be the guards to bring them to Scorpius. Much to his surprise, it was only a single guard stepping in holding a tray with rather large two bowls on it. Without a single word, he just placed the tray on the floor before backing out of the cell. The cell door slammed shut immediately after he left. 

"Is that what I think it is?" he heard Carter saying as she awoke, eyeing the tray left at their cell door. 

Moving across the room to the tray, Crichton eyed the two bowls that contained what could pass for soupy oatmeal, except it was pink. He knelt down and picked up the tray, sniffing their 'dinner' suspiciously. 

"It's edible, so we can safely call it food... of some kind," he reported to his cellmate as he brought the tray over to her. "Eat up. It's the Uncharted Territories finest." 

Carter sat up and made room as Crichton sat down on her bed, placing the tray between them. Crichton handed her one bowl and watched the blond Major raised it to her lips and simply drank from it. To his amazement, she emptied half the bowl in three large swallows. 

"Wow," Crichton commented with a laugh. "I forgot that you're eating for two now." 

"Ha-ha!" Carter sniped back, enjoying having something in her stomach now despite the food's weird after taste. "You'd better eat yours, there's no telling when our next meal will be." 

"No," Crichton shook his head, handing his bowl to her. "You need this more than…" 

He stopped, testing the weight of the bowl in his hand. It felt heavier than the first bowl he'd given to Carter. 

"What is it?" Carter asked as Crichton examined the contents of his bowl closely, and then glanced guardedly towards the cell door hoping they wouldn't have any surprise visitors. 

Carefully, he placed his fingers into pinkish soup and slowly fished out what appeared to be an oddly shaped thinly wired gauntlet of some sort. Placing his bowl back on the tray he held the strange device while wiping the food off clinging to it. 

"I've seen this before," Crichton said as he examined their find closely before handing it to Carter, whispering, "Can you use this?" 

Carefully, Carter took the gauntlet from Crichton before slipping it over her right hand. Flexing her fingers, Carter felt Jolinar working through her as the jewel for the Ribbon Device located in the palm glowed briefly. 

"You bet," she answered Crichton, smiling with renewed confidence and hope flowing through her and Jolinar. "And _we_ will." 

Someone inside was helping them and had just handed the key to their freedom. 

  



	22. The Final Countdown

  


_**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Final Countdown**_

_****_Standing his post on the bridge of the Galactica, Colonel Tigh was growing increasingly concerned. Commander Adama had been in a closed meeting with the Council of Twelve for over two centars. Not that the council members would try something... What was he thinking? They were politicians! Of course they might try something, if they felt that Adama was about to endanger them and if they felt that they could get away with it. That they would be endangered was a foregone conclusion, so everything hinged on what that pack of elderly daggits thought that they could pull off. _****_

During the fall of the Twelve Colonies, where was the Galactica and the rest of the Colonial battle groups? Instead of guarding their vulnerable worlds, most of their warships and battlestars were out in deep space guarding a bunch of politicians who had blindly believed that the Cylons wanted to sign an armistice treaty. As it turned out, it was a trap that nearly wiped out all of Human civilization. Only Adama's suspicious nature, which matched Tigh's, kept the massacre from being complete. It had left them a remnant refugee fleet, but it was better than extinction. 

_Politicians! They still might be the death of us all yet! One day, if the human race finally dies out completely, our epitaph will probably read "Here Lies Humanity - Caucused To Death"._

A moment later Colonel Tigh's worries dissolved into much relief when Adama walked back onto the bridge. The Galactica's first officer moved down from the bridge's central command area to Adama's side. "May I ask what the Council had to say when you broke your news?" 

Adama looked tired, but he managed to give a wry smile. "After I told them that our long search was over and presented them with the evidence that we had found Earth, they were overjoyed. Then when I announced that I was taking the Galactica to attack the Peacekeepers, to defend Earth, I had spend the last centar listening to a dozen terrified and pompous old men telling me in very diplomatic terms that I had lost my mind, or to something to that effect. But, in the end, I gave them no choice in the matter. There's only room for one Commander of the Fleet on this bridge." Changing tracks Adama turned to the business at hand. "Has the Viper and personnel transfer to Moya been completed?" 

Tigh nodded. "The last man and fighter were delivered 15 centons ago, together with weapons, support crew, and fuel. Moya has just become a mini carrier." 

"No difficulty?" Adama asked. 

The corner of Tigh's mouth curved up into a rare smile. "None to speak of sir, but our people had to learn to watch out so that they wouldn't step on any of those little DRD's." 

*** 

Sitting inside their prison cell on planet Tobin, Crichton was starting to like their chances of getting out of here in one piece. Someone had managed to sneak them a Goa'uld weapon, in a bowl of food of all things. What was next, a hacksaw in a birthday cake? He loved the room service around here, but who was helping them? And why? They wanted to get out of here, not get caught in some power play between PK higher ups. 

He watched Carter for a moment as she continued to inspect the Goa'uld device. "So, what can that thing do exactly?" he whispered to her. 

"A lot," Carter said under her breath. Their faces were just inches apart. 

Crichton pointed to the cell door. "As good as a 'get out of jail free card'?" 

Carter smiled confidently. "Yep. And we're talking about having hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place on the Monopoly board on top of it." 

Crichton was thankful that Carter had caught on quickly to his use of slang and pop culture to keep their conversations cryptic when they had to pass messages between them. They'd settled into using lots of TV and movie references. "Well if the Cartwright's from the Ponderosa, your A-Team, and my gang from Cheers hold to their schedule, we should be ready for a trip to grandma's house any old time now. So I say that we use your get out of jail free card. Then run for the bus stop so they can just come by and pick us up." 

The blond Major gave him a doubtful stare. "You're making it sound too easy. Our landlords may not like us violating their hospitality without getting their permission first." 

John laughed. "Trust me, nothing is easy out here in the Uncharted Territories. I have more battle scars than Wile E. Coyote." 

"I don't know about that. You seem much smarter than Wile E. Coyote," Carter teased him. "I don't picture you being the type to strap an ACME rocket to your back." 

Smiling, Crichton chuckled while staring into those big beautiful blue eyes of hers. Oh yeah, he understood very well why O'Neill was so fond of her. 

With their faces still only inches apart, in mock intimacy, Crichton was about to ask another question when Carter's suddenly eyes glowed... just before her lips pressed against his in gentle kiss. 

*** 

Elsewhere in the base, two Peacekeepers were listening in on the conservation between the two Humans, and it was slowly driving them both out of their minds.. 

"Cartwright's? A-Team? Grandmas House? Wile E. Coyote? ACME rocket? What the frell are they talking about?" the first Peacekeeper muttered aloud, as he checked again to make sure that the recorder was running. No one would believe this conversation without evidence. 

"What do you expect, they're both Human. And obliviously quite mentally unbalanced, as well as being an inferior species," the second Peacekeeper said as he continued to monitor Crichton's and Carter's moronic sounding conservation. After this shift was over, he was going to get drunk. 

*** 

He was surprised! 

He was confused! 

He'd been ambushed! 

And he was _SO_ very dead if Aeryn ever found out! 

All these thoughts raced through Crichton's mind as Carter kissed him.... or was it Jolinar doing this? It was a soft tender kiss with no evident intent of being overtly passionate or intimate. After a brief moment, Carter pulled back to break the kiss. 

"May I ask what that was for?" Crichton said softly. 

_****_He heard Jolinar's voice whispering, with a hint of amusement, _"I wanted to thank you for coming to our aid."__****_

Crichton grinned ruefully. "A Hallmark card would have done the job just as well." 

_"I wanted to kiss you,"_ Jolinar admitted. _"Just in case we don't have another chance." _

For a second Crichton stared at her before finally saying, "I'm flattered, really I am. And I do like alien women, even the symbiont variety, but I'm seeing someone else and that's the honest truth." 

Jolinar listened and nodded with a smile. _"It's your loss."_

"I'm just curious, is Sam cool with what you just did?" Crichton asked. 

_"No, Major Carter is not at all pleased with what I just did, in fact she is giving me an earful at this very moment, and has threatened to start singing something called, 'Achy Breaky Heart' non-stop if I don't cease my actions."_

Crichton laughed. "Carter must really be pissed off to make a threat like that. Not even Scorpy deserves Billy Ray Cyrus." 

*** 

The bridge chronometer ticked over to indicate that...it was time. 

Adama was standing in the centre of the Galactica's bridge area; and he was about to address the fleet, making the single most important announcement in the it's history with him as it's leader. 

"UniCom on, Commander." Colonel Tigh said. 

"People of the fleet. This is Commander Adama. Within the last few days, we have made friendly contact with two alien vessels and their brave crews. They have safely returned our missing Warrior Lt. Sheba to us, and helped to defend the fleet from a Peacekeeper attack. Their crews are made up of various species, some of whom you have met. They are and have been, without exception, friendly and helpful. However, we soon learned that, amongst the crew of one of the alien ships was a Human, a man from the planet Earth." He paused allowing what he'd just said to sink in with the citizens of the fleet. "Yes, we have finally located the Tau'ri! From the salvaged Asgard databanks, we have been able to verify this, as well as the existence of a powerful alien artifact called the Stargate. It's an ancient device, actually a network of ancient devices that predates the history of Kobol. It allows people to travel instantaneously between one world and another throughout the known galaxy as long as both possess a working Stargate. It's a device that our brothers and sisters of the Tau'ri have found and mastered the use of. They had to in self-defense, for this part of space is not a safe one for the unwary. 

"During our exchange of information with our new friends we learned of a threat that is looming over the Tau'ri, Earth, as well as every other sapient species in the galaxy... including us. There exists an evil brutal creature named, Scorpius, a leader amongst the Peacekeepers. He has captured a Stargate and a member of a Tau'ri exploration team. We have learned where this Tau'ri Warrior is being held, and where Scorpius may be found. We plan to deal with both problems at the same time. We are about to join forces with the Tau'ri to stop Scorpius and to rescue their captured comrade, thus making Earth safe for our children. The Galactica will be departing the fleet shortly, but we will be leaving half of our Viper forces to defend you in our absence. Two Viper squadrons along with 300 warriors and support personnel have been stationed on the Leviathan ship, Moya. She will lead the fleet while we are gone. Follow her. She will continue to take you to safety. Adama out." 

*** 

Down in Moya's maintenance bay and landing area, Boomer and Jolly were with several other warriors and technicians, attending to their Vipers when they stopped to listen as Adama's announcement played out through the Leviathan ship. 

After Adama had finished, Boomer grinned and turned to his friend. "I knew that Adama and the rest of the command staff were hiding something, but I never figured it would be Earth!" 

Jolly was grinning from ear to ear as well at the news. "It's almost too good to be true." Then he frowned. "It sounds like we're going to have to fight for it though." 

Boomer gave a wolfish smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I never thought that we'd stop needing Warriors once we found Earth anyway. If we have anything to say about it, the Thirteenth Colony won't go the way the other Twelve did!" 

The surrounding Warriors and techs murmured in agreement, and bent to their tasks with renewed urgency. An urgency tinged with a touch of envy rooted in the fact that they wanted to fight too... but could not. 

*** 

Up in the Command area Rygel, Jool, Chiana, and Daniel Jackson, together with a handful of the Galactica's support personnel and warriors, also listened to Adama's address. The Colonials had finally heard the truth of what was really going on. Daniel Jackson glanced over his left shoulder at them gauging their reaction to Adama's broadcast. He saw surprise, shock, and more importantly hope. However, at the same time their muted words to each other, together with their expressions indicated that they were saddened by the fact that they would not be aboard the Galactica to help in the upcoming battle. But they knew the importance of guarding the fleet. It was all they had left of their civilization and they had to get to Earth with it. Their people were counting on them. 

Speaking for himself, Daniel Jackson understood how they felt. To stay behind on Moya while SG-1 went on the Galactica without him.... burned. However, O'Neill was correct, someone from SG-1 had to remain behind and get word to the SGC about the Colonials, just in case the worst-case scenario became a reality. Earth's survival might depend on it. His time with the Colonials and the crew from Moya had shown all of them that there were many more dangers in the galaxy other than the Goa'uld. There were Peacekeepers, Cylons and Scarrens.... oh my. Daniel chuckled softly. The galaxy was a tough place. A place of the predator and prey relationship writ large. It remained to be seen whether or not humanity and its allies would be prey. "If they are, it won't be because we didn't try prevent it," he muttered 

It was then that he sensed someone moving to his side. It was Chiana. Wearing a solemn expression that said that she knew what he was feeling, she gently wrapped her arms about him and leaned close to rest her head against his shoulder. 

Daniel was genuinely amazed at how quickly the two of them became so close, in such short time, even though they had nothing much in common. In the words of Jack O'Neill, he was a geek, whose main highlight of the day was examining old dusty relics and deciphering alien languages spoken by peoples who were long since extinct. While Chiana was, in his view, free spirited and not the type who likes to follow the rules, and who does as she pleases. To top it off, there was the obvious fact that they weren't even of the same species, with her being Nebari and he himself being Human. Even Chiana's alleged vision gave no hint that they were destined to live happily ever after. But somehow, and for the moment, none of that mattered. He was finding himself caring deeply for the beautiful Nebari sprite, enough to take another chance.... to try to find love once more. 

Daniel slipped an arm around her and the two held each other. "I don't suppose that you've had anymore visions?" he asked her. They could use a good sign just about now. 

Chiana just shook her head. 

Suddenly, Rygel spoke as they watched the panoramic view on Moya's main monitor showing the now departing Galactica and Talyn. "We bless these souls, of warrior's heart and valour. May the spirits of faith and fortune, guide and shield them. And let their weapons strike straight and true, banishing their enemies from the field of battle. Let their path to victory also lead them back home." 

Jool smiled at him. "That was nicely said, Rygel." 

_****_"Well, considering what they have to go up against, I thought that they could use all the help that they can get. Even an old Hynerian prayer spoken to troops before going into battle," the ex-Dominar replied, thought he didn't mention that the prayer was often used before the start of a _hopeless_ battle. _****_

*** 

In Pilot's den, it was a more than slightly nervous, and very busy, time for Moya's four-armed symbiont and companion, as well as for the Leviathan herself. By nature, they are both meant to serve, but now they were required by necessity to help lead and if need be to defend the two hundred ship Colonial convoy. 

"Galactica to Moya," Colonel Tigh's voice filtered through the comms system. "Do you read?" 

"I read you, Colonel," Pilot answered. "Moya is moving into position to take over your lead in front of the fleet." 

"Good work Pilot, and thank Moya again for letting us station some of our Vipers within her hangar space." 

"Both Moya and I are slightly overwhelmed by having so many people aboard now, but we are most grateful to be of assistance. We both wish you well on your mission, and we hope to see you and Talyn returning safely." Pilot paused. "Moya also asks that you look after her son. She says that he's headstrong, but basically a good boy." 

"Thank you Pilot," Tigh replied. "Tell Moya that we'll bring him home. Galactica out." 

*** 

Both Crichton and Carter were sitting on one of the metal cots along the left wall of their cell. Crichton glanced over at her and asked cautiously, "Are you still mad at Jolinar?" 

"No," came a harsh and crisp answer from the quite obviously angry blond Major, who stared directly ahead, not bothering to look at him. 

"Gee! Glad to see that you don't hold grudges," Crichton said jokingly. "Still mad at me?" 

_****_Carter finally looked over at him, glaring daggers at Crichton. "You let her kiss you.... with _my_ lips! I don't care if we _are_ sharing bodies now. She had no right to use me in that fashion, nor did you!" _****_

"Hey, that's not fair. It's scientifically proven that a man can't dodge a kissing woman at point-blank range," Crichton said, declaring his innocence to her. "Come on, you were there too. I couldn't have done a single damn thing about it." 

"You could have pulled away," she snapped. 

"Carter, I'm a guy. Guys are always slow on the uptake when a woman comes on to them, even the alien variety," Crichton pleaded before saying, "And one more thing, we're in a dungeon on a hostile planet and we're about to be interrogated to death. Can't we just argue about this later?" 

"Oh, sure. Use any excuse to get out of this!" Carter spat angrily. "Men!" 

"You are..." Crichton stared at her, bemused. "I never thought that I could say this to another person, and mean it, but you are crazier than I am!" 

"Oh great!" Carter stood up and growled. "Here comes the name calling!" 

"You want name calling?" Crichton slowly stood up to confront her. "Okay! I'm so sorry, GI Jane, but you are both Loonie and Toonie, like Canadian currency!" 

"I'm Air Force you silly... astronaut guy you!" she snarled. 

Try as he might to resist the impulse, Crichton couldn't help but chuckle. "Your name calling skills need some work." 

She threw up her hands. "Well, I'm under some serious stress here!" 

"Aren't we all," Crichton admitted to Carter, wishing to call a truce. "Listen, I'm sorry about the kiss between me and Jolinar. I should have said or done something, but I didn't. For that I apologize." 

Carter thought about his apology for a second before saying. "Well, was that so hard?" 

For a moment a flummoxed Crichton was about to answer that, but quickly decided against it for the sake of peace. Also there was the simple fact that Carter was scaring him a little. Would you want to be locked in a cell with an apparent crazy woman, who has super strength and a powerful alien weapon at her disposal.... and one of whose personalities is sexually attracted to you? 

Suddenly they heard the door to their cell slide open and six Peacekeeper Commandoes marched in with weapons drawn. Crichton had had his back to the door while still facing Carter. He was about to turn when Carter suddenly grabbed him mashed her mouth against his. She wrapped her arms about him while sliding her right hand under his black shirt and up behind his back to conceal the Ribbon device. 

"Oh," Carter said in feigned surprise as she broke the kiss to look over Crichton's shoulder at the Peacekeeper commandoes with heavy lidded eyes. "Hi guys... uh... could you come back in twenty minutes or so? Things are just getting interesting." 

"Could you make it an hour," Crichton managed to choke out in confusion, glancing over his shoulder with Carter. "It'll take me that long to figure out what the hell is going on here." 

The Peacekeepers weren't impressed by the request. Four of them moved forward towards the prisoners while the other two stopped just inside the door. Carter waited until she was certain that they were all in range, and then she pulled her hand out from under Crichton's shirt and into view. Carter aimed the powerful Goa'uld weapon on her right hand and fired a concussion force blast at the Peacekeepers. The air literally rippled from the gauntlet style weapon like a tidal wave. When the blast struck the startled Peacekeeper Commandos it hurled them backwards, slamming them all against the cell wall. The commandos all collapsed limply to the floor and none moved from where they landed. 

Carter quickly pulled from Crichton's embrace and hurried to the still open cell door. Boldly, she stepped out into the corridor, gauntlet at the ready, looking left and right. 

She glanced over her shoulder to Crichton. "Clear!" 

Already moving, Crichton took only a moment to gather a few weapons from the dead or unconscious Peacekeepers. He picked up a pulse rifle and tossed it to Carter who easily caught it with her left hand, holding it at the ready. 

Crichton then picked up a pulse pistol and a rifle for himself. Stepping out into the corridor, he looked at Carter. "Which way?" 

_****_When Carter met his eyes, he heard Jolinar speaking instead. _"This way,"_ she said as she gave him a quick appraising look before walking off down the corridor. _****_

_****_Crichton followed her, letting Carter... er... Jolinar lead. _Boy, this is going to get confusing! _He thought._ I just hope that the cavalry are sticking to their schedule, and are well on their way to getting here. If not, this is going to be one very short escape attempt. __****_

*** 

High in orbit above the planet Tobin, an alert sounded throughout the Peacekeeper Command Carrier. Bridge personnel hurried to their stations in a quick, but orderly fashion. 

"Report!" Captain Souchis barked. 

His First Officer announced from his post, "Our outermost system patrol has come under attack by multiple enemy fighters, Captain. One of our Marauders has transmitted a scan of the enemy ships. They are the same unknowns that attacked our forces the last time... and Talyn is with them." 

*** 

Blue Squadron, forty-three Vipers in all was traveling in front of Talyn in a loose staggered wall formation, screening the Leviathan gunship from hostile fighters. Several Marauders had tried to engage the Colonials and make an attack run on the gunship, but the Peacekeepers quickly found themselves hopelessly outclassed by the faster and better-armed Vipers. After loosing a dozen of their ships, without even scoring one hit on the approaching enemy, the Peacekeepers were forced to withdrawn back into the inner system. 

"All right Blue squadron," Captain Apollo said over the comm. "The Peacekeepers are retreating back towards their Carrier and that's where the real fight is going to be. Remember, our job is to hold their attention, not to take them out all by ourselves. With luck, the Galactica will come knocking on their back door shortly." 

"And if not?" Starbuck asked on a private channel. A million things still could go wrong. 

Apollo sighed at that horrible thought. "Then we really _will_ be taking them on all by ourselves." 

*** 

"Intruders at forty-thousand metras and still closing," the Tactical Officer on the Command Carrier reported. 

Captain Souchis slowly paced about the bridge, watching the main monitor showing the approaching enemy ships. "So, the traitor Crais has mercenaries working for him now," he said with amusement. "Any detailed scans on those alien fighters?" 

"They are completely alien in design, Captain," a scanner tech reported. "They're using Goa'uld style power sources and they're armed with pulse laser cannons and ship to ship missiles of some type." 

Suddenly, Captain Crais' voice broke through on the supposedly secure and scrambled comm systems of the Command Carrier. "This is Captain Crais, in command of the approaching task force. I demand that you stand down and deactivate your weapons systems. Our battle is not with you. Our fight is against the true traitor in your midst, Scorpius. We do not wish to harm you. However, if you interfere in any way with our stated goal, we will have no choice, but to destroy you." 

_****_The Captain Souchis was furious over the comms security breech. Someone would die for that later. For now though he settled for sneering at the enemy combat group being displayed on the tactical screens. "He calls that tiny speck of dren in the center of my screen a _task force_? I don't care how advanced their weapons are, I will show them what a task force really is! Break orbit, launch all fighters, and destroy them!!" _****_

*** 

On Talyn, Athena watched in point blank amazement as the huge Peacekeeper warship immediately broke orbit and began to shape a course towards them at flank speed. She turned to Crais, hardly daring to believe it, and said, "That was too easy." 

Crais smiled slightly at her. "We stung their pride by driving them back from the outer system. And, being a former captain of a Command Carrier myself, I know that holding such a position requires a certain amount of hubris and fosters a great deal arrogance. I simply used that insight to press the right buttons in order to provoke him into coming out to meet us." 

*** 

On Tobin, the Peacekeeper base was placed on high alert as well. 

Working in his lab, Scorpius, annoyed by the blaring alarm, contacted Commander Arin through the base comm. system. "Commander, what is going on?" 

"A small fleet of hostile ships are approaching the planet, Scorpius," he hesitated for a moment before adding. "And John Crichton and Major Carter have escaped from their detention cell." 

Scorpius growled angrily. "And just how did they manage to escape?" 

"According to one of the recovering guards, Major Carter had a Ribbon Device and used it to overpower them." 

_****_"Listen to me very carefully Commander, I want them found and recaptured. Use whatever force is necessary, spend as many lives as you need to, but I want them returned intact and able to be questioned. _Then_ find out how the fair Major Carter got her hands on a _**Goa'uld hand weapon!**_" _****_

*** 

On the far side of the system, screened by Tobin's star, the Galactica moved in completely undetected. Adama could feel the overwhelming tension about the bridge. Even the normally unflappable Colonel Tigh seemed on edge. 

Just ahead, as the Battlestar continued to accelerate, was the system's red dwarf star. In a few moments, the Galactica would use that sun's gravity well to slingshot itself around the star before shutting down its engines. Using the inertia from the slingshot maneuver, they would move outward towards Tobin at flank speed. And with their power usage cut by three quarters, they'd emitting almost no energy signature worth mentioning, or detecting.... until they'd closed the range to the point where it would be just too late and too bad for their Peacekeeper adversaries. 

"We're in position Commander," Omega reported. "Camouflage screens are at full power, all stations are on full standby, and the Silver Spars squadron is ready for launch on warning." 

"This is it," Adama thought. With Talyn and Blue squadron already engaging the Command Carrier, there would be no turning back. They were committed. 

"Helm, take us in," Adama ordered. "Flank speed full ahead." 

The mighty Battlestar surged ahead like a forbidding space dragon. It drove towards the red dwarf star letting its strong gravity well to pull it forward, increasing the warship's already tremendous speed, then using those invisible fingers of gravity to fling it around and out the other side of a hyperbolic curve. Once clear of the star, the Battlestar's engines were powered down, turning the ship into nothing more than a mile and a half long bullet. 

A passive navigation check showed that they had succeeded, and were speeding towards the planet Tobin and the battle between Talyn and the Peacekeepers. 

Regardless of how this upcoming battle finally played out, win or lose, the Peacekeepers will most certainly get an awful surprise when they discovered what was coming from up behind them. Whatever else happened now, they'd know that they were in a brawl. 

*** 

From his vantage point in the cockpit of his Viper, Starbuck watched the closing Command Carrier launching wave after wave of Prowler and Marauder ships. The first wave, which was already approaching the Colonials and Talyn, numbered nearly one hundred Prowler fighters. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six... nope. I don't think I'm going to have time to count all of them," the Colonial joked to lighten the tension over the comm. "But they sure fly in pretty formations though. It's almost a pity to blow holes in them. Almost, but not quite." 

"They have the numbers over us, that's for certain, Starbuck," Apollo replied. He watched the first wave of Prowlers closing the distance between them for a measured moment before giving his tactical orders. "Time to trim the odds against us a little. Blue Squadron, make sure that your IFF beacons are working, set solonite missiles to 'fire and forget' mode, and make every shot count..." he paused a moment to let the gap narrow a bit more...a-a-a-nd fire!" 

The Colonial's solonite missiles gave the Humans an incredible standoff capability that the Peacekeepers couldn't match either in range or accuracy. The first volley of forty-three missiles lanced out and towards the closing Prowler squadron. The warheads on each missile were set to hunt down the unique ship profile of the Peacekeeper war craft. And at the same time they would studiously ignore any ship not showing the Colonial IFF signal that Talyn and its attendant Vipers were now transmitting. 

The Peacekeepers reacted immediately by trying to dodge and jam the incoming projectiles. Some Peacekeepers succeeded, but if one missile lost a target it would just reacquire a new target until it found one or it exhausted its fuel, after which it would explode anyway if the appropriate ship type came within range. The fuses on Colonial ship-to-ship missiles were very sophisticated. 

The first salvo of missiles was absolutely devastating to the approaching wave of Peacekeeper fighters. Thirty-two missiles found their marks, with some claiming more than one Prowler or Marauder in their detonation, but Apollo knew there was no time for celebrating. 

"Blue squadron, again!" he ordered over the comm. "Set and fire!" 

The Colonial Vipers released a second volley of missiles towards the oncoming Prowlers and Marauders. When the missiles had reached the halfway point between the two opposing sides, Apollo gave the order to go. "Blue squadron, hit the turbos and engage!" 

_****_Forty-three Vipers powered ahead, almost riding on the coat tails of their missiles. Instantly, the targeted Peacekeepers had an impossible choice to make, either try to engage the attacking Vipers and risk get a solonite warhead up their tail pipe, or try to dodge the missiles and get blind sided by the attacking Vipers. Many of them tried to do both, and ended up doing neither very well... which is, of course, the last thing they _ever_ did. _****_

_****_Not an easy choice to make. Many would jinx out of the way of a missile, and _into_ a stream of pulse laser fire, or vice versa. Those that did ended up dying anyway as their fighters exploded like miniature suns, glowing brightly for a few seconds before fading out of existence. _****_

Within minutes, the first wave of Peacekeeper fighters had been completely dismantled by the Colonials. 

*** 

"Who the frell are these people!" Captain Souchis shouted to no one in particular on the bridge of his Command Carrier as he watched in frustration while the swift alien fighters wiped out a quarter of his force in the first few moments of the engagement. 

"They're Humans!" 

The Captain Souchis turned to his Tactical Officer in surprise. He wasn't expecting an answer to his angry outburst. "They're what?" 

"I scanned those fighters, trying to find a weakness, and while I was scanning I tried to determine the species of the pilots of those crafts. They are Human!" an amazed Tactical Officer informed his superior. 

Souchis was properly horrified at the thought. This was not possible. He'd heard about John Crichton in reports. And there were rumours echoing through the Peacekeeper command structure, about the infamous Human and the havoc he had inflicted on Peacekeeper interests throughout the Uncharted Territories. But they can't be Humans. Not with ships like that! Crichton was a member of an inferior race. They were supposed to be no more than simple primitives. 

"I don't care who they are, order Beta and Gamma squadrons to engage the Human ships. Tell them to wear them down. Even the best pilot gets unlucky, sooner or later. And they can't refuel or rearm in the middle of a battle. If we make the battle long enough, they're going to lose. Tell Delta squadron to hold in reserve just in case the traitor Crais has any more surprises in store," Captain Souchis ordered. "Helm, bring us about. Arm the forward frag cannons. I want a shot at Talyn and the traitor." 

*** 

_****_The alarms were just blaring loudly and without let up throughout the entire Tobin base. The good news was that Crichton and Carter didn't have to worry about making any noise while they were trying to sneak around the base. The down side was that they couldn't hear anyone sneaking up on _them_ either. It was getting to the point that Crichton would kill for a couple pieces of cotton so he could shove them in his ears to block out the ear-screeching alert. Why did PK alert klaxons always have to sound like fingernails on a chalkboard? _****_

"Are you sure that you know where you are going?" Crichton yelled to... Jolinar? Carter? It was so hard to keep track, since they constantly kept switching back and forth, that it made his head spin. It was giving a whole new meaning to the words 'split personality'. Maybe he could talk them into getting a rotating nametag. 

"We're in the sub-level of the base," Carter shouted back over the blaring alarm. "We need to go up one more level to reach the surface, if we're going to escape outside." 

Then Crichton spotted movement up ahead just at the far end of the corridor. He grabbed Carter and carefully pushed her against the sidewall of the passageway. Thankfully with this being a former Goa'uld fortress, it had a lot of decorative design structures, like pillars or buttresses, lining the walls. And the former System Lord who'd owned this place was even more given than usual to such artwork. The result gave them a lot of nice and cosy hiding places. 

He pushed Carter behind one deep buttress and pressed himself along side her. Waiting in the shadows they saw several dozen black clad and armored Peacekeeper commandoes marching by in a big hurry. 

Crichton waited until they were gone before saying, "Those guys had the look of people preoccupied with something else." He smiled. "Something very large and unfriendly. My money is on the Galactica." 

_****_He felt Carter up against his back. Her right arm snaked about his waist, and when she whispered in his ear it was Jolinar that he heard. _"Let me guess. That would be the Cartwrights?"__****_

"Yeah," Crichton said trying to ignore her advances. "Yeah, Adama. He's Human and a commander of a huge warship and, thankfully, he's on our side. Long story though." 

Crichton pulled free of Jolinar's too cozy and overly friendly embrace to peek out from behind their cover, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was... thank God. "Let's go," he rapped out. 

_****_Jolinar followed him closely._ "I like long stories. Perhaps you could find time to tell me some of them eventually."__****_

_****_It was about then that Jolinar heard Carter's voice muttering in their shared mental 'space'. _Knock it off Jolinar, or you won't believe how badly I can sing country and western, off key._ _****_

*** 

Using only its maneuvering thrusters for minor course corrections, the Galactica was still on course for the planet Tobin, and closing the distance rapidly. Already, the planet was just within visual range, like a tiny gray marble in the center of the bridge view port. 

"I'm detecting massive weapon discharges on passive sensors," Omega reported. "Blue Squadron and Talyn are heavily engaged." 

"Have the Peacekeepers detected us yet?" Adama asked, trying not to think of the pounding that Apollo and the others might be taking at the hands of the Peacekeepers. 

"There are no detectable responses to our presence, Commander." Omega said. "So far, surprise appears to be complete." 

"So far, so good then," Adama thought. "Apollo and Crais just have to hold out for a few moments longer." Then he went on aloud, "Prepare Silver Spars squadron for launch!" 

*** 

Within the launch bays of the Galactica, Aeryn Sun sat strapped in the cockpit of her Viper, along with the rest of Silver Spars squadron. As a soldier, she was used to waiting before the start of a battle, but there was a big difference surrounding the wait before this one. For one thing, she was worried about the man whom she loved, trapped on a fortress planet and in the hands of his worst enemy. Second, she was about to engage in a fight against her own people. This was not like a mere tiny squad of Peacekeepers, which was what they typically happen across in the Uncharted Territories. This was an entire Command Carrier in a pitched battle, capital ship against capital ship. There were probably many thousands of Sebaceans that stood a chance of dying here today. Today the killing might be wholesale, rather than retail. 

Aeryn had to constantly remind herself that she hadn't turned her back on her people the day she was declared, out of hand, to be irreversibly contaminated just because she spoken up in Crichton's defense. 

During her time on Moya she'd had a chance to see from the other side just how repressive and heavy-handed the Peacekeepers were with non-Sebaceans. Until then she had honestly believed that the Peacekeepers helped to defend the weak. That was not the case. It might have been once, but no longer. The Peacekeepers exploited and oppressed the weak to their own ends. Now, if given a chance, she would never go back to the way things were before the day when Crichton walked into her life, and turned it completely upside down. 

She looked down at her brown Colonial uniform and caressed the leather jacket, reveling in how comfortable it was. She then looked left and right at the other pilots seated in their own Vipers all lined up at the mouth of their launch tubes, ready to go. 

These people, these... Humans were her family now, just like Moya and its oddball crew had become her new family over time. It didn't matter any longer if she could never go back to her own people now. This place and Moya were her home, and she would die to protect it and her new family. 

"Silver Spars squadron," a Launch Technician announced over their comm system "Standby to launch." 

Aeryn closed and locked down her Viper canopy, as did the rest of the squadron. As the canopy sealed shut, Aeryn heard Sheba's voice over the comm system now, addressing her squadron. 

"Show time, Silver Spars. Remember, we might be outnumbered by as much as four to one, but that's nothing new for us. Keep loose, and hit them hard and fast. Hit and run tactics are our specialty, and we're going to dish out more of it today. Most of all don't get cocky out there and I want to see everyone back in the hangar bay one piece when the dust finally settles. Fight hard and live forever, Silver Spars." 

From the Silver Spars pilots, Aeryn included, came a chorus of, "Yes sir!" 

*** 

On the bridge of the Galactica, Adama watched, as the planet grew larger in their forward view port. They could now see flashes of weapon fire and explosions between their forces and the Peacekeepers. "Time before we reach killer range?" 

"Eighty microns..." Omega reported. 

*** 

"Frack!" Starbuck cursed under his breath just before he heaved his Viper into a tight evasive turn. Thank the Gods of Kobold for the anti-inertia field. Otherwise he'd have been a puddle of goo soaking into the seat upholstery. He had three Prowlers hot on his tail, all of them were looking to it shoot off for him. Starbuck couldn't believe the number of ships swarming about in this little area of space. It was getting mighty crowded and dangerous awfully fast. It was a miracle that there wasn't a collision every micron. 

The battle had turned into a confusing free for all, which was working to the Colonials advantage, but Blue Squadron was outnumbered three to one. The enemy could lose a fighter and it would be negligible. However if the Blues lost a fighter, not only did they lose a friend, but they suffered a real reduction in combat power They had very nearly exhausted all of their missiles to fend the Peacekeepers off and if they weren't careful, they could exhaust their fuel as well, if they remained on full turbo thrust for much longer. Unfortunately, it was the speed of their Vipers on turbo that was keeping them alive. 

"This is Blue Two," Starbuck yelled into comm unit. "I need some help here, I've got Peacekeepers all over me!" 

"Hold on Starbuck! We're coming!" 

Starbuck smiled as he heard Athena's voice. If she's coming to his rescue then that meant... 

The three pursuing Prowlers behind Starbuck suddenly flared out as three powerful explosions ripped their fuselages apart. 

Talyn roared past Starbuck's Viper as the Leviathan continued to pound away at any Peacekeeper ship within reach of his mighty turret cannon. 

"Lords of Kobol," Starbuck breathed in a heavy sigh of relief as he glanced one last time at Talyn, before turning his full attention getting behind an unwary Marauder. "I do love that little ship!" he muttered. 

*** 

_"...Seventy microns..."_ Omega continued to count down. 

*** 

Crichton and Carter continued to try and get out of the lower levels of the base so that they could reach the surface. They entered a huge hall that probably served as some sort of reception area when the Goa'uld had lived here. A large and long stone table was situated in the center of the hall with a dozen stone pillars running along either side of it. On the other side of the room there was a wide stairway that lead upstairs. 

Carefully they entered the room with weapons ready. Crichton glanced left and right nervously. He muttered to himself softly, "You know, this would be the perfect time for something to go wrong." 

Carter glanced at him, whispering, "What did you say?" 

Peacekeepers suddenly surged down the stairs in front of them and from the doorway behind them with weapons leveled. 

Sighing, Crichton looked over at Carter who was eyeing the number of Peacekeeper who had them trapped. "I was saying something about Murphy's Law... and how I want the privilege of shooting the pessimist who invented it." 

*** 

_"... Sixty Microns..."_

*** 

Adama's eyes were locked on the gray cloudless planet looming ever larger in the bridge's main view port. "Any change in Peacekeeper scans or status?" 

"No, sir," a female bridge tech reported in a cool business-like manner. "No shift in scanning rates or frequency. No attempt to lock on to our ship profile or energy signature. There has been no apparent change in their alert status. Surprise is still complete." 

*** 

_"...Fifty Microns..."_

*** 

"Five Marauders off of our port side," Athena announced in a calm and controlled voice. "They're coming in fast." 

"Talyn sees them," Crais said. He was seriously impressed with the Colonial warrior's efficient operation of the Leviathan's systems. He was thankful that she was here. Having her aboard was like having an extra pair of eyes in the back of his head during this fight. Her mere presence was also having a calming effect on Talyn in the heat of battle, much like Aeryn had. As Crichton once said, 'some things need a woman's touch'. 

Talyn turned his cannon about aiming towards the attacking Marauders and dispatched them in quick session, but more simply stepped into their place to try and assault the Leviathan gunship. 

*** 

_"... Forty Microns..."_

*** 

Apollo saw that Talyn was in trouble as several Peacekeeper fighters were closing on the little gunship from all sides to try and overwhelm the gunship's targeting sensors again. 

"Blue Squadron," he called out over the comm. "Talyn needs some help. Let's take some pressure off of him." 

*** 

_"...Thirty Microns..."_

*** 

"Drop your weapons now!" a Peacekeeper lieutenant commanded to the two Humans. "Or we will open fire!" 

"This is bad," Crichton, thought glancing to the row of Peacekeeper commandoes just thirty feet behind them and another group led by a PK lieutenant on the far side of the huge hall perhaps one hundred feet away. 

_****_It was then that he heard someone giggling... He looked to Major Carter who was about eight feet to one side of him. She was smiling and had an eerie glassy eyed stare. _Oh frell!_ He was terrified that Samantha Carter was loosing it! Crichton should know. He'd almost lost his sanity after his first run in against Scorpius. _****_

"Oh, I don't think so!" Carter said in a cooing voice. "Kill us, or even wound us seriously, and Scorpius will have you all dead before our bloody mangled corpses have a chance to get cold." 

"Nice visual description there Sam," Crichton whispered sarcastically under his breath. "Not!" 

The PK lieutenant froze for a second, realizing she that was right. He had been ordered to bring them back unharmed, but the two heavily armed Humans weren't going to give up without a fight. Empty threats won't work here. It was a stalemate...and their quarry knew it. 

Crichton kept his two weapons at the ready, with the rifle pointed behind him and the pistol aimed forward, when he heard Carter singing. 

"Patty cake, Patty cake, Baker's man..." 

Bewildered and a little concerned, he looked over at her again. A smiling Carter met his gaze as she held the pulse rifle in her left hand, aimed straight ahead. However, he noticed that her right hand, with the Ribbon device, was down at her side. The palm of the device was turned and pointed backwards towards the Peacekeepers behind them. Crichton looked back up to meet her eyes again. He had to fight the sudden urge not to smile too. Without a single word exchanged, Crichton knew exactly what she had in mind. She might have been crazy, but she was crazy like a fox. 

It was a crazy stunt to be pulling, but then again he had been doing nutty similar stunts himself in order to survive for the last three cycles out here. It might work... and if not, it was better to go down swinging. Or in this case shooting, rather than giving up to Scorpius tender mercies. 

Now he looked towards the Peacekeepers ahead of them before Crichton started to sing the nursery rhyme and Carter immediately joined in. The PK lieutenant had the most baffled expression on his face, trying to figure out what they were saying. The poor sap was completely unaware what was about to occur. 

"Patty cake, Patty cake, Baker's man. Bake me a cake, as fast as you _can_!" 

In a blink of an eye, all hell broke loose... 

*** 

_"...Twenty Microns..."_

*** 

"We have active scanning beams being directed at us from the Command Carrier!" the bridge tech called from her station. 

"Are they getting a lock?" Tigh demanded. 

"No sir, but he's sweeping this sector. He thinks that he sees something, but he's not sure yet." 

"Lets wait them out," Adama ordered calmly. It was during the stressful times like this, even with all his years of experience, that Adama still had a bad habit of holding his breath and forgetting to breathe. "Positive shields!" 

Two heavy blast shutters closed over the bridge view port as the Galactica locked herself down for battle. 

Breathe... 

"All stations standby to energize weapons and defense fields!" 

*** 

_"...Ten Microns..."_

*** 

Captain Souchis was becoming increasingly annoyed as the battle progressed. The enemy was proving to be very persistent even in the face of the overwhelming firepower that his Command Carrier was bringing to bear down on them. 

Much to his surprise, the little leviathan gunship Talyn was far more powerful and durable than expected. It was easily dispatching Prowlers and Marauders several at a time. All the while it just stayed outside of the reach of his carrier's frag cannons. He had more than enough ships to destroy the gunship and the traitor Crais, but the Human fighters that he'd brought with him were proving to be just as troublesome. 

The Human machines were incredibly fast and powerful. So far, his forces had only able to destroy eight of the tri-wing fighters, and damage perhaps four more, but they still fought on. The way these Humans piloted their craft was on the borderline between insanity and inspiration. Their unusual fighting formations that seemed uncoordinated, yet which operated with deadly efficiency, were indeed holding their own despite being heavily outnumbered. And the kill ratio between the Peacekeepers and Humans so far were an embarrassing sixteen to one. 

As the battle raged on, whenever his forces appeared to get an upper hand on Talyn, the Humans would hurry and come to its defense, or when a group of Human fighters were in danger of being overwhelmed, Talyn would swoop about saving the Humans. 

Still, they couldn't possibly win. Not against the full might of his Command Carrier. What could they hope to accomplish? His forces would eventually wear them all down, by weight of sheer numbers if nothing else. 

"Sensor contact Captain!" His Tactical Officer shouted in utter shock. 

The Captain turned slightly, not taking his eyes off the main monitor. "Where lieutenant? More fighters?" 

_****_"One target... approaching from behind... it's a warship hiding behind some sort of stealth field." The fear in his Tactical Officer voice was evident. "_Its huge!!_" _****_

*** 

_****__"… Three… Two… One... We have entered killer range,"_ Omega reported as the timer display on his console wound down to triple zero. The Galactica was now well within the range it needed to use its full armaments, including their powerful solonite anti-capital ship missiles. _****_

"Peacekeeper sensor beams have found us and are locking on!" the female tech yelled. "Command Carrier weapons and firing controls are targeting us!" 

_****_Adama suddenly felt like the eye of the swirling storm that he was about to unleash. "All targeting sensors to active scanning! Initiate full spectrum jamming and countermeasures. Engines ahead to full. Launch all fighters. Bring the main guns to bear and commence _FIRING_!"___****_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't forget to leave some feedback at the drop off box on the way out. Thanks. :-) 


	23. To the Bitter End…

  


_**Chapter Twenty-Three: To the Bitter End**_

Sitting together on the deck along on of Moya's chamber walls, Chiana was leaning back against Daniel's chest with his legs stretched out on either side of hers. His arms lay across her stomach, while Chiana had firmly interlaced her fingers with his. They sat together quietly, simply enjoying each other's company during this lonely uncertain time, when their friends were off to battle Scorpius and the Peacekeepers. 

It was hard for them to get any quality time together, ever since word had gotten out that Daniel was from Earth. Every Colonial on Moya, and representatives throughout the fleet, wanted to meet him and shower him with a thousand questions about his home world. Thankfully, Boomer and Jolly were able to hold off most of the prying questioners, at least until Adama could, hopefully, get back with the Galactica and a few more Earthborn humans. Then they could address the questions properly. 

Now, all that Daniel wanted was to be left alone to spend what time he had with Chiana. Fortunately for the two of them the young Nebari knew every hiding spot on Moya, and before long she had led Daniel deep into the lower decks of the Leviathan, to a small storage chamber. This was Chiana's favourite spot whenever she wanted to be alone. 

Where do you think they are now? Chiana asked in a quiet voice, her hair softly brushing against the left side of his face, as she rested her head back against Daniel's shoulder. 

Daniel slipped his hand free from hers and peeked at his watch. It's been close to twenty-three hours. They must be at Tobin by now. They'll have engaged the Command Carrier. He couldn't help, but smell Chiana's hair, which smelled a bit like... peppermint. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the scent fill his lungs, trying to blot the image of sudden death and vast violence form his mind. 

Chiana interrupted his thoughts by saying, The thing that I hate most is that we won't know what's happened until they... If they get back. 

Daniel could hear the sadness and worry in her voice, so he held her a bit tighter. I know, I'm right there with you. And everyone here feels the same as you do right now. Waiting is the worst. 

Maybe, but Crichton and the others are more important to me than you'll ever know, Chiana said. 

Daniel frowned slightly. How so? 

She turned her head to look at him. They're the only friends... the only family that I have now. I never told you my reason for fleeing from my people and my planet. On my world you have to be a good little Nebari and conform to their rules, or be mentally cleansed. 

Daniel stared at her dumbfounded. Mentally cleansed? You mean like brain washed? 

She nodded slowly. Only much worse, it's like having your brain completely rewired. It destroys who you are. Imagine living in a society without laughter or love. Just a world populated by billions of walking zombies... At least that's what it felt like to me. My brother and I had had enough and we simply fled from our world to escape that nightmare. As my luck would have it, I got captured eventually. I was well on my way to being taken back to my world to be mentally cleansed, but the Nebari transport I was on had a little accident along the way. 

What happened? Daniel asked, still holding her. 

Their ship collided with Moya, Chiana said with a slight shiver. If it hadn't been for that amazing fluke, I wouldn't be here. Crichton and the others saved me from a fate that would have been literally worse than death. 

She turned slightly to rest her head just under his chin. Daniel in turn lightly kissed the top of her head, pausing to nuzzle her spicy sweet hair as his hand continued stroking her back. I'm grateful that they did. 

Chiana smiled, losing herself in his warm and loving embrace. Me too. Daniel made her feel safe. 

After a moment, the archaeologist asked, What happened to your brother? 

Chiana shuddered. We were separated after I was captured... He died... 

Chiana's voice drifted off, so Daniel decided to let it be and changed the subject to try and lift her spirits. They'll be back before you know it. Commander Adama strikes me as one hell of a soldier, as well as a miracle worker, and Jack is just too stubborn to allow himself to be beaten in any fight. As for John Crichton... well, he didn't survive out here for three years just to have it end in defeat now. With those three leading the charge, they'll make it back. Trust me. 

Chiana shivered again. Except that you've never faced someone like Scorpius, Daniel. The words evil genius' were created, just to describe him. I fear things will end badly, for everyone. 

Did you have another vision that I don't know about? Daniel asked softly. Chiana pulled her head back answering. No, but... 

Then lets keep the faith, Daniel said firmly. Until we know otherwise, we have to believe that everything will work out. We owe it to them 

Chiana stared at him, remaining silent for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement. She then rested her head against his shoulder again and the two cuddled for a while. Nothing needed to be said between them, they simply drew comfort from one another's presence. Eventually, Chiana sat up and pulled from his embrace to turn and face him. 

Daniel, I would like to go back to my quarters and get some sleep... The Nebari's eyes darted to the floor and back up to look into his eyes. Chiana's hand reached up and rested on his shoulder. Slowly, she rubbed her hand down and across his black T-shirt. ...And I want you to come with me. 

Daniel eyes widened. Excuse me?! he blurted out 

Chiana smiled coyly, emphasizing every word. 

__ Daniel's mouth dropped open and for a second he thought that his glasses were going to steam over. There was no mistake about it now. He had indeed heard her right. 

Still sitting just in front of him, Chiana continued to give him her best come hither' smile, and raising her eyebrows above smoky eyes she ran her gloved hand over his chest in a slow lingering caress. Her voice was extremely enticing and husky. Well, how about it? 

was the only response that he could get out because his brain was too busy trying to process what was happening and what he might be getting himself into. He was about to spend the night with a beautiful alien woman... _Maybe this was why he was feeling like Captain Kirk all of a sudden! _

Grinning, Chiana stood up and, with wiry strength, helped pull Daniel to his feet. He let Chiana lead him by the hand as they headed for the door, but just before they entered the corridor he stopped to ask her. 

Chiana? I just need to ask something... he struggled for words, Ah... What will we be doing? Uh... exactly? 

What do you think we'll be doing? Chiana giggled at Daniel's naiveté and the way he was hopelessly blushing. He was so adorable! Those females back on Earth were idiots to let this one run around loose. 

Well, you are an alien, Daniel leaned forward whispering hesitantly. We're not going sit and do something cerebral like.... a Vulcan mind meld all night? 

A feline smile played across the Chiana's lips. I have no idea what a Vulcan mind meld is, but I think that you'll like the sort of melding that I have in _mind_ for you. 

*** 

And thar she blows! O'Neill proclaimed loudly. 

From their vantage point in the cloaked Tok'ra shuttle that was trailing the Battlestar, O'Neill almost applauded as he watched the Galactica giving the Peacekeeper command carrier both barrels of her huge bow mounted turbo laser cannons. 

The twin beams sliced into the Command Carrier's armored aft section, carving it like a Thanksgiving turkey as they punched through into the capital ship's engineering compartment. The Galactica's main batteries had struck the mighty warship directly in its most vital area, the very heart of the ship. The Peacekeepers didn't even have time to raise their shields to defend themselves. 

The blast had been well aimed and precise, like a surgeon's blade. Adama didn't want to outright destroy the command carrier, if it could be avoided. By destroying the command carrier's engines it would deprive the rest of the vessel of power for its weapons and shields while leaving the rest of the ship, including the crew compartments, intact. 

I'm reading a massive power drop-off throughout the Peacekeeper ship, Colonel O'Neill, Freya reported from her position in the co-pilot seat. With the exception of emergency power, the carrier is for all intents and purposes is dead in space. 

Score one for the good guys! O'Neill crowed triumphantly as he watched the victorious Galactica sail by the now powerless and drifting Command Carrier while the Battlestar was quickly launching the Silver Spars squadron into space. Unfortunately, O'Neill knew enough about bad guys in general, and these bad guys in particular, to know that they still might have considerable fight left in them. They still had to tackle the base on the planet below them before they could rescue Carter and Crichton. 

He just hoped that they were holding their own. 

*** 

...Bake me a cake as fast as you _can_! 

On the last word, with the Ribbon device held down at her side, Major Carter fired a wide and powerful blast behind her. The shot rippled through the air and smashed the entire group of Peacekeeper Commandoes, knocking them about like dry leaves in a strong wind, and with bone crushing force. Their armored suits and helmets did little to protect them when their bodies slammed into the heavily overbuilt stonewalls of the room. 

At exactly the same moment, Crichton brought both of his weapons forward and let loose a barrage of pulse blasts into the second group of commandoes up front, first targeting and killing the PK lieutenant. Together Carter and Crichton then turned their attention to the remaining commandoes. 

There were about eight Peacekeepers still facing them. And, with the initial devastating surprise gone, those Peacekeepers started to return fire while ducking for cover wherever they could find it. 

Dodging under several incoming pulse blasts, Crichton continued to fire back as he moved up and behind the long stone table in the centre of the hall. He peeked up for a moment and took aim at one Peacekeeper who had broken cover to run for a flanking position in the shelter of a stone column. Crichton drew down with his pulse pistol and fired, dropping the Peacekeeper in his tracks. 

I got another one Sam, Crichton shouted. How are you doing SAM!! 

Crichton turned, fully expecting to see her ducked down behind the stone table beside him to take cover, but instead he saw her still standing upright directly in the line of fire. She was just blasting away with the pulse rifle in one hand and the ribbon device in the other as if she didn't have a care in the world. He watched as blasts from Peacekeeper weapons sizzled by her, drawing ever closer. 

Who the hell did she think she was? The Terminator? In disbelief, Crichton screamed at her. SAM! GET DOWN!! He was about ready to run back and tackle her to the ground before a Peacekeeper could take her head off with a well placed shot. 

Before he could move however, one pulse charge struck Major Carter square in the chest area, but it was stopped just short of her. Crichton saw a glow from some sort of force field surrounding Carter, shielding her from hostile fire. With an annoyed look, the blond Major raised her right hand and fired another blast from her Ribbon device. The concussive force released from the Goa'uld weapon leapt across the room and shattered a stone column, as well as the unfortunate Peacekeeper hiding behind it. 

A now quite amazed Crichton watched as Carter walked forward with confident strides as she closed with the remaining Peacekeepers, firing as she went. 

Crichton muttered in disbelief as Major Carter marched by him, firing steadily, Great! Now she thinks she's Ms. Robocop! 

Hauling himself to his feet, Crichton moved up from behind the table and directly behind Major Carter. Taking advantage of the protective shield about her, Crichton fired on the Peacekeepers on his right, while Carter worked on the left. 

It was a completely one-sided match between them and the Peacekeepers. Major Carter was untouchable with the Ribbon device. For Crichton, walking behind her was like being behind a tank. Together they were picking off the remaining Peacekeeper commandoes, one at a time. 

*** 

After launching from the Galactica, Sheba and her squadron quickly formed up and were now racing away from the Battlestar and towards the final battle up in orbit around Tobin. There were still many Prowlers and Marauders remaining and those pilots were apparently determined to fight tooth and nail against them. 

Silver Spars, the command carrier is dead in space, she said over the comm. system. Now lets get in there and help out Blue Squadron and Talyn. 

*** 

In a matter of moments, Captain Souchis' mighty command carrier was rendered nearly lifeless, like a rock drifting in space with the exception of emergency power. 

The huge Human warship had taken them completely by surprise. They hadn't even able to raise their defensive shields before they were struck, and the Humans had known exactly where to hit them. Just one powerful blast had rocked his command carrier and main power throughout the ship had failed instantly. 

Emergency lighting and backup power quickly kicked in. The bridge main monitor was still functional and it showed the Human fighters and their mothership racing by the crippled command carrier as if it was no longer worthy of their attention. They were focusing on taking out his remaining fighter force. This apparent insult only made Captain Souchis more furious. 

Damage report! 

Main energizers one through three are damaged. However engineering reports that number three might be repairable, one Tech reported. 

Do we have any power for the weapons? Souchis demanded. 

Not on emergency power, the Tech replied. Even if we can restore energizer three, I doubt we will be a match against _that_ in our current condition, he pointed to the main monitor which showed the Galactica as it sailed effortlessly by, circling around to settle into orbit about the planet Tobin. 

Captain Souchis glared angrily at the Human warship, and then a plan formed and took root in his mind. He would show those _Humans_ what a Peacekeeper was capable of. Order all nonessential personnel to abandon ship and get every available hand working to restore energizer three and main engines... NOW! I want this ship to MOVE! 

*** 

On board the Galactica, Omega was closely monitoring the surface of Tobin, targeting the Peacekeeper base when his sensors detected activity from the command carrier behind them. 

Commander. I'm reading hundreds of escape pods being launched from the Peacekeeper ship. It looks like they're abandoning it. 

Adama gave a small sigh of relief. He wanted to avoid inflicting any more casualties on that ship than he absolutely had to. Keep an eye on them just in case. Have you located the positions of those surface batteries yet? 

Omega checked his console and after another moment reported, I have a confirmed lock on fifteen planetary weapons emplacements and the dome shield. 

It was time to launch the second phase of their plan, Adama thought. All turbo batteries, open fire on those weapon positions and that shield, but don't hit the base itself. 

High above in orbit, and just out of reach of the surface frag batteries, the Galactica rained down a heavy barrage of turbo laser fire. Within seconds, all the planetary-based guns were reduced to smoking craters lined with slag. Then the mighty Battlestar's guns focused on the dome shield. For a minute, the shield held up to the punishment. After two minutes under the relentless pounding, it began to glow under the strain that the sustained bombardment was causing. Three minutes into the assault, the dome shield completely collapsed. The base was now wide open to them. 

Colonel Tigh inspected the damage that they had inflicted from a second console. All Peacekeeper weapon placements and defenses are eliminated. The base is intact. 

Contact the Tok'ra shuttle. Tell them that the path is clear and we'll cover them. Open communication with Crichton, let them know that we're here, Adama ordered, giving a wry smile, That is, if he hasn't already guessed from the amount of noise that we've just created. 

*** 

A few moments before, Carter was in the middle of dispatching another Peacekeeper with her ribbon device when the entire hall shook and dust drifted down on them from the ceiling braces. 

What's happening? Carter glanced about in confusion. Was it a planet quake? 

Behind her, Crichton blasted another Peacekeeper, before saying with a big grin. That'll be the Galactica knock, knock, knocking on our chamber door. It has to be. 

In that few seconds of distraction, the last surviving Peacekeeper commando peeked about another stone column clutching a combat knife. This commando was well trained and knew the one weakness in all Goa'uld personal defense shields. Seeing his opening, the Peacekeeper carefully threw his knife, aimed at Major Carter. 

Crichton suddenly heard Carter let out a wailing scream as she collapsed to the floor. As he turned to help her, Crichton spotted the Peacekeeper who threw the knife, going for his pulse pistol to finish both of them off. Crichton however was faster on the draw and beat him to the punch 

With the last Peacekeeper dealt with, Crichton knelt down to Carter's side and was shocked to see a knife sticking up to the hilt in her right thigh. She pushed herself into a sitting position grimacing. He could already see blood soaking through her green combat fatigues. 

Just hold on Sam, don't move, Crichton said calmly. His first thought was to put a tourniquet on it to stop the bleeding. He started to unbuckle the belt from his pants, but before he could do anything more, Carter grabbed the knife and jerked it out with a small cry. 

Damn it! he couldn't believe what she'd just done. I said don't move! 

_I'm... fine. We're fine,_ Jolinar's voice croaked in agony. 

Crichton didn't believe her from the amount of blood he was seeing. You don't look fine. 

_The wound... will heal. Help me up!_ She reached over gripping Crichton's shoulder. _We must keep going or risk being recaptured!_

Jolinar had her left arm around Crichton's neck so she'd have her right hand free to use the ribbon device. Crichton discarded his pulse pistol so he could use his right hand to grab her combat belt to support her while still holding the pulse rifle in his left. Jolinar groaned loudly as Crichton pulled her up to her feet. She hobbled on her good right leg. 

Crichton watched her struggling. You don't look _that_ good. 

_You are no vision of beauty either._ Jolinar grunted with a grin while staring at Crichton's bruised face. 

Crichton laughed as he helped Jolinar up the stairs and asked the Tok'ra, Why didn't your shield stop that knife? 

__ Jolinar gasped out with every step she took. _The shield doesn't stop slow moving objects, like thrown knives. _

Crichton tried his best not to jerk her too much as he half carried her up the stairs. If you ask me, that's a major oversight. 

_The shield is designed to deflect... energy weapons or high-speed projectiles, like stones skipping off the water. In order to stop that knife, the... shield would have had to be completely solid. A solid shield would not have allowed me to walk freely or to breathe inside it._

I see your point, Crichton replied. Suddenly, he heard Colonel Tigh's voice through the tiny Colonial implant placed behind his ear. 

_Crichton. This is the Galactica do you read us? Over._

I read you, Colonel. It's good to hear your voice, Crichton said with a smile on his face. 

Jolinar glanced over at the Human who was helping her to walk, and carrying her when she couldn't. _Crichton, who are you talking to?_

It's the cavalry, Crichton told her. Then, at her puzzled look, he quickly added, I have a tiny communicator implanted under my skin. That was another thing that I couldn't risk telling you about in that cell. 

_Where are you Crichton?_ Tigh asked. _The shuttle is on its way down. Can you make it outside for pickup?_

We're on our way, John said with a hell yeah' sort of grin. Tell O'Neill to keep the motor running for us. 

*** 

The Silver Spars squadron quickly joined up with Blue squadron and Talyn to sandwich the remaining Prowler and Marauder craft between them. The Peacekeepers had just lost their Command Carrier and the sudden appearance of fresh Human fighters was proving to be too much for them. Still, the besieged Peacekeepers fought valiantly and stubbornly on, hoping to inflict as much damage as possible on their tormentors. 

A few Peacekeepers actually tried to attack the Galactica, to assault the vulnerable looking hangar bays, but that attempt was stopped cold when nearly forty point defense turbo laser batteries opened up. The sheer volume of defensive fire that was unleashed on the Peacekeepers overwhelmed them. It was like a swarm of bees trying to assault a flame-thrower. A few survivors did get close enough to take some pot shots at the warship, but they could hardly inflict any damage to help change the course of the battle, and if they got close enough to get off one shot, they didn't last long enough to get off a second shot. 

All the advantages were on the Colonials side, but still, the growing slaughter was becoming too much for Captain Apollo. If they had been Cylons, he would have had no problem with destroying a bunch of robotic machines, but these were living beings, just like he and the pilots under his command. He had to put a stop to this. 

He broadcast a message on all channels. This is Captain Apollo of the Colonial task force to all Peacekeeper units. You cannot win. We have neutralized your carrier and we have proven that you are no match against our ships. Power down your weapons, and I promise you won't be harmed. 

But the Peacekeeper ships only answered by continuing to battle against the Humans, and more and more of them fell to the guns of the Colonials. 

Apollo repeated his message. I say again. To all Peacekeeper ships, power down your weapons and surrender. I promise you won't be harmed. 

Still no answer came for Apollo's offer of mercy. It looked hopeless when he heard Aeryn's voice breaking in over the comm. and picking up the urgent plea. 

This is Aeryn Sun to all Peacekeeper ships. Stand down. I repeat, stand down. Listen to Captain Apollo. You can trust him and the rest of his people. We will not harm you. 

Sitting back, Apollo held his breath hoping that Aeryn would have a better chance of getting through to her people than he did. Then an uncertain female voice from the Peacekeeper forces answered. 

Officer Sun? Is that you? 

Yal Henta? Yes, it's me. Apollo could hear a smile in Aeryn's voice as she talked to Henta. Obliviously the two knew each other. 

Aeryn continued. Henta. Listen to me. You must convince the others to stand down and surrender. We won't hurt you. 

There was a pause and Henta replied showing a hint of disdain in her voice now. _We won't hurt you?_ My, my, Officer Sun. Look and see how truly you have fallen. You really have to have become irreversibly contaminated to fight alongside these aliens against your own people.... to murder us, your comrades in arms. 

Listen to me, Henta. If we wanted you all dead we wouldn't be talking and the Galactica would have simply blasted the Command Carrier with its entire crew still onboard instead of only crippling it. Now, please trust me and stand down! Aeryn pleaded to her. 

Trust you? Henta laughed, taunting. Where's your honour, Officer Sun? You are nothing now and your words are just as much meaningless. Why should I believe the word of a mercenary who whores herself out to the highest bidder. What are these Humans offering you to turn on us? 

Apollo did not like this exchange between the two women. The Colonial Captain quickly checked his sensors just as Aeryn answered Henta. Her voice was steady and confident. 

What they offered me is something you could never understand unless you experience it for yourself, Henta. What I have learned in these last three cycles is far greater and far more satisfying than what I learned in my entire life as a Peacekeeper. You say I have not honor, but you're wrong. I have found my honor, here with my friends. Now I ask you again Henta to be my friend for one centon longer, and to trust me and stand down. We can be so much more than we were taught to be. 

There was a long silence. Aeryn called out over the comm. again when no reply came. Henta? What is your answer? 

Apollo finished checking his scanner with a curse as he shouted over the comm. Aeryn! They've traced your transmissions back to you. You've got hostiles closing in fast from all sides. Ignite the turbos and get out of there!! 

Aeryn glanced at her scanner. Apollo was right. It showed seven Prowlers closing in at attack speed on her Viper. It looked like Henta and a few other Peacekeepers wanted to see her dead. They'd given her their answer. 

Hitting the turbo thrust, Aeryn powered away her Viper, just as Henta's mocking voice filtered in over the comm. again. Officer Sun, your new master sounds quite concerned about you. What did you offer him to gain such warm and caring favour? 

Something you obviously can't comprehend, sister! Sheba suddenly answered as her Viper appeared from out of nowhere and blasted one of the Prowlers pursuing Aeryn. And by the way, the master' is with me!! 

Just as quickly, Starbuck's Viper joined Sheba, also saying loudly over the comms. Here's a quick lesson that you might comprehend, Henta and for anyone else who is listening. Aeryn is a Colonial warrior now, and to pick a fight with one of us, you then have to fight all of us! he fired and struck down another Prowler in a blinding explosion. 

Apollo also charged forward, firing and strafing two more Prowlers, blowing a wing off one, severely damaging it and destroying another. Keep moving Aeryn, we have your back! he said. 

Explosions rocked Henta's Prowler as the Colonials picked away at remaining ships in her squadron. The Humans seemed determined to protect Aeryn. She dodged and weaved as more Vipers pounced, destroying another Prowler off her port wing, then another until she was the only one left. 

Aeryn's voice suddenly shouted over the comms. Cease fire! Silver Spars! Blue squadron! Cease fire! 

To Henta's amazement, the Vipers broke off their attack and just ahead of her. Aeryn's Viper reduced speed, letting her Prowler catch up. 

Sheba watched with worry, debating whether to shoot and finish off Henta. Aeryn, what are you doing?! 

All of you stay out of this. This is between me and Henta, the ex-Peacekeeper declared firmly. 

What trickery is this, Aeryn Sun? Henta demanded. 

This is no trick, Henta, but it is your last chance, Aeryn said slowly and deliberately. You just got what was left of your squadron killed for nothing, for no reason. Now it's down to you. You can live or you can die. The choice is yours. Now, stand down! 

From the cockpit of her Prowler, Henta watched as she gained distance, drawing closer to Aeryn's Viper, edging slowly into the effective firing range of her pulse cannons. She lined the Viper up in the cross hairs of her sights before answering. Aeryn, do you remember a few cycles back, before you turned traitor and ran off on that ship of escaped prisoners. We had a debate about which of us was the better pilot in our squadron. Do you remember? 

Aeryn voice replied sadly as her Viper finally entered into range of Henta's cannons. I do. 

You sounded very confident that you could beat me one on one. Well, lets find out! Henta's Prowler's guns lashed out against Aeryn's Viper. It was an easy kill. 

Or so she thought. 

Just as Henta pressed the trigger, Aeryn's Viper did the impossible. It slammed into reverse and flew backwards in the blink of an eye, almost clipping Henta's Prowler with one of her wings. Henta's carefully aimed shots completely missed Aeryn's fighter which was now behind her and giving pursuit. 

No Peacekeeper craft could do such a thing, a shocked Henta thought. The sudden and intense G forces created by such a maneuver at that speed, from forward to full reverse within one micron would crush and kill the pilot. The Humans must have inertial dampeners or some other sort of technology to shield the pilot from such forces. The Human fighter was a remarkable craft and in the hands of someone like Aeryn Sun, it was truly a lethal instrument indeed. Henta now realized that she'd never really had a chance. _Well done, Officer Sun. Good to see that they didn't corrupted your fighting skills, when they corrupted your heart and mind_. 

Behind her and catching up fast, Aeryn activated her targeting computer and locked onto Henta's Prowler. 

Officer Henta shouted, No mercy Officer Sun. Do your duty! 

I'm sorry, Henta, the former Peacekeeper uttered with no malice or hatred before unleashing a volley from her Viper's twin turbo laser cannons. 

The searing red laser energy streaking from her fighter's cannons momentarily linked the Viper with the Prowler before incinerating a large portion of Henta's fighter, vaporizing part of the tail and half of the right wing. The remainder of the Prowler seemed to hang in space for another moment before a damaged engine exploded, instantly shredding the rest of it from existence. 

Aeryn just watched the final death knell at her one time friend for a long moment before finding the strength to tear her eyes away from it. 

Trailing just behind her Sheba, Apollo, and Starbuck breathed a huge sigh of relief. They'd made sure that no other surviving Peacekeeper got any more stupid ideas about attacking Aeryn. But Sheba also knew what her Sebacean friend was feeling. 

Sheba whispered over the comm. You gave her every chance to give up. 

I know, but that fact still doesn't make me feel any better, Aeryn replied, looking back to where the last bits of debris Henta's Prowler as it burnt themselves out. There was a time when she was my friend... 

It was then that Aeryn saw it. Her eyes widened as she called out a warning to the Colonials. Captain Apollo! Everyone! The command carrier! 

Sheba turned her head and saw what was happening out of the port side of her cockpit canopy. She cursed aloud, Son of a bitch! 

Son of a _who_? a puzzled Starbuck said just before he spotted the problem. The command carrier was now moving under it's own power again. Oh, Frack! 

The huge warship pivoted slowly in space before firing its damaged engines and aiming itself towards the Galactica as it orbited the planet. It moved slowly at first, but steadily picked up more and more speed. There could be little doubt as to its intentions. 

Apollo checked his scanner and the data showed that there was no power to the command carrier's weapons or shields. All remaining power that it could summon was being funneled into propulsion. Its intent was easy to determine now and it terrified him. 

Blue squadron! Silver Spars! Talyn! That ship is charging at the Galactica for a ramming attack! Engage and destroy it! 

Apollo wished that it were only that easy. With the Galactica in orbit about the planet, it would have very little maneuvering room. And it would take a miracle to stop that charging juggernaut fast enough to do any good, even with all the firepower they have on hand, because even if they disabled it now, it's momentum alone might let it's powerless hulk alone do the job of destroying the Galactica! 

  



	24. Paying the Price

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Paying the Price**_

Still within the Goa'uld fortress, Carter continued to lead Crichton through the twisting maze of corridors, but always they moved upward. Towards the surface. It was a minor miracle that they hadn't encountered any more Peacekeeper commandoes or guards yet... Or did the lack of security have anything do with their apparent inside help? Crichton didn't really care all that much. Just as long they could find the door with the sign that said 'exit' hanging above it. 

"Take the left corridor up at the next junction," Carter said. 

Crichton was noticed that Carter was moving better alongside him. He wasn't supporting her weight as much as he had been a few minutes ago. 

"How's your leg?" he asked. 

"Better," Carter replied. "Instead of one big sharp throbbing pain, it's now just one big dull throbbing pain. It should be healed completely by tomorrow." 

Crichton regarded her with amazement as they took the turn down the left corridor. 

"You can heal that fast?" he exclaimed. "Now I'm really jealous. What other surprises do you have tucked away that I don't know about?" 

_"If you ask nicely,"_ Jolinar suddenly spoke through Carter with a devious, not to mention teasing, smile, _"I just might show you."_

Crichton shook his head at the flirting Tok'ra. "As much as I enjoy a good game of show and tell, I'll have to take a pass." 

"Ahem! Sorry about that," Carter now spoke, taking control from the Tok'ra for a moment. "I think that Jolinar has a serious case of cabin fever from being locked away in my head for so long. She has some... err... exotic needs." 

"Two minds, different appetites, and one body to share between you. You ladies are going to have some serious problems to work out between the two of you," Crichton commented. "Just don't ask me to referee it." 

Carter snickered. "Then where would all the fun be if we don't?" When she saw the worried look on Crichton face, she smiled. "Relax Buck Rogers, I'm just teasing." 

"Could have fooled me," Crichton said in a grumpy tone as they approached the end of the corridor, which came to a T-junction. 

"This is the place," Carter said. "Just through that outer wall is the way out." 

Crichton remained doubtful. "I don't know Sam, that wall looks a little on the thick side." 

Slowly, Carter stood up straight, no longer leaning on Crichton for support. He watched her as her eyes flashed brightly and Jolinar spoke aloud, holding the Ribbon device at the ready. 

_"You had better get behind me while I make us our own exit!"_

Crichton didn't argue, especially from someone who was wielding a weapon that packed the punch of a howitzer at close range. 

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Scorpius, for the lack of better words, was NOT a happy man. He stood before a huge gaping hole in the side of the Peacekeeper base. The 'escape tunnel' leading outside measured roughly five feet around and reached fifteen feet through of heavy stone blocks of the outer wall. Just behind him, a large group of Peacekeeper Commandoes stood nervously at attention. They all sensed his growing anger, and none of them wanted to draw his attention. 

Samantha Carter was indeed an amazing woman, who was just chock full of 'annoying' surprises. Scorpius frowned darkly before noticing a few red droplets along the floor leading into the tunnel. The Scarren hybrid reached down and dabbed his fingers into the still moist liquid. 

It was blood. Human blood. 

Raising his hand up to his face, Scorpius first sniffed the strange and somewhat odd smelling substance. His sense of smell was rather sensitive. After a moment, he licked the traces of blood off of his fingers. 

He knew Crichton well enough to recognize that this wasn't his blood. It was Samantha's. If she were badly wounded, she wouldn't be able to get far, even if she had a symbiont helping her and Crichton to support her. 

Snapping his fingers, Scorpius signaled the Peacekeeper Commandoes to follow him out through the tunnel, and onto the surface to continue the pursuit of his prey. 

*** 

When Crichton had first lain eyes on the rocky terrain surrounding the Peacekeeper base from the air he'd thought that it would make great cover for an escape. However, at the time, he hadn't been counting on one of the escapees being wounded. 

Although she did not complain, he could see that she was struggling to clamber over the uneven ground, around boulders and up rocky slopes. Jolinar was 'driving' because she was better able to block out the pain than Carter, but even she was biting down on her bottom lip against the need to endure the pure agony shooting up through her injured leg. 

As they struggled onward, Crichton spoke softly as he continued to support Carter. "If the ground were a little more even I would offer to carry you." 

In response, he heard Jolinar's voice answering. _"That would be a very gentlemanly gesture, but it would also tire you out more quickly."_

It was then, from behind his ear, that Crichton heard a tiny voice coming from his communication implant. _"This is rescue ship calling John Crichton. Can you hear us? Over?"_

Crichton smiled a big goofy grin. It was Colonel O'Neill. "I hear you loud and clear. Where are you?" 

_"We're on final approach. Just six minutes out and we've got a lock on your implant. How's Major Carter?"_

"She's suffered a leg wound, but she's okay otherwise," Crichton reported. 

_"Who are you talking to now?"_ Jolinar inquired curiously of Crichton. 

Before he could answer, Crichton heard O'Neill demanding loudly in his ear. _"Who the hell was that I just heard!?"_

"Ah," Crichton hesitated wondering what to say. "That answer is a bit too complicated to explain in the little time we have." 

_"Then humour me,"_ O'Neill snapped, not in a mood for guessing games. _"I haven't had a good laugh since I started this mission. Do you have a Goa'uld with you?"_ Then his voice softened with concern. _"Are you two in danger?"_

"No," Crichton answered quickly. "We're fine, O'Neill. It's just... " He looked over at Jolinar, feeling vexed, trying to find a way to explain Carter's new 'passenger and friend'. 

Sensing something wrong, Jolinar's eyes blinked heavily before Carter spoke aloud. "I'm here, sir. We are fine, but Jolinar is back. I can't explain how it happened, but she is here. She saved my life again, sir.... and I doubt that we could have escaped without her assistance." 

There was dead silence for several seconds before O'Neill was able to find his voice again. _"Al-l-l-right! We're about five minutes out and we'll be bringing you up by using the transport rings. Find an open area and wait for us."_

"Understood," Crichton replied. "I see a clearing just up ahead." 

"Good. Just sit tight and keep your heads down. We'll be there before you know it. O'Neill out." 

"What did he say?" Carter asked. 

Crichton thought for a moment before answering honestly. "He sounded less then thrilled with the news that your friend was back from the dead." 

*** 

The ride down on the Tok'ra shuttle went uneventfully, other than a little air turbulence, and completely unopposed. Any fighters that could have interdicted them had already been suckered out and destroyed trying to contest Galactica's arrival in orbit. Of having something the size of a small (very small, granted) moon, like the Galactica, covering your six from orbit helps too. The shuttle trembled slightly, once it finished its insertion into it's landing trajectory, as it met the gradually thickening atmosphere. 

O'Neill was in the cockpit compartment as they made their final descent towards the surface. Teal'c was in the pilot seat, while Freya manned the co-pilot's console, keeping a close eye on the sensor board. 

However, all that O'Neill could think of was... _Jolinar is back!_

But how? 

This was the very same Tok'ra that had jumped into Carter's body to save itself from dying with its host. Not to mention the fact that Jolinar had nearly gotten Sam killed by that assassin who was trying to hunt her down! Okay, so it gave its life to save hers in the end, but that still didn't make it right. And now that self-interested worm was back? 

His thoughts were broken by a deep gruff voice coming from behind him. "Have you located them yet?" 

Turning slightly, he glanced up at the towering Luxan warrior. "We just had some communication with Crichton. They're outside the base, but Carter is wounded. It's slowing them down some." 

D'Argo heard the concern in O'Neill's voice and tried to reassure the Human. "I know Crichton, and I can reassure you that he will not leave her behind. They will escape together or not at all." 

"I know," O'Neill said before turning to Teal'c. "Time before we reach their position?" 

"Three minutes." Teal'c replied. 

It was still too long to wait, O'Neill thought. "Can't you get this tub to move any faster?" 

"I already have the atmospheric engines at maximum, O'Neill," Teal'c said 

"See if you can give it a bit more gas," O'Neill gently urged his Jaffa friend. 

"I shall try," Teal'c said before throttling the engines a bit more. With some minor vibration, the shuttle's protesting engines surged ahead faster. 

O'Neill nodded, a little better, not by much, but better than before. "What's the time before we reach the base now...?" 

"Galactica to Colonel O'Neill," Colonel Tigh's voice suddenly broke over the shuttle's comm. "Come in! Do you read?" 

O'Neill didn't like the worried tone in the voice of Galactica's First Officer. It must be bad news. "We hear you loud and clear." 

"We have a situation up here and we will have to break orbit to deal with it. The Command Carrier has partially revived itself and is attempting to ram us. We won't be able to give you ground support if you should encounter resistance. Do you understand?" 

O'Neill winced. That was bad! 

"I read you Colonel," O'Neill replied. "We'll make do without your support. Just protect yourselves, you're our only ride home." 

*** 

High above the planet Tobin, like a giant self-made cruise missile, the wounded and only half-functional Peacekeeper Command Carrier closed in on the Galactica. Seemingly determined to plow its bow section into the very centre of the Battlestar's hull and slice it in two. 

On the bridge of the Galactica, Adama was equally determined to prevent that. "Helm, flank speed ahead and break orbit! Gunnery crews, fire at will!" 

The Galactica tried to pull away from its orbit about Tobin, but inertia was against her. The planet's gravity well slowed her escape into open space like an anchor dragging behind them. Meanwhile, the Command Carrier continued to build on already incredible momentum as it drove down upon the slow moving Colonial warship. 

The battlestar's turbo laser batteries opened up with a flash of searing fire. The blasts ripped and gouged into the Command Carrier's hull, causing tremendous damage. The carrier's heavy armor plating began to buckle, giving way to the awesome pounding. Soon, the blasts started to pierce deep inside its forward superstructure. Within microns, the entire bow of the huge carrier looked much like a burnt out fire blackened log dotted with glowing embers. 

Still, plowing through the wealth of defensive fire, the Command Carrier continued its death run towards them, altering its course only enough to stay on target. 

Colonel Tigh watched in frustration from one monitor as it became obvious that the Battlestar's weapons were failing to stop the approaching enemy ship. Since they were trying to make a run for it, they couldn't afford the time and lost velocity to turn about so that they could deploy their more powerful bow mounted turbo lasers cannons. 

"Estimated time before impact?" Tigh barked. 

"Forty-five microns," Omega answered with a noticeable tone of tension in his voice. The Command Carrier was growing ever larger on his console monitor. 

"Standby to fire solonite missiles," Colonel Tigh commanded. "And order all squadrons to stop that Carrier at all cost. Get that ship out of our patch of the sky!" 

_...Forty-microns before impact..._

*** 

Captain Apollo's voice boomed over the comms. "Blue squadron! Silver Spars! Talyn! Go for the engines! Hit that ship with everything that you've got!!" 

They all pounced as one, like a school of hungry piranha on unwary prey. Every Viper opened up with turbo lasers and any solonite missiles that they were still carrying. Talyn closed in and unloaded with everything he had. The Galactica now started to launch volleys of their own anti-ship missiles. 

"I know what they're planning," Aeryn called out. "A Peacekeeper Captain did it once when he was facing a superior Scarren fleet. He plowed his damaged Command Carrier into their ranks and overloaded his ship's reactor. The explosion wiped out half of the Scarren fleet. It's a classic maneuver now. Every captain knows it, and knows how to use it, if he has to. Destroying his engines won't be enough! The Command Carrier's forward inertia will continue to carry towards the Galactica and he will still be able to detonate his reactor once he feels that he's close enough. We have to destroy it completely!!" 

And they would have to do it in under thirty-five microns... which was nearly impossible. Not completely impossible.... but nearly. It can be done... provided you can pay the required price. 

*** 

In the Command Area of Talyn, Athena looked almost frantic. "Thirty microns before it impacts the Galactica," She turned to Crais. "Does Talyn have anything else in his arsenal?" 

The Leviathan Captain was quiet, as if in meditation before opening his eyes and saying, "Talyn! Open communications to Captain Apollo." 

*** 

"This is the spot," Crichton said as they entered a small clearing devoid of any oversized boulders. Nothing, but small rocks and pebbles, much like a gravel pit. "Now we sit and they'll be here any minute." 

"Thank God!" Carter groaned, happy to sit down and get off her feet. Her leg was killing her. 

Carefully, Crichton helped to ease her to the ground. As he did, he saw fresh blood soaking through her pant leg. "I should take a look at that." 

Carter shook her head smiling. "And have you fondling my leg? I don't think so!" The blond Major grinned. "Wounded or not, Jolinar might find it too much of a turn on." 

Crichton laughed as he dropped down beside her. "It can't be any worse when Chiana and I got stuck in an elevator for three arns on some commerce planet a while back." 

Carter's eyes flashed and Jolinar spoke. _"And what happened?"_

"Oh, so you're interested in hearing this too, huh?" Crichton smiled at the Tok'ra. "All right. This was when Aeryn was off on Talyn with the other 'John Crichton'. The two of us were out buying some supplies and we were on elevator when it just stopped between floors and we couldn't get out. At first we just talked to pass the time while waiting for a repair team to arrive, but eventually she had other ideas to help make the time... well... go faster." 

_"Clever girl."_ Jolinar smirked. 

"Clever enough," Crichton nodded. "I can't say that I wasn't tempted by the idea. She had been hitting on me for a while with her steady flirtations, but I was still hoping that Aeryn would come home. Then there was the fact that I valued Chiana's friendship more than a roll in the hay, and I just didn't want to ruin it. I told her that much and strangely, Chiana respected that rather than being offended." 

_"This Aeryn must be truly special. She is lucky to have someone like you that is so loyal."_

Jolinar watched, as Crichton seemed to zone out. His eyes just stared blankly at some distant point on the horizon. After a second, he took in a breath and continued. 

"I'm lucky to have someone like her _and_ my friends. You wouldn't believe the number of times that I've come close to losing out here. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I have. All I wanted for a long time was to get home, but now that most of us are about to part ways... I'm going to miss them." 

_"That's a natural reaction,"_ Jolinar said comfortingly. _"They wouldn't be your friends if you didn't feel that way." _

"I have been through so much, I'm wondering if my dad will even recognize me when I get back," Crichton said, as he picked up a small stone and examined it. 

Once again, Carter took her turn to speak to him. "He's your father, Crichton. Of course he'll recognize you." 

He nodded before tossing the stone away. Suddenly, he smiled. "Jolly Sam!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Jolly Sam!" Crichton laughed at Carter. "That'll be your new nickname. It'll help to cover all the bases when I'm not sure whom I'm speaking to. Especially when you walk into the room and I'm not sure who's in control at the moment." 

Carter shook her head. "And you think that I'm the crazy one in this duo?" 

He winked at her. "It's that or I'll have to get you a rotating name tag." 

The two of them were still laughing when Crichton's tiny communicator implant kicked in again. He heard O'Neill's voice. _"Crichton do you read us? We're thirty seconds from your position. We're approaching cloaked and we'll be engaging the rings immediately to bring you on board. We are detecting a large group of Peacekeepers about a half-mile from your position, so we need to do this fast. Get close to Carter and standby."_

"Understood," Crichton replied with a joyful grin. They were finally getting off of this rock and away from Scorpius. He shuffled closer to Carter who stared at him with curiosity written on her face. He smiled at her letting her know what was going on. "Your Colonel is about to beam us up. Get ready." 

*** 

It was all or nothing with very little time left. Apollo followed Captain Crais' instructions and he ordered every Viper in position with a clear shot to focus all their firepower on one area of the Command Carrier. It was the vessel's fuel storage area for its Prowlers. Although it was well armored and deep within the carrier, Crais was confident with Talyn's powerful and accurate cannon, he could punch through to it with the Colonials' help. 

Athena watched her console. "Eighteen microns before it reaches the Galactica!" 

Crais knew they had to hurry. He had no doubt that Captain Souchis would probably self-destruct his ship once he got within five microns of the Battlestar. "Talyn, with everything you have! Target and FIRE!!" 

The Leviathan Gunship unloaded a steady and massive steam of cannon fire into the port side of the Command Carrier. Within seconds, the intense blast had drilled through its hull, boring deeper and deeper, through deck after deck, until the brave little Leviathan exhausted his energy reserves. Unable to continue firing, the Gunship pulled up and away allowing Apollo and his Viper squadrons to drop in for their shot. The Colonial Captain shouted over the comms, praying that this will work. 

"Blue Squadron! Silver Spars! FIRE!!" 

Conducting the attack in a rough 'in line' formation of two's and three's, the lead group fired into the gaping hole that Talyn had created. Laser torpedoes, as well as any and all remaining solonite missiles, were poured in, continuing to bore deeper. Once they got too close, the leading Vipers would pull away allowing the Vipers behind their shot, each of them trying their best to strike those fuel tanks. 

"Blow up you bastard!" Sheba muttered angrily under her breath as she took her turn to hammer the target area now. 

Aeryn was trailing just off of Sheba's starboard wing as she fired her last remaining solonite missiles into the Peacekeeper ship. 

Instantly there was a flash erupting from deep within the severely wounded Command Carrier. Fire exploded out like a volcano from the cavernous hole that Talyn and the Colonials had dug in its flank. 

"WE DID IT!!" A jubilant Sheba shouted over the comms, then her eyes widened. "Ohh shit! Everyone jam the turbos wide open, and get the hell out of here!" 

She saw more explosions shaking the dying Peacekeeper ship. It was going up like a roman candle. Entire sections of the huge dreadnought, some the size of football fields were being ripped away by the denotations rippling through it. 

"All Vipers retreat!" Apollo ordered. "Everyone get clear!" 

*** 

Down on the surface of Tobin, Scorpius was leading several squads of Peacekeepers, numbering nearly one hundred men. He was monitoring a small hand scanner, which showed two Human life signs just about a half a metra from their position. 

Looking ahead in their direction. He judged that Crichton and Carter were probably hiding amongst the boulders and planning an ambush. Then his superior Scarren vision detected a moving distortion in the air, slowly settling above the spot where Crichton and Carter were located. It had the apparent outline of a ship. 

_Ah! A Goa'uld ship hiding behind a cloaking screen,_ he thought. 

Scorpius turned to a nearby heavily armed Peacekeeper and extended his hand, and asked quite politely, "May I borrow that Tak launcher that you're carrying?" 

*** 

Teal'c carefully guided the shuttle into place over Crichton and Major Carter's position. Next to him, Freya prepared to use the transport rings to bring them aboard. And just behind him, he heard Colonel O'Neill speaking into the comm. system. 

"Standby Crichton. We're ready to beam you two aboard." The Jaffa noticed the relief in the Colonel's voice. He had obviously been fearing that something might have gone terribly wrong in this rescue attempt. He'd been muttering imprecations about someone named 'Murphy' for the last half-hour. 

Just as Freya was about to activate the rings, Teal'c was scanning the surrounding terrain from their large cockpit windows when his eyes detected a faint flash from their left. A second later, he saw a small projectile screaming up towards them. It moved so fast that Teal'c didn't even have the time to open his mouth to shout out a warning before it struck them. 

*** 

Crichton smiled as O'Neill transmitted a signal to notify them that they were about to 'beam' the two of them up. He glanced at Carter, saying playfully. 

"Honey. Our bus has arrived." 

Carter nodded happily. She could hear the gentle hum of the cloaked Tok'ra shuttle's engines as it hovered over them. In a few seconds, the transport rings would drop down to 'zap' them safely onto the ship. 

"I was hoping for something with an in flight movie," she joked with him. "But beggars can't be choosers." 

Then something streaked through the air. A missile? It broad sided the invisible shuttle and exploded. An instant later, the shuttle became visible with a huge smoking gash on its left side. It hung in the air a second more before suddenly lurching to the right, out of control. 

Carter screamed as the shuttle moved away, losing altitude quickly like a falling brick. **"NOOO!"**

Crichton watched in horror as the shuttle impacted into the rocky terrain, despite the best efforts of whoever was piloting it to make it a controlled landing. The sound of metal screeching and buckling was deafening. 

Beside him, Carter was still screaming.   


*** 

Looking quite pleased with his aim, Scorpius tossed the spent Tak launcher aside before addressing his small army of Peacekeepers. 

"Remember, I want Crichton and Carter to be taken alive. If you should find any survivors in that Goa'uld wreck, they are not worth our time. Just kill them." 

*** 

"That ship is coming apart," Colonel Tigh reported as he watched a monitor showing the disintegrating Command Carrier. "Sensors say that it's primary reactor is about to go super-critical." 

"Lords of Kobol," Adama whispered. He knew that the carrier was far enough away to be no threat to the Galactica, but their fleeing Vipers were still dangerously close. Sadly, he could do nothing, but to watch and pray as the carrier finally exploded as its reactor failed. The brilliant explosion radiated outward, with the power of several Mass Destruction Bombs, threatening to consume everything in its path. 

Including their fighters. 

*** 

For Starbuck, the only other times that he'd run this fast was when someone was shooting at him. He looked over his shoulder and watched the growing blast wave slowly gaining on the fleeing Vipers. He felt confident enough that he would be able get far enough away in time, but it was the other Vipers trailing further behind him that he was growing more and more concerned about. 

"Come on!" he yelled over the comm. "Move it people!" 

*** 

Just ahead of Starbuck's Viper, Crais was also leading Talyn to safety. 

"Oh, no!" Athena said, staring in dread at her console before turning her eyes to Crais. "I just did a check of the positions of the our escaping fighters relative to the speed of the blast wave closing in behind us... One of our trailing fighters, maybe two may not get clear it in time." 

Crais looked at her in sympathy. "Who are they?" 

*** 

The last two Vipers were moving like a couple of bats out of hell with the blast wave licking at their heels. 

"Pedal to the metal, Aeryn!" Sheba cried to her wingman. She had her Viper's throttle wide open and the various engine gauges in her cockpit had their needles buried in the red. 

Just one thousand feet behind her, Aeryn was also pushing her Viper engines hard. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the inescapable and ominous feeling in her gut that was rooted in what her sensors were telling the ex-Peacekeeper. 

"I'm not going to make it, Sheba," she admitted. "But you might." 

However, Sheba didn't want to hear it. "Shut up Aeryn! You are going to make it too. Just fly that damn bird! Push it until it breaks!" 

From her Viper, Aeryn glanced behind at the fiery blast wave closing in on her. She was going to die... again. And this time, Zhann wouldn't be around to save her. "I want you to know that I valued your friendship, Sheba..." 

"Don't talk like that Aeryn," Sheba shouted back, trying to fight back the growing tears. "I promised Crichton that I would look after you..." 

"This is not your fault..." Aeryn was now crying too. "Please tell Crichton that I..." 

The blast wave finally caught up with Aeryn's Viper and raging hellfire engulfed the tiny fighter. 

"AERYN!!" Sheba cried out as her friend's Viper profile disappeared from her cockpit scanner. 

Aeryn Sun was gone. 

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:** Worried about Aeryn? All I can say is trust me… I know what I am doing. Feel free to leave feedback or just to hurl flames. I value all my readers thoughts and genuine concerns. 

  



	25. Custer’s Last Stand

**Author's Note:** I am saddened to report that my old and trusted Beta Reader had to step down for personal reasons. His tireless assistance with my fanfic will be missed. At the same time I would like to give a big thank you to my new Beta Readers, **Flatlander** and **Moon Fox,** for quickly stepping in to take his place. Not too many people would want to tackle a three-way crossover story of this magnitude. **:-)**

****

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Custer's Last Stand**_

For a mere few seconds, from the planet's surface, it appeared that Tobin had gained a sudden and unexpected second sun. Then just as quick, the brilliant glow in the sky faded from existence.

"Did someone just set off the worlds biggest fireworks display in history?" Crichton asked in awe as they continued to hurry to the crashed Tok'ra shuttle. "Or was that an explosion?"

Carter nodded in agreement as she limped alongside him as fast as she could. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the crash site. "It was, a very big one… Err… An explosion I mean."

"I was afraid you would say that." 

Crichton felt a sudden chill creeping down his spine, as if something horrible had just happened. The only other time he felt anything like this was when… 

"No! Don't think of that!" He said muttered to himself. "If I start panicking over every bad feeling I have, then I wouldn't be any good to help anyone."

An instant later, out of the corner of his eye, Crichton noticed the puzzled look he was receiving from Carter.

"Just thinking out loud," Crichton reassured the blond Major. "Lets help our friends." 

They both hurried to the downed Tok'ra shuttle. However, try as he might, he couldn't shake that awful feeling.

Something happened to her. He just knew it. _Oh, God, Aeryn…_ _Please be safe, baby._

They eventually reached the crash site. From a distance, Crichton and Carter could see figures moving about through the smoke and scattered wreckage of the Tok'ra craft's partially broken hull. It was a relief to at least know that some of them made it. ****

The first person Crichtonclearly saw was a slightly battered D'Argo tending to an injured Lt. Hailey. A trickle of blood was running down her forehead and she was holding her left side, doubled over, grimacing in pain. The Luxan was obliviously trying to comfort her.

"Hey, D'Argo!" Crichton called out. "Is Hailey going to be alright?"

Crichton was expecting an answer but he was most surprised when D'Argo instead stood up and aimed his Qualta Blade directly at him. To top it off, Hailey sat up immediately to point a 9MM pistol that she was concealing close to her body by playing injured. 

It was like a bad dream. Carter tensed up, flexing her right hand with the Ribbon device, debating what was happening.

"Whoa!" Crichton shouted, holding his hands up. "D'Argo! Hailey! It's us!!" 

The Luxan warrior commanded loudly. "Drop your weapons!"

It was then they also heard movement behind them. Jack O'Neill and Freya rose from their concealing spots amongst the large rocks and stepped up from the rear with weapons at the ready.

"Both of you do as he says." O'Neill ordered calmly as he covered them both with his P-90.

"This is sonot our day!" Crichton grumbled as he tossed his pulse rife away wondering if they were under the influence of some alien mind control. It wouldn't be anything new for him. Thinking about it, most of his days out here in the Uncharted Territories for the last three cycles ran like one big bad B-movie at times.

Reluctantly, Carter dropped her Ribbon device before turning to face Colonel O'Neill. "Sir, what is going on?"

"Just be patient, Carter. We have to play it safe." O'Neill said evenly. "Freya is going to check you both out."

Freya moved closer to Crichton, keeping her zat gun pointed at him. After a moment, she nodded. "He's clean. I sense no presence."

"Clean?" Crichton looked at Freya and O'Neill. "Excuse me but what the hell is going on? I thought you guys were here to rescue us?"

_"They are,"_ Jolinar said suddenly speaking through Carter. _"But they are checking to be sure that you are not carrying a Goa'uld symbiont and I am not one either."_

O'Neill winced when he heard the eerie inhuman voice emanating from Carter. He tried to mask his discomfort but failed.

"Oh, Hell!" He was hoping that it wasn't true but now he had seen and heard it first hand. Carter has one of those snakes back in her head… again!

_"Hello, Colonel O'Neill,"_ The Tok'ra calmly looked over to him. _"Do not be concerned about Major Carter. She is safe with me."_

O'Neill did his best to keep his voice civilized. "Pardon me if I don't jump up and down because you say so, considering you almost got Carter killed the first time around. If that's who you say you are, Jolinar."****

Knowing that Crichton carried no symbiont, Freya now turned her full attention on Major Carter. Unbelievably, she couldn't sense anything to indicate the present of a symbiot but they all heard one speaking through Carter moments before. Regardless it was beyond her ability to determine if it was Goa'uld or a Tok'ra. It was then Freya left it to her own symbiont, Anise to handle the interrogation of 'Jolinar'.

_"Jolinar of Malkshur,"_ The Tok'ra said quietly to the blond woman standing before her_. "I must say it is a surprise to see that you are alive and well."_

_"Anise,"_ Jolinar replied slowly_. "It is almost a pleasure to see you again."_

Anise took a step closer but stayed just out of reach while keeping her weapon ready. _"And why is that?"_

_"Because we never agreed on much of anything."_ Jolinar answered with a half-smile. _"Warriors and scientists rarely see eye to to eye."_

"Well, can't argue with her on that point." O'Neill said. ****

Suddenly, Anise's eyes glowed and she bellowed out in her alien tongue and Jolinar shouted back in the same language. O'Neill just stood there confused, unable to understand a word being said between them. 

Luckily, Crichton could comprehend their seemingly heated exchange because of his translator microbes.

_"Which false God do you serve?" Anise shouted._

_"I live and die free!" Jolinar bellowed._

Watching intently, O'Neill then saw the two women suddenly smile before embracing one another. He shot a confused look at Crichton. "What just happened?"

Crichton let out a large sigh of relief. "I think Anise just asked Jolinar a password and she got it right." 

_"This is a joyous time for the Tok'ra."_ Anise pulled back, holding the blond woman at arms length and saying aloud, _"Jolinar of Malkshur has returned to us!"_

The two Tok'ra's were still all smiles in their reunion but out of the corner of his eye, Crichton saw O'Neill appear as if he suffered a second lost. With Jolinar apparently back from the dead, will the Tok'ra Council want to take her back? Will Carter be able to stay on at the SGC? Or will Carter want to leave to be closer with father?

It was then Crichton heard D'Argo's approach with Lt. Hailey right beside him. 

"That wasn't exactly the welcome I wanted to give your return, Crichton but we had to take precautions to be sure."The Luxan apologized. "Colonel O'Neill and the others told us how easy these Goa'uld symbionts are able to take over a person and literately become them." 

"None taken big D," Crichton replied. "Just glad to see you guys. Did everyone make it through the crash in one piece?"

"No," D'Argo said grimly. "Not everyone made it. Three Colonials are dead and five more are injured, some seriously but they will make it if we can get some help soon." 

Crichton shook his head angrily when he heard the lost of life. _"Damn it!"_ After a moment, he focused on Hailey. "Are you okay?"

The blond Lieutenant touched her slightly bleeding forehead and managed a half shrug. "A bit of a headache but I'll survive. I'm glad to see you both safe and sound." But Hailey cast a troubled glance towards Major Carter as Jolinar continued to speak through her to Anise. "How did that happen? When Colonel O'Neill told us… I couldn't believe it. Is she okay? I mean Major Carter."

"Considering what she went through, she's fine." Crichton tried to reassure her. "Just talk to her. She was worried about you and Teal'c. She thought you were both dead until I told her otherwise."

With a nod, Hailey moved closer to where Jolinar and Anise were talking. O'Neill just stood off to one side watching when 'Jolinar' spotted Hailey and smiled.

_"One moment."_ Jolinar said to Anise before stepping away to approach Hailey. In an instant, Jolinar's smile grew wider as Carter's voice sprang forth. 

"Hailey! You can't believe how relieved I am to see you! Where's Teal'c?"

"He's out on patrol," Hailey paused but managed a small cautious smile in return. "It's good to see you too, Ma'am."

Carter stepped closer to place a hand on Hailey's shoulder, saying. "When Scorpius shot you, I thought…" Then she stopped when the Lieutenant unexpectedly took a step back. 

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Confused, Carter pointed to herself. "It's me, Sam. You know, your mentor and friend." She then added with a crooked grin, "Also, not to mention your superior officer."

"She knows that, Carter, and it is good to have you back." O'Neill finally spoke, moving closer to the pair. "I think we'll all feel a bit better once Jolinar gets a new host."

Carter shook her head. "That's not possible, sir."

O'Neill didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean, that's not possible? She can jump into someone else who's willing to give her room and board… Am I right?"

"Her body is gone, only her conscious is present and nothing else." Carter informed him. "She can never leave my body, sir. It looks like I'll be her host until the day I die."

No, he didn't like hearing that one bit. O'Neill glared at the ground, and grumbled under his breath. "Ah, hell. Just… Perfect!"

"Sir?" Carter said softly.

O'Neill looked back up again. "Yes, Carter?"

"Jolinar can hear you," The blond Major said politely. "Don't hurt her feelings."

"Oh! She has feelings now? Well, I haven't even begun to say what's on my mind…" Suddenly, O'Neill heard Teal'c's voice breaking over his radio.

"Colonel O'Neill. I have spotted many Peacekeeper troops approaching my position." 

_When it rains…_ O'Neill thought. "I read you Teal'c. Can you tell what are the odds we are facing?"

"I am unsure," The Jaffa answered. "Perhaps one hundred, maybe even more."

"Damn! Get back here fast Teal'c, on the double." O'Neill then turned to address everyone about him. "Let's get back to the shuttle and see if we can raise the Galactica and get some help down here." 

When they returned to the shuttle, Crichton saw several Colonials taking up defensive positions about the crash area, seeking protection amongst the heavy rocky terrain. He continued to move forward but he stopped when his eyes caught the sight of a tarp next to the ship covering what appeared to be an outline and shapes of three bodies. He pondered for a moment about these three souls who gave their lives to come and rescue him and Major Carter and he didn't even know their names. He made a quick promise to find out their names once they got off this planet.

Further up ahead, O'Neill was approaching a female Colonial with short croppy red hair and dressed in a sort of Peacekeeperish black body armor. Her full attention was on what appeared to be a portable field radio stored inside a backpack.

"Please tell me you have some good news Sergeant?" O'Neill said, but judging by the perplexed look on her face, she had none to give.

"I'm not getting a thing," the female Colonial warrior replied, confirming O'Neill's suspicion. "The hardware is in working order but I'm not receiving any signal… Which unfortunately means two things."

Major Carter was beside O'Neill asking. "Which is?"

The Colonial Sergeant stared at the blond woman for a second before O'Neill decided to introduce them. "This is Major Samantha Carter, one of our rescuees." Then he hesitated a little before gesturing to the redheaded Colonial. "Major Carter, this is Sgt. Hathor."

"Uh…" Carter frowned slightly, remembering her painful, very painful encounter against that Goa'uld who went by the same name. "Nice to meet you."

Hathor saw the guarded look that Carter gave her but managed a smile, saying dryly. "I'll just take your word that you mean it," Then glanced over to O'Neill with a mischievous wink. "But at least you didn't swallow your tongue like your Colonel almost did when I told him my name for the first time. Perhaps once we get back to the Galactica you can tell me about this Goa'uld who gave all Hathor's a bad name."

"Sure," O'Neill said absent-mindedly then pointed to the radio. "Uh, you were saying something about the radio not working."

"Oh," Hathor shrugged. "Well, the radio may not be picking up any signals from orbit because of interference from that explosion we saw not long ago. If it gave off a lot of radiation we won't be getting anything for a while but it will clear up eventually. Or someone might be deliberately jamming us and if that's true, then it won't clear up."

"Could the Galactica be damaged or destroyed?" O'Neill suggested but praying that it was not the cause.

"No," Hathor shook her head. "I'm betting on interference or jamming. If the Galactica was gone, I should still be picking up something. A transmission from a Viper or even a Peacekeeper signal."

"Regardless of the reason why, we have bad guys closing in on our area, maybe one hundred strong," O'Neill said. "We need to decide on a course of action."

"We have wounded who can't travel and I'm not sure if we can hold out long with only thirteen people and if the Galactica is unable to send help immediately," Hathor replied, mentally going over their list of options, which were very few…. fight or flight. "You do what you feel is necessary but I'm not going to abandon the wounded."

"Me neither," O'Neill confessed. "I say we make our stand here."

Hathor looked suddenly relieved, grateful that the Earth people were going to stay with them. They sure could use their help. "Colonel O'Neill. I lost my Lieutenant in the crash, which leaves me the ranking person in command of what is left of my squad. However, considering you are a highly experienced and ranking officer from your planet, I believe it would be proper if you take command."

O'Neill wasn't expecting that. It was agreed upon that he and the Colonials would run their own teams for simplicity sake but the current situation called for a change in plans. "Thanks for the vote in confidence, I'll try not to disappoint."

Gathering everyone around, O'Neill knelt down before Hathor. He drew a rough map in a patch of sandy soil. "Here's what I have in mind, a defensive ring about the shuttle with overlapping field of fire positions." 

"No offence Colonel," Crichton interjected. "But with a crew as thin as ours, it won't be hard for the Peacekeepers to punch through it."

"Of course," O'Neill said. "That's where the claymores will come in to help plug up the gaps." 

"Claymores?" Hathor looked questioningly to O'Neill.

"Anti-personnel mines," O'Neill answered. "Rig a few up with trip wires and remote detonators and the Peacekeepers will have one bad day." O'Neill then looked to Crichton concerned. "Unless the Peacekeepers can detect them. Can they?"

"Lets see, we're talking about little metal boxes filled with steel projectiles and explosives designed to hurl them through the air." Crichton then started count off on his fingers saying. "It's primitive, obsolete and laughable compared to what the PK's got…" Crichton smiled. "They're perfect! The Peacekeepers never consider anyone even trying to use something like that against them." 

***

Scorpius was within a quarter of a metra away from the crashed Goa'uld craft. He carefully surveyed the area with a pair of magnigoggles. Beyond the white columns of smoke rising from the wreck, he failed to see any movement, but their portable scanners showed that there were several lifeforms in that area hiding… and most of them were Humans with only one Jaffa and Goa'uld! This was interesting. Why would the Goa'uld want to save Crichton? If he had time, this might be worth investigating to interrogate any survivors.

He turned to address a Peacekeeper Lieutenant next to him. "Order your men to attack but be sure they fully understand that if Crichton or Major Carter is amongst their rescuers they are not to be harmed regardless of the circumstance. No grenades or heavy weapons are to be used. Failure in that and you'll be the one to pay. Is that understood?"

The Lieutenant looked slightly pale hearing the menace in the Scarren hybrid's voice. "Yes, Scorpius."

"Good, as long we understand one another." Scorpius smiled viciously. "Order your men to commence the assault."

***

Cradling the P-90 in her hands, Carter couldn't believe how good it felt to be wielding the familiar assault rifle once more. She knew this weapon more intimately than some men she knew… Which wasn't saying a whole lot about the status of her current love life. 

From what little weapons Hailey could salvage from the crash, she quickly armed both her and Crichton with combat carrying vests. Carter quickly filled the pockets with extra ammo clips for her rifle. Crichton still had the pulse rife but decided it might be wise to have a backup piece and settled on a zat gun.

Manpower wise, they were thin. With herself, Crichton, O'Neill, Teal'c, Hailey, Freya, D'Argo and Sgt. Hathor and her five remaining Colonial warriors, there were only thirteen of them all together. Using every piece of equipment available, they formed a protective ring around the shuttle that held all of the wounded inside. 

Now all Carter and the rest of them had left to do was become one with the rocks they were all hiding behind. The situation felt a lot like 'Custer's Last Stand'. All that was missing were the attacking Indians.

Carter heard the sounds of boots crunching down on stones behind her. She turned to see Colonel O'Neill. Carter smiled as he knelt down beside her.

"Do you have good news on the radio, sir?"

"Hathor is still monitoring it but nothing yet," O'Neill answered then inquired cautiously as he kept a lookout, "So, how's Jolinar?"

_"I am here, Colonel O'Neill."_

"Geez!" O'Neill jumped at the sudden sound of the Tok'ra voice emanating from Carter's own lips. "Will you give a little warning before you do that?"

Jolinar nodded her head in a slight bow_. "My apologies, Colonel O'Neill, but you must understand that Major Carter and I are now one. You will have to get used to that."_

"Get used to that?" O'Neill studied the Tok'ra curiously. "Does that mean if we ever get out of this alive, you won't be in a hurry to leave and rejoin the Tok'ra?"

Jolinar met O'Neill's gaze. _"You are wondering if I will try to take Major Carter away from you? Is that what you want to know?"_

O'Neill looked away and stared out across the life rock-strewn terrain before muttering. "The thought had crossed my mind."

He waited for an answer but it was Carter's voice that responded. "We really haven't thought much about that… with the need to escape and all. I can tell you that Jolinar isn't going to do anything without my okay first."

Although Carter could not see his face clearly she could hear the relief and the softness in O'Neill's voice as his watchful eyes continued to keep a look out. "That is good to know… And I can't say it enough, its good to have you back…" With a frown, he eventual added. "…And Jolinar too."

Carter smiled as she heard Jolinar's voice whispering in her mind. _Colonel O'Neill really missed you, the stubborn old romantic. He just might openly admit his love to you yet!_

Sighing, Carter mentally replied to her Tok'ra companion. _I only wish._ That day will never come as long as they were both serving in the military.

Just then, O'Neill spotted several black armored clad figures moving and darting amongst the rocks, closing in on them. He tapped his shoulder radio, informing everyone calmly, "I've got a group of Peacekeepers moving in from Carter's position, maybe about ten in all. Look sharp everyone, they might hit us from multiple directions at the same time. Remember the plan and most of all, hold your ground and don't get yourselves killed."

Almost immediately, waves of black armored Peacekeepers wearing dark full-face helmets rushed their positions, shooting their weapons, trying to keep the defenders pinned down under a hail of suppressing fire. Braving the incoming volleys, O'Neill and Carter began to return fire.

On their right, and twenty feet over, Crichton and Hailey spotted another group of Peacekeepers moving toward them. Suddenly they heard more firing from the other side of the shuttle from Hathor's position.

"I think they're feeling us out for weak spots," Hailey observed, "gauging our strength."

"Well, I don't know about you but they won't be finding a way through us," Crichton said, levelling his pulse rifle as he readied for the attack.

"I'll second that!" Came Hailey's crisp reply as the two opened up on the attacking Peacekeepers coming at them.

In the next several minutes, the Peacekeepers made multiple probing attacks and after each assault, their attacks grew bolder. O'Neill found himself having to switch off between his zat gun and his P-90 to save ammunition for the longer range weapon. ****

Pushing towards them were at least a dozen more Peacekeepers. They were hugging close to the rocks for what little protection they could gather. Another group of PK's hung back covering the advance with a steady barrage of suppressing fire. O'Neill decided it was time to let them come a bit more closer. 

"Ease up on the trigger finger, Major," O'Neill ordered Carter as he picked up the remote detonator switch. 

_Just a few more steps,_ O'Neill thought as the group of Peacekeepers drew nearer.

With a squeeze on the firing trigger, he exploded two claymore mines. They had placed about over two dozen of them around the shuttle for added defence. Needless to say, the mines proved to be just as fatal out here as they were on Earth. Peacekeeper bodies were literally thrown up into the air by the concussion and the hundreds of projectiles exploding from the mines, easily shredding their full body armor. Those who survived the blast, and were still able to, quickly retreated.

"They'll be back," Carter muttered as she quickly checked her weapons and counted her remaining ammo clips even as firing continued to erupt from other areas about the tiny ground that the defenders were all trying to hold on to.

"Bad guys always come back… Murphy's Law you know." O'Neill sighed before activating his radio. "Sgt. Hathor. Report your situation?" 

After a moment, Hathor reported over the radio link. "Not so good, Colonel. The Peacekeepers are really getting their act together over here. We're taking casualties. I lost two men before D'Argo and Teal'c moved closer to lend their support. Our line is getting dangerously thin and just used up our claymores, sir."

"Hold on as long as you can, Sergeant," O'Neill replied. "If all else fails, we'll fall back to the shuttle as planned. That'll be our Alamo."

"Understood, sir."

When Hathor signed off, Carter leaned over to O'Neill. "We can't continue to hold our ground for much longer, or our volume of fire. We're going through ammunition like shit through a goose."

As serious as their situation was, O'Neill couldn't resist smirking at Carter's choice of words to describe their predicament. _Shit through a goose?_ The new foul mouth Samantha Carter was quite a change from the soft-spoken Major whose dirtiest curse word used to be, 'Holy Hanna'. 

"If you have an idea, then let's hear it," O'Neill said.

"I can surrender myself to buy everyone here some time."

O'Neill already hated that idea. "Negative, Major. We didn't come all this way to just hand you back over to them."

"I'm not fond of the thought of it either, sir, but we might have to keep that option open," Carter pleaded. "I don't want to see you or anyone else getting killed."

"Well, neither do I but Scorpius and his henchmen will have to go through me first before I allow them to take you back," O'Neill exclaimed. "So forget any ideas of surrendering yourself Major!"

"Sir! You're letting your personal feelings for me affect your judgement!"

This suddenly gave O'Neill a moment of pause. Were his feelings for her affecting his judgement? _No!_ He would never allow anyone under him to make such a sacrifice, not while they still had fight left and a chance for escape.

"We'll cross that bridge later but for now I don't want to hear another word of surrendering. Got that?" He said, as he continued to keep an eye out for any more Peacekeeper attacks. Then he stole one last quick glance at Carter, adding more thoughtfully, "We're all getting out of here."

"Aye, sir," Carter said then thought quietly, _stubborn as always_. But she could see it in his eyes that he cared for her. More than he should and he knew it. She didn't know how this unspoken love started between them or even when but it did. For herself, Carter also cared, trusted and believed in him and when he said that they were all getting out of there, she had faith that he would find a way to make it happen. 

O'Neill was continuing to eye their surroundings before spotting a new horde of Peacekeepers approaching their line again. "Damn. Here comes round four." 

From amongst the rock-strewn terrain, scores of figures rose and charged headlong for their positions again.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Sgt. Hathor shouted over the radio link. "I think they're making their big push."

"Then push them back!" O'Neill snarled determined to halt the Peacekeepers' latest and most determined attack yet. Ignoring the intense saturation of pulse fire in the air, O'Neill came up on one knee behind his cover, pulling the P-90 to his shoulder. Then he started killing again.

A computerized firing control system might as well have been operating his weapon as he tried to make every bullet count. Seek target… lock on… shoot! Seek target… lock on… shoot! Seek target… lock on… shoot! Three … Four… Five… half a dozen Peacekeepers fell to the armored piercing rounds fired by O'Neill's assault rifle but they still kept coming. How much longer can this go on?

On the opposite end of the tiny ground the Tau'riand Colonials were desperately trying to cling on. Sgt. Hathor urgently did her part to hold firm in face of the Peacekeeper onslaught.

Her blaster rifle sang with every shot as the Peacekeepers answered back in kind. The large Luxan warrior named D'Argo was just twenty feet from her as he returned fire with deadly accuracy. Hathor had to admit that having such a fierce looking fighter on your side was rather comforting.

Suddenly something smashed into Hathor's right shoulder with the impact of a sledgehammer. It hurled her backwards onto the rough stone ground, the air instantly smashed from her lungs. Stunned, she stared up into the rusty coloured sky, unable to breathe, searing heat burning into her shoulder, through her body armor. Dazed, she struggled to hold on, battling to maintain consciousness when she barely heard D'Argo shouting to her as Hathor asked a question to the Universe: _Is this death?_

Much to her surprise, the Universe answered… Over her radio link, a voice came. It was Colonel Tigh…

_"This is the Galactica to Rescue ship, do you read?"_

_Answer him, damn you! You can die later!_ She broke the lock on her lungs and dragged in an agonizing but welcoming breath of oxygen, while she fumbled for the switch to her field radio to reply.

"This is Sgt. Hathor…" She managed to choke out, fighting to find her voice. "Our shuttle is down and we are surrounded by hostile forces… We're endangered of being overrun. Requesting immediate air support and a transport shuttle to pick us up."

_"Understood. We're getting a lock on your transmission and are dispatching Vipers immediately. They'll reach you within two centars."_

"Standby," Hathor replied before switching frequencies again. "Colonel O'Neill, I have regained contact with the Galactica. Vipers are on the way and they will be here in two centars… two minutes." 

When O'Neill answered, she could hear the thunderous roar of Earth and Peacekeeper weapons in the background almost drowning out his voice. "We don't have that much time! We'll be down to throwing rocks in less than a minute. How about some artillery support?" 

"Standby," Hathor switched back to the Galactica frequency. "Colonel Tigh. We can't on hold that long. Requesting fire support on our position."

***

On the Galactica, Colonel Tigh stood behind Omega as the Tactical officer plotted a firing solution. The Galactica at the best of times was a capable warship for planetary bombardments to support friendly ground forces, but this was not one of those times. 

The destruction of the Command Carrier nearly blinded every sensor on the Battlestar from the intense radiation it released. It took nearly six centars before they could restore navigation sensors to get the Galactica back into orbit about Tobin.

Omega shook his head as he stared at his console display. "I have a solid lock on Hathor's signal and the downed shuttle but the radiation from that explosion is still seriously disrupting our scanners. I can't get a good fix on their life signs. I can't tell Sebaceans apart from Humans."

Colonel Tigh leaned down to study the monitor. Spotty as the scanner readings were, he could see their rescue party was indeed in need of immediate assistance. There were at least eighty lifeform readings in the immediate area but the computer couldn't isolate the Humans from the aliens. 

Adama approached his First Officer. "Report, Colonel?" 

"Our rescue party is in trouble and they're requesting immediate fire support from our turbo batteries," Tigh announced, "but our sensors are still too unreliable to risk it."

"Can our fighters reach them in time to help?"

"Negative, Commander. According to Sgt. Hathor they are running out of time."

As if to highlight the dire situation on the surface of Tobin, Hathor's pleading voice again broke over the battlestar's comm. system with deafening eruption of weapons fire being heard in the background. _"Galactica! We need fire support… NOW! They have started another push and we can't hold! I say again, we can't hold! Requesting fire support! I repeat, requesting fire support on our position!!"_

Adama could hear the panic in her voice and the intense sound of Peacekeeper weaponry. He turned to Colonel Tigh. "Can we do anything to help them?"

"Since we can't tell who is who, we could easily hit our own people," Tigh admitted then an idea struck him. "But we _do_ have a precise lock on the position of their shuttle!"

***

Things were looking bad. O'Neill was down to one last clip for his P-90 and his zat-gun malfunction and ceased to fire. Major Carter wasn't doing much better. She only had her Ribbon device left and it was more of a close range weapon. O'Neill felt that odds were that the rest of their team wasn't faring much better either.

They needed a miracle.

Over the radio link, he heard Sgt. Hathor's voice giving that miracle. "Colonel O'Neill, the Galactica is prepared for a surface bombardment but we have to get inside the shuttle before they can open fire."

"Roger that," O'Neill said with great relief. Finally, things just might be turning their way. "Everyone! Back to the ship!"

***

It was a mad dash to the shuttle. All the while they were under fire from rapidly approaching Peacekeepers. O'Neill only took a moment to turn and let loose several bursts of covering fire to slow up the advance of the black armored PK commandoes.

Upon reaching the shuttle's busted open airlock, O'Neill and Carter were grateful to see that Lt. Hailey and Crichton made it there in one piece. Seconds later, Teal'c appeared, half carrying an injured Sgt. Hathor. Not far behind was D'Argo, also helping to carry another badly wounded Colonial warrior with Freya covering the rear. O'Neill waited a second, expecting to see more of their team but no more came, and he glanced questioningly to his Jaffa friend. He knew the possible answer but he had to ask it.

"Where's everyone else?"

Teal'c looked at O'Neill solemnly. "They have all fallen, O'Neill. They all fought valiantly."

O'Neill face was a storming conflict of emotions. He felt saddened for the loss of the Colonial warriors. They were indeed fine and honourable fighters. If their conduct in this battle were any indication about the rest of the Colonials, then Earth would indeed be a better place with them. Then, there was his anger at the Peacekeepers for being responsible for their deaths and what they put Carter through. However, O'Neill knew that his need for revenge would be fulfilled in the next few seconds. 

The Peacekeepers were about to get their due.

"Inside!" He commanded the others. "And tell the Galactica to fire away!"

***

Just behind the advancing line of the Peacekeeper commandoes, Scorpius watched the battle unfold. Beside him, a PK Lieutenant said victoriously, "They have retreated inside the shuttle. We have them!"

Scorpius was more cautious. His time against Crichton and Carter taught him to be careful when dealing with Humans. No telling what a group of them might be capable of.

Then the heavens above answered Scorpius question. The Galactica opened fire, and on the planet below the sky rained turbo lasers. Caught out in the open, there was no place to hide for the Peacekeepers. It seemed like the end of the world, maybe because it was… For them.

****


	26. Death Wish

  


  


_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Death Wish**_

  


_****_The explosive concussions buffeted the damaged Tok'ra shuttle as the Galactica began its mighty orbital bombardment. For SG-1 and others seeking shelter inside the tiny ship, they experienced one long interlocking string of explosions after another as it reverberated all around them. Huddled in the back compartment with the wounded, they could do nothing but weather it out and pray that the Battlestar in orbit didn't accidentally blow them all to kingdom come._****_

__  


Seemingly forever, the explosions swept back and forth all about them, pounding the ground mercilessly. Lt. Hailey squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the possible end, expecting one of those blasts to tear through the roof off the shuttle, ending their existence. She could only imagine what was occurring outside for the Peacekeepers. 

  


__Then it was over. __

  


__Hailey opened her eyes with the thunderous detonations still ringing in her ears. She glanced about, unsure if the bombardment was indeed over. Everyone looked safe and Sgt. Hathor was on the radio immediately calling up to the Galactica.__

  


__"We're still here, Colonel Tigh," Hathor said, then murmured under her breath. "Thank the Lords of Kobol."__

  


Over the radio, they all heard Tigh's voice. _"Glad to hear you're all safe, Sergeant. We're scanning the area and it looks clear but sensors are still not operating at one hundred percent."_

  


"Understood, Colonel. We'll proceed with caution." Hathor said. 

  


_"The transport shuttle is only about three centars out," _Tigh informed. _"Get ready for it."_

  


"Yes, sir." 

  


Listening, O'Neill stood up and gestured to Teal'c and Hailey. "We'd better have a look outside and make sure the coast is clear. The rest of you get the wounded ready to move the moment that shuttle touches down." 

  


When Carter got up to follow, O'Neill held up his hands stopping her. "Stay put, Carter. Help them with the wounded." 

  


"Sir?" Carter protested. 

  


"Just do this." O'Neill quietly spoke to her, not wishing to make it an order. "You and Crichton have been through enough. Let us handle this… please." 

  


For a second, Carter looked ready to argue but the subtle pleading tone in his voice made her decide against it. She nodded her head, letting him have his way this time and went to help Freya, D'Argo and Crichton tend to the wounded. 

  


O'Neill himself was grateful that he didn't have to order Carter to stay put. She had done more than enough to earn her pay for this week. 

  


At the opened airlock door, O'Neill, Teal'c and Hailey exited outside in standard leapfrog formation. The smoke hung thickly in the air but a gentle breeze was slowly clearing it away. The once rock strewn terrain was now pulverized, littered with hundreds of blast craters, surroundingin every direction about the shuttle. The only thing that O'Neill could think that would match this level of destruction was perhaps a squadron of B-52 bombers. 

  


Hailey was crouched down by the shuttle's buckled wing, gripping her P-90 when she said to O'Neill and Teal'c, who were standing on her left, "Feels like we're on another planet." 

  


"It's the same planet, Lieutenant," O'Neill corrected as he stepped forward scanning his surroundings amazed. "Only slightly redecorated." 

  


Even Teal'c couldn't hide his awe by the level of destruction. "The Colonials do indeed possess great power." 

  


O'Neill nodded. "Just to be on the safe side, lets make a mental note not to do anything that might piss them off." 

  


Teal'c was watching carefully when a sound suddenly filled his ears. It was a roar of unending fury that no living thing in this universe could possibly match. The Jaffa spun to his left towards the source, levelling his staff weapon just as a figure exploded from the smoky haze. It was black with a face that was stretched into malevolent rage as it pounced. 

  


Teal'c fired as it reached him but the target was faster and batted the tip of his staff weapon to one side as the blast impacted harmlessly into the already battered ground. With one hand gripping Teal'c's weapon, it raised a second bloody hand high before bringing it down, snapping the long slender weapon in two. 

  


O'Neill and Hailey turned to help their Jaffa comrade when Teal'c's attacker just backhanded the huge Jaffa warrior, sending him flying through the air as if he was nothing. Teal'c landed hard and unmoving on the ground. 

  


Behind him, O'Neill heard a frighten Lt. Hailey utter in sheer dread as she immediately recognized their assailant or what was left of him. "S-sc-scorpius!" 

  


It was the Scarren-hybrid. His body armor was torn and tattered. From his left shoulder down to the center of torso his suit was ripped away and the flesh under it was horribly scarred. The entire left side of his face was heavily scorched and disfigured. He could only see from his right eye, his left eye was swollen shut with a thin trail of greenish ooze flowing from it. Scorpius looked like Death himself… after a really bad car wreck. 

  


"You are one ugly motherfuc…" O'Neill started to say whilelevelling his weapon at the badly wounded Scorpius before the Scarren-hybrid suddenly charged directly at him. Instantly, O'Neill squeezed the trigger and fired his P-90 at nearly point blank range. The hail of bullets exploded into Scorpius' upper body, piercing through his remaining chest armor. Incredibly, Scorpius continued his running advance, seemingly ignoring the incredible damaging punishment that O'Neill's weapon was dishing out. 

  


Scorpius reached out and effortless ripped the P-90 from O'Neill's grasp and grabbed him by the throat. 

  


"Hailey!" O'Neill hollered as Scorpius held him by the throat, before turning him about and holding him close as a Human shield. 

  


"SHOOT!!" 

  


The young Lieutenant froze, like a small child facing the bogeyman. 

  


"Let him go!" Hailey blurted out in a trembling voice. 

  


"What to we have here?" Scorpius hissed while eyeing Hailey. "A familiar and living face. Now, where are Crichton and Carter?" 

  


O'Neill couldn't believe how strong Scorpius was. He must have the strength of five Teal'c's. Even as Scorpius was close to choking O'Neill, the Colonel struggled to wheeze out a command to the nearly paralysed Lieutenant. 

  


"Hailey! …ACK! Take the damn… shot!" 

  


Scorpius could kill them both easily but O'Neill and Hailey were nothing. He wanted to get to the real prize. 

  


"Where are Crichton and Carter?" He demanded again jamming the barrel of the P-90 under O'Neill's jaw. "Where are they!" 

  


From the damaged shuttle airlock, Crichton emerged saying aloud. "What will it take to kill you?" He stared at Scorpius in disbelief, while holding his pulse rifle. "If the Galactica can't kill you, then what on this grey boulder crusted planet will? Silver bullets? Sunlight? Buffy?" 

  


"Where is Samantha Carter?" Scorpius demanded, keeping his tight grip on O'Neill throat. He wasn't interested in listening to Crichton's confusing babblings. 

  


"Right here," Carter announced as she stepped out from the airlock behind Crichton. "Now let him go." 

  


Now having both of the troublesome Humans before him, Scorpius permitted himself to smile. "It's such a pleasure to see both of you together. John Crichton and Samantha Carter… Just looking at you two and knowing how much havoc you brought down on me makes me want to end both of your lives even more." 

  


"Will someone shoot…" O'Neill choked out as he pried helplessly at Scorpius fingers about his neck. "…This asshole!" 

  


The Scarren-hybrid glanced at his captive and pressed the barrel of his rifle against the underside of O'Neill's jaw harder. "Or I can just kill this one and make you both watch." 

  


"Don't be dumb Scorpius," Crichton warned. "You lost. Our side has won. The Galactica is still up there and they're sending down more help even as we speak. I hate saying the obvious but give it up!" 

  


"I don't see it that way, John." Scorpius said. "I'm not about to let you go… Not now. You are not leaving this planet, alive." 

  


Carter stared at O'Neill and the P-90 that Scorpius was holding on him. She made a snap decision. "How about a trade? I'll tell you everything about the Stargate if you let everyone else go." 

  


"No!" O'Neill hissed out. "I order you to shoot him!" 

  


Worried, Crichton looked over to her. "Sam, what are you doing?" 

  


Elsewhere, from the other side of the shuttle, D'Argo and Freya squeezed through a large gash in the Tok'ra shuttle. The two began to crawl low hoping to circle around and to get in behind Scorpius. They moved about thirty feet before five Colonial Vipers appeared and thundered overhead. 

  


For Scorpius, he barely glanced up at the fighters roaring above them. His full attention was on Major Carter. "That is a very alluring offer my dear but I want you both." 

  


"Don't get greedy, Scorpius," Carter said. "Salvage what you can from this and you'll still come out ahead or at least alive." 

  


"This man that I am holding is indeed very important to you," Scorpius smiled, well at least as best as he could with the deep wound inflicted on the left side of his face. "But what makes you so sure that I want you and not Crichton?" 

  


"Because you said it yourself, you want my Stargate secrets and me." 

  


The Scarren hybrid stared at her for several seconds, seemingly appraising her worth. "I can't read if you are telling the truth. I sense it must have something to do with your symbiont that you now possess. If true, that makes you more than worthless to me…. Unless, Crichton is tobeadded to the offer." 

  


"Uh… Sorry but I just reached my hero quota for this week." Crichton answered, still pointing his weapon at Scorpius. 

  


"Crichton?" Carter pleaded under her breath. "He's going to kill O'Neill!" 

  


Crichton shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Your problem, not mine." 

  


"You selfish bastard!" Carter snarled. 

  


"Sticks and stones lady," Crichton countered. "I saved your pretty ass, so don't go all high and mighty on me that I don't do anything for ya. One man can only do so much." 

  


Scorpius watched the exchange in fascination before interrupting the two bickering parties. "That's a nice little performance you two are displaying. Although I can't read Samantha, I can still read you John. You two are stalling for time. Perhaps for help to arrive from above or…" Scorpius raised his voice much louder. 

  


"… To allow someone to sneak up behind me!" 

  


Not far off, D'Argo and Freya ducked down into a blasted crater, quietly cursing. They weren't in position to take Scorpius out from behind yet. The Scarren hybrid caught onto their plan too quickly. 

  


"Now," Scorpius said menacingly. "You will all drop your weapons or O'Neill here dies." 

  


Crichton shook his head, gripping his pulse rifle tightly. "Get a clue, Scorpy. Kill him and you die!" 

  


"Do you think I care what happens to me after this? Peacekeeper High Command will want my head after this debacle unless I have something to show for it!" Scorpius growled. "Now, lower your weapons!" 

  


O'Neill was fighting for every breath with Scorpius keeping a death lock on his throat. However, O'Neill was slowly inching his right hand down, towards the combat knife still on his belt. He kept his eyes glued on Carter, Crichton and Hailey and thankfully, none of their watching faces betrayed his actions. O'Neill's fingertips just touched the hilt of his knife when Scorpius suddenly jabbed the barrel of the P-90 under his jaw again. 

  


"That action would be very unwise, Colonel!" Scorpius warned, easily sensing O'Neill's exact intentions. 

  


"You know what, Scorpy…" O'Neill wheezed out, straining to look into Scorpius' one good remaining eye. "… Your breath smells of week old roadkill and I'll be damned if I'll allow you to have either of them again!" 

  


O'Neill went for his knife, his hand closing on the hilt. Not matter what happened next, O'Neill thought, either way, at least Scorpius wouldn't have him as a human shield to use against his friends. 

  


There was a crackling of energy of a zat-gun being discharged, striking Scorpius. The searing energy jumped and danced over his body before crossing over onto O'Neill just as he drew his knife. Both their bodies broke into uncontrolled spasms. 

  


Surprised, Crichton looked where the shot came from. It was Teal'c! He was laying injured and bleeding from his forehead, but the Jaffa warrior managed to recover enough to pull and use his zat-gun to shoot Scorpius from behind. 

  


O'Neill grimaced in pain before dropping his knife. Scorpius' hand clutching at O'Neill's throat loosened and the Colonel fell to the ground with a painful sounding thud. Amazingly, Scorpius remained standing and held onto the captured P-90 and even started to shrug off the effects of the zat-gun. He started to raise the weapon towards Crichton and the others. 

  


Both Crichton and Hailey opened up and unloaded into Scorpius with pulse fire and armor piercing rounds. A split second later, D'Argo rose from his hiding spot just off to one side and fired his Qualta blade. 

  


The Scarren hybrid was struck and pummelled by all three weapons and incredibly for a moment, it didn't appear he was ever going to fall. Then Carter decided to end it and raised her Ribbon Device, unleashing the weapon's full might on against him. The force blast from Carter's weapon impacted Scorpius with the force of a speeding freight train. 

  


And the effects were very similar… 

  


"Oh, shit!" Crichton whispered, witnessing the sheer damage that Carter had inflicted. 

  


Hailey herself gasped and diverted her eyes from the carnage that the Ribbon Device wrecked. Even D'Argo, Freya and Teal'c couldn't believe what they just saw happened. 

  


Groaning, O'Neill rolled over to see what was left of Scorpius. 

  


"Geez," He murmured under his breath. "Like a fly on a windshield." 

  


*** 

  


On the bridge of the Galactica, a very relieved Colonel Tigh approached Commander Adama with much needed good news. 

  


"Sir, the shuttle has landed on the planet's surface and our rescue team has been recovered." 

  


"Casualties?" Adama asked grimly. 

  


Colonel Tigh couldn't sugar coat the news. "Seven dead and eight wounded." 

  


Adama closed his eyes at the depressing report before gathering the strength to ask the next question. "Have you got the final casualty numbers to our Viper forces 

  


"Eleven warriors killed and one still missing," Tigh reported, adding slowly, "It's Aeryn Sun. We couldn't find a trace of her Viper after the command carrier exploded." 

  


*** 

  


The Colonial transport shuttle was shaped something like a train boxcar with two engines sticking out the back but amazingly, the boxy ship flew smoothly as it rocketed back up to the Galactica. Meanwhile inside, several paramedics on the shuttle tended to the wounded. 

  


Once the shuttle reached orbit and started making its return trip to the Galactica, Crichton made his way up to the cockpit. He leaned through the opened hatch and asked the two shuttle pilots, "Can you radio the Galactica for me?" 

  


The co-pilot was wearing a comm. headset and glanced at him saying politely. "I've got them on the link right now, what do you need?" 

  


"I need to know about Aeryn Sun, she's a Viper pilot. Do they know if she's safe?" 

  


"One micron," The co-pilot replied. "Galactica this is shuttle five. I have a request about the status of a Viper pilot by the name of Aeryn Sun." 

  


After several moments, and a few head nods by the co-pilot, he turned and said to Crichton. "They say the radiation is still playing havoc with communications on many of our ships, so they won't know the status of your friend until every Viper has returned." 

  


The co-pilot could see that the guy was really worried about this Aeryn Sun, so he tried to ease his concerns. "Listen, we're about to reach the Galactica in about four centars and I'm sure they'll have more information by then. Just go back and sit tight." 

  


Crichton tried to keep calm and not loose it. He attempted to convince himself that Aeryn was indeed all right. After all, she was a big girl and had proved many times that she could look after herself, but something was not right. 

  


"Thanks," Crichton managed to utter before turning to leave. He decided once they returned to the Galactica, he'd hunt down Sheba. Aeryn was Sheba's wingman and Aeryn could very well be with her still. Those two ladies could inflict more damage and stir up more trouble than Thelma and Louise. Together those two could survive anything, so Aeryn had to be okay. 

  


After the longest four centars in Crichton's life, the shuttle finally touched down safely inside the Galactica's landing bay. Resisting the incredible urge to simply race out of the shuttle and start combing the Battlestar to find Aeryn, he decided to stay a few moments to help unload the wounded from the shuttle. 

  


They soon carried most of the wounded out on stretchers to the waiting medical personnel who immediately carted off the most critical to the Galactica's medical bay first. 

  


Crichton saw Sgt. Hathor with her right shoulder bandaged up and her arm in a sling walking off the shuttle under her own power. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were nearby, giving her a steady hand to help her off the shuttle. He overheard them talking. 

  


"I have to commend you and your people for a job well done," O'Neill said to the redheaded Colonial warrior. 

  


Hathor nodded her head slightly as she stepped off the shuttle onto the landing deck. "My team deserves the credit but I'm not sure about myself. I still ended up getting shot. Real smart." 

  


"But you stood firm and got us help when we needed it," O'Neill said. "Despite what you think, I would be honoured to fight along your side again." 

  


"Not to mention you redeemed the name of Hathors everywhere." Carter added with a teasing note in her voice. 

  


Then both O'Neill and Carter gave Hathor a military salute. Confused, Hathor quickly recognized the gesture as a show of respect. With her still good left arm, she returned their salute mirroring it as best as she could. 

  


With a tearful expression, she said gratefully. "It was also an honour to fight along the side of my brothers and sisters of the Tau'ri. I can only hope that this will be the last battle we ever need to fight when we finally do reach Earth." 

  


"When you get there, don't forget to look us up," Carter smiled. 

  


"Yeah, we can all get together at my place. I throw the best barbeque parties, ask anyone," O'Neill added. 

  


Hathor looked bewildered. "What is a barb-a-q?" 

  


Crichton choked down a laugh. Some things never change out here in the Uncharted Territories. Glancing about, he spotted Hailey, Teal'c, D'Argo, and Freya helping to get the last of the wounded off the shuttle. With that done, Crichton finally felt he could leave to find Aeryn. 

  


Just as he turned, Crichton saw a familiar face and he smiled in relief. "Sheba!" 

  


Moving towards him was the Silver Spars Squadron Leader herself with Captain Apollo and Lt. Starbuck, flanking either side of her. 

  


Crichton hurried to meet her halfway, delighted to see them. "Am I glad to see you. Where's Aery…" 

  


He stopped in his tracks when he finally got close enough to see their faces, especially Sheba's. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Meanwhile Apollo and Starbuck had the air of gloom overshadowing over their composed demeanour. 

  


In that instant, a part of Crichton knew what was coming and he thought about fleeing. If he didn't listen, then it wouldn't be real… right? She can't be… No… It to be had been something else that they wished to tell him… This can't be happening… Maybe he died in his module and his corpse is still orbiting about Earth and this is hell… Doomed to never know peace or happiness… This has to be hell after all… Or maybe this is all a bad dream and he will wake up soon… Now would be a good time to wake up… Please wake up! 

  


But he didn't wake up. This was real despite Crichton's quiet pleads and wishes. 

  


Stopping before him, Sheba tried to speak but had trouble forming the words. "John… I'm… I'm so sorry…"  


Sheba tried to compose herself. She was a warrior, used to death and this wasn't the first time she had to break tragic news to a friend but this felt much worst. Crichton was a dear friend and he asked her to look after Aeryn and she failed him. He never asked anything of her before except to watch over her and she failed him. Now she was going to tell him the fatal news and destroy his world. 

  


"Sheba…" Crichton barely whispered. "What happened?" 

  


She tried to talk but when she met his eyes, he already knew. His eyes now looked so void of life and vacant, seemingly withdrawing within himself to escape the pain. Now Sheba wished that she had accepted Apollo's offer to tell Crichton himself because she could no longer look at him and see the burning sorrow in his eyes. 

  


Sheba couldn't hold herself together any longer and finally broke down sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and wept uncontrollably. Then she felt hands gently taking her by the shoulders and pulling her forward into a comforting embrace. Sheba buried her face into Crichton's shoulder, crying and whimpering repeatedly. 

  


"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" 

  


With hollow eyes, Crichton looked to Apollo and Starbuck for an answer as he held Sheba's quivering form as she continued to weep. 

  


By now, SG-1 and the others took notice of the scene that was occurring not far from them. They moved closer as Apollo stepped forward and placed a consoling hand on Sheba's shoulder and Crichton's. D'Argo especially watched with sheer dread, praying that it didn't happened again. 

  


"The Command Carrier was trying to ram the Galactica," Apollo said softly. "We hit it with everything we had and it finally exploded. Aeryn… Her Viper was caught in the blast wave. We had searched everywhere but can't even detect her distress beacon. It might have been…" Apollo was about to say vaporized but instead only, said. "She's gone, Crichton. We're sorry." 

  


_She's gone…_

  


"NOOO!" Shouting, Crichton pulled away from Sheba. Those words stinging in his ears. 

  


_She's gone!_

  


"You are lying!" Crichton said, pointing an accusing finger at Apollo. "You're just not looking hard enough! I know she's alive!" 

  


Those bitter words confirmed everything to D'Argo. Aeryn died. The Luxan warrior didn't know how to react at first… He naturally wanted to go and try to help calm Crichton down, however, another but more angrier part of him wanted to simply curse out loud to the gods that would permit such a thing to happen again to John Crichton and Aeryn Sun.   


Sheba tried to approach him again, saying in tears, "John, don't you think we have tried everything we could to find her?" 

  


Moving alongside Sheba, Apollo added calmly, "We searched this entire area nearly five sectors in every direction looking for survivors. Even Talyn couldn't find anything." 

  


Crichton jerked away from them. "Stay away from me! I'm going to find her. She's out there waiting for me." 

  


Immediately, Crichton turned and started back to the transport shuttle they had just came in on. 

  


"Crichton," Sheba called after him. "Where are you going?" 

  


"To find her! I just need to borrow one of your shuttles." 

  


"Crichton," Apollo quickly started to chase after him. "You don't want to be out there in a slow moving shuttle if any Peacekeeper ships shouldsuddenly show up!" 

  


Crichton kept on walking, refusing to listen. "I'll take my chances!" 

  


"It's too risky…" Apollo said, reaching for Crichton's arm to stop him. 

  


As soon as Apollo touched his arm, Crichton suddenly twisted about and pushed the Colonial away, almost back into Starbuck. "Get the hell away from me!" 

  


When Crichton turned back, he found SG-1 standing between him and the shuttle with the three Colonials still behind him. 

  


He glared at O'Neill who was directly in front of him. "Move out of my way." 

  


"Listen to them, Crichton," O'Neill urged him. "You're not thinking this through." 

  


Looking into his eyes, O'Neill realized he was better off talking to a wall. He saw a man with nothing but a death wish. O'Neill himself had that look after the death of his own son: the day he found his gun and accidentally shot himself with it. O'Neill knew that all the reasoning in the world will not stop Crichton. 

  


"I'm going to count to five and after that I won't be responsible for what happens next," Crichton said. The tone of his voice made it clear. It wasn't a bluff, or a threat, but a promise. 

  


"Crichton!" Hailey tried to plead with him. "Please don't do this." 

  


"One." 

  


"John, please stop and think of what you are doing for one micron!" Sheba implored him. 

  


"Two." 

  


"Are you prepared to fight all of us?" Carter said sadly. "Even me?" 

  


Even Samantha's appeal for reason fell on deaf ears as Crichton continued his count upward. 

  


"Three." 

  


Panic stricken over what might happen when Crichton counted up to five, Carter spotted the massive form of Ka D'Argo slowly stepping between Sheba and Starbuck to get in behind Crichton. The Major had no idea what the Luxan's intent was because his face was nearly unreadable. 

  


Crichton was oblivious of the Luxan's presence just a few feet behind him. "Four!" 

  


D'Argo's long whip like tongue suddenly lashed out, jabbing Crichton in the back of his neck. The stinger-tipped tongue took effect almost immediately and Crichton went out like a light. O'Neill and Carter caught him as Crichton fell into their arms. 

  


For everyone there, it seemed that they all tumbled out of one tragic situation into a new one. 

  


"Five," A saddened D'Argo muttered as he stared down on the motionless form of his friend, John Crichton. 

  


*** 

  


As expected, it didn't take long for Peacekeeper reinforcements to arrive in the form of six Peacekeeper Command Carriers. Facing superior numbers, the Galactica and Talyn had to make a hasty withdrawal into deep space before they were detected. 

  


With the Colonial battlestar and the Leviathan gunship out of range of the Command Carrier's sensors, the fleet of Peacekeeper warships settled into orbit about the planet Tobin to render assistance to the garrison. A military transport was soon dispatched to the surface under heavy Prowler escort to the base below. 

  


Commander Arin was relieved that reinforcements arrived and drove off that Human ship. Now, in his office, Arin waited for the arrival of his important 'guest'. 

  


The wait was short and the doors parted open to reveal Commandant Grayza. She gracefully strolled inside his office, leaving her two Peacekeeper guards to remain outside as the door closed behind her. 

  


Arin rose up from behind his desk and stood at an attention. "Commandant. Welcome to Tobin Base" 

  


Grayza nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Commander. I came as soon as we heard of the attack. What happened here?" 

  


"It was Humans, Commandant. They assaulted us and destroyed our defending Command Carrier in orbit." 

  


"Humans did all of that?" Grayza couldn't believe what she had just heard. "But they left the base nearly intact." 

  


"That's because they were here only to rescue a Human prisoner that Scorpius had captured, a Major Samantha Carter." 

  


"Give me details Commander." Grayza demanded. 

  


"This Major Carter, according to Scorpius had valuable information about the Stargate and attempted to interrogate but he failed to break her. Before the Human assault started, John Crichton gave the appearance of surrendering himself and Scorpius made the fatal error of putting the two Humans together in the same cell." The Commander then smiled faintly. "They later escaped after someone sneaked in a Goa'uld hand device and they fought their way outside. When the Human warship came with Talyn in support, they sent down a rescue ship. Scorpius led a team of commandoes to stop them and to try and recapture Crichton and Carter but Scorpius and his men were all killed in a surface bombardment by the Human warship." 

  


Grayza stood quietly for a long moment before her lips turned upward into a pleased smirk. "Our little plan turned out much better than we had ever hoped for, eh, Commander?" 

  


Arin looked quite pleased. "We both got what we were seeking, Commandant. I have command of my base back and you no longer have Scorpius to be concerned about in the High Command." 

  


"Yes, I dreaded that Scorpius would make that inferno wormhole technology work by studying that Stargate. If he had, then he would have gained much favor in the government over me in the process. With him gone, I'll make sure that the Stargate remains little more than a curious artifact. However, this Human warship you have described has me worried some. I thought that John Crichton's species were an inferior race? What do you know about this ship?" 

  


"We are still processing the data scans, Commandant. What I can tell you is that the Human warship was big as our Command Carrier with superior weaponry, and their pilots fought most aggressively in battle. In all honesty, I believe that we all have been a victim of a clever deception." 

  


"Explain, Commander?" 

  


"John Crichton could have been sent here to spy on us under the guise of a simple mediocre species. When you think of it, do you honesty believe that a mere primitive could have caused us as much trouble as he has? He could have been fooling all of us, including Scorpius and even his Aurora chair with his act of idiocy. Species that are known to be able to resist it and even project false images on the Aurora chair is nothing new. The Humans even know much about the Stargate and how to use it. There is no telling how formidable they are. The Humans might be a greater threat than the Scarrens." 

  


"You are speculating, Commander, but I will grant you that your reasoning is the only one that makes any sense at the moment. If true, the Humans are truly a shrewd species not to be taken lightly… but think of it!" 

  


"Think of what?" Commander Arin stared, puzzled, at the now excited Commandant. 

  


"What powerful allies they would be with us against the Scarrens." 

  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Please remember and I can't say it enough, feedback is always appreciated. 

  


  


  



	27. Joy and Love

  


  


  


  


  


* * *

  


**Warning:** This chapter contains some non-explicit scenes between two consenting adults. In other words SEX! If such things make you uncomfortable then don't read any further and skip immediately to Chapter Twenty-Eight. However, if such things don't faze you, then read on 

  


* * *

  


  


  


  


_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Joy and Love**_

  


The closed door to Chiana's room was locked with the privacy curtain drawn completely shut. Inside, starting from the door was a line of discarded clothing that led like a trail of bird crumbs directly across the floor towards Chiana's bed. 

  


At the foot of her bed, Chiana and Daniel themselves were locked in a passionate embrace. Both of them were desperately trying to peel away the remaining clothing from each other's bodies. 

  


Chiana muttered in frustration as she tried to quickly shed her leather top with Daniel's eager assistance. Why do I wear clothes with so many buckles and tie strings? 

  


There is no need to rush, Daniel whispered in her ear before lightly nibbling on it then making his way down to the curve of her slender neck and to her collarbone. 

  


Oh, frell! Chiana hung her head back, moaning breathlessly. Not wanting to be out done, the Nebari pulled Daniel's face back up to hers to answer his caress with her fingers and tongue. 

  


Playfully wrestling each other onto the bed, the two managed to eventually toss their remaining clothes aside. All the while they whispered and giggled like a couple of teenagers undressing in a backseat. 

  


With her last bits of clothing removed, Chiana was indeed a lovely and breathtaking sight to behold to Daniel's eyes, almost mythical in beauty and form. Chiana was the sort of being that poetry and literature should be written about and works of art depicting her imagine. 

  


Chiana purred as her dark smoky eyes surveyed every inch of Daniel Jackson. He was nicely built, but did not possess a weight lifer's body, which was good. She didn't care for men with huge muscles. Much as she enjoyed being with D'Argo, sleeping with him was like sleeping with a rock. Daniel was a nice package, smart, handsome, thoughtful and healthy looking. Chiana lowered her eyes and smiled _And a few more added bonuses as well!_

  


Deciding to let things happen naturally, Chiana settled back on the bed and Daniel was soon beside her. Removing his glasses, he started to reach for her but she stopped him. 

  


Please lose that. She pointed to the universal translator computer collar still about his neck. 

  


Daniel hesitated, touching the earpiece connected to it. But I won't be able to understand you. 

  


Chiana giggled. Trust me, from here on out actions will speak louder than words. 

  


She was right, Daniel thought. The translator would only get in the way and was not really needed. Daniel removed the collar and earpiece and careful placed them on the floor, not wishing to risk damaging them. 

  


When he faced Chiana again, she was moving towards him, pushing him onto his back. She was whispering softly in her hypnotic alien language. He had no idea what she was saying but it was beautiful just to listen to her talk. It really gave her an air of mystery, making her even more desirable. 

  


He smiled up at her, glad that Chiana still could understand him with her translator microbes but she was definitely correct on one point. From here on out, actions wouldspeak for themselves. 

  


With Chiana still sitting beside him, Daniel reached out with one hand to touch the left side of her face, cupping her one cheek. A pleasant smile spread across theyoungNebari's lips, welcoming his touch. Gently, his exploring hand moved farther down, following the lines of her chin and neck, eventually traveling to her chest until he captured one of her breasts in a tender caress. 

  


Chiana breathed the tiniest of sighs as the archeologist's inquisitive hand held it as if it was a cherished find. Reaching back slowly with a devilish smile, Chiana pulled up the bed blankets to cover them both, just before she covered Daniel with herself. 

  


Sometime later, they drifted down from the peak together. Their breathing and heartbeats slowed and the delicious afterglow warmed them. They eased over to rest on their sides, neither of them willing to give up their moment of deep intimacy. 

  


How I do you say I love you'? Daniel asked quietly, staring into her mysterious dark eyes. 

  


Smiling, Chiana whispered the words in Nebari to Daniel as she gestured with her hands for emphasis. First she pointed to herself, then place her hand over his chest where his heart was, before pointing to him. Slowly, Daniel repeated the words in her complex language nearly perfectly. 

  


Listening, Chiana nodded with a smile. He learns quickly. 

  


Daniel gently touched her face, drawing his fingers along the side of her cheek down to her chin, saying lovingly, Being with you has been awondrous experience It has been a while since I had ever felt this way. Thank you. 

  


Staring amazed at his heartfelt confession, Chiana could only nod her head in reply. She moved closer and wrapped her arms about him, placing her head against his shoulder and neck. She felt his strong arms returning her embrace as she said softly. 

  


You have been so wonderful to me too, so courteous and caring. For a good part of my life I have been nothing but a simple runaway. Never knowing what it was like to have a normal existence, or somewhere to call home until I found Moya. Now everyone will be leaving soon to return to their own homes Except for me. I can never risk going home and I don't want to return to my old life of wandering from planet to planet. I don't want to go back to the life of being a thief and a tralk and alone I hated that life. I want togo to Earth and be with you 

  


Never before in her entire life did she ever felt so strongly for another man like Daniel. Chiana realized that she hadn't been completely honest with him in telling everything about herself, about her past. Then she got scared. Why would someone like Daniel, an important man on Earth, want her once he discovered the complete truth? As much as she feared telling him, she had to. Chiana's eyes began to shed tears as she cried. 

  


But the more I think about it, the more I believe that you deserve better than to have a trelk like me. 

  


Daniel was simply listening to her speaking just above a whisper in his ear when he heard the growing sadness in her voice and felt her tears running down on his neck. Confused, unable to understand what she just said, he became increasingly concerned. 

  


Chiana? Hey, what's wrong? 

  


Weeping, she pulled away and hopped off the bed, and quickly started to gather up her clothes. 

  


Daniel quickly reached down beside the bed and picked up the translator fumbling to place it back on. Chiana, talk to me? Have I offended you in some way? 

  


Chiana muttered out as she hurriedly dressed herself, keeping her back to him as she slid her pants on. I just realized that this was a mistake. What was I thinking? 

  


He sat up in bed. What? Chiana, please look at me. 

  


Partially dressed, she slowly turned, and Daniel could see the tears steaming down her beautiful face. I don't deserve you and you couldn't love someone Something like me. 

  


Just because you're an alien? He shook his head, still confused. I love you and I don't care who you are. 

  


It's not a matter of who but a matter of what I am. I haven't told you everything about me, Daniel. Chiana fought for the strength to say the words. I'm not only a thief but I'm also a tralk. 

  


Chiana, I don't understand. What's a tralk? 

  


I'm a whore, Daniel! She sobbed loudly. There! Now her dirty little secret was out. Now she waited for Daniel's reaction. 

  


I don't care, came his honest response. 

  


Chiana stared at him, still crying as she struggled to get dressed. Didn't you hear me? 

  


I did, and I still love you. What you did was to survive, pure and simple. How can I or anyone else blame you for that? 

  


Chiana turned away again as she put her leather top on. How could someone like you want me? 

  


What about this vision of us that you saw? You seemed so determined to believe in it? 

  


It's real**,** but I also have been trying so hard to make it happen The vision doesn't even let me know if our relationship will last a lifetime or a single weeken. For all I know we might be doomed from the start or I just might frell it up like I did with D'Argo. 

  


Daniel's eyes widened with abrupt panic. you had a relationship with D'Argo? The big alien guy with the tentacles on his head and the bulging muscles That D'Argo? 

  


You're safe, Chiana almost smiled, although somberly. It has been over between us for some time. That was another unpleasant chapter in my failing life. With her top and pants on, Chiana just grabbed her long sleeve leather gloves and boots before heading for the door. 

  


Try as she might, Chiana started crying again as she said, I'm sorry, Daniel, but this is for the best. 

  


Like a shot, Daniel was off the bed and across the room to head her off before Chiana could reach the door control. His hands gently held her by the shoulders, bringing her to a halt. 

  


Chiana, please wait, he pleaded, and then he said softly in her ear, Don't go. Stay here. 

  


Chiana hesitated, she wanted to stay but was still uncertain. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes saying. Give me a reason why I should? 

  


Daniel considered for a moment before answering. Well, for one, this is your room. If anyone should leave, it should be me. 

  


A half-smile crept to Chiana's distraught face as Daniel went on to say, Two, we all have regrets from our past, and I'll have a new one if I just let you walk out that door without trying to stop you. Three, I don't care about your visions, whether they show us together or not. I will say it again, I always believe that we have ultimate control of our own fate and I want my future to be included with you Well, how many more times do I have to repeat it I love you! So, please stay? 

  


The little Nebari turned to face him, she was still crying but for a different reason. Chiana saw the love shining for her in his eyes. _He still wanted her! _She nodded, and barely managed to utter through the tears, 

  


She dropped her gloves and boots and hugged him. The two just held each other before Chiana finally said. Can we get some sleep now? 

  


You bet, Daniel kissed the top of her head. And somehow, I think we're all going to have a busy day tomorrow. With luck, the Galactica and Talyn will be back safely with Sam, and then all us can go home. I would love to show you Earth. 

  


With one side of her face still pressed to his chest, Chiana only answered with a nod of her head. Together they return to her bed for some restful sleep, knowing she finally found what she was looking for. To be loved. 


	28. Sorrow and the Living Legend

  


  


  


_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sorrow and the Living Legend**_

  


  


The next morning was another quiet day for the Colonials and their new allies. Moya was still leading the ragtag fleet of ships on course for Earth, and the Colonial warriors and crewmembers onboard were slowly adjusting to life on the Leviathan. 

  


Pilot was very happy with the extra hands onboard to help maintain Moya's systems. The Humans were quickly learning to operate and even repair the Leviathan's biomechanical components. This gave Pilot more free time to do other important things, like constantly scan ahead for signs of any alien ships or for the returning Galactica and Talyn. So far, nothing appeared on sensors or was detected by any of the Viper patrols yet. 

  


*** 

  


Up in the command chamber, everyone was keeping busy to help pass the time. Off duty now, Boomer and Jolly were having a friendly game of cards, but to their dismay, they may have found someone else who might be better at playing pyramids than Starbuck. 

  


"Interesting game," Rygel said to the two Colonials from behind an ever-growing pile of cubits he was winning. "I ought to play this more often." 

  


Amused, Jool glanced over to the strategy table where the three men were playing. The Hynerian was taking the two Colonials to the cleaners. 

  


"Just as long as money is involved, isn't that right, Rygel?" She said. 

  


"Then why play a game if there is nothing to be gained?" Rygel said with a hearty laugh. "There is nothing like the thrill of overcoming impossible odds or the satisfaction of beating your opponent in a fair match but, more importantly, winning riches at the end to highlight your triumph!" 

  


Boomer just shook his head. "Okay, that is it! We need to get him and Starbuck into a game to see who's the best gambler." 

  


"Or at least the better bragger," Jolly added. 

  


"Excellent! That means more cubits for me to win!" The Hynerian Dominar exclaimed blissfully as he pawed over his pile of gold coins. 

  


Jolly could only chuckle at the sight of the green little alien and his greedy love for money. He looked over to Jool and asked, "Is he always like this?" 

  


"The only thing that Rygel loves more than besides himself _and_ food _is_ money," Jool replied with a faint hint of disgust. 

  


Their conversation was quickly interrupted when Chiana suddenly rushed into the command chamber, gasping for breath as if someone or something was chasing her. Boomer and Jolly actually started to rise from the table to see what was the matter. 

  


Still panting for breath she held her finger to her lips, hushing them to be silent. Quickly, she placed herself next to the door with her back firmly pressed against the wall, as if to ambush the next person to walk through it. 

  


Curious, everyone watched when Daniel suddenly raced in. Winded, he immediately spotted Jool and the others and began to open his mouth apparently to ask a question, but Rygel beat him to the punch. 

  


"Looking for a certain Nebari with ash colored skin? Try behind you." 

  


But the warning came just a little too late. By the time Daniel started to turn, Chiana was already jumping to pounce on him. Her slender legs and arms encircled about his waist and torso, locking down on his body. 

  


"Got you!" Chiana shouted gleefully. 

  


Surprised, Daniel staggered while grinning from ear to ear, hopelessly laughing. He wrapped his arms about her slight frame, holding her closely. Their faces were inches apart. 

  


"Okay, okay! You got me!" Daniel said, surrendering to her. "But in the game of tag, you're supposed to keep running until I catch you." 

  


"Well… I got tired of running and I decided to catch you." She squeezed her limbs about his body a bit more to make the point. "So, I got you! Tag! You're it… again!" 

  


Smiling, Daniel slowly spun her about, holding her tightly. 

"You like breaking the rules?" 

Throwing her head back, Chiana laughed. "Only when I can get away with it!" 

  


When Chiana started to lean forward again, she stared into Daniel's eyes as he gazed back. The two smiled affectionately at one another for a few heartbeats before Daniel whispered, "I don't doubt it, you little stealer of hearts." 

  


"I have stolen your heart?" Chiana smirked, leaning her head down further until her forehead touched Daniel's. 

  


Daniel gently kissed her. "Totally and completely, my _Wild Flower_." 

  


"Then I promise to take good care of it." Chiana then returned the kiss. 

  


"Would you two like to have a room?" Jool suddenly spoke to the two lovebirds. 

  


Both Daniel and Chiana abruptly remembered that they weren't alone in the command chamber. Unlocking her legs about Daniel's waist, Chiana slid down off his body, planting both feet back onto the deck. 

  


"Ah… Sorry," Daniel commented, sheepishly trying not to blush. 

  


"Well, I'm not!" Chiana said in mischievous defiance, keeping her arms wrapped about his chest. 

  


Rygel stared smugly as the Human and Nebari both walked over to join the rest of them at the strategy table. "So, did you two get much sleep last night?" 

  


"I slept soundly," Chiana replied, quietly giving a slight glare at the taunting Hynerian. 

  


But Rygel ignored her and looked over to Daniel. "And how did you sleep?" 

  


"Ah… Like a log, I mean, just fine." Being a linguist, Daniel tried his best to stop using Earth metaphors around the aliens and the Colonials. He knew how confusing it could be for his listeners. 

  


Rygel gave a deep throaty chuckle. "By the amount of noise you two made last night, I doubt it! By the way Daniel, what does _Whoo-hoo! _stand for?" 

  


Embarrassed, Daniel's face reddened like a ripe tomato just before a fuming Chiana gave the laughing Hynerian a quick smack to the back of his head. 

  


"Rygel! So help me, I'll…" 

  


"Attention everyone!" Pilot's holographic imagine suddenly appeared within the clamshell, reporting excitedly, "Moya has detected the Galactica and Talyn on long range scans. They are returning!" 

  


Everyone immediately stood up from the table and hurried to gather about the clamshell. 

  


"Are they alright, Pilot?" Boomer asked quickly. "Any signs of damage or pursuit?" 

  


Pilot checked carefully and shook his head. "Both Talyn and the Galactica appear to be mostly undamaged and I'm reading a transmission… It's from Talyn. He's reporting that he's well and their mission was a success! However…" 

  


Jool watched as Pilot's face drew up into a painful frown. After a moment, Pilot looked as if he was ready to cry. "Pilot? What's wrong?" 

  


"There were… some casualties…" 

  


*** 

  


D'Argo studied him through the transparent door to his cell in the Galactica's brig. Of the thirty cell rooms in this security facility, John Crichton was the only one being held here at the moment for observation. 

  


The Luxan looked at the Human security guard beside him and nodded. The guard then keyed in the security code to the nearby panel, which opened the cell door, letting D'Argo step through. 

  


Once inside, the door closed behind him. In the corner of the spartan cell, John Crichton sat staring blankly ahead on the floor against the far wall. He looked completely absorbed in his own little world, which unfortunately appeared to occur more frequently as time went on. 

  


"John?" D'Argo said softly, trying to get his friend's attention. "John?" 

  


"I hear you, D'Argo," came a whispered reply. Crichton continued to stare straight ahead. "Can you tell me how long they are planning to keep me here?" 

  


"They are worried about you." D'Argo moved and sat down on the floor next to him. He glanced up at the camera located in the center of the ceiling before turning back to Crichton. "And so am I. They want to keep you under observation to be sure that you don't do anything to harm yourself, and I have to agree. Tell me John, do you want to harm yourself?" 

  


"I don't know, D'Argo…" Crichton said in exhaustion, "…I'm too numb to move from this spot. I'm even afraid to close my eyes because of what I might see in my dreams. I'm not trying to think of her, D'Argo… It helps with the pain when I don't." 

  


D'Argo sighed at the sound of Crichton's current mental condition. "Is Harvey behaving?" 

  


"He's been very quiet," Crichton chuckled darkly. "The bastard knows that if he pushes the wrong buttons, I just might do myself in and take him down with me… Damn! I didn't mean for it to come out that way, D'Argo." 

  


The Luxan nodded. "You must know that Cassiopeia and the other doctors are going to keep a close eye on you, even after you are released." 

  


"Joy to world," Crichton muttered to himself. "Finally getting the care that I need… Do Colonials even have health insurance?" 

  


"John, never before in my life have I seen anyone take more punishment or more dren than you. You are strong and you will get through this. Everyone here wants to help you." 

  


"How's Sheba?" 

  


D'Argo frowned sadly. "She's still blaming herself, John." 

  


"Is she going to be okay?" 

  


"She will be eventually, if given time." 

  


Crichton nodded his head thankfully. "Good. I don't want to see her constantly punishing herself. There's enough misery going around as it stands already." 

  


"There's going to be a memorial service in seven arns. Do you wish to attend?" 

  


For the first time, Crichton turned his head to stare right into the eyes of his Luxan friend. "I'm not sure if I can do this again, D'Argo. I buried her once, and to do it all over again…" 

  


"You don't have to decide now, you have time to think it over." 

  


Pausing for a moment, Crichton shook his head, wiping away a growing tear from his eyes. "No, I owe it to her and the others who gave their lives for us. I have to go. Who will be handling the services?" 

  


"Commander Adama." 

  


Smiling, Crichton nodded his head in approval. "He'll do a good job, and he's quite a spiritual man. He has a calming presence like Zhann had." 

  


D'Argo couldn't agree more. "I noticed that too. He inspires confidence in his people by simply walking into a room. That's a rarity for any leader. I wished that I had more time to get to know him better. I could learn much from him." 

  


"When you are leaving for home?" 

  


"Not until I am sure that you will be alright and not one microt sooner." 

  


"How about Rygel?" 

  


"He can't wait to get home and reclaim his throne," D'Argo snorted. "He has been talking to Adama to try and convince him to lend some men or weapons to help overthrow his cousin." 

  


Crichton laughed. "What did Adama say?" 

  


"Rygel was very persistent, and like it or not, the Colonials do need allies so he reluctantly agreed." 

  


"Son of a bitch," Crichton couldn't believe it. "What did Adama gave him?" 

  


"I don't know but I understand it was a couple of things that wouldn't be missed," D'Argo said. "Adama even gave me a message to deliver to my leaders when I return, wishing to open relations." 

  


"Well, you can't have too many friends out here, especially there are more bad guys out here than you can point a pulse rifle at." 

  


The two friends grew quiet for several long moments before Crichton broke the uncomfortable silence. "You know, I never really did find out if Aeryn truly believed in an afterlife. Even after she died the first time, she couldn't remember anything except when Zhann brought her back." 

  


"She's in a better place, John," D'Argo said reassuringly. "Take some comfort in that." 

  


Fresh tears welled in Crichton eyes, as he nodded briskly. "Ya… I just hope that someone is watching over her, wherever she is." 

  


After another moment, Crichton sighed. "You know D'Argo, the one thing that I always wanted was a chance to go home. To have something close to resembling a normal life again and not have the need to keep looking over my shoulder… Or sleeping with one eye open and a pulse pistol under my pillow." 

  


D'Argo listened and heard the uncertainly in his voice. "But what?" 

  


"But don't think I will be able to stand the quiet." 

  


*** 

  


The last thing she remembered was the blinding blast wave devouring her tiny fighter with a deafening roar, threatening to shake and tear it apart any microt. With little choice left, she closed her eyes and waited for the merciful end. 

  


Then everything went silent and calm. 

  


Hesitatingly, Aeryn opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her Viper cockpit any longer. She was now resting on her back on a table in the center of a bright white room. Where was she? The room looked alien in design, everything was white, glowing and sparking with energy. 

  


Sitting up to remove her flight helmet, it was after she removed it that she noticed its color had become pure white like the room. Aeryn looked down at herself and saw her entire Colonial uniform, right down to her boots, were completely white as well. Then a frightful thought occurred to her. 

  


"Am I… dead?" she uttered aloud to herself. 

  


From behind her came a calm and soothing voice. "No Aeryn, far from it." 

  


The voice sounded eerily familiar. Aeryn spun about and saw… 

  


"Zhann!" 

  


It was the Delvan priestess, dressed in a long white robe. She bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Aeryn. It is I." 

  


Mystified, Aeryn rose from the table and moved towards her, constantly glancing at her surroundings. "Zhann? How… What happened to us?" 

  


"I don't have time to explain it all but fear not, you are still quite alive. As for me, I have changed, I have ascended, shedding my physical form and became a spiritual being. We are known to many in the universe, anywhere from angels, prophets or simply mysterious ships of light." 

  


"We?" 

  


"There are others like me who have ascended as well. Some of them are very ancient and very wise," Zhann explained. "We seek to keep a balance in the universe." 

  


"Uh, huh…" Aeryn was still confused and had a thousand questions that needed answers but didn't know exactly where to start. "Where are we?" 

  


"We're on a ship and although we have no need of one in our new form, some of the passengers we bring on board from time to time such as yourself do require a breathable atmosphere." 

  


This was still too confusing for the ex-Peacekeeper. She started blurting out questions all at once. "Why am I here, Zhann? How did you save me? Are you okay?" 

  


"I have never been more at peace as I am now. So do not concern yourself about me, Aeryn. As for saving you, it was easy but as for why you are here, that's more complicated," Zhann said. "There is shadow looming that threatens this galaxy. An error occurred long ago that shouldn't have been permitted to come to past. Now we need someone to set it right and undo our failure. If nothing is done, all sentient life everywhere will be extinct or enslaved in the next one thousand cycles." 

  


"What was this error?" 

  


"We sat by and allowed evil to fester and spread for too long." Zhann smiled ruefully. "Even the most wise can suffer a lapse in judgment occasionally." 

  


"What is this danger and what can we do to stop it?" 

  


"Not we Aeryn, you. You must do this and to help restore the balance." 

  


"I don't understand. If you have the power to pull me from an exploding ship, then why not do it yourself?" 

  


"We have laws that must be obeyed to keep beings such as myself from playing god, Aeryn, but we are now trying to set things right by bending a few of them." 

  


"And you expect me to save the galaxy?" 

  


Zhann smiled. "Even a single snow flake can determine which way an avalanche will fall." 

  


"Thanks for the vote of confidence. What do I need to do?" 

  


"Wake up, Aeryn." 

  


"Huh?" 

  


"Wake up." 

  


Aeryn found herself suddenly overcome by waves of exhaustion. She tried to reach for Zhann as the ex-Peacekeeper collapsed to the floor. 

  


"Goodbye Aeryn, I love you, I love you all." 

  


Aeryn whispered to her, almost crying, not wanting to leave. "Zhann, no… Please, not yet…" 

  


She fell asleep… Then, Aeryn abruptly awoke to the sound of her Viper's canopy being forced open. Dazed, she looked up to see her fighter surrounded by human rescue crews. Aeryn was back on the Battlestar. She was alive! Was she merely dreaming about Zhann? 

  


She felt tired and could barely move but several crews reached in and carefully pulled her free from her fighter cockpit. Aeryn grabbed an arm of one crewmember asking, "Sheba? Did she make it also?" 

  


But he looked at her strangely as they placed her on a nearby stretcher. At first Aeryn was grateful to be safe but that thought immediately disappeared when they started to strap her arms and legs down. 

  


"What are you doing!?" She shouted. 

  


Aeryn started to struggle against them before two armed guards moved into view with blasters drawn. 

  


"What the frell is going on?" Aeryn cried, she was still too weak to put up much of a fight. "I'm not your enemy! Where's Sheba! Where's Apollo!" 

  


"Stop!" Came a strong male voice. 

  


Slowly, a man moved through the crowd towards her. Aeryn's mouth dropped open, unable to believe what was happening to her. First her apparent encounter with Zhann and now… 

  


"Commander Cain?" 

  


Aeryn remembered that photo Sheba showed her almost a year ago and it was truly him in the flesh, only slightly older and a few more gray hairs. That means she was on the Pegasus! 

  


He knelt down beside her stretcher and nodded. "That's right," He studied her face, whistling aloud. "Well, you sure do look Human alright but our lifeform sensors are telling us quite a different story. I want to ask you a few questions and I would appreciate an honest answer to each of them. First, how did you come to acquire a Viper and one of our uniforms? Second, what do you know of my daughter, Captain Apollo and me? And third, did you have anything to do with those flying ships of light that buzzed the Pegasus just before you appeared out of nowhere?" 

  


Aeryn became nervous; did Commander Cain think she was a spy? _Of course he does!_ Aeryn mentally kicked herself, why wouldn't he? But what will he do to her if she can't convince him otherwise? Toss her in the brig and throw away the key? She had to be careful in how she approached this. 

  


"I can tell you but you may not believe me," Aeryn said honestly. 

  


The older man smiled, watching her closely. "Try me but make it quick because we're running out of time." 

  


"Running out of time?" Aeryn said. "Why? What's happening?" 

  


Cain stared at her suspiciously but finally admitted, "I'm a very good judge of character, even when it comes to aliens. So I am going to follow my instincts and say that I trust you. Right now, we are shadowing a Cylon armada, numbering nearly fifty basestars and all heading to stake out more territory for their Alliance. In fact they have been waging war against a race called the Scarrans for sometime now and these Scarrans, from all appearances, are losing. We have been harassing Cylon supply lines as best as we can but it has been next to impossible considering we don't have any fighters. Regardless I intend to stop that fleet of reinforcements before they reach Scarran space. I'm sorry to say that you have really picked the wrong ship to be on." 

  


Aeryn's jaw dropped. Was this the reason why Zhann sent her here? Just to save the Scarrans from the Cylons? 

  


"Frell, me!" Aeryn muttered to herself. 

  


This was a bad twisted joke! 

  


* * *

**Author's Note:** I like to take this moment to thank my readers who patiently followed my story as I wrote it sometimes hap hazardously. All the feedback you leave behind is always deeply appreciated and it helped me through some of hopeless nights against the dreaded bouts of writer's block while sitting in front of the computer. I couldn't have finished it without your support. Also I like to thank all of my Beta Readers: **Kzinti_Killer**, **Flatlander** and **Moon Fox** who also made this fanfic possible. I couldn't have done this without them. 

  


Now, there is at least one more chapter coming after this one, then Part Two of this story will be finished. Afterwards I will take a much-needed break before starting Part Three. 

  



	29. Safe and Sound?

  
**Author's Notes: **Part 2 is finished! I thought I would never make it. Now I will be taking that much needed break from writing but I should be back working on Part 3 by November and the final story to Farscape: TLW series. Once more I would like to thank my Beta Readers for their support and to all of my readers who left much needed encouragement and feedback. I am always curious to hear your thoughts about my work.

Take care and enjoy!!

_Neil_

  


* * *

**__**

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Safe and Sound?_**

  
**[Earth, Cheyenne Mountain, STARGATE COMMAND]**

In his office, General Hammond received word of his VIP's arrival at the outside gates of the mountain fortress. He immediately went up to Level Ten to the motor garage to greet their newest visitor.

Upon entering the motor garage, a young enlisted personal at a sentry post got off the phone and turned to Hammond. 

They have been cleared through the gates and have just entered the service tunnel into the mountain, sir.

Thank you Corporal.

An unmarked black sedan with its special passenger soon emerged from the long service tunnel and wheeled up, stopping directly before General Hammond in the motor garage. An Air Force Airman stepped out from the passenger door saluting the General before moving to open the rear side door.

A civilian dressed in a light summer jacket and blue jeans stepped out looking more than a little perplexed. He was an older gentleman with steadily graying hair. Finally, he turned his attention to the approaching Air Force General in full dress uniform.

The Air Force General stopped within feet of him before extending his hand. Jack Crichton, welcome to Cheyenne Mountain. I'm General Hammond. 

General. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack Crichton shook his hand. It's not everyday a retired Air Force Colonel and ex-astronaut has two Air Force officers coming up to their door early in the morning to be flown to a high security base and not being told why.

I apologize for the inconvenience you might have suffered but I promise to explain everything to you momentarily. Hammond gestured to a huge opened vault like door. If you will please follow me.

Jack Crichton followed General Hammond inside the huge complex until they reached an elevator, which they took down to Sub-Level Nine. They exited it and had to check through another security point before stepping onto a second elevator and, much to Crichton's surprise, descended even further down. When they passed Sub-Level fifteen he turned to Hammond inquiring curiously.

Just how deep does this base run?

It extends thirty levels down, Hammond replied.

What do you keep here?"

Have you ever heard of the Stargate?

Jack Crichton nodded. I still keep in contact with some of my old Air Force buddies. It's supposed to be some sort of deep space radar?

That's just the cover story.

Why am I not surprised, Crichton smiled at Hammond. So, what is the real story?

You have just been granted high level security clearance as to what I am about to tell you, Hammond informed him matter-of-factly. The Stargate is an alien device that allows off world travel to other planets and for the last five years we have been exploring the galaxy.

Jack Crichton waited for the punch line but Hammond stared at him with the utmost serious expression. You are not kidding?

No, I am not.

You have been actually sending people to other planets?

That's correct. Hammond didn't even blink an eye.

And again, exactly why are you telling a retired Air Force Colonel all of this?

Just follow me, Hammond said, and welcome to Stargate Command.

The elevator stopped and its doors parted open on Sub-Level Twenty-six. General Hammond stepped off and Jack Crichton followed him through a maze of corridors with several Air Force personnel coming and going about their daily routines.

Hammond continued on until he reached a door that was labeled Main Conference Room'. He turned and faced Jack Crichton, saying with a slight smile,

The only reason you are here is because of what I am about to show you. One of my teams found him on their last mission or I should say, he and his friends found them.

At that, Hammond opened the door and Jack Crichton looked into the room beyond. Inside was a blond female Air Force Major in blue dress uniform sitting at a long meeting table facing his direction and across the table from her was a man sitting with his back towards the open door. Jack Crichton turned to Hammond in confusion as to what he was trying to show him. He looked back and saw the blond woman whispering to the man sitting across from her. 

Jack could faintly hear her saying. He's here

Slowly, the man rose from the table and turned to face him. Jack Crichton thought he was going to die from a heart attack at the sheer shock that hit him all at once. It was almost impossible to believe.

Good, God! John??

Standing right there, just twenty feet away, alive and in the flesh, John Crichton smiled to his father. Hi, dad.

Simply stunned, Jack Crichton took a few tentative steps inside the room still in utter disbelief, but he could clearly see it was John, his son. With tears of joy, Jack Crichton took the last few remaining steps and the two men, father and son, soon embraced. After a few moments, Jack pulled away to look at him again, still finding it hard to believe. How is this possible?

During my flight in Farscape One, a wormhole opened up and I got shot through it, a teary eyed John explained rather calmly. I was deposited way out into deep space.

It was an incredible and nearly impossible story to believe. How did you survive all that time? Jack asked.

John smiled ruefully. One step at a time dad, and I made some friends while I was out there of the E.T. variety.

E.T.? You mean aliens? The more Jack listened, the more unbelievable his son's tale became.

John grinned before turning to the blond Air Force Major who was standing quietly off to one side of the room. Dad, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Major Samantha Carter.

Jack smiled warmly as the woman approached and he extended his hand to her. Pleased to meet you. Are you one of the people who rescued him?

Actually, he rescued me, Major Carter answered with a polite smile while shaking his hand. Your son is a remarkable man.

That he is, Jack replied with a touchof pride and all while, he kept one hand on John's arm, making sure that this was not just another hopeful dream that he would soon rudely awake from.

Now, dad, about those aliens, John started to say, still gesturing to the blond Major next to him. Don't be alarmed but I'm going to introduce you to another good friend. Her name is Jolinar and she has a bit of a crush on me.

Suddenly right before Jack's eyes, Major Carter's own eyes flashed and her voice err changed drastically. It had a strong but elegant resonating quality to it that couldn't be made by anything human. She looked over to his son.

_"You make it sound like I'm an infatuated high school girl."_

I was thinking more like an astronaut groupie, John smirked.

Jolinar chuckled. _"Don't you mean astronut'?"_

Dumbfounded, Jack Crichton stared at Jolinar with his jaw hung wide open, as his son playfully bickered with an alien? John was acting as if she was nothing special, just another person for him to tease and joke around with.

Barely above a whisper, he asked his son. What is she?

She's a Tok'ra, dad, John explained. Major Carter has a symbiont living in her head. Basically we are talking about two minds and only one body to share between them. Not even Felix Unger and Oscar Madison had it this bad.

Jack just stared at her in awe for a moment before finding his voice. Pleased to meet you. He then turned to General Hammond who was now by his side. Is all of this for real?

Hammond smiled to Jack Crichton. It is, Colonel, and to be honest you have barely scratched the surface as to what goes on around here on a daily basis'.

Yeah, dad. Wait until you get a load of Teal'c and his little buddy Junior and last and most certainly not least, all the way from the Uncharted Territories, Chiana.

***

Down in the Gate Control Room, the on duty Technician was at the main keyboard terminal performing a routine check on the system software when he sensed someone was leaning to look over his shoulder. He turned his head to find the strange gray alien woman that SG-1 brought back with them, watching his every move. What was her name? China, wasn't it?

She smiled, speaking in rough English.

He politely replied. Is there something that you need?

I was just looking at your computer and I was wondering if you could play games on it like Hailey can on hers?

I could but I don't.

Chiana asked.

The tech answered in a dry humorless voice. Because it would be very bad if we should have an unauthorized off world activation and I was in the middle of playing Duke Nukem.

From the opposite corner of the room, O'Neill spotted that Chiana had wandered off from the group again! He moved in to reel her back, andtaking her by the arm, he whispered quietly to the Nebari, Hey, Zat girl, leave Chevron man alone. He's a very busy fellow.

Frowning, Chiana let herself be lead back to the others as they all waited for John Crichton to come down from the upstairs Main Conference Room, where the reunion with his father was taking place.

I know why your General had to be up there but why can Carter be up there and not the rest of us? Chiana asked aloud.

Lt. Hailey and Daniel were in the middle of an excited discussion about the arrival of the Colonial delegation tomorrow via the Stargate when they stopped talking to turn to answer Chiana's question.

However, it was Teal'c who answered Chiana first. It was because John Crichton requested for Major Carter's presence.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows in surprise. He asked her to be up there with him? He never heard that part of it.

Smiling, Daniel looked at him, sensing the Colonel's growing jealously. Jack, all he wanted was some morale support when meeting his father after nearly four years.

I'm not complaining, O'Neill replied defensively. I just find it ah, what's the word I'm looking for?

Makes you so damn jealous, doesn't it? Chiana teased.

O'Neill glared at her. That's seven words and no, I'm not jealous.

Chiana grinned back at O'Neill. Maybe just a little green-eyed?

O'Neill frowned darkly.

Chiana continued to smile at him.

There's no reason to get your fretniks' into a knot.

Giving a suffering sigh, O'Neill looked past Chiana to Daniel with a fixed stare. Danny, your girlfriend is talking to me in alien again. Make her stop.

It was then they saw General Hammond descending the stairs, with John and Jack Crichton and Major Carter following closely behind. 

And this is the Control Room for the Stargate, General Hammond said to Jack Crichton.

Wide eyed, Jack Crichton surveyed the entire room and every piece of equipment that lined the walls. It looked like a miniature IASA mission control station. 

It was then he noticed the group of people standing politely at an attention, waiting for them, three men and two women What the? He took a second look at the group. One of women had a whitish gray complexion and one of the men; a tall bald AfricanAmerican had had a gold symbol stamped on his forehead.

General Hammond stopped before the group and introduced them all to a slightly overwhelmed Jack Crichton. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, commanding officer to SG-1. Doctor Daniel Jackson, our leading anthropologist and linguist. Next to him are Teal'c, a Jaffa warrior from the planet Chulak, and Lt. Jennifer Hailey, from SG-4.

The gray alien standing next to O'Neill held up her hand, clearing her throat. 

Hammond gave a small but detectable smile. And our most newest resident to the SGC, Chiana from Nebari Prime.

I heard that I have all of you to thank for returning my son to me, Jack Crichton said with heartfelt gratitude, still staring at the odd looking group of people. I can never repay you enough for what you did here.

Smiling, O'Neill nodded his head. There is no need, it is part of the job.

John moved next to his father, pointing towards a large bulletproof window, and the room beyond it. Hey, dad. There's the Stargate that they used to bring me back.

Still spellbound at all that was happening, Jack Crichton moved forward, studying the Stargate from the control room. How many worlds do you say have a Stargate of its own?

It's hard to say precisely, perhaps over a million and a half, Lt. Hailey replied.

With his dad now distracted by asking a multitude of questions to the people about him, John stepped back and took Major Carter by the arm, leading her away for a second.

How am I doing? he whispered to her.

You are doing just fine, Carter reassured him.

That lone answer still wasn't quite good enough to suit him. Do you mind if I get a second opinion? John asked.

Carter smiled just before her eyes flashed and Jolinar spoke. _I concur with Major Carter. You are handling yourself well._

John hesitated for a moment and added slowly. Thanks to both of you for letting yourselves be my security blanket. Ever since I came back I felt like a fish out of water. Never thought I would feel like an alien on my own planet. It is strange that you, Pip and Teal'c are the only ones I feel a connection with. Even with my dad it no longer feels the same.

_Give it time. You just came back two days ago. You need to allow yourself time to adjust._

John nodded. You might be right.

Jolinar smiled. _Good, you should know better than to question my wisdom._

Nor challenging you to an arm wrestling match, John added. He gave her a thoughtful look. Thanks, Jolly Sam. You are the perfect example of why two minds are better than one.

***

Later that day

One of the things that Daniel Jackson adored about Chiana was her wide-eyed puppy view of the world about her. Unfortunately, like a newborn puppy she wanted to get into everything. He gave her the grand tour of the non-security areas of SGC, showing her a few of the various labs and science departments, including his and Carter's personal work areas, then later, the more fun locations like the rec. rooms and the gym.

Daniel quickly found that Chiana really liked television and music. The young Nebari heard a lot about Earth from John Crichton but hearing and seeing weretwo completely different things. Daniel could have sworn that Chiana's mind almost went into sensory overload as she surfed through hundreds of TV channels and listened to every radio station she could possibly tune in on his room stereo. Not surprisingly, Chiana loved rock music. She told him that of all the planets she had ever visited, none came close to matching Earth's level of entertainment as Humans could only provide.

Then there was the food. Chiana quickly developed taste for Earth cuisine. When she went to eat, she'd always try something different. Today in the mess hall it was spaghetti but it was the dessert that came with it that had her full attention.

What is this? Chiana said in English, awed as she held a small bowl containing several green squares. Watching in close fascination, she noticed that after every time she shook the bowl, the little squares quivered.

It's called Jell-O, Daniel answered as he sat across from her at their table. The mess hall at this hour was nearly emptied except for a few base personnel and Chiana was still getting a lot of curious but thankfully, polite stares. Daniel watched, enjoying seeing the excitement in Chiana's eyes as she learned more about Earth. There wasn't a thing that got by her and he gladly took the time to answer every question she had.

Chiana snorted, putting her dessert down. It trembles like a certain green Hynerian Dominar I know after I caught him snooping in my room on Moya.

The Nebari looked over her plate of spaghetti and meatballs, inquisitively sniffing the spicy dish. When she reached for a spoon, Daniel quietly recommended.

Chiana, you might find a fork a little more beneficial.

Smiling ruefully, Chiana picked up the fork and prodded the plate of spaghetti but looked confused at the long sauce covered stringing noodles hanging from the fork when she lifted it out, wondering how she was going to eat it without getting it all over herself.

Some people twirl their forks to wind the noodles around it, Daniel suggested to her again.

Chiana gave it a try and it worked, the noodles were neatly twisted about the end of her fork. She then raised the fork to her waiting mouth and took in her first mouth full of spaghetti. She chewed slowly at first, then with increased relish. Swallowing she nodded her head approvingly to Daniel. It's really good! 

Now, Chiana turned her attention to her drink. It was a small red and white metal container with funny looking Earth words on it Coca-Cola'? Chiana was thankful that she was quickly catching on to speaking and even reading English with Daniel's help.

She held the drinking container, studying the strange white stick poking out of the opening through the metal lid. Chiana looked to Daniel, baffled as to how to take a drink.

Daniel smiled. Just suck on it.

The Nebari's eyes widened. 

The white thing. I mean, the straw! He said hastily, regretting not carefully explaining his instructions more clearly.

You're kidding?

No, I'm not Uh, just trust me.

Chiana stared suspiciously at him as she brought the straw to her lips, wondering if this was another prank he was trying to pull. As she took a sip on the straw, Daniel watched as her dark eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she swallowed her drink through the straw.

Chiana gasped in amazement, examining the thin plastic straw. Who came up with this idea of a drinking tube? Also, this liquid has a curious taste. It's nothing like your coffee or tea.

Giggling, Chiana put the straw back to her lips and took another but much bigger gulp.

Well, I'm not sure about who invented the straw but what you are drinking is a popular

Daniel never had a chance to finish what he was saying. As he was speaking to her, he watched Chiana's cheeks balloon out like a chipmunk and her eyes nearly went crossed. Chiana violently coughed and with Daniel sitting across from her, he was in the line of fire.

Daniel was drenched. 

Oh, dren! Horrified, the Nebari started grabbing for napkins and stood up to reach over and try to dry Daniel's face off. I didn't mean to ugh! I feel like I'm cursed!

Daniel's face straight down to the front of his shirt were soaked. The few people who were in the mess hall were now looking over to the unexpected disturbance' but Daniel started to laugh. 

He took one of the napkins from Chiana and removed his glasses to dry them off. Maybe it might be safer if I sit next to you.

I swear that it felt like that drink was burning the inside of my mouth. Chiana pleaded.

Daniel took hold of one of her hands, saying softly. It's okay, stop apologizing.

When Chiana sat back down, Daniel saw how embarrassed she looked and decided to try and cheer her up. Well, I was planning to save this for later but now is a perfect time as any. I had General Hammond and Major Carter arrange to have some clothing delivered here just for you.

Chiana suddenly perked up. Clothing? As in dresses and outfits?

Daniel nodded. Yes, a few dresses, shirts, jeans, and some foot wear. I hope you like them.

I can't believe this. Chiana laughed. I spit up on you and you got me some new clothes. You are going to spoil me rotten Don't you dare change!

She stood up reaching across the table again and kissed him.

***

I can't believe it, Jack said in awe. This place is the size of a small city.

I know how you feel, Lt. Hailey smiled as she walked alongside of him, giving John's father a tour of the SGC. When I first came here, I was more than slightly overwhelmed myself.

Does anything happen much around here? Jack inquired.

John followed close to his dad and Hailey as they strolled down one of the many winding corridors in the SGC. He smiled. From what Carter told me, the occasional alien incursion and the odd black hole trying to suck it all up.

Jack laughed but he quicklynoticed no one else was laughing with him. You're kidding, son, right?

It's very true. Hailey grinned. I wasn't there for the black hole incident but I heard it was a real experience in dealing with the time dilatation.

Time dilatation? Jack asked.

John was glancing left and right at the open doorways. Ya, dad, you heard about the theory that the closer you get to a black hole time is supposed to slow down. Then John's voice drifted off. Well, that theory is very correc

Jack and Hailey turned to see John stopped in front of Daniel Jackson's lab.

His father stared at him curiously. John, what is it?

Without saying a word, John walked into Daniel's work place. Puzzled, Jack and Hailey followed him. They found John staring at a pinned up sheet of paper on the far wall amongst several star charts and diagrams of ancient structures and even some stargate symbols.

Jack called to him. He threw a concerned glance towards Hailey.

I know these symbols. They look familiar, John whispered. Where did you get this?

Hailey stepped closer and she recognized the piece of paper that was so captivating to John Crichton. Those are illustrations of some carvings we found on P3R-272. It was some sort of alien repository of knowledge and it was also the place where O'Neill had all the information of the Ancients accidentally downloaded into his mind.

The Ancients

John Crichton just stared at the alien text on the piece of computer printout and suddenly, somewhere in a dark corner of his mind, something buried deep clicked and the proverbial floodgates flew opened.

***

Carter was in her own lab, wandering about it aimlessly. Everything looked foreign to her. She was trying hard to remember where everything was but couldn't for some reason. Moving over to her desk, she checked that bottom left hand drawer and found that damn romance novel. Carter just laughed before she pitched it in the waste paper basket.

Going to the next drawer above it, she fished out the phone book directory and started to leaf through it, searching.

How are you doing?

Carter glanced over her shoulder and spotted O'Neill entering her lab. He smiled warmly to her.

Actually, I should say how both of you are doing? He corrected.

Jolinar and myself are doing fine, Carter answered softly.

Planning to call someone? He gestured to the open phone book in her hands.

I'm planning to order a pizza, Carter grinned. Want some?

O'Neill frown for a second. Will there be any beer?

I don't think alcohol is allowed on base, sir.

I could always sneak some in if you like, Carter.

Carter slowly put the phone book down on her desk before looking at him again. Please, call me Sam.

For a moment, O'Neill looked uncomfortable with the simple request but he nodded. Sam, I just came by to see if you needed anything.

She tilted her head for a second before counting off on her fingers. I had a nice warm shower, ate like a horse, Doc. Frasier examined me from head to toe and to top it all off, she even scheduled me for a psyche examination.

It won't be that bad. You're stronger than you know, O'Neill assured her. Besides, all you might get out of it is some time off. Take advantage of it, be with your dad.

Can I be with you too?

O'Neill was taken back by Carter's sudden and and even friendlier request. Sure, we can see a movie, maybe get that pizza you wanted, just please, no onions on mine.

Carter shook her head, and opened the top center drawerto her desk and fished out a CD. Removing the disc from the plastic container, she walked over to a small stereo resting on ashelf along the wall in the corner of the lab. She opened the CD player and dropped the disc in. One moment later, soft dance music gently hummed from its tiny speakers.

Carter turned and walked half way to a very baffled O'Neill as she held her hands out saying. Dance with me.

O'Neill looked over his shoulder, wondering if Carter was asking someone else but he was alone with her, in her lab. Yeah, she was talking to him alright. He stepped towards her, wondering if this was the right thing to do. What if someone should walk in on them, like General Hammond? Also, he hated dancing. However, that concern soon disappeared with the pleading look that Carter was giving him. She needed to be with someone, to hold someone. Most of all, she needed it to be him. How could he say no to that?

He walked up and stared at her and politely asked, May I have the honor of this next dance?

For a moment, O'Neill thought that Carter was going to burst into tears when she choked out, 

She quickly wrapped her arms about him, resting her head on his shoulder. O'Neill put his arms about her in a tender embrace but wasn't sure what to do next. So, he just gently rocked from side to side in a slow circle on one spot. O'Neill felt the tension in Carter's body soon easing as she seemed to melt in his arms. They danced through three tunes and for O'Neill it was nice and he thought that Carter was bound to drift off to sleep, as she seemed so relaxed.

Feel better? O'Neill asked softly.

A little, She whispered lifting her head, then hesitated. I was thinking

Thinking about what?

About what we have been avoiding over the last few years and I don't want to fight it any longer.

O'Neill looked at her strangely. Avoiding want?

Carter smiled. She wasn't sure if he was deliberately playing dumb but she was determined to force the issue and reached up and kissed him. Surprised, O'Neill initially responded but the old soldier in him quickly took command and with great effort, he stopped himself, pulling his head back.

This is wrong, Sam. He burbled out and instantly regretted it the moment he said it. Carter looked more than a little hurt that he rejected her advances.

Why! Because you're a Colonel and I'm a Major?

Yes! O'Neill stammered, very uncomfortable now. He didn't come down here to start an argument.

I don't care, I want to be with you!

And I want nothing more than to be with you but we can't. Not while we're serving together. If you need me, I'll be there for you as your friend but that's all I can be.

O'Neill's words seem to reach her as she stepped back and paced about the room. Carter realized she had acted impulsively again, a slight side effect from enduring Scorpius numerous mental interrogations. She held her hands to her mouth before laughing.

I just made a idiot of myself.

O'Neill shook his head. No, you didn't.

Yes I did, Carter insisted angrily. I should have known better, but I spent so many days trapped on that planet hoping to be rescued and you all came for me. Now, the only thing I am missing is the they all lived happily ever after' part. Stupid, huh?

No, its not, O'Neill disagreed. You deserve to have a happy ending.

But not while we're serving together Carter whispered sadly. I don't suppose you would considerretiring tomorrow?

Highly unlikely. But it was a tempting idea for O'Neill, just to be with her but not now. Not at such a critical point with their new found allies.

What if I quit? Carter suddenly volunteered.

O'Neill stepped towards her, realizing that she was serious. You wouldn't want that. You love your job and you worked too hard building your career just to throw all that away for me.

I can't go back to the status quo. Working beside you day after day and pretend that nothing exists between us, Carter said softly. Can you?

O'Neill knew that she was right. _Damn it!_ Why does she always have to be right all the time. He knew this day was coming from the moment he started to view Carter more than his 2IC.

I'll request for a transfer tomorrow Carter started to say.

O'Neill said aloud, cutting her off. You are not requesting a transfer. I'll go. You love working here and pound for pound, the SGC needs you more than me.

Carter was growing frustrated with O'Neill trying to be the hero all the time. Will you please stop trying to protect me!

Who's protecting? O'Neill protested. It's the truth that the SGC needs you more. I don't know how many times the Earth would have been destroyed if it wasn't for your brainpower.

And where would we be if it wasn't for your stubborn leadership? Carter countered.

O'Neill cocked his head back in surprise. Who's stubborn? He demanded innocently.

The blond Major smiled, realizing she was not going to win this one. I don't want to argue with you.

Me either.

The two stared at each other for a moment, wondering what to say next when the phone on Carter's desk rang. The blond Major sighed before moving to answer it.

Yes? This is Major Carter.

O'Neill watched as Carter's face filled with worry. We'll be right there.

After she hung up, O'Neill asked. What happened?

Carter was already moving to the door before saying, It's John Crichton. Something is wrong with him.

O'Neill was immediately hot on Carter heels, following her. Is he okay?

Crichton suddenly grabbed a bunch of markers and is writing what Hailey thinks is some sort of alien equations all over the walls and floor of Daniel's lab area and he won't stop. Carter replied as she and O'Neill hurried down the corridors of the SGC. Does that sound he's okay to you?

***

Off in deep space, a Goa'uld mothership was travelling through hyperspace for adestination unknown.

Onboard, Osiris strolled confidently towards the main throne chamber to report to her master. She passed by the two heavily armed and vigilant Jaffa warriors situated on either side of the door beforeentering the spacious chamber beyond.

Inside, she walked to the far side of the richly decorated room and finally stopped before a dark cloaked figure presiding over a tall golden throne.

Osiris kneeled down before her lord.

_Rise and report,_ Anubis commanded.

Osiris stood, announcing, _The Peacekeepers' victory over the last of the remaining System Lords is nearly complete._

__

_We have made contact with several surviving Jaffa commanders and their forces who are willing to join under our banner. So far, we have at least a dozen more motherships and twenty thousand soldiers coming to our side._

**** Anubis boomed. _Thanks to this war between my enemies and the Peacekeepers I have nearly doubled my forces without even revealing myself. You are serving me faithfully as you always have Osiris._

_There is one more thing, my Lord. My spies have been hearing reports of the Cylons in the Uncharted Territories, near Scarran space as you had predicted._

Anubis chuckled darkly. _Everything is coming together. Soon, the Cylons will either weaken or destroy the major powers in this corner of the galaxy, the Scarrans, Peacekeepers and the Nebari. Then, Osiris, we will move forth and lay our rightful claim to this region of space over the ashes of our foes._

Osiris believed in her Lord's plans but she still had some concerns. _What about the Cylons? We will still have to deal with them._

_I know all I need to handle them,_ Anubis explained. _I understand the Cylons quite well from my current host experiences._

Osiris frowned in puzzlement. _But your host is Human? I thought that Cylons exterminated Humans on sight._

_Yes, you are correct my love but my host had a special relationship with the Cylons and through him I know how crudely they think and operate._

_Who was he to them? _Osiris wondered.

Anubis reached up and pulled down his hood revealing his face. _My Jaffa patrols found him marooned on a planet two years ago. He was interrogated and the information he held in his mind made him quite valuable so I selected him to be my new host. He was a man of once great importance and very treacherous with cunning that nearly equals my own. He even sold out his very own people to the Cylons to gain yet even more power._

_And what is this human's name?_ Osiris asked with growing interest.

_His name was Baltar and he will help me to cut a deal with the Cylon Empire. I will start by making a peace offering in giving the location of the planet **Earth**_

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part 3**


End file.
